All Might's Successor With Two Quirks?
by RJamal
Summary: Follow Jamal Hill aka RJ on his journey to becoming the number one hero enrolling into the UA Hero Course. RJ developed his quirk at the age of 12 so he is lagging behind everyone else. Thanks to his hero like actions All Might has chosen RJ as his successor and has given him his quirk One For All. Will RJ be able to develop both of his quirks One For All and Water Manipulation?
1. Jamal RJ Hill:Origin

Jamal "RJ" Hill: Origin

 **Hey thanks for clicking on this story! Hope you guys enjoy it. The first chapters will be very similar to how the anime/manga advanced. How he recieves the quirk, getting into UA, etc. There will be Lemons during the Hero Killer Arc and those will be their seperate chapters if you want to skip them. The lemons will serve to the story but won't be frequent as much as a harem fanfic story. If you enjoy this story or not please leave a review. Just looking back at these chapters, I wish I could've done a few things differently to make the story a little different. But other than that, thank you for taking your time to read this fanfiction as this is my first story I am writing. If you have any questions about the story please pm me and I will gladly answer them.**

 **Edit- This chapter was rewritten on 2/11/2019. Next chapters will also be rewritten up to sports festival chapters. Wanted to fix some mistakes and add a bit more to make RJ more unique. Backstory between RJ and Bakugo will happen in future chapters.**

RJ was born in America but came to live in Japan at the age of two when his father changed jobs which explains his American name. RJ's quirk is called Water Manipulation. He is able to turn the water in his body into various objects most notably water shurikens as weapons. Since he uses the water in his body to use his quirk he drinks a lot of water as he can get dehydrated pretty fast if used constantly. His quirk is a combination of his parents' quirks. His mom's, Monica Hill, quirk is Telekinesis which allows her to hold objects in the air without having to touch them. His dad's, Jaxson Hill, quirk is Water Creation which allows him to emit water using the water inside his body like RJ. The telekinesis part of RJ's quirk allows him to hold the objects he creates out of water together. Growing up his favorite pro heroes were All Might and Edgeshot. He admired ALL Might's ideals and Edgeshot's style. He decided to go for a ninja-like hero style which is why he uses water shurikens for fighting. These are the only objects he can make currently as he manifested his quirk a little later than the rest of the kids at the age of 12. He doesn't have a lot of experience with his quirk but that won't stop RJ from wanting to become the next Number One Hero.

" Shit! I'm going to be late! Was it worth it to stay up all night to beat that raid? Yes. But I need to hur..." said RJ while running to school and catching a glimpse of a huge villain. " Whoa that's a huge villain!"

Two pro heroes named Backdraft and Death Arms took to the scene and kept the citizens back so they wouldn't be in danger. Pro Hero Kamui Woods joined the fight to fight the enormous villain. RJ was pushing threw the crowd to get a closer look at the fight knowing he would be late for school. Kamui Woods was dodging all of the villains attacks and prepared to use his special move "Lacquered Chains Prison". All of a sudden Mt. Lady came out of nowhere and kicked the villain with her move "Canyon Cannon" knocking him unconscious leaving the crowd and Kamui shocked. Mt. Lady took all the credit for defeating the villain leaving the other pro heroes frustrated.

" Whoa! A Gigantification quirk!? You don't see those types of qui... Oh yeah school!" said RJ forgetting that he was late for school.

RJ ran as fat as he could drinking and spilling the water he was drinking on the way there. RJ finally got to school an hour late and the hallways were empty as all the students were in the classroms for first period at Aldera Junior High. RJ walked into the classroom with the class having a lecture and everyone looking at him as soon as he opened the door.

" Jamal. You're late again. This is the forth time this week," said the teacher stopping his lecture.

" Uhh... traffic again. Yeah traffic these days are rough," said RJ heading for his seat.

" You know what else is rough? A week of detention starting next week. Wake up early for once."

RJ took his seat not phased that he had an entire week of detention and joined in on the class discussion. The teacher discussed with the class about how they are all applying into a hero course for the future. Katsuki Bakugo boasted about being the only student in the class qualified to get into U.A as he passed the written and mock exam. The teacher mentioned that RJ also wanted to go to U.A. leaving Bakugo frustrated.

"How do you expect to get into U.A. when you're not even close to my level waterboy?!", exclaimed Bakugo blowing up RJ's desk.

"I'll never find out if I don't try. I passed the mock exam like yourself and I'm going to get in," said RJ staring right back at Bakugo.

" Get that smug look off of your face Caterpillar Eyebrows!"

After classes had ended, RJ headed out of the class and Bakugo was waiting for him at the door.

" Don't go to U.A," said Bakugo with a death stare in his eyes.

" What? Look there's nothing you can do that will stop me from getting into U.A. Just accept it," said RJ.

" What makes you think you can get into U.A. with that weak quirk of yours?"

" I've only had it for three years idiot. I'm still learning how to use it."

" Fine we'll see when the Entrance Exams start for U.A. Only the strongest can get into U.A. And you're not one of them," said Bakugo walking out with his friends.

RJ finally headed home first stopping at the liquor store to get some water. As RJ walked outside of the store, people were running and screaming at some sludge object rampaging. It was a villain and it was headed towards RJ. The sludge villain's plan was to absorb RJ into him to make him his host.

"What the fu…..," said RJ while running away from the villain, dropping his water container.

"Don't worry kid. This will only hurt a lot. I will just be taking over your body to get away from a hero," said the sludge villain chasing after RJ.

RJ was hopping over fences and sliding over cars trying to get away from the villain. RJ found himself in an alleyway with a dead end and was backed to the wall panting for air. RJ threw a water shuriken at the villain hoping it would do something.

" Water?! Haha that won't work on me you stupid kid! I'm sludge! said the villain getting closer to RJ.

All of a sudden a laugh came from out of nowhere that RJ has heard a thousand times before on television. It was All Might ready to defeat the villain!

"Don't worry young man. I will save you. Why? Because I am here!" said the number one hero All Might heroically. The villain dashed towards All Might at high speeds but the Number One Hero wasn't going to let him get close.

"TEXAS SMASH!"

All might blew the sludge villain away with the wind pressure from his punch! RJ was shocked as he finally got to see All Might in action up close in person. All Might put the defeated villain in a bottle to take him to the police to be arrested.

"Are you alright young man?" said All Might with a smile that never leaves his face.

" Y.. yes! All Might! I can't believe it's really you! I'm a huge fan of yours!" said RJ shaking All Might's hand.

" Haha! It was a pleasure to help you young man!"

" Can I get your autograph?" asked RJ taking out his PS4 controller from his backpack.

" A weird thing to sign an autograph on but... OK!

"Thank you! I will cherish this for future generations!," said RJ bowing his head.

"OK! Well, I'm off. See you on the other side of the TV screen and thanks for your support!" said All Might getting ready to leave.

"Wait. I have another reque...," said RJ reaching out to All Might.

All Might leaped into the air and noticed RJ screaming and grabbing on his leg wanting to ask a question. All Might tried to shake him off then realized that RJ would fall to his death so he looked for a nearby building to drop him off at. All Might all of a sudden started bleeding from his mouth.

"Shit."

All Might landed on the roof a nearby building and dropped RJ who was still shaking up about how high he was in the air. All Might was getting ready to jump away again but RJ went up to him again.

" Wait All Might. I have a couple of much-needed questions to be answered!" said RJ trying to stop All Might.

" Sorry but no. I have places to be young man," said All Might waving back at RJ.

" Just Listen! Please? I manifested my quirk three years ago which puts me behind everyone else striving to become a hero. Everyone tells me that I don't have the experience to even get into a hero course with a weak Quirk. Can my quirk become any stronger in only a year? Can I ever hope to become a hero as great as you!" screamed RJ.

All Might slowly turned around looking at RJ interested in the question he asked.

 **For the people who read up to this point thank you for taking the time out of your day. I really appreciate it. As the chapters progress the story will start to take it's own turn due to different characters in Class 1A being introduced. I know it sounds like a self insert story, even though it is, but once we reach up to past the entrance exam arc and battle tests there will be a couple of completely original chapters but will still also follow the same arcs present in the anime/manga. Just remember Water Manipulation isn't at its full potential just like One For All. I have big plans for the development of this other quirk. This won't just be about One For All. Also every character will get their time to shine especially Nejire Hado. Once again thank you and hope you all will continue with the rest of the chapters.**


	2. The Greatest Hero

The Greatest Hero

 **Edit: This chapter was rewritten on 2/12/19**

After RJ asked if he can become a hero as great as All Might, even though he has been behind his entire life, All Might begins to answer but starts coughing up blood and sizzling.

"You know I've always even doubted myself if I could become a hero in the first place since I was quirkless for twelve years. I always wanted to become a hero but everyone doubted that I could calling my quirk weak and a late bloomer. Have you ever doubted that you can become a Hero All Might?" asked RJ.

As RJ continued his life story he saw a skeleton-like figure submerged from smoke and started panicking. All Might all of a sudden was not muscular anymore and looked like an entirely different person.

"A-a-ll Might? What happened to you!?" said RJ.

All Might explains to RJ about his true form and what caused it. He showed him a huge scar that was on his stomach that he got from a fight with a villain that he was defeated by. The fight wasn't made public to keep the " The Symbol Of Peace" title alive. He then explained that he can only be a hero for three hours a day. All Might asked RJ to keep his secret to himself and began to answer his question.

" Young man anyone can be a hero with a quirk. It's a matter of how much you want to become a hero. Action speaks louder than words. You being behind everyone else is your own fault. You believe that yourself. You are holding yourself back by saying you're not good enough. As long as you work harder and faster than anyone else there's no doubt you will become a great hero. Now if you would excuse I must go now. Promise me you won't tell another living soul about my condition young man."

" I won't All Might and thanks for the advice. I'll put them into practice," said RJ confidentially smiling at All Might.

" You can do it!" said All Might giving RJ a thumbs up.

All Might walked downstairs of the building to leave with RJ still looking off into the sky on top of the building remembering what All Might told him. As All Might was walking downstairs he noticed the villain who he captured wasn't in his pocket anymore and heard an explosion from a nearby area in the city. All Might rushed to the explosion immediately.

" I have to work harder than everyone else to improve this quirk. I have to stop slacking off and accepting what people think about my goal to become a hero. No one ca..." said RJ before being interrupted by the explosion.

RJ still on top of the building saw the explosion and ran downstairs to tell All Might about it but realized that he forgot that All Might was at his limit. Knowing this he rushed down to the explosion to see if he can find some other pro heroes to help while on the way there.

" Hey are there any pro heroes around? An explosion just happened like three blocks down!" asked RJ to a woman with her children.

" I think all the pro heroes are already over there. A lot of people went to go see what happened," said the woman.

RJ quickly ran to the explosions to watch the pro heroes in action but not a lot of action was happening. At the scene of the explosions pro heroes were trying to save Bakugo who somehow got captured by the slime villain who escaped. All Might arrived at the scene at the same time as RJ scolding himself for wasting the little time he had and now being unable to do anything. The crowd of civilians were questioning why weren't the pro heroes doing anything and where was All Might.

" Hey why aren't the heroes doing anything. That hostage can be killed at any moment," asked RJ looking at the slime villain rampaging and the pro heroes staying back.

" That's what we're trying to figure out too," said one of the civilians.

' Wait this is my fault. The advice All Might gave me was common knowledge and he wasted his time giving it to me. All Might is at his limit. I need to do something to help,' thought RJ to himself.

When RJ realized who was being attacked by the sludge villain, Bakugo, he rushed in without thought with the pro heroes and All Might in shock. RJ rushed in only thinking of saving Bakugo.

" Hey kid! What are you doing!?" said the pro heroes trying to stop RJ.

RJ quickly dodged one of the slime villains attack by sliding and threw a water shuriken at the the villain's eye stunning him.

" What the fuck are you doing! Are trying to die!?" screamed Bakugo being suffocated by the villain.

" Grab my hand!" screamed RJ reaching out to Bakugo.

Bakugo grabbed RJ hand and he started to pull Bakugo out of the sludge villain. Bakugo almost slipped out but the sludge villain recovered from the attack to his eye and attacked RJ and Bakugo but All Might intervened. All Might, inspired by RJ's bravery, used the little strength he had left over and attacked the villain!

"Detroit Smash!"

All Might blew the villain away saving Bakugo and RJ in the process as well. All the civilians and heroes cheered on All Might as he saved the day once again. The pro heroes were talking to RJ and Bakugo who were still shooken up from the attack.

" Your movement and reflexes are incredible, but you almost got yourself killed pulling off that stunt!" said Death Arms.

" I'm sorry. I just wanted to be a hero," said RJ still mad at himself for letting the situation happen.

" Just leave it to the professionals next time young man. You're not ready to be a hero just yet at your age."

RJ headed home still mad at himself for the situation he created and Bakugo was running after him from behind.

" RJ! I didn't ask for your help! I was fine on my own. If you think I owe you my life or something forget about! Don't look down on me! Tch," said Bakugo.

" Uh... OK?" said RJ continuing to walk back home.

" Don't look down at me since you finally got that quirk of yours!"

As RJ was turning around the corner All Might came from around the corner at lightning speed. All Might wanteed to talk to RJ as he didn't get the chance earlier because of the media.

" I am here!" said All Might.

" All Might!? What are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?" questioned RJ.

"That was easy. You know why? Because I am All Mi…" said All Might who turned into his normal form spitting out blood.

"Young Man I've come with thanks and a suggestion. Your actions caused me to act. You made the difference in that situation something a pro hero like myself should be embarrassed about. You did something many top heroes have done before. Moving before they could think in order the save someone and doing the best they can to turn the situation in their favor. I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier but what is your name?" asked All Might.

" Jamal Hill, but everyone calls me RJ," said RJ.

"Young man you can't just only become a hero. You can become the Greatest Hero." said All Might to a teary-eyed RJ.

 **If you are still reading this story thank you. This is my first fanfiction that I am writing and would gladly take some critism and questions about the future of this story. The story right now is following the same story of the original's but it will start to change when the new characters of Class 1A are introduced. There are nine returning characters of the Class 1A cast and eleven, including RJ, new characters such as Nejire Hado, Pony, Kendo, etc. Chapters will be longer once we get to the Entrance Exam Arc. Hope you all stay to read up until then. There will also be 100% original story chapters. I don't want this to just be a complete retelling of the story. Once again thank you.**


	3. First Step to Becoming A Hero

First Step To Becoming a Hero

 **Edit- This chapter was rewritten on 2/12/19.**

After telling RJ that he can become the Greatest Hero, All Might told he would like to offer him his quirk.

" Oh well, that's thoughtful. I will gladly inherit your qui...Wait. What!?" said RJ confused.

"Listen, boy. Everyone likes to guess what exactly my quirk is calling it "super strength" or "power boost". I have come off as a natural-born hero. But my quirk was passed down to me by its previous holder," said All Might.

" Passed... quirk….down. What?"

" Yes. It is now your turn to inherit my quirk."

" Wait. Is this that Pranked show on television. All Might I knew you were a funny guy but to go this far for a joke is ridiculous," said RJ in disbelief laughing.

" Nonsense! You doubt me that much?! I have the ability to transfer power. That's the quirk I inherited. One For All!" said All Might.

" One For… All?"

" One For All is passed on from one person to another and another creating a crystalline network of power. I have been searching for a successor for a while and here you are. You were more heroic than the actual pro heroes today. With your heroic mindset, your water-like quirk and One For All I believe you can surpass even me if you take my offer. What do you say?"

" Yes! I will accept it in order to become a hero!" said RJ with confidence.

" Your determination. I like it," said All Might.

Two days later after All Might offered RJ his quirk they met up at a local beach early in the morning so they could talk about One For All some more in private. All Might gives RJ an American Dream Plan workout schedule in order to be fully prepared to inherit One For All. Since RJ is pretty well in shape already, All Might explains that he should still continue to work out for the next eight months just in case One For All doesn't negatively impact his body. RJ agrees to follow the Dream Plan in order to get into U.A. and inherit One For All. For the next eight months, RJ continued to work out whether it was with All Might or with his father at home. With the extra workouts, he also had to deal with schoolwork so he could keep the grades needed to even apply into a hero course. RJ also worked with his water manipulation quirk by practicing with punching bags. He realized that the small water shurikens he was making weren't powerful enough to move the punching bag so he decided that he would try to make an even bigger water shuriken. Trying to multiple times to create a bigger shuriken he finally got the image and his head and created a big water shuriken coming out from his back. This shuriken was larger, more powerful, and stayed on his back without falling apart compared to the previously made shurikens. RJ took All Might's lecture he gave to him that day on top of the building to heart and worked to strengthen himself and his quirk working faster and harder than everyone else believing he was on a level higher than them. Then came the day of the U.A. Entrance Exam.

"Long time no see RJ," said All Might approaching RJ waiting at the beach. "It looks like you're ready to inherit One For All."

" All Might! Thank you for all your help. Without you I wouldn't be here right now," said RJ almost tearing up. " Oh check this out! Boom!" said RJ creating the bigger water shuriken on his back.

" Looks like you been working on improving on your quirk as well. Good. This was all your own hard work and effort. I had nothing to do with it. You've earned this power by your own determination. Now, Eat This!" said All Might taking a piece of hair out of his hair.

" What?"

"It doesn't matter what it is as long as you take in my DNA. Now hurry the Entrance Exam starts in three hours!"

" But a piece of hair? I thought you were going to grab my hand and transfer it or something."

RJ arrived at U.A. High School in time for the entrance exam. RJ didn't get the chance to test One For All. He didn't really feel any different after eating the hair. As he was walking to the entrance Bakugo came from behind him not saying a word. They both looked at each other with menancing looks in their faces and continued to walk pass each other. As he continued to go to the entrance a girl with swirly blue hair and the brightest smile RJ has ever seen stopped him to have a conversation.

Hey! Are you the guy that went to fight that slime villain a couple of months ago? That was really bold of you. I'm Nejire Hado. How old are you? You have really big eyebrows you know. What's your quirk? Do you have any siblings? Why were you and that guy staring at each other? Are your parents pro heroes? Huh? Tell me!" said Hado almost running out of breath.

'So many questions,' RJ thought to himself. "Hi, I'm Jamal Hill but you can call me RJ. You look pretty energized to ask so many questions to someone you just met."

" Oh sorry, I'm just a little chatty sometimes. I'm just really excited to be here right now at the best hero course in the world."

" Me too. Well, should we be headed in?"

" Of course. Let's grab a seat together!" said Hado grabbing RJ's arm.

" Hey no need to hurry."

In the auditorium, the pro hero Present Mic was giving a lecture about how the entrance exam worked. The first test was a practical exam where faux villains were set at a site that awarded points based on the difficulty of the robot. RJ and Hado were chatting quite frequently about the exam to make sure that they understood the requirements clearly. A boy jumped out of his seat claiming that U.A. made an error on the handout pointing out that there appears to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villains. He also called out RJ for being distracting and tells him he should just leave if he thinks this is a game.

' Really? In front of the entire school?' RJ thought to himself while Hado was silently laughing at him.

Present Mic corrected him saying that there was also a robot that awarded no points as it was to be avoided as if it was an environmental hazard. The boy apologized and sat back down. Present Mic sent everyone to their assigned testing location giving them the school's motto. PLUS ULTRA!

" Aw man it looks like we have different testing locations," said Hado with a smile still on her face.

" Yeah. Well, good luck on your test. Also, you want to hang out sometime after the written exam?" asked RJ.

"Yeah, sure! Here's my number," said Hado rushing to get her phone out after making her first friend at U.A.

RJ arrived at the training location he was assigned to and was in sheer awe at the size of the training grounds. The young man who called out RJ before confronted him.

" Hey, you with the buzzcut. Why are you here? Hoping to interfere again?" said the young man.

" Hey what you did earlier was totally uncalled for. I was just trying to get me and my friend to understand the exam better," said RJ getting everyone's attention around him.

" I'm sorry if that wasn't your intent but you're not the only one taking the exam today."

As RJ and the boy were talking, Present Mic announced on the intercom that the test had already started. RJ then notices that everyone else runs inside the testing grounds while he still standing.

" I'm behind again!" said RJ rushing behind everyone else.

As RJ was rushing, a one point villain bursted out of a wall and attacked RJ. 'One pointers are quick but fragile,' thought RJ to himself. RJ threw the big water shuriken he had been working on trying to get a better hang of and threw it at the robot shorting it out due to the robot not being waterproof.

" That's one point. I need to find others," said RJ looking to find another robot.

As RJ was doing the exam all he was running into was one point robots at a total of eight different ones. These weren't enough points to get him into U.A.

" What is this RNG aspect to this test?! Are there no two point or three point robots around? Are modern video game companies sponsoring this exam?' RJ thought to himself.

A girl with a round face and short brown hair touched a couple of robots making them float and made them drop saying she had 28 points. The boy who called out RJ had engines on his legs kicking a robot saying he had 45 points. RJ was running out of time as the number of robots was running low. All of a sudden a huge robot the size of a skyscraper came out crushing buildings that stood in its way. It was the zero pointer! Everyone but RJ ran away as the zero pointer continued to advance further. As RJ was beginning to run away he heard a girl's voice asking for help. It was the floaty girl from before who was stuck under some rumble.

" Shit. I'm coming!" said RJ running to get the girl to safety. ' I won't make it in time!'

RJ, knowing he wouldn't be able to get to the girl before the robot, decided to attack the robot instead using One For All. He jumped into the air using One For All in his legs without thought and leaped high up into the air. He remembered what All Might told him to say when using his quirk before he arrived at U.A.

" SMASH!" screamed RJ.

RJ destroyed the zero point robot in one hit leaving everyone in awe including the spectators! After he punched the robot, both his legs and right arm were bruised and broken. RJ started to fall down from the high leap he took realizing he can't do anything to save himself. As soon as RJ was close to the ground the round face girl touched his body making him float so he wouldn't hit the ground. She then proceeded to puke rainbows due to her quirk's side effects. RJ unconscious from the fall was healed by the Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl by her quirk giving him an old granny smooch. After the test ended everyone was talking about RJ's incredible strength that destroyed the robot in one hit saying he was something special.

A week passed after the exam and during that time All Might and RJ didn't contact each other. RJ and Hado also hanged out at the local beach during that time getting to know each other better and discussing their exam scores.

" I only got eight points! I only ran into one point robots! Frustrating," said RJ.

" I destroyed around 14 robots I'm not sure what score I got since I was in a hurry. But I think there was more to that test. Not everyone has a quirk to destroy robots y'know," said Hado trying to cheer RJ up.

" Whatever it is I hope it gets me into U.A. I got a broken arm and legas trying to save that girl. I don't regret doing that but..."

RJ passed the written exam with flying colors but for sure didn't pass the practical with only a score of eight. RJ continued hanging out with Hado for that entire week waiting for his results from U.A. Then one day RJ received mail from U.A. RJ was inside his room playing video games.

" Jamal! You got a letter from U.A!" said both of RJ's parents rushing to his room.

" Hey... guys I... got to go," said RJ taking off his headset.

Both of his parents both were waiting outside of his room hoping to hear that he got into U.A. RJ opened up the envelope and a projection was inside it. He placed it on the desk and All Might appeared as a projection! All Might apologized that he didn't contact RJ as he was busy and announced that he was a new teacher at U.A. High. All Might then explained to RJ that villain points were not the only points given for the exam. Much to RJ surprise, he saw on the results that he got 4th place on the exam with eight villain points and 60 rescue points. All Might assured RJ that he passed and was now going to U.A. High. This was the beginning of RJ's dream to become the greatest hero.

Later on, RJ finally meets up with All Might again. All Might told RJ that it would take time to get used to his new quirk due to it breaking his bones. He told him that he needs to think of One For All the same way he thinks of his quirk Water Manipulation; naturally. All Might told him not to worry as he would be there for him every step of the way.

It was the first day of classes at U.A. and RJ was headed out with his new U.A. uniform. As he was walking out the door his parents stopped him to give him a hug.

" We're so proud of you. You're finally going to become a hero," said RJ's mom.

"Knock 'em dead son. Good Luck!" said RJ's dad.

" I will!" said RJ.

RJ arrived at U.A. to his new class, Class 1A. Hoping Bakugo or the boy with glasses weren't in the same class, he walked into class and the two were arguing about Bakugo putting his feet on the desks.

' Oh that's just great isn't it,' thought RJ to himself.

The boy noticed RJ standing at the door and introduced himself.

" Hello, fellow classmate my name is Tenya Iida. I'm sorry for the last encounters we had. I judged you poorly. You're Hill correct? said Iida.

" Hill? No that's my last name. My name is Jamal. You can just call me RJ since name calling is different here in Japan," said RJ.

" I see. You're American. Explains the American name.

Hado, who was also in Class 1A, noticed RJ from her seat and ran over to him

" RJ!? Hey! We're in the same class together! Isn't this exciting!?" asked Hado all in RJ's face.

" Oh hey Hado. This is exciting!" said RJ slightly blushing at how close Hado was.

" Where have you been? We were suppose to walk to school together. Whose our teacher? I hope they are fun. How many classes do you think we are going to take?"

"So many questions," said both RJ and Iida.

Another girl from behind RJ was trying to get into the classroom. It was the floaty girl.

" Oh hey, it's you. Thanks for saving me at the exam. My name is Ochako Uraraka," said Uraraka.

" Thanks for saving me too! My name is Jamal Hill. Call me RJ."

As they were continuing their discussion a man in a yellow sleeping bag was behind them and told them to be quiet. He introduced himself to the class as being their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. He tells the class to put on some gym clothes and to head outside for training.

Training on the first day!? This was RJ's truly first test to becoming a hero.


	4. Zygotes Training Course

"Zygotes" Training Course

 **Edit: This chapter was rewritten on 2/12/2019/**

All the students gathered outside on the training field after being instructed to by Mr. Aizawa. Aizawa took attendance before the training started by class seats.

Itsuka Kendo

Mina Ashido

"Sirius"

Tenya Iida

Ochako Uraraka

Nejire Hado

Denki Kaminari

Eijiro Kirishima

Pony Tsunotori

Kaoruko Awata

Mezo Shoji

Kyoka Jiro

Hanta Sero

Fumikage Tokoyami

Shoto Todoroki

Toru Hagakure

Katsuki Bakugo

Jamal Hill

Minoru Mineta

Momo Yaoyorozu

" Alright, we will be having a test of your quirks. We will do eight tests starting with a 50-meter dash. U.A is known for a freestyle education system. Use your quirks however you like to get the best result. Bakugo. Here throwing this ball as far as you can using your quirk without leaving the circle," said Aizawa.

" That's it? I'll add a big blast to this pitch. DIE!" screamed Bakugo.

Bakugo threw the ball 705 meters. Everyone was in awe at Bakugo's strength and was excited to show off their quirks. Aizawa assured them that they should take these tests seriously as becoming heroes won't be fun and easy.

" The one who scores the lowest will be considered hopeless and will be expelled," said Aizawa giving everyone a shock.

' One for All is the only thing I can use for these tests and if I use it I will be out of commission,' thought RJ to himself. 'Wait. When I first used All For One I only activated in my legs and then my arm. Maybe it's possible if I can… yeah.'

The quirk training had begun and the first test was the 50-meter dash. Iida and Hado were up first. Iida finished in just three seconds thanks to his quirk "Engines." Hado finished in 6 seconds using her quirk "Wave-Motion" to fly towards the finish line pretty fast since she has a lot of vitality. RJ was up next against Jiro getting the finish line in 7 seconds with Jiro coming in just behind at 7.49 seconds. The tests continued with RJ trying his best to get good scores without using his quirks. Next was the ball throw. Uraraka got a distance of infinity on her throw making RJ worried that he would be last since he hasn't excelled at any training yet. Next up was RJ to throw his pitch.

" RJ hasn't done well on any of the tests. I'm worried," said Nejire.

" Of course he hasn't. That weak water quirk of his can't do anything to save him now," said Bakugo.

" He has a water quirk too?" asked Iida.

" What?"

As RJ was getting ready to throw Aizawa was preparing to activate his quirk on him after seeing what RJ did with his quirk to himself during the Entrance Exam. But then he stopped. RJ threw the ball by activating One For All at his fingertips sending the ball 706 meters! Everyone was in sheer awe at what they had just experienced. With a broken finger now RJ walked back pass Aizawa to let the next student go next.

'It hurts but at least is not my entire arm. This is what I can do for now,' thought RJ.

" This kid. He's different from the Entrance Exam," said Aizawa to himself.

' What the hell? He only had a water quirk. Quirks don't usually manifest past the age of three let alone a second one after finally receiving a quirk years later,' thought Bakugo to himself. " What is the meaning of this water boy!?" shouted Bakugo charging at RJ using his quirk.

Aizawa's scarf all of a sudden starting levitating and went to catch Bakugo before he could get a hit on RJ. Bakugo's quirk stop working who was trying to break free.

" Those goggles! You're the pro hero Eraser Head. You can erase people quirks just by looking at them. But how did that scarf start levitating?" said RJ with slight excitement and confusion.

" Stop trying to use your quirk. I'm getting dry eye over here," said Aizawa to Bakugo.

Aizawa told the class to get prepared for the next event as he let go of Bakugo. RJ walked back over to the group grabbing his finger.

" Is your finger okay?" asked Hado.

" Yeah. I can still move," said RJ.

' First, he doesn't have a quirk, then he finally gets one when he turned 12 and then gets another? He wasn't supposed to be an obstacle in my path!' thought Bakugo.

As the tests continued RJ had a tough time because of the pain in his finger. When Aizawa showed the results RJ got 20th place meaning he would be expelled. Aizawa told the class that he was kidding about the expulsion and that he just wanted everyone to bring their best effort. RJ had a mini "heart attack" and was relieved that he would be staying at U.A. Aizawa gave RJ a permission slip to go to the nurse's office to get his finger healed.

" Tomorrow trials aren't going to be any easier. Be prepared," said Aizawa handing the slip over.

After RJ was healed from his injury by Recover Girl, he headed home being really tired due to the after-effects of her quirk. Iida stopped RJ and asked if his finger was any better. RJ assured him that Recovery Girl did a good job on his finger. They both started to have a conversation getting along better and talking about the tests.

"Hey! Wait you two!" shouted both Hado and Uraraka running towards RJ and Iida.

" Headed to the station? We were headed over there too," said Uraraka.

With his new friends, RJ walked towards the station to head home to get ready for classes tomorrow.

The next day was the first day for actual classes to start such as Math and English. After Lunch would be an exciting training exercise for Class 1A.

"I HAVE…..COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" shouted All Might.

All the students were amazed that All Might was a teacher at U.A. High. All Might told the class that there would be Battle Training today and told them to change into their costumes that they all submitted a request for in accordance to their quirks. All the students headed to Ground Beta for the training lesson with their new costumes. Coming out of the tunnel everyone had on their flashy, new hero costumes looking like actual heroes. RJ costume had a ninja-like look to it. It consisted of a mask covering his mouth and nose just like Edge Shot. A water symbol was on the front of the costume that had mostly blue colors all around with the sleeves and belt consisting of red and orange. There is also mini water containers on top of the shoulders just in case if he was becoming dehydrated due to using his quirk. There is also a pouch on the belt for storage of one water bottle.

"Shall we begin you Zygotes!?" said All Might.

"Woah RJ! You look like a cool ninja in those movies! What are those water pods on your shoulder for? Does the mask cover your whole face? Why do you have a water bottle? Tell me!" said Hado asking questions.

" Yeah uh, thanks. Everything is for the drawback of my water manipulation quirk. I get dehydrated pretty easily," said RJ.

" So uh. How do you like my costume?" asked Hado blushing at RJ.

" It looks great! Definitely spells, "I'm Hado!" said RJ. 'Skintight!'

" U.A. hero course is the best," said a little boy named Mineta with RJ quietly agreeing.

All Might told the class that they will be doing Indoor Battle Training since villain battles are most likely to occur indoors. The battle was a two on two fight with the villains protecting a nuclear bomb from the heroes. The winner would be the team that captured the other members of a team using a type of tape or capture or protect the bomb during the time limit. Teams were drawn with lots with a total of 10 teams.

Team A- RJ and Pony

Team B- Shoji and Todoroki

Team C- Mineta and Yaoyorozu

Team D- Bakugo and Awata

Team E- Ashido and Kendo

Team F- Sirius and Hado

Team G- Kaminari and Jiro

Team H- Tokoyami and Iida

Team I - Hagakure and Uraraka

Team J- Sero and Kirishima

The first teams up first were Team A and D. All Might gave the villain team D five minutes to prepare for Team A who were waiting outside the building. The rest of the students went to a room to watch the two teams battle.

" Looks like this thing is made of paper. So we protect this or capture the other team huh," said Awata tapping the bomb who had blue skin and a very short shirt.

" So RJ has two quirks?" asked Bakugo.

" You saw that power. I wish I had two quirks. The possibilities," said Awata while making bubbles.

' I'll get that obstacle out of my way!'

Outside RJ and Pony were discussing tactics to win the battle.

" I'm Pony Tsunotori. You can call me Pony since I'm American too!" said Pony in her high pitched voice.

"Woo! American buddies!" said RJ giving Pony a high five. " If I know Bakugo, he will work alone and try to come after us at the beginning."

"True so we should do everything we can to get away from him and fight Awata 2 on 1."

" Let's do it!" said RJ to Pony.

"Battle Begin!" shouted All Might from the monitor room with the rest of the class.

RJ and Pony went into the building looking for the bomb and suddenly Bakugo came from around the corner blowing RJ and Pony away with RJ's mask coming off.

"That's not manly at all! A sneak attack?" said Kirishima back at the monitor room.

" That RJ really can dodge can he?" said Ashido ecited about the battle.

RJ picked himself and Pony up waiting for Bakugo's next attack. Bakugo lunged forward towards RJ.

" Right foot," said RJ making Bakugo confused. "Water Shuriken!"

RJ threw the water shuriken on his back directly at Bakugo's chest making him fly back.

" You always start off with a right foot when trying to attack. How many years do you think I've been watching your moves. You should start taking me more seriously "Kacchan," said RJ with a look of determination on his face.

" You trying to taunt me? You haven't called me that name in years. You think you're already better than me!" shouted Bakugo who was very frustrated.

Bakugo launched forward again with RJ dodging once again.

" Pony go find the bomb while I try to get Bakugo away. Leave some horns behind you so I can come and back you up," said RJ to Pony silently.

"Got it," said Pony shooting her horns into the ground.

Pony Tsunotori Quirk: Horn Cannon. She is able to send her horns flying and remotely control them at will. She is only able to control four at once.

As Pony made a dash for it, RJ did as well in the opposite direction. Bakugo rushed towards RJ forgetting about what he had to do to win. Pony reached the top floor and found the bomb she had to capture with Awata standing in front of it.

" RJ I found the bomb. It's on the top floor," said Pony on the bluetooth the teams were given.

" Ok. I think I lost Bakugo. I'm on my way," said RJ looking for Pony's horns.

RJ who got away from Bakugo started hurrying to find the trail of horns leading to Pony's location who was being cautious not to make a sound.

"I knew you would come alone because of Bakugo's unknown hatred for RJ. Your quirk involves your horns right? Which is why I covered the bomb with the most durable bubble I can create," said Awata showcasing her bubble like an ad commercial believing that the bubble wouldn't burst.

Kaoruko Awata Quirk: Bubble. She can make bubbles with an aroma and can make them as big as a monster truck. She can make both sweet-smelling and foul-smelling bubbles.

Awata started making bubbles all around the room with Pony trying to dodge and burst every single one with her horns careful not to breath in the foul aroma. Pony saw an opening towards the bomb and charged head first as fast as she could. As soon as she hit the bubble she flew back from the recoil and the bubble didn't burst!

"I told you it was indestructible. Not even Bakugo's blasts could pop this thing," said Awata creating more bubbles.

RJ soon arrived to the top floor to backup Pony to capture the bomb. All of a sudden the building started shaking and Bakugo burst from the out of the floor blasting his way through the building. Bakugo filled with rage aimed his grenade gauntlets and explained that the gauntlets store the sweat his produces and pulled the pin!

" Why're you running coward! I'll blow you to hell!" shouted Bakugo.

" Bakugo are you trying to kill them!" shouted All Might.

" They won't die if it's not a direct hit!"

Bakugo sent the blast knocking both Pony and RJ back badly injured. Bakugo nearly destroyed half the building with the blast!

"Come on use that powerful quirk RJ. Don't use that weak ass water quirk. I want to crush you at your strongest," said Bakugo walking slowly towards RJ.

" Bakugo! If you use that move again, I will end the match and your team will lose," said All Might.

Bakugo ignoring All Might rushed at RJ who was talking to Pony being distracted. RJ tried to dodge but was blinded by Bakugo's explosion who went around RJ from above and blasted his back. Bakugo then grabbed RJ's arm and threw him at Pony knocking both of them back.

" Why won't you use your quirk? Looking down at me like you've been doing since that quirk of yours manifested!? Now you're just rubbing it in with that new quirk of yours!" said Bakugo.

"No. I've never looked down at you. My goal to become the greatest hero is now a reality. And I will rise to the top and surpass your dumbass!" screamed RJ running towards Bakugo.

Bakugo started rushing at RJ planning to blast him away with a huge explosion.

"Sensei this looks bad!" said Kirishima. Sensei?!

"Both of you sto…" said All Might before being interrupted.

"Pony get ready!" shouted RJ.

"OK!" said Pony getting on all fours.

Before their fists could connect, RJ punched early sending a gush of powerful wind at Bakugo sending him back which also destroyed parts of the building. The wind pressure also reached Awata and blew the bubble away from the bomb almost as if it slipped out.

" Pony pin them now!"

Pony sent her horns and pinned both Bakugo and Awata to the ground so they wouldn't fly out of the building.

" Hop on!" said Pony signaling RJ to get on her back. "We're going to win this together!"

RJ ,who was riding on Pony's back who was running like a horse, broken arm was flapping around in pain from the force he punched the air. Pony jumped and both of them touch the bomb before time ran out. Bakugo with a face of terror realized what the result of the match was.

"The hero team WINNNNNNNS!" shouted All Might.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter if you made it this far. So how did you guys like this fight? I was originally going to do do the fight how it was in the anime/manga but decided that I wanted to make it different by giving other characters the spot light. If you didn't know Awata is the name of Bubble Girl in the manga. She's in Class 1A yay. I also made a update to Chapter 1 explaining that the rating of this story will change once we get to around the Forest Training Arc due to sexual themes and a Lemon or two. These won't be frequent as there will only be around three of these scenes I have planned out. So for now enjoy family friendly My Hero Academia. If you have any questions for the story feel free to send me a PM and I will answer them. Once again thanks for reading and look out for the next chapter.**


	5. Class 1A Is A Family

Class 1A Is A Family

 **Edit: This chapter was rewritten on 2/12/2019.**

Team A won the battle training match! All the students were shocked by the match they watched with the powerful quirks of Bakugo and RJ. Pony was leaping with joy!

" Yeah, we won! Just like you said! High five!," cheered Pony.

" High fii….," said RJ before collapsing from his injuries.

Pony caught RJ before he fell to the ground and All Might sent some transpo-bots to take RJ to the nurse's office. Bakugo who was staring off in space was in disbelief that he lost to RJ which has never happened before.

' He outplayed me. He read me like a book. In a full on fight...RJ would have…." thought Bakugo to himself.

All Might told Bakugo to join the rest of the class to look at the results of the training and that he should view this experience as a lesson and keep moving forward to become a pro hero.

" The MVP of this battle was Awata!" said All Might.

The class was confused as the MVP wasn't RJ or Pony since they won. All Might asked if anyone knew why she was the MVP and Momo Yaoyorozu raised her hand and explained.

" It's because Awata adapted the most to the scenario. From what I saw, Bakugo's actions were motivated by a personal grudge against RJ. Both him and RJ forgot this was training and destroyed almost the entire building with large-scale attacks. Pony decided to take an opponent on her own instead of waiting for her teammate to have a 2-1 advantage. Awata formed a defensive strategy by using her quirk to protect the bomb. The only negative was she didn't do anything to help Bakugo in the end even if he didn't want help." said Yaoyorozu.

Everyone and All Might was in shock of Yaoyorozu's in-depth evaluation and they continued the battle training at a different building. Next up was Team B vs. Team I. Todoroki and Shoji vs. Hagakure and Sirius. The battle started and Sirius stayed back to protect the bomb and Hagakure went to use her invisibility to capture the heroes. Todoroki and Shoji entered the building.

" One on the north side of the fourth floor and the other is on the same floor barefooted. Must be an ambush," said Shoji to Todoroki.

Mezo Shoji. Quirk: Dupli-Arms! He can replicate his own body parts at the tip of his tentacles.

Todoroki told Shoji to go outside and then froze the entire building! Both Sirius and Hagakure was stuck in the ice unable to do anything. Team B won and Todoroki then melted the ice with his left hand.

" Sorry about that. Our quirks are in different leagues," said Todoroki to Sirius.

Shoto Todoroki. Quirk: Half Cold, Half Hot. He freezes with his right and burns with left! His range and limit are unknown.

All Might got the class together again to talk about the results of this battle. The battles continued from then on for the remaining teams. Next up was Team J vs. Team Team H. Sero and Kirishima vs. Tokoyami and Hado. Sero taped the entire room with the bomb with his tape quirk. Kirishima then hardened his body with his quirk.

Hanta Sero. Quirk: Tape! He can eject cellophane tape-like material from his elbows.

Eijiro Kirishima. Quirk: Hardening! He can harden and sharpen any part of his body.

Tokoyami and Hado entered the building with Tokoyami bringing out Dark Shadow. Hado flew in from behind him.

Fumikage Tokoyami. Quirk: Dark Shadow! He has a beast living inside of him that he can summon at will. It's super powerful and fast.

Nejire Hado. Quirk: Wave Motion! She can convert her vitality into pure energy and release that energy in the form of shockwaves.

Tokoyami and Hado reached the floor with the bomb with Sero and Kirishima waiting in front of the bomb. Tokoyami sent Dark Shadow to cut all the tape in the room and Hado rushed in using her quirk on Kirishima pushing him back. With Kirishima distracted and Dark Shadow cutting Sero's tape, Tokoyami rushed after the bomb and touched giving his team the victory. Next up was Team C vs. Team G. Mineta and Yaoyorozu vs. Kaminari and Jiro. Momo created some steel beams to protect the bomb and Mineta put some of his balls on his head around the room as traps. Jiro put her earphone jacks in the wall and signaled to Kaminari that they were above them. Kaminari told Jiro to stand back and used his quirk through the floor to reach the top. Kaminari and Jiro rushed to the top and entered the room met with a barrage of sticky balls. The steel beams protected both Mineta and Yaoyorozu from the electricity. Momo went over and used the capture tape on both Jiro and Kaminari for the victory. Next up was Team F vs. Team E. Iida and Uraraka vs. Ashido and Kendo. Iida and Uraraka planned a defensive strategy to stay near the bomb no matter what using Iida's quirk to run away with the bomb and Uraraka's Zero-Gravity to keep the other team away. Ashido and Kendo entered the building with Ashido sliding on her acid quirk accidentally melting part of Kendo's hero costume.

Mina Ashido. Quirk: Acid! She can shoot out a corrosive liquid from within her body.

Itsuka Kendo: Quirk: Big Fist! She can enlarge both of her hands to a gigantic size.

Kendo and Ashido decided to separate and bust through the walls using their quirk and attack at different areas. Kendo found the room and told Ashido over the bluetooth where the bomb was. Ashido melted the floor underneath the bomb and touched the bomb to give her team the victory. That concluded the battle trainings for the day.

" Well done everyone! Great teamwork today! Change out of your hero costumes and head back to the classroom," said All Might.

All Might quickly dashed away as he was running out of time in his muscle form. He looked back at Bakugo and realized that as a teacher he should give him some counseling. Back at the Nurse's office All Might and Recovery Girl were discussing about RJ's injuries and how All Might should have stopped him. Recovery Girl told him that he should learn to guide him properly. After he was healed from his injuries RJ returned to the classroom.

"Hey, RJ's back! Welcome back!" said Kirishima. "I don't know what you were saying during your battle but you were so pumped up!"

" You did a good job dodging!" said Ashido. "Everyone was pumped after your battle!"

" I'm Eijiro Kirishima. We were just talking about the battle training."

" I'm Mina Ashido! You did a good job dodging!"

" I'm Hanta Sero," said Sero.

" I'm Itsuka Kendo," said Kendo.

" Minoru Mineta!" said Mineta jumping in front of everyone.

" Oh… it's nice to meet all of you!" said RJ trying to keep up with everyone's introductions.

At the other corner of the room, Iida was arguing with Tokoyami about sitting on top of the desks. Pony and Hado entered the room with their textbooks for the semester and saw RJ with his cast on his arm and ran towards him.

" RJ! Is your arm okay? I'm sorry we couldn't think how anything that didn't involve breaking your arm," said Pony with a worried look on her face.

" You were in there for hours. We were worried," said Hado.

" Oh, I'm fine she did a good job as usual. I should be back to normal tomorrow morning," said RJ. "I'm going to head home early to rest. See you guys tomorrow!"

Everyone who had greeted RJ told him goodbye and he headed outside of the school. When he walked outside he was met by Bakugo standing outside near the entrance. RJ saw a face on Bakugo that he has not seen in a long time.

" Hey RJ," said Bakugo. " I lost to you today and not just that I saw that icy bastard and thought I couldn't beat him. I even agreed with that ponytail chick about my performance. And you with that strength quirk. Is your quirk really Water Manipulation or are you like that icy bastard? You tricked me this entire time huh?! Ever since you distant yourself you all of a sudden get another quirk and try to surpass me.

' I want to tell him but I can't. I promised All Might. But I don't want him to think I tricked him all these years,' thought RJ.

" I didn't trick you. And I distant myself from you because of the way you been treating me ever since you got your quirk. I'm just as confused as you about this new quirk," said RJ. " I wanted to beat you without using it because it breaks my bones but I couldn't. But I just want you to know that I will learn how to use this new quirk of mine and beat you with it alongside my water manipulation. I won the training but not the fight."

" You bastard! You're a dumbass if you believe that! From here on out I'll be number 1! You hear me! You won't beat me again I guarantee you that!" exclaimed Bakugo.

All of a sudden All Might dashed by RJ to talk to Bakugo. Bakugo refused All Might to give him any advice because he wants to become the #1 hero without him telling him how and walked away. On one of the top floors of the U.A. building, three girls were looking at the conversation that took place.

" What was that?" asked Ashido.

" Fated battle between men," said Uraraka.

" What's that suppose to mean?" asked Hado.

" Fated battle between men," repeated Uraraka.

The next day the media came to U.A. interviewing every student they could about All Might.

" Excuse me what's it like having All Might as a teacher?" asked the reporter.

" Sorry I have to go to the nurse's office," said RJ trying to squeeze by.

" What does All Might look like when he is teaching?"

" He looks muscular! I wonder how he trains. What kind of exercises you think he does? Maybe sit-ups? Do you think he takes a break from exercising ever?" asked Hado turning into a reporter.

" She's asking the questions," said the reporters.

The reporters were going to interview Aizawa but he told them to go away as they were disturbing the students. The main gate into U.A. was closed leaving the media frustrated. Back in the classroom, Aizawa congratulated the class for the good work they did at the battle training. He told Bakugo to grow up and stop wasting his talents and RJ that he should learn to control his power.

" All right class today you will be picking a class president," said Aizawa.

Everyone bolted out of their sit asking to be the class president with RJ slowly raising his hand. Then Iida silenced the class.

" To be a leader requires a lot of heavy responsibility. It demands trust. Our leader must be chosen by election as a democracy," said Iida.

" This a classroom, not congress!" exclaimed RJ.

" But we don't even know each other enough to trust who can be our leader," said Jiro.

" Everyone will just vote for themselves anyway," said Kirishima.

" That's why the person who receives the most votes will be best suited for the job. Will you allow this sensei?" asked Iida.

" Don't care just make sure you pick one before class sends," said Aizawa taking out his sleeping bag.

After the voting, RJ got six votes with Yaoyorozu getting two votes.

" Six votes! What the hell?" said RJ confused as hell.

" What! Who voted for water boy!?" exclaimed Bakugo.

" Better than voting for you," said Sero.

Uraraka, Pony, Hado, and Ashido started whistling hoping Bakugo wouldn't find out. Iida received zero votes while everyone else excluding RJ and Yaoyorozu had one vote. Aizawa announced that RJ would be the class president while Yaoyorozu would be the vice president.

" Alright, I'll do my best to be the best leader I can for you all with the help of Yaoyorozu. Right?" asked RJ.

"Right," said Yaoyorozu backing up RJ.

The class ended and they all headed to the cafeteria for lunch. It was packed as every hero course/department was there too.

" You're not buying anything today RJ?" asked Iida.

" I don't get my allowance until next week so it's just homemade food this week," said RJ taking out his food containers.

" You really like seafood huh?" asked Hado. "You always have at least shrimp or fish on the side.

" Seafood is the best. No competition."

" Hey can I sit with you guys today?" asked Ashido.

" Yeah sure no problem," said everyone.

They all sat together, RJ, Iida, Hado, Ashido, and Uraraka, to eat their lunch together. Then they started to talk about RJ being the class president.

" I've never been a leader before besides being the line leader back then. I hope I can meet everyone's expectations," said RJ biting on his shrimp.

" Yeah you're very cu.. ehh creative when it comes to battling so it shouldn't be hard planning stuff for the class and stuff," said Ashido stuttering her words with her face being a brighter pink than her skin.

" Worry not. You can which is why I voted for you," said Iida.

" Didn't you want to be the class president Iida. You got the glasses for the job," said Uraraka.

" I made the choice I believed to be correct. That's all. I follow my brother's ideals which are to lead people. He is the reason why I want to become a hero. Though I am not ready to lead anyone yet. I believed the role should go to you based on the entrance exam and battle training."

' He looks up to his brother like I do All Might and Edgeshot,' thought RJ to himself.

" Wait you said your brother is a leader. Is he a hero?" asked Hado.

" Yes! My brother is Ingenium!"

"Woah no way," said RJ. "He has a lot of sidekicks at his office in Tokyo."

As RJ was continuing his fanboy rant about other heroes that work with Ingenium, the alarm went off telling all the students to head outside. The entire cafeteria was headed towards the door but the Class 1-B teacher, Vlad King, sealed the door with his quirk Blood Control.

" Wait just a second everyone! Don't worry it's just the mass media! Somehow they got through the gate! Just a misunderstanding!" exclaimed Vlad King.

" RJ are you alright?" asked Hado to RJ who was trampled just as soon as he stood up to walk to the exit.

" Y...eah."

All the classes went back to their classes and RJ and Yaoyorozu were discussing which students they should choose for the other class officers.

" I think it's best Iida was the class president instead," said RJ.

" You sure? You seemed energetic earlier today about being president. But Iida did too," said Yaoyorozu.

" He wants to be a leader just like his brother. I think this is the perfect opportunity for him. I'll just be a class representative. You okay with that?"

" Yeah sure. You're really kind to give up the position for Iida."

RJ and Yaoyorozu were done with their conversation and got the class attention to announce the other Student Council Members.

" Okay for the secretary we decided to choose Kendo and for the Public Relations Director Kirishima," said RJ.

" For the Commissioner Of Spirit, we decided to choose Ashido and Hagakure. And for the class representatives Todoroki, RJ, Hado, and Uraraka," said Yaoyorozu.

" Aren't you the class president RJ?" asked Awata.

" Nope! Iida is now! When he told me about how he wanted to be a leader just like his brother who is a pro hero, I just knew that this was the perfect opprtunity for him to gain that experience. So what do you say Iida?" asked RJ.

" I mean if RJ made the choice then I believe it's the right one," said Kaminari.

" No doubt," said Sero.

" Well if the class president made the decision to give the position to me, then I will gladly accept it! Thank you," said Iida.

Outside the teachers were discussing about the incident with the gate destroyed suspicious of who let the media in. They were growing suspicious that a villain did this as a sort of intimidation.

The next day Aizawa told the class that they would be headed off campus for rescue training and to get their costumes.

' Rescue training!' thought RJ to himself excited.


	6. League of Villains Appear

League of Villains Appear

 **Edit: This chapter was rewritten on 2/13/19**

"Alright everyone line up according to your seat numbers and fill those seats in an orderly fashion," said Iida signaling the class to get in the bus.

The class boarded the bus but the bus was completely different then what Iida imagined so everyone just sat wherever they wanted.

" RJ, your power quirk is very self-destructive," said Kendo tapping his shoulder.

" Yeah... I never noticed," said RJ sarcastically.

" My quirk used to act the same way with my fists usually hurting when I returned them back to their normal size."

" You guys all have the cool and flashy quirks. My quirk is good as a support but it doesn't say "wow", said Sirius.

" I think it's cool. Quirks don't always have to be flashy to be a pro," said RJ.

" If anyone's quirk is flashy and cool it's definitely Bakugo and Todoroki," said Kirishima.

" Bakugo wouldn't popular with that temper though," said Pony.

" The fuck you say horse face!? Do I need to blow you up again!?" screamed Bakugo.

" See?"

As everyone was laughing and Bakugo still screaming, they arrived at the Rescue Training site. As they enter they were greeted by the pro hero Thirteen. Aizawa noticed that All Might wasn't there and Thirteen told him that All Might had reached his limit and wouldn't be attending. Thirteen continued his discussion to class to be wary of how they use their quirks in rescue situations since some quirks can kill easily like his quirk Black Hole. Thirteen finished his lecture and Aizawa told the class to get ready but was interrupted. A warp gate appeared at the center fountain and a ton of villains came out of it! A guy with hands all over his body and a bird looking creature came out of the gate last. Aizawa told the class to not move as this was not training and those were villains.

" The sensors are jammed maybe one of the villains are causing the interference. Kaminari, try to signal for help using your quirk," said Aizawa putting on his goggles.

" Sensei you can't fight them alone. Your quirk isn't fit for head-on battle against…" said Hado.

" A hero doesn't only have one trick."

Aizawa leaped into the crowd of villains and started attacking every single villain erasing their quirks. Thirteen was leading the class the entrance to escape but the warp gate blocked their path. He introduced himself and the villains as the League of Villains and their goal which was to kill All Might; the Symbol of Peace. The warp gate was about to attack the class but Bakugo and Kirishima leaped in to attack him. The attacks had no effect on him and he scattered the class all around USJ at the different rescue zones with a couple of students still at the entranced who escaped before they could be teleported. RJ landed at the flood zone. As he was swimming to the surface, a shark like villain started swimming towards him but was punched by Sirius. Awata was behind her and made a bubble for both of them to float in back to the surface with Mineta already in one.

" Thanks, you guys. I would have been a goner. Now that villain said that they were her to kill All Might. We should do everything we can to help so that doesn't happen," said RJ.

" There's no way they can kill All Might! He'll just beat every last one of them up," said Mineta.

" Don't you think they have a way to kill All Might though?" asked Awata.

" They promised to kill us too. Can we even hold out until All Might gets here?" asked Sirius.

Mineta signaled to the others that a lot of villains were appearing in the water surrounding the boat. The other students that were scattered were also fighting off villains. Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Kaminari at the Mountain Zone. Todoroki, Hado, and Hagakure at the Landslide Zone. Tokoyami and Pony at the Windstorm Zone. Bakugo and Kirishima at the Collapse Zone. Also Iida, Uraraka, Ashido, Kendo, Sero, and Shoji and the gate. Back at the gate, Thirteen told Iida to run back to the school and get reinforcements. Iida refused as he believes he can't abandon his classmates. The other students at the gate assured him that they will support him as he heads towards the gate.

Back at the flood zone.

" I don't think they know what our quirks are," said RJ.

" What makes you think that?" asked Sirius trying to get Mineta off her leg crying.

" Well, they haven't attacked us. It looks like their being very cautious. We need to use the fact that they know about our quirks to our advantage.

" Ok, I don't think you guys know about my quirk completely so my quirk is Sound Manipulation. I can create, shape and manipulate sound. I can only create sounds that I have heard. I also can hear very low-frequency sounds," said Sirius explaining her quirk.

" I can create bubbles from my body that can be any size I want it to grow. The bubbles can also have a sweet or foul scent in them," said Awata.

" My quirks are Water Manipulation and Super Strength. I can create objects out of water and keep them in place so it doesn't fall apart. I also can hit very hard but I'm out of commission after one use as it breaks my bones," said RJ creating a ball of water.

" My quirk lets my hair stick super tight. If I'm in a good mood they stick all day. If I take out too many I'll start bleeding. They don't stick to me they just bounce off," said Mineta demonstrating his quirk.

They all looked at Mineta with a straight face making Mineta cry and rant that they should just wait for All Might and not fight back.

" It's a great quirk we should just find a way to use it," said RJ.

Mineta panicked and started to throw his balls in the water.

" Why did you do that? Now they know what your…" said RJ. ' They're being cautious of them. They won't touch them.'

" Mineta you need to calm down a bit. Panicking won't solve anything," said Sirius.

" How are you guys not scared!? I never thought I would be in a life or death situation this early on! We were just in middle school no to long ago! I wish I would've touched Yaoyorozu's boobs before I died!" exclaimed Mineta.

" Wait I have a plan," said RJ. "Sirius try using your quirk to make it seem that we jumped into the water behind the boat so we can escape silently. Awata you create bubbles for us to float away quietly. If that doesn't work we go loud and me and Mineta will use our quirks against the villains."

" Got it," said Sirius.

Sirius created a loud splash sound to make it seem that they jumped into the water behind the boat and the villains quickly went to check. Awata started creating bubbles for everyone and started floating away. One of the villains noticed Awata, Sirius, and Mineta floating away and notified the other villains to quickly come and stop them. RJ jumped from the boat and started spinning his water shuriken as fast as he could and sent it flying into the water flicking his fingers.

" Typhoon Smash!" shouted RJ.

The rapid spin of the water shuriken created a whirlpool dragging in all the villains. Awata quickly created a bubble for RJ and he hoped in it clenching his hand with one of his fingers broken.

" Damn it RJ. Always showing off. I can do the same!" said Mineta throwing as many of his balls as he could in the water.

Mineta's hair starting to stick the villains causing them to be stuck together. They all submerged into the whirlpool and were captured. The four of them got their first victory against villains.

" We should go and help the other students around this place. If those villains outnumbered us they are definitely outnumbering everyone else,' said Sirius helping everyone out of the water.

" Right. Let's go!" said RJ.

The four of them ran to the nearest rescue zone which was the Mountain Zone. When they arrived at the Mountain Zone they saw Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, and Jiro fighting a ton of villains.

" Water Shuriken!" shouted RJ throwing it with his left hand.

" Bubble Barrage!" shouted Awata sending a barrage of foul scented bubbles at the villains.

" It's RJ, Awata, Sirius, and Mineta!" said Yaoyorozu fighting off the villains.

Most of the bubbles were popped before they could reach the villains and the water shuriken only hit one villain. Kaminari was trying his best to not shock everyone else by just attaching himself to the villains.

" Quick everyone gather near me! It's ready!" commanded Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu created a 100 mm thick insulation sheet and commanded that Kaminari use his quirk at its full power. Kaminari shocked all of the villains leaving they rest of his classmates protected under the sheet.

" Now then we should hurry and regroup with the other students," said Yaoyorozu peeking out of the sheet.

" Agreed. We're in a hurry so we should split u… boobs!" said RJ after seeing Yaoyorozu dress ripped in the front.

" Don't look at them!" said Jiro covering RJ's eyes. ' Damn she's stacked.'

" Don't worry I can make more clothes," said Yaoyorozu.

As they were getting out of the sheet they saw Kaminari just walking around giving a thumbs up.

" Did he short-circuit his brain or something?" asked Sirius trying to keep him still.

" What were you saying RJ?" asked Yaoyorozu.

" We should split up since we are in a hurry to get everyone safe," said RJ who was trying to calm down Mineta who didn't get to see Yaoyorozu's breasts.

" Okay Awata, Sirius, and Kaminari are with me. Jiro, Mineta, and RJ is your team," said Yaoyorozu running to the next rescue zone.

" Okay. Let's go!" commanded Jiro.

RJ and Mineta agreed and they headed to the nearest rescue zone. At the Landslide Zone, Todoroki and Hado were fighting the villains off with little to no effort. Hado sent a wave of energy knocking the villains on the floor and Todoroki froze them in place.

" Nice job blasting them all in one place Hado," said Todoroki.

" Don't mention it. Let's start to regroup with the others," said Hado.

" Bastards, the second those two were warped here. Are they really kids?" said one of the villains who was frozen.

" What makes you guys think you think you can kill All Might? What's your plan?" threatened Todoroki starting the freeze the villain even more.

RJ, Mineta, and Jiro was making their way towards the Landslide Zone but were caught off guard by Aizawa fighting off the villains. RJ ran towards to help Aizawa diving in the water with Jiro and Mineta joining him. As soon as they got there Aizawa was fighting the villain with hands all over his body. The villain began grabbing Aizawa's elbow and it began to crumble. Aizawa backed off and was trying to fight off the villains in crucial pain while grabbing his elbow. The bird looking creature came from behind Aizawa and slammed him into the ground leaving the three students shocked.

Back at the gate Iida still didn't run and that cost Thirteen to be put out of commission with the warp gate making him use his quirk on himself. Iida finally started running towards the entrance with the warp gate chasing him. Shoji tackled the warp gate to slow him down while Iida still ran. The warp gate continued his pursuit at Iida and Uraraka ran towards him and touched his physical body making him float. Sero put his tape on the warp gate and Kendo grabbed the tape and swung him away from Iida. Iida was trying to open the door but it wouldn't open.

" Iida move out the way!" screamed Ashido.

Ashido sent her acid quirk at the door melting it to make a way for Iida to go outside and run to go find help. Back at the water fountain, the bird-like creature was standing over a bloody Aizawa snapping his arm.

" Eraserhead. Meet the Anti-Symbol of Peace. The bio-engineered, Nomu," said the villain.

The warp gate named Kurogiri warped back to the villain named Tomura Shigaraki and told him that one of the students got away and went to call for reinforcements. Shigaraki kept saying its game over repeatedly and that they should leave before the pros got there.

" Did they say they're leaving? We're saved," said Mineta silently shaking RJ's shoulder in excitement.

" I've got a bad feeling about this RJ. You?" asked Jiro.

" Yeah me too. They wanted to kill All Might. Now they're just leaving? What's their plan?" asked RJ.

" Before that let's kill these kids," said Shigaraki dashing towards the three of them.

Shigaraki quickly put his hands on Jiro's face trying to disintegrate her but his quirk was erased by Aizawa. The Nomu slammed Aizawa's face to the ground again. RJ jumped out of the water to punch Shigaraki away.

" Get your hands off of her! Smash!" screamed RJ.

RJ didn't break his arms from the smash! He believed he could control it but it turns out he had punched the Nomu which didn't seem to have been affected from the punch.

" You just said "Smash." Are you a follower of All Might? ... Doesn't matter. I'm done with you," said Shigaraki signaling Nomu to kill RJ.

The Nomu grabbed RJ's arms and began to attack him using his claws. Jirou quickly sent her jacks to try to get RJ away from the Nomu but Shigaraki was reaching for both her and Mineta. All of a sudden a blast came from the entrance of USJ. It was All Might who looked very serious with a smile missing from his face.

" Fear not. I am here!" said All Might ripping off his tie.

 **Thanks to everyone who is has reached to this point. This is my first time writing a fanfiction so it feels great that people are reading what I write. Like I said before I don't want this story to be just a self insert which is why there are different characters. Also note the rating has changed to M for future sexual references and language. I can't wait until I start writing the Sports Festival Arc as I have plans for the Water Manipulation quirk. Again if you have any questions or suggestions about/for the story my PM's are open. Criticism is also welcomed as long as it is for discussion and not just saying "this story sucks." Thank you again for reading up to this point. Also, I think I will do a complete overhaul of the Stain Arc has I feel that it will feel too much of the same as the Anime/Manga with just my OC. I have a ton of time to think what to do but if you guys have any ideas you can PM me.**


	7. The Symbol Of Peace

The Symbol of Peace

 **Edit: This chapter was rewritten on 2/13/19.**

" We've been waiting for you, Symbol of Peace," said Shigaraki with his hands still reaching for Jiro and Mineta.

Everyone including the villains looked in awe at All Might's appearance. All Might quickly dispatched the villains surrounding Aizawa and picked him up. He then saw Nomu and Shigaraki attacking RJ, Jiro, and Mineta and dashed over to save them also hitting Shigaraki while doing so.

" You three take Aizawa to the entrance quickly!" said All Might handing over Aizawa.

" Wait, All Might! My punch didn't work on him and the impact didn't break my arm. Maybe it's a shock absorption or nullification quirk. Maybe if we both work tog…," said RJ.

" RJ! I've got this. Be a hero and take Aizawa to safety!" said All Might giving a peace sign.

RJ, Jiro and Mineta began to carry Aizawa to the fron gate following All Might's command. All Might turned around to face Nomu and Shigaraki.

" You're fast but not as fast as I expected. Could it really be true that you're getting weaker?" said Shigaraki with a sinister look on his face.

All Might dashed at Shigaraki and Nomu using his "Carolina Smash." Shigaraki commanded Nomu to get in front of him and tank the hit. All Might's attack had no effect on Nomu.

" Looks like RJ was right about his quirk. Seems more like absorption rather than nullification," said All Might.

" Correct. If you wanted to damage Nomu you would have to rip him apart piece by piece. Whether he would let you do that is a different story," said Shigaraki.

All Might supplexed Nomu into the ground making a huge explosion. RJ looked at All Might worried as he was carrying Aizawa back to the front gate.

' That thing is their way to kill All Might. If only All Might would of let us help. Huh… but we would slow him down. Just got to trust in him,' thought RJ.

" Hey, it's RJ, Jiro, and Mineta with Aizawa. Let's help them quickly!" said Uraraka.

As Uraraka and the others went to help out with Aizawa, RJ saw All Might being grabbed by Nomu in Kurogiri's portal. Nomu was clenching All Might's weak spot on his stomach.

" Good job Kurogiri. We got him right where we want him," said Shigaraki.

" I don't like the idea of having blood and guts in my gate but yours I will gladly accept. I will split you in two. Only using Nomu wasn't our plan to kill you," said Kurogiri.

" Jiro take Aizawa sensei for me!" said RJ handing over Aizawa.

" Wait what are you thinking RJ?" asked Jiro trying to grab RJ's arm before he could run away.

RJ quickly ran towards All Might to save him.

' RJ no stay back!' thought All Might.

As RJ was running he saw Bakugo sprinting towards All Might too. Kurogiri popped up right in front of RJ and he quickly threw a water shuriken at his physical body knocking him back towards Bakugo who pinned him to ground with a blast. Todoroki, Hado, and Kirishima also came to help All Might.

" You villains are here to kill All Might. But you scums could never kill the Symbol Of Peace," said Todoroki freezing Nomu while it was in the portal.

" Take this!" shouted Hado blasting Shigaraki away with her shockwaves.

Kirishima helped All Might get himself free from Nomu's grasp by loosening its grip and smashing some of Todoroki's ice.

" Hado, Todoroki… Kirishima?" said RJ with a shocked look on his face.

" Don't move! If I feel like you're pulling off something sneaky, I blow your ass up they will have to piece you back together!" said Bakugo pinning Kurogiri.

Shigaraki commanded Nomu to get Kurogiri back and he climbed out of the gate with his arms and legs falling apart from Todoroki's ice. Nomu immediately started to regenerate his arm and leg with its other quirk "Hyper-Regeneration." Nomu dashed towards Bakugo and sent a punch but All Might quickly jumped in front to tank the hit.

" Bakugo!" shouted RJ. "Wait what? You dodged?" asked RJ looking at Bakugo who was beside him.

" No it was…" said Bakugo still shocked.

" Violence in the name of saving someone is admirable. Isn't All Might? That makes me angry. Both Heroes and Villains thrive on violence but are seen as different. That's how society is. The title you have is just a tool for violence made to keep us, villains, down! Violence just brings in more violence. I'll show everyone that by killing you!" said Shigaraki.

" Shut up you liar. I can see right threw you," said All Might.

In the background, the students were walking towards All Might's side ready to back him up.

" We got them outnumbered," said Todoroki.

" We know that portal guy's weak point," said RJ summoning a water shuriken on his back.

" If we can back up All Might we can all beat them," said Kirishima hardening his body.

All Might told the students to back away saying that he's got everything under control giving them a thumbs up.

" What!? Come on All Might we want to be heroes too! Can you take them all at once? You look pretty beat up. Will you be okay?" asked Hado.

" I'll take care of the kids. You two take All Might," said Shigaraki.

Shigaraki dashed towards the students while Kurogiri and Nomu stayed back waiting for All Might's move.

' It's true that I only have a minute left in this form. My power is declining faster than I thought. But no matter. Because I am the Symbol Of Peace And Justice!' thought All Might.

All Might dashed towards Nomu which also dashed and collided fists sending shockwaves around them sending the villains and students back. They started exchanging multiple blows to each other with both of them not backing down.

" You idiot. Nomu has shock absorption. You're not doing anything to Nomu with those punches," said Shigaraki.

" If it's shock absorption and not nullification that means there is a limit to it right? Made to counter me. In that case, I'll go beyond that!" said All Might.

All Might continued punching Nomu rapidly with Nomu's shock absorption reaching its limit; weakening.

' He's bleeding while still at his full power. He's not just throwing punches just to throw them. Every hit is more than one hundred percent of his power!' thought RJ.

" Tell me… Nomu it was? Have you heard these words before? Well, I'll tell you. Go Beyond! Plus...Ultra!" shouted All Might.

All Might punched Nomu into the sky with a powerful punch sending him into the stratosphere. The students and villains looked in awe as the Symbol Of Peace defeated Nomu.

" That was like an ultimate attack in a fighting game!" said RJ with excitement.

" So this is the top," said Todoroki.

" The world of pro heroes," said Bakugo.

All Might was surrounded in smoke from his punch signaling that he was running out of time in his muscle form.

" In my prime, five punches would've been enough. But that took me over three hundred punches just now. Now villain. How about we finish this up already?" said All Might intimidating Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

" He... cheated! He's not weak at all! That liar!" said Shigaraki frustrated.

All Might was standing in the smoke intimidating the two villains hoping they would leave since he was at his limit. All Might couldn't move or else his true form would be revealed to everyone including the villains.

" Wait, Shigaraki. Calm yourself. Nomu definitely did some damage to him. We also have a couple of villains here with us. He definitely can't take all of us being beat up like that," said Kurogiri.

" Yes, you're right. We still have a chance. Villains! Kill All Might!" said Shigaraki.

Shigaraki, Kurogiri, and the extra villains dashed towards an injured All Might.

" Let's go!" shouted Bakugo blasting himself into the air.

RJ, Hado, Kirishima, and Todoroki followed Bakugo to protect All Might. Todoroki sent his ice forward with RJ riding it with his water shuriken like a surfboard. A villain with blades leaped in front of the ice and started to slice it rapidly but was met by a surprise water shuriken to the face.

" Surprise villain!" said RJ throwing his shuriken.

Kirishima and Bakugo dashed into a couple of villains with Bakugo blasting every single one of them while Kirishima was also taking on multiple villains thanks to his hardening quirk protecting him from damage.

" Bakugo use your blast! It's powered up now!" said Hado after touching Bakugo's shoulder.

Part of Hado's quirk allows her to transfer some of her vitality to other people giving them a strong boost to their quirks. Bakugo prepared both his palms side by side ready to blast all the villains in one blow.

" Go To Hell!" screamed Bakugo.

Bakugo blasted all of the villains in one blast! The students forgot about the main villains they needed to worry about. Kurogiri was flying towards All Might with Shigaraki right behind him. RJ in just a second jumped towards Kurogiri aiming his fist at his physical body. Doing that broke the bones in his legs.

" Get away from All Might you bastards!" screamed RJ.

Kurogiri opened a gate with Shigaraki's hand coming out of hit ready to grab RJ's face to disintegrate him. All of a sudden a bullet flew by and hit Shigaraki's hand. It was the pro hero Snipe! He used his quirk "Homing" to hit most of the villains in the building.

" They're here!" said All Might.

" President of Class 1-A, has brought reinforcements!" shouted Iida.

The pro heroes rushed towards the aid of the students. Present Mic stunned the villains with the loud voice of his quirk with Ectoplasm sending out multiple of his clones.

" It's game over now. Kurogiri lets go ho…" said Shigaraki before getting shot multiple times by Snipe.

Thirteen started to suck Kurogiri and Shigaraki in with his quirk before they could teleport away.

" I might have failed this time All Might. But the next time we meet will be a different outcome," said Shigaraki before being teleported away by Kurogiri.

The villains were defeated! The students and All Might were safe. The pro heroes went around the facility getting the other students to safety and arresting the villains that were left behind.

" You saved me again RJ. Including your classmates over there." said All Might.

" I'm so glad you're okay!" said RJ with light tears in his eyes.

As both All Might and RJ were injured waiting for help to arrive, Kirishima and Hado ran over towards both them.

" RJ! Are you hurt? Did you break your legs? Are you okay?" asked Hado.

" Wait! You guys!" said RJ trying to stop them from seeing All Might.

All of a sudden a giant wall stopped them in their tracks. It was the pro hero Cementoss using his quirk to hide All Might.

" We need to make sure every student are safe and are headed back to the gate. We will take care of the injured here," said Cementoss.

" Makes sense. Ok we'll go. Let's get the other students Hado!" said Kirishima.

" Thanks, Cementoss. I owe you," said All Might.

All Might and RJ were taken to the Nurse's office while the other students were outside being counted.

" Where were you Hagakure? Besides the fact that you're invisible," asked Kendo.

" I was in the landslide area with Todoroki and Hado. They're both crazy strong," said Hagakure.

' I could've frozen her. That was close,' thought Todoroki to himself.

As the students were chatting away the police officers insured them that Aizawa, Thirteen, All Might, and RJ would be okay as Recovery Girl will take care of them. Back in the nurse's office All Might and RJ were discussing about All Might's time limit being shortened again. The detective Tsukauchi walked in on them.

" Tsukauchi! Are the students all right and the teachers?!" asked All Might.

" There alright no worries. Only a couple of bumps and bruises. The teachers are out of danger for now. If you three heroes didn't put your lives on the line the students wouldn't have made it," said Tsukauchi.

" You've got one thing wrong. The students put their lives on the line too. To be thrown into and a real battle at their age and survive. They now know how scary the real world can be. Those villains picked the wrong fight! The students in Class 1-A are going to become great heroes!"

Classes were canceled the next day because of the incident so RJ stayed at home playing video games and resting for the next day until he heard the doorbell ring.

" Hey want to go to the mall?" asked Hado who was at the front door.

 **Yay! New cover art! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Been dealing with things with the holiday season being around and drawing some art. Also thanks again if you read up to this point as I really appreciate it. Like I mentioned before the story will follow the same things that happen in canon in the original manga/anime. Some things will stay the same and some will be different. Also I appreciate the people who have been given me criticism of my writing. With this chapter I wanted to do more dialogue instead of recaps as it takes away from the characters. Thanks to the reviewer that pointed that out. Also I will do a little mini original arc/chapter before we go into the Sports Festival Arc. Also I'm still thinking of what I want to do for the revamped Stain Arc. If you have any suggestion feel free to send me a PM. Also I want to mention this one last time. The rating has changed to M due to upcoming sexual events near the Summer Training Arc and Internships. These chapters will be their own chapter as they will be completely skippable if you don't want to read them. What happens will be implied in the chapters that don't contain them. Since I want to make RJ different from Midoriya due to reviewers, rightfully so, this upcoming arc will showcase how he handles One For All before the Sports Festival. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	8. Pre Sports Festival

Pre-Sports Festival

 **Edit: This chapter was rewritten on 2/13/19.**

RJ and Hado headed to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall just to hang out together for the day since classes were canceled. They stopped at multiple stores buying clothes and a video game RJ wanted but they sold out.

" Ughh that was the last store in town. Now I have to buy it digitally which I don't want to do," said RJ angrily.

" You really like video games huh? That's all you talk about. Maybe you can teach me how to play sometime?" asked Hado with a bright smile on her face.

" Uh... yeah sure anytime!" said RJ nervously. " Hey let's grab some frozen yogurt before we leave."

" Yeah sure. I'll buy some for my little sister too. Hopefully, it doesn't melt on the way back."

As RJ and Hado were walking to the line of the frozen yogurt store they saw Ashido and Jiro at the back of the line.

" Hey, you guys! Funny seeing you two here," said Hado.

" Oh hey RJ and Hado. We came to do some shopping today. We were just heading out," said Ashido.

Jiro glanced at RJ and put her ear jacks in his ear giving him her heartbeat vibrations.

" You idiot you had me worried yesterday when you ran off on your own to fight those villains. Carrying Aizawa Sensei wasn't too easy with Mineta you know," said Jiro.

" Ouch! Sorry it's just a force of habit," said RJ recovering from the vibrations in his body.

" That's not a good excuse."

" Hey, why don't we catch a movie instead of going home? We can get the frozen yogurt at the theater instead," asked Ashido.

" I was going to go home and sleep for the rest of the day but sure why not," said RJ.

"Let's go!" shouted Hado.

The four of them went to the theater in the mall to see a movie about some spies doing an impossible mission. They all sat together around the back of the theater.

" The main character is definitely the hottest actor in the world. Just look at that chin," said Ashido.

" This frozen yogurt is delicious!" said Hado putting a big scoop in her mouth.

" Shhh the movie is starting," said Jiro sharing her popcorn with RJ..

The movie was around an hour and a half so they sat there making jokes and having a good time. When the movie ended they headed out of the theater before it closed.

" Alright see you guys at school tomorrow! We're going to go catch the bus," said RJ.

" See ya!" said Jiro and Ashido.

" Alright let's go. The bus should be here in five minutes. I got to get this frozen yogurt to my little sis… It melted," said Hado with a sad tone.

" Well, I got a straw. Plus the pineapples still look good," said RJ joking.

" Pfft. Shut up let's go."

RJ and Hado headed back home with Hado getting off the bus first. Before Hado headed the front door of the bus she stopped.

" I had a fun time today. And we made some new friends. See you tomorrow," said Hado blushing.

" Uhhh… yeah me too. See ya!" said RJ who was also blushing.

Rj got off the bus at his stop and headed back into his home and was greeted by his parents holding a golden retriever puppy in their hands.

" You always said you wanted a puppy growing up and your class at that incident yesterday so your mother and I decided to cheer you up finally get you one!" said RJ's dad.

" What?! No way. Thank you! I'll call him… Mighty!" said RJ holding up Mighty.

RJ headed to his room to get some rest for the next day with his new pet. He put Mighty to sleep in his dog bed next to his bed just happy that this was one of the best days of his life. The next day, classes started back again and RJ headed to U.A. fully rested. Class 1-A were talking about the news coverage that the USJ attack got on television.

" Did you guys see how everyone was on screen for a second? I didn't stand out all," said Hagakure.

" That pretty normal for you isn't it?" said Shoji.

" It was so scary! But Tokoyami and Dark Shadow used me as good bait!" said Pony.

" Is that suppose to be a good thing?" asked Kaminari.

" She was good bait!" said Dark Shadow popping out of Tokoyami.

" Who knows what would have happened if the teachers didn't come," said Sero.

" Don't say that Sero! Just thinking about it…!" shouted Mineta.

" Shut up you scum!" yelled Bakugo annoyed at everyone talking.

As they were continuing their discussions Iida ran into the classroom telling everyone to sit down in their seats but he was the only one not sitting down. Aizawa walked into the class all bandaged up. Everyone was shocked and told Aizawa to just go home and rest.

" My condition isn't important. Your fight isn't over yet. U.A.'s Sports Festival is coming up," said Aizawa.

" A normal school activity!" shouted Class 1-A.

" Wait a minute! Is it okay to have a sports festival soon after the attack?" asked Kaminari.

" Security this year will be strengthened five times more than previous years so I wouldn't be worried. The sports festival is a huge opportunity for you all," said Aizawa.

" The nation's top heroes will be watching for scouting purposes," said Yaoyorozu.

" Correct. But your time is limited. Show the pros what you're made of. You can't miss this event. You have three chances, one opportunity a year. Homeroom is dismissed."

After Modern Lit class was over, taught by Cementoss, the class hanged out in the class before going to lunch.

" I'm so pumped! Can't wait for the festival!" shouted Kirishima.

" Pros are going to see us! Showing off will be a breeze," said Awata.

" Everyone's so excited," said RJ.

" And you aren't. We enrolled into U.A. to become pro heroes. Of course, we should all be excited!" said Iida doing a weird dance.

" Iida you have a weird way of being fired up."

RJ, Iida, Uraraka, and Hado decided to go to the cafeteria for lunch but was interrupted by All Might dashing towards them. He asked RJ if he could have lunch with him but really he wanted to discuss about One For All. Hado, Iida, and Uraraka continued headed for the cafeteria.

" I wonder what he wants with RJ," said Uraraka.

" I heard RJ dashed to help All Might during the attack. Maybe it's about that? Could be that he has taking a liking of him." said Iida.

" Is that a good thing or bad thing?" asked Hado.

' All Might and RJ,' thought Todoroki eavesdropping into their conversation.

All Might told RJ that he could only be in his muscle form for only fifty minutes a day now. But that's not what he wanted to talk about.

" I wanted to talk about the Sports Festival. You still can't control One For All, right?" asked All Might.

" I felt that I had control over it when I went to punch that villain away. There was no kickback. Whether that was the shock absorption quirk or my own doing, I don't know." said RJ looking at his hand.

" Sounds like you unconsciously put the brakes on that punch since it was your first time using it on someone else. That's progress, that's good to hear. Because my time of being the Symbol Of Peace is quickly running out. Have you tried using Water Manipulation with One For All?"

" I only used One For All to create a whirlpool using my water shuriken. Are you saying it could help?"

" I'm not sure. That's up to you to figure out. I granted you my power so that you could succeed me! You also have your own quirk along with One For All. The Sports Festival is an event the whole country will be watching! I need you, the next Symbol Of Peace, to tell the world… " I Am Here!"

After classes ended that day, a lot of students were at the front door of Class 1-A not letting them out.

" Hey, you guys are blocking the way! Why are you even here?!" asked Mineta.

" Scouting out the competition, small fry. Move aside you extras," said Bakugo.

A purple haired boy came from the back of the crowd shoving his way in. He told Class 1-A that he was enrolled in general studies and that he was looking to transfer into the hero course based on his performance in the upcoming Sports Festival. He assured Class 1-A that this was a declaration of war to knock them off of their high horses. Bakugo started walking through the crowd not fazed by what the purple haired boy had said.

" Wait, you jerk. Now everyone hates us because of you!" said Kirishima.

" I don't give a fuck. I'm headed for the top. That's all that matters," said Bakugo.

" So straight forward and manly."

" The top. He's not wrong," said Tokoyami.

" Don't be tricked by him!" said Kaminari.

RJ thought back to the time that Bakugo told him that he would become number one. RJ assured himself that he would become number one but that meant he needed to control One For All.

" Hey, Kirishima! I need your help," said RJ.

RJ and Kirishima headed out to training grounds outside of the school to train with their quirks. Kirishima jumped from high on the building and fell to the ground using his Hardening quirk.

" You jumped from that high and you feel no pain?" asked RJ with a shocked look on his face.

" Nope! That's just how durable I am," said Kirishima.

" I was thinking if I could test my punches on you by limiting the power of them by covering my arm with water like a glove."

" Yeah sure. You don't want to be breaking your bones at the Sports Festival. Definitely would leave a bad impression on the pros."

" Okay, here I go."

RJ using his water manipulation quirk surrounded his arm with water like a glove using the suggestion that All Might gave him which was using Water Manipulation with One For All. RJ's image in his head was a calm morning at the beach with gentle waves hitting the sand. RJ punched Kirishima in his chest using One For All and Water Manipulation together.

" Ouch!" shouted RJ whose knuckles were bruised.

" Try a weaker punch than that. It was just your knuckles that time. Not your hand," said Kirishima.

RJ prepared another punch directed at Kirishima this time at a lower force. This time the punch actually knocked Kirishima back a little bit.

" Hey, that was stronger than before. Is your hand okay?"

" Yeah, nothing's broken besides my knuckles and scratches from your quirk!"

" Awesome. Let's not stop there. Hit me a couple more times. I'm training my quirk too!"

RJ continued punching Kirishima while increasing the strength of the punches every time while not going overboard. This continued until his hands started getting sore from punching Kirishima's quirk. Before he headed home he went to the Nurse's office for Recovery Girl to quickly heal his broken knuckles on his right hand. The other students were also training for the Sports Festival improving their quirks and techniques. RJ continued training with Kirishima for the whole week working on controlling One For All while also working on different techniques of using his water shuriken such as guarding by making the water more durable.

The day of the Sports Festival.

" Hey, Jamal! You're going to be late! I'll feed Mighty," said RJ's dad.

" We'll be rooting for you! Aim for the top!" said RJ's mom.

" I will. I'll win it all!" said RJ.

Today was the Sports Festival. The day RJ would say " I AM HERE!"

 **Hey thanks for reading if you have read of to this point! Thanks for all the follows and favorites. It feels good to know that some people are enjoying my first fanfiction I have ever written. I want to make this cleaar that RJ now knows how to use One For All without breaking his bones too bad, but he still doesn't have complete control over that. That's were Gran Torino comes in the future. The Sports Festival Arc is going to be really fun to right with the new character in the story and RJ's partial control of One For All. Once again thanks for reading. The next chapter should come out by next Friday or Saturday as I plan on drawing a couple artworks until then. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to send a PM. I'll post some of the questions in the chapters for everyone to see and answer them if I get any.**


	9. Sports Festival Begins

Sports Festival Begins

Class 1-A was waiting in their waiting room for the Sports Festival to begin. It was all positive energy until Todoroki decided to talk to RJ.

" I really wanted to wear my costume," said Ashido.

" They want it to be fair for everyone so they're not allowed," said Sirius.

" Hey, RJ," called Todoroki.

Everyone in the room immediately stopped their conversations looking at Todoroki confront RJ.

" Objectively speaking… I'm stronger than you. All Might's got his eye on you but I don't want to pry in on what that is about. Just so you know I will beat you," said Todoroki with a serious look in his face.

" A declaration of war from the strongest in the class?!" asked Kaminari.

" Hey, why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? We're about to start," said Kirishima.

" I don't care. I'm not pretending to be anybody's friend here."

" Todoroki. I don't know why you felt the need to tell me that you're stronger than me. Whether that was to boost your own confidence or you genuinely believe that, I'll leave that to you. I respect you for even saying that because all the students, even in the other courses, are aiming for the top. Just like everyone else, I'm going for it too. The only person who can stop me is myself," said RJ with a determined look on his face.

" Right."

All of the first years of U.A. walked into the arena. Including classes A, B, C, D, and etc. Everyone was looking in awe at the number of people in the crowd that included pro heroes. Some of the students weren't too thrilled as their quirks didn't match up Classes A and B and were there just to make them look good. The chief umpire of the festival was R- Rated Hero "Midnight."

" What is Midnight wearing?" asked Kirishima.

" Should she really be teaching at a high school?" asked Tokoyami.

" Yessss!" shouted Mineta.

" Shut it! The person who will be giving the athlete's oath is Bakugo!" said Midnight.

Everyone was stunned that Bakugo out all people was the representative of the first years. Bakugo walked up to the mic with everyone nervous about what he would say.

" I pledge… that I will be number one," said Bakugo with little enthusiasm.

Everyone from the other classes started booing him calling him an overconfident jerk. Bakugo walked down from the stage towards RJ giving him a death stare bumping his shoulder.

" Now without any delay, let's get the first event started. The first event this year is … the Obstacle Course Race!" said Midnight. " It's a race between every member of all classes around the stadium. Anything is fair game as long as you don't go overboard."

All the students went to the starting line of the obstacle race. Once the race began, all the students started running through the narrow hallway. Everyone started to shove each other trying to get through until they felt a cold breeze. Todoroki froze everyone in the hallway with a few students from Class A and B making it through using their quirks.

" You won't beat me that easily! Half and Half Bastard!" screamed Bakugo.

" Brrr… close one!" said Ashido slipping on the ice using her acid quirk.

" That guy is pretty strong," said the purple haired boy from before being carried by some of the students.

RJ was still behind trying to get himself out of Todoroki's ice until he realized something that could benefit him later.

" Come on! Let… go? The ice melted?" asked RJ. "Of course. I can manipulate water to whatever I want. Todoroki's ice is water!"

As he reached ahead to the rest of the students who made it through he saw the robots from the Entrance Exam including multiple of the zero point robots.

" So these are the faux villains they used in the Entrance Exam? For an obstacle, I wish they used something more threatening," said Todoroki.

Todoroki froze some of the zero point robots rendering them immobile! Some of the students were ready to take advantage of Todoroki's doing. He told them that he froze them in an unstable position so they would fall so that he could keep the lead. Bakugo blasted his way over the zero point robots to catch up with Todoroki. Other students of Class A and B also defeated some of the robots easily including Yaoyorozu who took out some of the zero point robots using a cannon. Bakugo blasted his way above the robot to catch up with Todoroki with Tokoyami and Sero behind him.

" Got to keep moving. All that training would be for nothing," said RJ.

One of the robots started dashing at RJ from behind at full force. RJ was ready to showcase his new creation. Water Kunai Knives! He sliced the robot's head completely off!

Most of class 1-A was in the lead with Todoroki and Bakugo with a huge lead. The students reached the second obstacle which was "The Fall."

" When did they build this stage?" asked Uraraka.

A girl from Class 1-B with a long tongue and kept saying "ribbit leaped ahead and started crawling on the rope.

" See you guys on the other side!" shouted Hado flying over the large pit effortlessly.

" She's fast!" said Ashido.

Todoroki who was still in first place sliding on the ropes using his ice with Bakugo right on his tail. Iida, who was surprisingly behind, boosted himself with his engines while standing on the rope to get ahead of everyone else.

' Momentum! I can swing on the ropes!" thought RJ.

RJ cut the rope using his water kunai knives in front of him and started swinging on it gaining momentum to put him ahead of some of the other students. He then made his way to the next obstacle.

" And our leaders have made it to the final barrier! The Minefield! Watch your step! The mines are just for show! Not dangerous!" shouted Present Mic.

' So this puts whoever is leading at a disadvantage. What the…,' thought Todoroki.

Bakugo was blasting his way towards Todoroki to take the lead?

" This can't slow me down! The declaration of war was to the wrong person!" shouted Bakugo.

Bakugo took the lead from Todoroki! Todoroki and Bakugo were fighting each other while still running towards the finishing line, freezing, and blasting. RJ finally arrived at the minefield seeing dozens of students being blasted away from the mines. RJ was trying to figure out how he could take the lead from so far back.

' There's no way I can take the lead by going through here carefully. Bakugo looks like he blasted his way above the mines. I'll just do that too. The mines won't hurt so I'll get a bunch of them!' thought RJ.

RJ started shoveling the mines, at the entrance, into a pile using his water shuriken.

" RJ! What the hell are you doing? … okay I'll leave you to that," said Jiro running past RJ.

RJ jumped into the pile of mines with his water shuriken to protect him which was destroyed by the blast. He was sent flying past Todoroki and Bakugo with the other students looking in awe at RJ flying above them.

" A huge blast just happened. And… What!? Jamal is flying from that huge explosion! And he passed them!" shouted Present Mic.

" RJ! Get the fuck back here!" shouted Bakugo.

" This path will help the other back there, but I have to take back the lead!" said Todoroki.

Todoroki and Bakugo stopped fighting each other and started to run towards RJ to take back the lead.

" That's it! Just a little closer. Now!" shouted RJ slamming his water shuriken into the ground hitting a couple of mines. The mines blasted him even more ahead leaving Todoroki and Bakugo behind recovering from the explosion.

" And Jamal blows away the competition and stays in the lead! What are you teaching those kids Eraser Head! They're something else!" asked Present Mic.

" This isn't my doing. They've been spurring each other up," said Aizawa.

" The one who made it back to the stadium first is none other than… Jamal Hill!" shouted Present Mic.

Outside of the stadium Kamui Woods and Death Arms were looking at the jumbotron and was reminded that was the kid at the sludge incident. Back at home both RJ's parents and Mighty were cheering jumping all around the living room. RJ and All Might started looking at each other with fierce looks in their eyes because of RJ's victory with All Might saying he chose the right person to give One For All to.

" That bastard! Again?!" said Bakugo.

" So that was what you were planning back there. That was awesome!" said Jiro trying to catch her breath.

" Oh… yeah. I got a bit lucky there though. I was just hoping there were some mines beneath me when I started to land," said RJ.

All the other students started making their way into the stadium with only the top 42 making it to the next round.

" Let's check the results!" said Midnight.

1- Jamal Hill-A

2- Shoto Todoroki-A

3- Katsuki Bakugo-A

4- Nejire Hado-A

5- Juzo Honenaki-B

6- Tenya Iida-A

7- Fumikage Tokoyami-A

8- Hanta Sero-A

9- Ejiro Kirishima-A

10- Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu-B

11- Mashirao Ojiro-B

12- Yosetsu Awase-B

13- Tsuyu Asui-B

14- Mezo Shoji-A

15- Pony Tsunotori-A

16- Ochako Uraraka-A

17- Momo Yaoyorozu-A

18- Minoru Mineta-A

19- Mina Ashido-A

20- Kyoka Jiro-A

21- Kaoruko Awata-A

22- Sen Kaibara-B

23- Kosei Tsuburaba-B

24- Denki Kaminari-A

25- Itsuka Kendo-A

26- Sirius-A

27- Kojiro Bondo-B

28- Hitoshi Shinso-General

29- Reiko Yanagi-B

30- Jurota Shishida-B

31- Shihai Kuroiro-B

32- Yuo Kodai-B

33- Setsuna Tokage-B

34- Ibara Shiozaki-B

35- Rikido Sato-B

36- Nirengeki Shoda-B

37- Kinoko Komori-B

38- Togaru Kamakiri-B

39- Neito Monoma-B

40- Toru Hagakure-A

41- Manga Fukidashi-B

42- Yuga Aoyama-B

" And now the main event really begins! The second event will be… a Cavalry Battle!" shouted Midnight.

Midnight explained the rules to the students that they would form teams of two to four in a horse rider formation. The goal was to snag the opponent's headbands while guarding their own. Each student has a set amount of points based on their ranking in the race. The higher the rank, the more points a student had.

" Our first participant is worth… TEN MILLION POINTS!" shouted Midnight.

" T… ten million?!" shouted RJ.

All the students turned around to RJ with desperate looks in their faces to take the points for themselves.

' This pressure? I don't know why, but I'm feeling fired up,' thought RJ.

Midnight further explained the rules saying that quirks are allowed, but malicious intents will be a disqualification. The students had 15 minutes to form a team. Everyone was trying to be on Bakugo's team with him not knowing any of their quirks.

' Everyone is sticking to their own class. Makes sense since we know each other's quirks. I've got find someone but… everyone is avoiding me!' thought RJ.

" Hey Kendo want to…" asked RJ to Kendo who quietly started walking away from him.

" RJ! Let's team up!" said Hado and Ashido hugging him from behind.

" Ah whoa hey! You guys really want to team up?"

" Yeah teaming up with a friend is the best option!" said Hado.

" Good. We can use you, Hado, for attack and defense and Ashido for extra defense. Now we just need one more person."

RJ walked over towards Iida but seen that he already was on a team with Todoroki. Iida told RJ that he was going to team up with him but realized he was holding himself back. He vowed that he would be RJ this time walking back towards his team to discuss what they were going to do to win.

" Dammit! We still need one more person," said RJ.

" I think I know who we should pick up," said Ashido pointing at a student at a distance.

" Want to join us?" asked RJ who walked up to the student.

The fifteen minutes were up for choosing teams. There were some interesting choices for teams.

Team Bakugo- Bakugo, Kirishima, Sero, Tokoyami

Team Todoroki- Todoroki, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari

Team Tetsutetsu- Tetsutetsu, Honenuki, Awase, Shiozaki

Team Mineta- Mineta, Shoji, Awata

Team Shinso- Shinso, Uraraka, Kendo, Aoyama

Team Pony- Pony, Hagakure, Sirius

Team Monoma- Monoma, Tsuburaba, Kaibara, Kuroiro

Team Yanagi- Yanagi, Tokage, Komori, Asui

Team Kodai- Kodai, Bondo, Manga, Kamakiri

Team Shishida- Shishida, Sato, Ojiro, Shoda

" Hado!" said RJ.

" I'm ready!" said Hado

" Ashido!"

" Yep!" said Ashido.

" Jiro!"

" Yeah!" said Jiro.

" Let's do this!"

Team Jamal- Jamal, Hado, Ashido, Jiro

 **Hey, thanks for reading! Water Kunai Knives! A lot of the sports festival will focus mostly on Water Manipulation. I don't have much to say this time but please pm me any questions you have and reviews. Tell me what's wrong with my writing I don't mind. Anyway, see you next week!**


	10. Cavalry Battle

Calvary Battle

" Three… Two...One!" shouted Present Mic.

The Calvary Battle had just started and everyone was running towards RJ and his team to get the ten million points!

" Crap! What do we do?" asked Ashido.

" We need to get away! " said RJ.

One of the students from Class 1-B sent their quirk at them causing the ground to turn into mud making them sink. Hado, Jiro, and Ashido were struggling to get out of the sinking mud.

" Jiro, use your ear jacks to blast us up!" said Hado after touching Jiro's shoulder.

" Right!"

Jiro sent her ear jacks into the ground blasting them into the air thanks to Hado's power-up part of her quirk. Pony sent some of her horns at RJ's team who was flying above.

" I got it!" said Ashido melting the horns using her acid.

They landed gently thanks to Hado. Teams were still rushing towards RJ and his team. Shoji was rushing head-on in his tank mode.

" Taking on multiple people is a bad idea. We need to be move again," said RJ.

" Huh? I'm stuck!" said Jiro with Mineta's hair on her shoes. " Where is he?"

" I'm right here you guys…" said Mineta hiding inside of Shoji's arms with Awata.

Mineta and Awata starting sending a barrage of balls and bubbles towards them. Ashido was melting the balls on Jiro's feet while also melting the ones coming at them. Jiro was popping the bubbles with her ear jacks.

" Jiro! Blast us up again!" said RJ.

" Right!" said Jiro.

They blasted into the air again thanks to Jiro but Bakugo was coming straight for them in the air!

" You're getting full of yourself huh!? You bastard!" shouted Bakugo ready to blast RJ.

" Hado! Help!?" shouted RJ.

" I got you!" said Hado touching RJ's leg.

RJ brought his water shuriken from his back and blocked Bakugo's blast thanks to the power boost to his quirk.

" What the hell? That girl…" said Bakugo remembering the time Hado boosted his quirk at USJ.

" Hey man say when you're going to jump off like that!" said Sero bringing Bakugo back using his tape.

As the Calvary Battle continued, everyone was shocked at how bad Class 1-A was doing compared to Class 1-B. Most importantly, Bakugo's team had zero points!

" Class A. Too simple-minded," said Monoma.

" The fuck did you say! I'll fucking kill you!" shouted Bakugo.

Monoma explained that Class B had a plan to place lower in the standings to observe Class A's quirks so they could have an advantage.

" Well, I'll be going now. You're a celebrity, aren't you? The victim of that sludge incident aren't you? How does it feel to be attacked by villains on an annual basis?" asked Monoma taunting Bakugo.

" Kirishima… change of plans. Before we go for RJ. Let's kill all these bastards first!" said Bakugo with a menacing look in his face.

" Calm down Bakugo! If you don't tone it down. We'll never get our points back!" said Kirishima.

" Keep moving Kirishima! I'm perfectly calm!

RJ's team was surrounded by multiple teams still going for the ten million points most notably Team Todoroki taking the charge. RJ was thinking of a way to hold out for the remaining time of the cavalry battle. Todoroki's team starting running towards them with Iida's speed.

" We're going to have to fight this one. No more running," said Ashido.

'" You're right. Hado yo…" said RJ before being interrupted.

" Indiscriminate Shock! 1.3 Million Volts!" shouted Kaminari shocking everyone around them.

Yayorozu protected them from being shocked using the sheet she created. Hado managed to protect her team slightly from the electricity using her quirk.

" Are you guys okay?" asked Hado.

" Yeah just a little shock," said Jiro.

Todoroki froze all the teams behind him using the insulator Yaoyorozu created by freezing them into the ground. Todoroki took some of the headbands of the teams he froze to get more points.

" Yeah I don't think fighting is our best bet," said RJ signaling his team to stay away from Todoroki's team.

As Todoroki's team got in close. Jiro sent her ear jacks at them but Yaoyorozu blocked them using the insulator she created.

" What? My heartbeats aren't affecting her?" asked Jiro.

" Sound and electricity have a hard time passing through this!" said Yaoyorozu.

" Her creation quirk! No fair!" cried Ashido.

Meanwhile, Bakugo was blasted by his own quirk thanks to Monoma and his copy quirk. Monoma also copied Kirishima's quirk to protect himself from Bakugo's counter-attack. Team Bondo's team came in charging at the two teams readying his glue quirk.

" Bird Head!" yelled Bakugo.

" Right," said Tokoyami summoning Dark Shadow.

Dark Shadow hit Bondo's team away before they could get stuck by his quirk. Monoma's team started running away while Bakugo sat still frustrated.

" Don't be mad. You brought this on yourself with that embarrassing pledge you made earlier. Thanks for the points though!" said Monoma.

" Hey, Bakugo we need to get our points back. … Bakugo!?" shouted Sero to a silent but frustrated Bakugo.

' I'm not just taking first place. I'm taking the first to end all firsts!' thought Bakugo.

RJ's team was still defending against Todoroki's team for five minutes straight! Todoroki created his own ice arena to keep them from escaping.

' He's keeping his distance and stays to my left side so I don't freeze them. If I tried to do that, I would freeze Iida too. And Hado is blocking Kaminari's electricity.' thought Todoroki.

" What I'm about to do will render me useless. You guys are on your own after this," said Iida. "

" What?"

Iida's engine started to burst blue flames out of them! Todoroki readied himself to grab the headband.

" Grab it, Todoroki! Recipro Burst!" shouted Iida moving at high speed.

Todoroki grabbed the ten million points in just under a second! Iida explained to his teammates that it was a secret technique he had that he wanted to save until it was needed.

" Remember what I said earlier RJ? I would beat you!" said Iida with a determined look on his face.

Bakugo's team finally went to go after Monoma after Bakugo slightly calmed down. Bakugo blasted away from his team towards Monoma.

" Tsuburaba!" shouted Monoma.

Tsuburaba used his quirk "Solid Air" to block Bakugo's attack. Bakugo kept blasting the wall breaking it into pieces and grabbing two headbands from Monoma. Sero brought Bakugo back using his tape.

" I ain't done yet! Bird head! We're getting those remaining headbands!" said Bakugo blasting his team forward.

Bakugo and Tokoyami blasted their way through Monoma's team's defense and got the extra headbands they had!

" Next up! Icy Hot and Waterboy!"

RJ and his team were still shocked at what Iida did to take their points.

" Charge them!" shouted RJ.

" We're going to get those points back no doubt RJ!" shouted Hado.

" Let's do this!" shouted Ashido.

" I'll help you out taking the headband back," said Jiro.

' This isn't just for me! They put their faith in me! I have to fulfill those!' thought RJ activating One For All in his arms.

Todoroki used his fire on his left side to defend himself from RJ!

' He's using his fire! I have to them flames out while getting rid of his defense.' thought RJ reaching towards Todoroki.

RJ sliced the air, moving Todoroki's arm to the side and putting out his fire by spraying water on his arm. RJ and Jiro went for headbands getting two of them!

" We got it!" shouted RJ and Jiro.

" Wait! Those are the wrong ones!" said Hado.

" We switched the headbands around! Too naive!" said Yaoyorozu.

There were only ten seconds left for the Cavalry Battle!

" We need to get first place!" said RJ signaling his team to dash towards Todoroki.

" The ten million points!? Half and Half Bastard!" yelled Bakugo blasting in the air.

" Time's Up!" yelled Present Mic. " Let's see who the top four teams are right now! In first place, Team Todoroki! In second, Team Bakugo! In third, Team Jamal! In fourth, Team Tetsu… huh?! Team Shinso!? Well… we're going to have a one-hour lunch break and will proceed to the afternoon portion!"

Todoroki still shaken from RJ's attack was looking at his left hand mad that he used his fire. He didn't want to become like his father Endeavor.

"No fair Iida! How did you do that? Is that really your quirk? Do you have a secret rocket quirk? Did you have me touch you to boost your quirk and I didn't notice?" asked Hado imitating Iida's run.

" No, I simply went beyond my prescribed usage! I would never do that to gain an advantage!" said Iida.

" Hey, where's RJ? He was just beside me earlier," asked Ashido.

RJ was with Todoroki in the hallway to the student waiting rooms.

" I'm here. What did you want to talk to me about?" asked RJ.

" You overwhelmed me. You made me break my own pledge. I felt that pressure. That same pressure I felt from All Might up close," said Todoroki.

" What're you trying to say?

" Are you All Might's secret love child or something."

' L...Love child?' thought RJ with a "are you stupid" look on his face.

" What?! Look at me! I'm not even from here!"

"You're definitely hiding something. You know Endeavor? The second greatest hero of all time? He's my father."

Todoroki told his backstory of his tragic childhood living with his abusive father Endeavor. He told him that he was "created" to surpass All Might by Endeavor forcing his mother to marry him. His idea was to "create" a child that had no weaknesses by having both an ice and fire quirk to get rid of both quirks limitations. He always remembered his mother crying. One day she threw boiling water on the left side of his face because it reminded her husband. That was the reason why he would never use his left side and get first place using only his right.

" Sorry for wasting your time. If we meet in the tournament, I will beat you.," said Todoroki walking away.

Bakugo was eavesdropping on their conversation hiding behind a wall. RJ walked to the cafeteria still shaken by Todoroki telling him about the boiling water incident. Thus the Sports Festival continued.

" This is still a Sports Festival! We've prepared a recreational activity for all participants! We even have cheerleaders from America to pump you up! Wait. What's this?" asked Present Mic.

" What're they doing?" asked Aizawa.

The Class A girls came out wearing cheerleading outfits.

" Mineta! Kaminari! You tricked us!" shouted Yaoyorozu who created the outfits. " Why am I always getting tricked by those two.

" Those Idiots!" said Jiro throwing her pom poms down.

" Still time before the main event. Let's just do it!" said Hagakure cheering wildly waving her pom poms.

" I'll join you! Yeah!" said Pony joining Hagakure's cheer.

It was time to pull lots to see who was fighting who in the one-on-one tournament. Before Midnight could pull from the lots she was interrupted by Kendo.

" Um… I want to withdraw from the tournament," said Kendo.

" Kendo why? Pros are going to be looking at you," asked Awata.

" The cavalry battle… I don't remember what happened up until the end. It was probably someone's quirk I don't know. Everyone made it here because of their own effort. I don't even know if I put any effort."

" You're thinking about it way too hard. Just show them what ya got!" said Sirius.

" I made my decision. Also, were we supposed to wear cheerleading outfits? Nobody told me."

Midnight accepted Kendo's request to withdraw; almost crying herself. Uraraka walked up to hug Kendo.

" I don't remember much either, but I'll win it for you. I have to do this!" said Uraraka hugging Kendo.

" Don't worry I'll win it for you!" said Aoyama from class B.

" Who are you?"

Midnight called for a replacement for Kendo from the team that placed fifth which was Tetsutetsu's team. Tetsutetsu decided to fill in the role and vowed that he would get first place for Class 1-B. After a while, the tournament bracket matchups was showcased.

1st Battle- Jamal vs. Shinso

2nd Battle- Kirishima vs. Tetsutetsu

3rd Battle- Todoroki vs. Sero

4th Battle- Iida vs. Jiro

5th Battle- Hado vs. Kaminari

6th Battle- Ashido vs. Aoyoma

7th Battle- Tokoyami vs. Yaoyorozu

8th Battle- Bakugo vs. Uraraka

" Todoroki is in the same bracket as me. Whose my first opponent? Shins…' thought RJ.

" They call you RJ right?" asked Shinso.

"Ye…."

" RJ. Don't answer him," said Kendo covering RJ's mouth.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! The tournament is up next! Which also means the revamped Stain Arc is coming. Still trying to get the plot ideas down**. **If you like this story feel free to let me know. If you have constructive criticism let me know also. See you guys next week.**


	11. The Tournament Start! RJ's Water Secret?

Water Manipulation's Secret? The Tournament Begins!

' The third round if we both win our matches. I'll beat him only using my right side,' thought Todoroki.

" All right! Let's set aside the tournament for now and start the recreational events!" shouted Present Mic.

" RJ come with me?" asked Kendo.

" Uh... yeah sure," said RJ.

The recreational events had commenced with students from each class participating. Some students decided to rest, train, or relax who were part of the tournament. RJ went to one of the waiting rooms with Kendo.

" I think he has some kind of mind control or brainwashing quirk," said Kendo.

" A mind control quirk? How can I beat that?" asked RJ.

" The last thing I could remember before the Cavalry Battle was replying to him when he asked me to be part of his team. I think that's how it works."

" So if I talk to him I'll lose just like that."

" Not necessarily. It can be avoided I think. When we ran past another team I bumped into their formation. That's when I gained conscious again."

" So physical contact is what snaps you out of it."

" I don't know the amount of force of contact needed to snap you out of it. Plus in a one on one fight, you have no outside help to help you. That's all I had to say."

" Why are you helping me out of all people Kendo?"

" We're friends, right? That guy destroyed my pride. I want you to win this for me, said Kendo signaling RJ for a fist bump.

" I will!"

Cementoss was creating the stage for the tournament using his quirk. Present Mic thanked him and started to get the crowd hyped up again.

" Are you guys ready?! It's now time for the one on one tournament! You only got yourself to rely on! Heroes face these situations a lot too! Spirit, technique, wisdom, and knowledge. Use them all to your advantage!" shouted Present Mic.

" Hey!" said All Might walking up towards RJ who was waiting for his match to start. " It took a while but you're getting the hang of using One For All!"

" Yeah, just a little bit though. The water I use around my arms isn't really enough to keep me from injuring myself after a couple of punches. I started working on using my legs but I didn't have enough time to practice. It's only a small increase in my power though, using the water as protection though," said RJ.

" Yeah as you are right now, I say you're using about five percent. But that's a good thing! When you're feeling scared or worried… Smile! You've come this far now it's time to finish it by getting first place! I'm expecting big things from you!"

" Right!"

The first match between RJ and Shinso was about to start!

" The "American Boy" who has shown excellent performances in the last two events with his two powerhouse quirks it's Jamal Hill, aka RJ, from the hero course!" shouted Present Mic. " Versus… sorry, but he hasn't shown much to stand out yet! It's Hitoshi Shinso, from General Studies!"

Present Mic explained the rules of the tournament. To win the students had the win by knocking their opponents out of the ring, immobilizing them, or making them give up. Everything was allowed but going for the kill will be a disqualification.

" I give up," huh? Get it RJ? This battle is going to test your strength of will. If you have a future you're destined to achieve, you shouldn't worry about how you get there. Like that idiot of a friend, you have over there talking about her pride. What a dumbass," said Shinso trying to get RJ to talk.

" Ready! Start!" said Prent Mic.

" What the fuck did you call her?!" shouted RJ running towards Shinso.

" I win."

RJ was brainwashed by Shinso due to his frustration!

" What the hell! I told him!" said Kendo frustrated at RJ.

" What the? Jamal! The match started. Do something! He's frozen in place! Could this be Shinso's quirk?!" shouted Present Mic.

Everyone was confused on what was happening with RJ since he just stood there doing nothing including All Might. Aizawa thought to himself how the practical exam was irrational since Shinso had a powerful quirk but couldn't get into the hero course. He knew RJ would win in a head-on fight but he just had to get out of the brainwashing quirk.

" Walk out of the ring and lose for me," commanded Shinso.

RJ obeyed his command and started walking to the outside of the ring. All Might was still in the tunnel watching the match.

" No RJ! You can't come over here!" said All Might.

RJ was still walking towards out of bounds thinking to himself that he can't lose without showing anything to the pros. All of a sudden he saw a bright light coming from the tunnel All Might was in that he could only see. He saw eight figures in the tunnel all of a sudden looking back at him. The light started pouring into his body but One For All wasn't the quirk that activated. The water shuriken on his back started levitating and spinning around. The water shuriken hit RJ on his head knocking him out of the brainwashing before he stepped out of bounds!

" What?! Jamal he stopped. His shuriken was levitating and he hit himself!" shouted Present Mic.

" RJ!" shouted Iida getting out of seat cheering.

" I'm so glad," said Hado who was nervous.

" He made his shuriken float and to hit himself? What a relief," said Kendo.

Everyone was shocked that RJ made his water shuriken levitate in the air without doing anything. Aizawa himself was surprised.

' He's the late bloomer as they say these days. His mother has that levitating power as I read in his family's records. Probably can only levitate that shuriken on his back though. Quirks these days are crazy,' thought Aizawa.

" What the? How the hell? What did you do!" shouted Shinso.

RJ covered his mouth to keep himself from talking again. He was just as confused as everyone else in the stadium.

' For some reason, I had complete control of my water shuriken. That was definitely how my mom's quirk works. But why now? People I didn't know came to my mind. The presence of the people who had this power before. Did they help me discover that secret part of water manipulation?' thought RJ to himself.

" Say something," commanded Shinso.

"..."

" I'm jealous of the power though! Super strength, water shurikens, and now telekinesis? Thanks to my quirk, I couldn't get into the hero course. You wouldn't understand. You're blessed with that quirk. You people born with powerful quirks! Getting to follow your dreams!"

RJ was running towards Shinso and threw his water shuriken at him. Sinso dodged it just in time but the shuriken came back around knocking him in the back. RJ caught hold of Shinso and started pushing him out of bounds.

" You're not going to push me out of bounds!" said Shinso putting his foot under RJ's foot so he can twist his ankle.

RJ stepped on Shinso's foot twisting his ankle and was in pain. Shinso grabbed hold of RJ and started pushing him out of bounds. RJ grabbed Shinso's arm and threw him over his back out of bounds.

" Shinso is out of bounds! Jamal moves on to the second round!" said Midnight.

The crowd was cheering RJ on for his victory over Shinso!

' He baited him. He was waiting for the counter. He's definitely aiming for the top.' thought Bakugo.

" What an eventful first start! Put your hands together for our fierce competitors!" said Present Mic.

" Shinso… you can become a hero. That's what my family and friends have told me time and time again. You…" said RJ.

" We don't get to choose the things we naturally admire," said Shinso.

Shinso was walking towards the exit of the stadium but his classmates caught his attention. They told him that he did a good job and that the pros were interested in him. The pros were discussing about Shinso and the potential he had if he was in the hero course. Sinso started smiling wiping the tears from his eyes.

" RJ. I failed this time, but I'm not going to give up. I'll show everyone especially you that I can become a great hero. I'll see you around," said Shinso walking out of the stadium.

" Right," said RJ.

RJ went to the nurse's office to heal his bruised ankle he had from the fight. All Might was waiting in the room for him.

" Thanks, Recovery Girl. Oh, All Might! I had a vision. There were eight people in that tunnel looking back at me. In that instant, I knew how to control my water shuriken without grabbing it. One of them looked like you. Could it have been the previous holders of One For All?" asked RJ.

" What the heck. That's scary!" said All Might shuddering.

" What? I thought you would know about it!"

" Yeah, I saw them once when I was younger. It's a clear sign that you're getting used to One For All. It's also a sign that One For All is powering up Water Manipulation. It seems to have time skipped your ability to control the things you create by using your mind."

" One For All is strengthening Water Manipulation?!"

" Well don't worry about that now! You should be worrying about who your next opponent is!"

" Right! Thank you both!" said RJ running out of the office to go back to the stadium.

The second match of the tournament was about to begin. RJ went to where Class A was sitting to view the matches.

" Oh, RJ!" shouted Ashido.

" Good work out there!" said Hado.

" We saved you a seat," said Iida.

" Thanks!"

" You did it! You won! Good job!" said Kendo hugging RJ.

" Curse you man," said Kaminari and Mineta with jealous looks on their face.

Hado, Ashido and Jiro also had jealous looks on their face looking back.

" What's with that look on your faces?" asked RJ nervously.

Present Mic started to announce the second match contestants.

"The second match is a matchup between redundant quirks! Manly and passionate steel! From the hero course, it's Tetsutetsu! Versus… manly and passionate hardening. It's Eijiro Kirishima!" shouted Present Mic.

" Even our intros are the same?" said Kirishima.

" Match! Start!"

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu exchanged blows back in forth throughout the entire match. They were on even grounds and one couldn't knock out each other. As the match went on they both knocked each other out signaling a draw. They would continue their match with arm wrestling after the other matches were finished. The next match was Todoroki vs Sero.

"You disgrace me Shoto. You could've of easily won both competitions without a sweat if you used your left side. Stop this rebellious stage. You have a duty to surpass All Might. You're different from your siblings. You're my greatest creation!" said Todoroki's father Endeavor.

Todoroki walked by him without saying a word with an angry look on his face. Todoroki and Sero arrived to the stage. The match started and Sero quickly launched his tape at Todoroki and started to drag him out of bounds. Todoroki stopped his movement and sent ice towards Sero that was higher than the stadium itself leaving everyone in awe. Sero was quickly defeated and the crowd told him "Don't worry about it." The next match was between Iida and Jiro. Jiro tried her hardest to keep up with Iida's speed by trying to stun him using her ear jacks but couldn't keep up. Iida ended up pushing her out of bounds to advance to the second round. Next was Hado vs Kaminari.

" The brightest, cheerful girl from the hero course it's Nejire Hado! Versus… The sparking boy from the hero course Denki Kaminari!" shouted Present Mic.

' She's got such a pretty face a joyful personality. Can I blast her with a full discharge? I know! I'll ask her out once this is over. She's not dating RJ so she's single right?' thought Kaminari. " Wanna grab something to eat when we're done here? I'll be happy to pay for everything too. Because this match will probably be over in an instant."

Kaminari sent a huge discharge of electricity towards Hado! Hado sent her wave motion quirk towards the electricity deflecting most of them while some still hit her like in the Cavalry Battle. Kaminari blew a fuse and Hado pushed him out of bounds with her waves.

" Hado advances to the second round!" shouted Present Mic.

RJ was taking notes on the battles trying to analyze how he can use their tactics in his fights. The next matchup was Ashido vs. Aoyoma. Ashido easily defeated Aoyoma by dodging all of his lasers and melting the belt he had to shoot lasers. She uppercutted him showing her unexpected strength.

" Ashido you did great!" said Jiro giving her a high five.

" Yeah I wasn't expecting that strength from you!" said RJ.

" Really? I can show you that anytime when we could play around in be… the training hall! Heh," said Ashido blushing.

The next matchup was between Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami. Tokoyami easily won easily putting constant pressure on Yaoyorozu not allowing her to think. She was sent out of bounds in seconds without doing anything remarkable. The next matchup was between Bakugo and Uraraka. Uraraka relentlessly tried her best to beat Bakugo by trying to touch him but his reflexes and power were no match. Even her secret technique failed as Bakugo blasted all the rocks away. Uraraka passed out from exhaustion and Bakugo advanced to the second round.

" The first round is now over! We'll move on to the second after a quick break!" said Present Mic.

RJ was walking towards the waiting room to get ready for his next match. He then ran into Bakugo who just got done with his match against Uraraka.

" Oh hey, Bakugo. Congrats on your win," said RJ still walking towards the waiting room.

" Not so bad yourself," said Bakugo unexpectedly.

" Are you Bakugo's twin brother or something? Did you just compliment me?"

" Shut up waterboy! Just… win your next two matches! We'll see who's the strongest in the finals when I get there. If you lose to one of those hardening bastards or icy hot, don't even think about become number one!"

Bakugo walked back to where the other students were sitting viewing the events.

" Rough match huh villain-face?" said Sero.

"Nice job blowing up that frail little girl," said Kaminari.

" Shut the fuck up, all of you!" shouted Bakugo.

" Not like me. I held back against mine."

" You were totally defeated Kaminari," said Sirius.

Hado started laughing silently at Kaminari.

" Oh c'mon Hado. Don't laugh," said Kaminari embarrassed at his performance.

" Nothing about her was frail," said Bakugo.

The rematch between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu had continued with an arm wrestle match. Kirishima outpowered Tetsutetsu and advance to the second round. His next opponent would be RJ. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu congratulated each other and Kirishima was given some time to rest since his next match was up. Ashido and Uraraka came back from the waiting rooms to watch RJ and Kirishima's match. Ashido went to cheer her up after her loss to Bakugo.

" Have they started yet? I have to see this," said Uraraka with her eyes looking dried up.

" Were you blinded!? Go see Recovery Girl!" said Iida.

" I already did. This is from something else."

" Don't regret your loss. Just learn from it and move on," said Tokoyami.

" Right. It's RJ vs Kirishima? Who's going to win this one?"

" RJ has the advantage when it comes to power and variety," said Ashido.

" But Kirishima has the advantage in defense though. Plus RJ's quirk is self-destructive too," said Sirius.

" An interesting battle this will be," said Tokoyami.

The first match of the second round was about to begin! The first match being RJ vs. Kirishima.

" The man who beat his counterpart in the previous match. The hardening boy it's… Kirishima! Versus… the guy who showed everyone in the first round he means business. What will he show us this time It's … Jamal!" shouted Present Mic.

" Just because we trained together doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you RJ!" said Kirishima.

" That wasn't my intentions either Kirishima!" said RJ.

" Match! Start!"

" This is going to hurt like a motherfucker," said RJ looking at his hand.

RJ dashed towards Kirishima who was waiting to block the punch using his Hardening quirk. RJ punched Kirishima in the chest not moving him one inch.

" My hardening is stronger than before! You're going to have to try harder than that! Take this!" shouted Kirishima.

Kirishima did a counter attack and aimed a punch at RJ's face. RJ dodged the punch in time but was scrapped by Kirishima's body on his face. RJ was dodging Kirishima punches while also punching him increasing his power each time.

' Ouch! He's not budging. My fingers are getting swollen,' thought RJ. ' He's slow when he hardens his body. I'm going to have to injure myself if I want to beat him. There's a limit to quirks.'

RJ's water on his arms dispersed and he was attacking Kirishima full on with a fury of punches injuring his hands in the process. Every punch had RJ in pain with his hands getting more bruised, breaking his bones, and blood from the impact on Kirishima's sharp body. All of a sudden his punches started to affect Kirishima!

" Ohhhhh! Unlike before, Jamal's punches are working!" shouted Present Mic.

" What the?!" said Kirishima.

" Your body is hard but it can't stay like that forever right?! If I keep doing this, I will for sure break your defense!" shouted RJ.

RJ continued sending a fury a punch with pain in every hit. Kirishima's body started to soften to its original state and RJ had an opening!

" For the finishing blow!"

RJ used his feet, by activating One For All there, and kicked Kirishima knocking him out of commission!

" With Jamal's reckless plan to break Kirishima's defense, he advances to the third round! Now we will have the second match after the competitors exit the arena!" shouted Present Mic.

" Hey, it was a good fight! To go through all that pain is so manly," said Kirishima reaching out to RJ.

" Hey you too and…" said RJ signaling to Kirishima that he hands were broken so he couldn't pick him up.

" Oh yeah… my bad."

The second match was between Todoroki and Iida. Todoroki still only using his ice sent multiple at Iida to keep him in his field of view. Iida ended up getting a heavy hit Todoroki using his Recipro Burst by jumping in the air, dodging his ice. Iida quickly grabbed Todoroki to take him out of bounds but Todoroki clogged up his engine using his ice. Todoroki immediately froze Iida making him immobile. Todoroki advanced to the third round. Iida frustrating by his defeat was thinking about his brother Tensei. Back at Iida's home both of his parents are sad that their son lost but his brother is there smiling happily about Iida's performance.

' Don't worry about it Tenya. This is just the beginning. I'll train you when the workplace experiences start,' thought Tensei to himself.

Endeavor was still looking at Todoroki with disappointment as he still refuses to use his right side. The next match was about to start.

" The third match of the second round is about to start! The quick and agile pink girl. The acid chick it's… Mina Ashido! Versus… the energetic girl and full of questions girl it's… Nejire Hado!" shouted Present Mic.

" If Ashido can get her acid on Hado it will start to disintegrate her clothes revealing that body!" said Mineta imagine Hado with Ashido's acid on her clothes disintegrating them.

" Get a hold of yourself scumbag," said Jiro while inserting her ear jacks into Mineta's ear.

Back to the stage Ashido and Hado were preparing themselves for their match waiting for the countdown.

" No hard feelings?!" asked Ashido.

" None! Don't hold back!" said Hado.

" Start!"

Mina started sliding towards Hado using her acid on her feet. Hado started blasting her waves towards Ashido but they were too slow to hit her as she dodged each blast. Ashido got in close and got ready for the punch.

" I got you where I want you! My waves travel slow but it's instant up close!" said Hado prepare her energy blast.

Hado blasted Ashido out of bounds with one blast! Hado advanced to the third round by ending the match quickly.

" I should've seen that coming. Good job Hado. I'll be cheering you on!" said Ashido.

" Thanks! I'm going to win it all!" said Hado.

The last matchup of the second round was between Bakugo and Tokoyami. Bakugo fiercely kept blasting Dark Shadow trying to get close to Tokoyami. Bakugo's blasts kept weakening Dark Shadow as light makes it weaker. Bakugo finally got in close and used a special move of his called "Stun Grenade" and blasted Tokoyami.

" So you knew Dark Shadow's weakness?" asked Tokoyami.

" It was obvious during the Cavalry Battle. Every time I blasted near Dark Shadow you two were acting strangely. Plus your attacks were getting weaker during that round. It was a bad matchup though," said Bakugo.

" I give up."

Bakugo won his match against Tokoyami which advanced him to the third round!

" With that round 2 has concluded and we'll be moving to the third round with our final four! The matchups will be Jamal vs. Todoroki and Hado vs. Bakugo! Next up we'll have Jamal and Todoroki!" shouted Present Mic.

RJ was walking towards the arena to get ready for his fated matchup against Todoroki. He then ran into the number two hero Endeavor.

" Endeavor?!" shouted RJ surprised at Endeavor's appearance. " What are you doing here?"

" I saw what you did out there. You have an amazing quirk. You and Shoto are alike having two quirks. My boy Shoto has a duty to surpass All Might. His matchup against someone like him will be a valuable test. Give it your all. Don't hold back. Sorry for my bluntness. I'll leave you be," said Endeavor.

" I'll give it my all. And I'll make sure Todoroki does too. But remember this. Todoroki isn't you!" said RJ staring back at Endeavor.

" You awaken that quirk of his…" said Endeavor walking back to his seat.

Both RJ and Todoroki entered the arena to battle each other finally.

" The third round starts now! At this year's sports festival, both have shown top class performances. We have Jamal versus… Todoroki!

' First, he'll come at me with his ice. Then the big reveal,'' thought RJ to himself.

' It will be dangerous if I let him use that power of his as much as he likes,' thought Todoroki.

RJ and Todoroki started to position themselves for the fight. Todoroki put his right leg forward and RJ started to reach for the water shuriken on his back.

" Battle! Start!"

 **I think I went a little overboard with this chapter with the length lol. I love the sports festival arc and I just loved writing it. Even though I summarized some fights that happened in the anime/manga already it was still pretty lengthy. Don't worry this won't impact the next chapters' arrival time. Also I came up with some OC villains that are partners with Stain; his first followers. I can't wait to reveal them in the next chapter or after. Also yeah Iida's brother didn't run into to Stain if you didn't catch that but will get more into that when we get into the hero killer arc. Also the moving into the dorms will happen a little bit early in this story. Reasons why will be explained after the sports festival. *hint*** **lemon ;).** **Also thanks for 1,500 views and the thirteen followers who are interested in this story. You guys keep me going to write these chapters even though it's a small size. If you guys have criticism about my writing that you would like to see changed please let me know. If you have anything positive to say about this story, please leave a review. I can use some morale boost these days. Also I draw art in case you missed my last author's note. It's not the best art but I'm wanting to improve which is why I'm taking art classes in college. For some reason Fanfiction won't let me enter my links to my pages correctly. My links to my pages are on my profile bio. If you just want to search I'll leave my account names below. Warning my Pixiv is 18+ and you will have to sign in to view most of my art. Instagram is safe to follow obviously. See you guys next time and thanks for reading this story and if you check out my art pages. Really appreciate it!**

 **Account Names. Links are in profile bio.**

 **Pixiv 18+- RJamal**

 **Instagram- rogerhillart**

 **Twitter- RockyWhereuat**


	12. RJ Vs Todoroki

RJ vs. Todoroki

 **Look at that! Another chapter in one day after finishing a 4,500 word one. I had a lot of free time today so enjoy another chapter! RJ vs. Todoroki!**

" Start!" shouted Present Mic.

Todoroki sent an ice attack directly at RJ! RJ brought the water shuriken from his back and slammed it into the ice stopping it. The ice was starting to turn to water and RJ's water shuriken was growing bigger!

" What!? Todoroki ice just disappeared. It just turned to water!" shouted Present Mic.

" What? How the…" said Todoroki surprised.

" Catch this for me!" said RJ throwing the now heavy but powerful water shuriken.

Todoroki dodged the water shuriken just in time. He sent another ice attack at RJ hoping he had a limit to manipulating the water in his ice. RJ didn't bring out his water shuriken this time. He dodged the ice and started dashing towards Todoroki.

' From what I've seen Todoroki is not good in close combat. I have to close the gap. Plus that ice behind him is probably to keep himself from going out of bounds,' thought RJ to himself.

RJ dashed towards Todoroki who sent another ice attack. RJ created his water kunai knives out of the palm of his hands and sliced the ice in "X" slash attack. He easily got through the ice, cutting it like it was butter. Todoroki quickly moved out the way to get away from RJ. RJ quickly turned to Todoroki and flicked his fingers blasting Todoroki away to go out of bounds.

' Typhoon Smash!'

Todoroki quickly made an ice slide and slid back onto the stage. Todoroki knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight dealing with Water Manipulation countering his ice.

" Whoa. The top student in the class is actually struggling with RJ!" said Kirishima with a surprised look on his face.

" A surprising performance by RJ indeed," said Tokoyami.

" But man you and Todoroki can fire off as many of those crazy strong attacks as much as you want. Like… Bam!" said Kirishima.

" Don't be an idiot. Quirks are physical abilities too. Just like running and working out, there's a limit you can do those. Even this guy gotta have some kind of limit. RJ's limit is dehydration from using his water too much. But that shit head as a lot of energy," said Bakugo.

" Yeah, I guess you're right. So Todoroki is trying to tire him out it seems."

Back to the stage, RJ is continuing to cut and dodge Todoroki's ice attacks.

" An endurance match? I won't allow that," said Todoroki.

Todoroki sent the same ice attack he used in his match against Sero; the "mountain" sized ice attack. RJ quickly punched the air using his right fist at 100% and blasted the ice away. Now RJ had a broken right arm.

" He saw right through me. Using my weakness to his advantage. Everything about this guy is strong!' thought RJ. ' Wait he's shivering? So that's why he has that fire quirk.'

" You almost had me there. You're stronger than I thought. Sorry about this but thanks to you he doesn't look too happy. With only one arm now I think this match is over. Unless you want to break that arm too?" said Todoroki.

Todoroki sent another ice attack at RJ who was still grabbing his injured arm.

" I'm right in front of you! Who the hell are you looking at!" shouted RJ.

RJ kicked the ice shattering it in one hit. Now his right foot was a little swollen. But then RJ's water shuriken was floating and spinning in the air and was sent towards Todoroki and made impact!

" You're cold aren't you Todoroki? You use that left side of yours to thaw yourself out when you get to cold right? Everyone's giving it their all and you say you're going to win with only half your power. Look at me I'm using both my quirks to reach the top. Giving it my all! Come at me with all you got!" shouted RJ.

" You bastard! Did my father pay you off or something?" said Todoroki running towards RJ.

Todoroki was slowing down due to his body temperature dropping from using his ice quirk too much. As soon as Todoroki lifted his right foot, RJ went in for the punch using his right arm and knocked Todoroki back.

" What the…? Why are you using your broken arm? Are you trying to kill yourself?" asked Todoroki.

" I'm trying to show you how much I am giving it my all! Just like you should be! That's how I wanna become a hero! A hero with a smile on his face and never gives up! That's what I wanna be!" said RJ.

Todoroki stood there looking off into space getting flashbacks of his abusive childhood. RJ ran at him again and punched him using his broken arm again!

" To do that I have to beat you! I will surpass you!

Todoroki was still lost in thought taking punches from RJ.

" IT'S YOUR POWER… ISN'T IT?!" shouted RJ.

Todoroki's ice on his left side started to melt away and fire bursted from his left side!

" What's this?!" shouted Present Mic.

" He used it!" said Iida.

The fire was covering all over the stage now with Todoroki using it uncontrollably.

" RJ! I want to be a hero too!" said Todoroki smiling at RJ who smiled back.

Endeavor got out of his seat and started to cheer for his son who finally used his left side. He was saying that it all starts for Todoroki now to surpass All Might.

" What are you smiling about? With only one arm in this situation you must be crazy," said Todoroki.

" Water puts out fires you know!" said RJ.

" We'll see about that."

Todoroki started charging his fire attack while using his ice quirk so he didn't overheat himself. RJ grabbed the water shuriken on his back and threw it above him. The water shuriken started spinning and growing bigger and bigger; 4 times its regular size and started glowing a bright light blue color!

" Midnight! If this goes any further… one of them can get killed!" said Cementoss creating a wall on the stage.

Midnight tried to put both of the students to sleep using her quirk but he had no effect on them as they were high on adrenaline.

" RJ. Thank you," said Todoroki blasting his fire attack.

RJ sent his gigantic water shuriken at Todoroki too and both projectiles destroyed the entire stage! Shockwaves and wind were sent around the entire stadium.

" What's happening?!" yelled Mineta who was almost blown away from the winds.

" What the hell?" said Kaminari.

" What are you teaching them in your class Eraserhead?!" asked Present Mic.

" I didn't teach them any of that," said a shocked Aizawa.

" Hey who won?! We can't see anything with all that smoke!"

The smoke was starting to disappear and everyone was looking to see who had won the match. Only one guy was standing. It was RJ with his clothes all burned up from Todoroki's fire! Todoroki was unconscious out of bounds laying on the ice he created behind him.

" T… Todoroki is out of bounds! RJ moves on the final round!" shouted Midnight.

RJ stood victorious getting cheers from the crowds for beating Todoroki. RJ passed out from dehydration with the giant water shuriken he created and was rushed to the nurse's office alongside Todoroki.

' That bastard actually did it,' thought Bakugo to himself.

RJ was in the nurse's office with Todoroki, who was still unconscious, getting healed by Recovery Girl.

" If he punched a couple more times with that broken arm, there would have been permanent damage."

" I'm just glad he didn't use it for his last attack," said All Might.

All of a sudden the door was opened with a ton of a force and some students from Class A, Iida, Mineta, Hado, Jiro, Ashido, and Uraraka came to check up on RJ and Todoroki.

" Are you guys okay?!" shouted all of them.

" All Might? What are you doing here?" asked Uraraka.

" Well, those two shocked me as much as you kids. I came to check on them myself too," said All Might.

RJ was trying to get out of bed so he can go watch the next match to see who he would be fighting in the final round.

" Don't worry! The arena was mostly destroyed so they're repairing it until the next match," said Iida.

" That was scary as hell you two. You could've killed each other," said Mineta.

" We're alive aren't we?" said Todoroki getting up from his rest.

Recovery Girl got up and told the students to leave as she had to continue healing their injuries up. After some time, Todoroki was healed from his injuries and left earlier than RJ. He ran into his father waiting outside of the nurse's office who tried to cheer him up after his loss; in his own way. Todoroki told him that he forgot about him when he used his fire on his left side and that he still isn't sure about himself yet. Back in the nurse's office, RJ was finally healed up!

" I refuse this heal this sort of injury from now on," said Recovery Girl. " Let this next match determine if you can control that power of yours without it being self-destructive."

Much to both RJ and All Might's shock, RJ agreed and walked back to watch the next match.

" Why did you keep using your right hand?" asked All Might.

" I just wanted Todoroki to give it his all that's it. I'm sorry I made you worried," said RJ.

" Y… you're doing great. You made it to the final round! Just like you said you would."

" Without you. I wouldn't be here right now All Might. Thank you," said RJ giving All Might a hug.

RJ made it in time for the start of the next match between Hado and Bakugo. He sat back down looking to see who was his next opponent.

" Hey RJ! You're trending on the internet!" shouted Ashido showing him her phone.

" What?!"

" Yeah everyone is talking about you beating the number two hero's son. No offense Todoroki," said Kaminari.

" None taken. Hey RJ," said Todoroki reaching out for a fist pump. Again… thank you."

RJ and Todoroki came to an understanding with each other and became friends and rivals. The next match was about to begin.

" Now for the final match of the third round! We have Hado vs. Bakugo! Match! Start!" shouted Present Mic.

Bakugo starting dashing towards Hado who started to levitate in the air firing wave blasts at him. Bakugo got in close but was blasted away with a close-range wave blast!

' Fuck. Her projectiles are slow but powerful up close. I have to think,' thought Bakugo.

" Corkscrew Drill!" shouted Hado who starting spinning rapidly towards Bakugo with energy all over her body.

Bakugo quickly dodged by blasting himself into the air but Hado hit him from behind by releasing wave energy from her back.

" Now! Wringing Wave!" shouted Hado.

Hado sent a huge wall of energy shockwaves towards Bakugo! Bakugo hit the ground with a huge explosion creating a smoke grenade and deflecting the huge blasts. Hado was covered around in smoke and Bakugo without rest started blasting her in multiple directions while covered by the smoke.

" Die!" shouted Bakugo who was now above Hado.

Bakugo blasted Hado to the ground knocking her unconscious. Hado was defeated and Bakugo advanced to the final round.

" Looks like our final match is set. Our final matchup will be Jamal vs. Bakugo!" shouted Present Mic.

Bakugo looked up to the stands looking at RJ with a fierce look on his face who also returned the same face.

" Poor Hado," said Hagakure.

" She almost had him but Bakugo's speed and reflexes are ridiculous," said Sirius.

" So it's you and Bakugo. A rematch huh?" said Kirishima.

" Do your best by the observations you have seen today. You can win this," said Iida.

Iida starting shaking violently with the phone in his pocket vibrating.

" Whoa what's wrong?!" shouted RJ.

" My phone. Sorry I'll take this."

Iida brother was calling him to congratulate him on his effort in the sports festival. Tensei told him that he should go work for him when the internships start so he can learn how a hero works in person fighting villains. Iida wiped the tears from his eyes and agreed that he would go to his brother's work experience.

RJ and Bakugo were waiting in their waiting rooms preparing for their match against each other.

" Hado you alright?" asked Ashido.

" Yeah just a little frustrated," said Hado.

" Frustrated? That's not like you at all," said Pony.

" This is just a learning experience. You'll only grow stronger with the experiences you had today," said Shoji.

" Thanks, Shoji," said Hado wiping tears away from her face.

RJ and Bakugo's match was about to start and they took to the stage with the crowd cheering them on.

" At last we've arrived! The best of the best among U.A's first years will be decided! It's the final match… Jamal versus Bakugo!

" Don't hold back water boy! I want an indisputable first place!" shouted Bakugo

" You don't gotta worry about me. I always give it my all… to the end!" shouted RJ.

Both started to take their stances and waited for the match to start. A rivalry rematch!

" Now, Start!"


	13. RJ Vs Bakugo: Rivalry Rematch

**RJ vs. Bakugo**

 ***Flashback***

 **Doctor's Office- Age 3**

" So it's still possible for him to get a quirk later on?" asked RJ's mom.

" Yeah, it's a very rare occurrence for someone's quirk to manifest later on their lives. But I don't know when it will manifest. Maybe tomorrow, next year, or fifty years," said the doctor.

" So it's possible?! You hear that? You are going to get quirk little man," said RJ's dad.

" Really?! Yay!"

 **Playground- Age 12**

" Kacchan! Look I got my quirk!" shouted RJ shooting water out of his hands.

" What? Looks weak. It fits you perfectly," said Bakugo.

" Well if I train as much as you do, it will get stronger. This is the only thing I can do now."

' Heh, he'll never be on my level. Still a stick in the mud. I'll be number one.'

 **Sports Festival- Present**

"Match start!"

Bakugo blasted his way towards RJ as soon as the countdown ended! RJ quickly took the water shuriken off his back and slammed it into the ground sending a blast towards Bakugo. Bakugo blasted himself into the air dodging RJ's attack.

" Too slow waterboy! Try harder!" shouted Bakugo

Bakugo got in close and grabbed RJ's clothes and blasted him sending him flying. Before RJ could go out of bounds he took out his water shuriken and started "surfing" on it to stay on the stage. Bakugo went after RJ again before he could land.

" Too predictable," said RJ throwing his water shuriken.

Bakugo took the hit and was sent back!

" Try something different you bastard!" shouted RJ dashing towards Bakugo.

RJ threw his water shuriken in the air and dashed towards Bakugo while also controlling where and when the water shuriken would hit. As soon as he got close Bakugo blasted RJ away and dodged the shuriken.

" Don't make a fool out of me! I'll kill you!" shouted Bakugo.

Bakugo blasted towards RJ who dodged his attack at the right time. RJ counter the attack with a punch and sent Bakugo into the air! RJ jumped into the air and uppercutted Bakugo again sending him higher. RJ punched Bakugo back to the ground violently. He threw his water shuriken which grew bigger but not at the size and power it was in his fight against Todoroki.

" Water Shuriken… SMASH!

Bakugo was sent to the ground creating a crater. When it seemed like RJ won the match Bakugo got back up smiling with a menacing look on his face. RJ was becoming dehydrated and was breathing slowly.

" The longer the fight, the weaker you get. For me I become stronger!" shouted Bakugo.

Bakugo blasted himself in the air and started spinning rapidly with unpredictable movements that RJ couldn't follow. Bakugo was now diving towards RJ who took out his shuriken to block whatever attack Bakugo had planned.

" Howitzer Impact!"

Bakugo hit RJ with a huge explosion covering the entire stage!

" Bakugo has taken the massive firepower he showed in his first match and added a spin to it creating an even larger one!" shouted Present Mic.

As the smoke cleared everyone saw that RJ was sent out of bounds laying on the ground.

" Jamal is out of bounds! Bakugo is the winner!"

Everyone started cheering for Bakugo's victory over RJ! Bakugo, who got his undisputable win, walked over to RJ who surprisingly wasn't unconscious from the blast. As RJ was getting himself up Bakugo reached his hand out to pull RJ up.

" That was a good fight you bastard," said Bakugo smiling at RJ.

" Same here," said RJ surprised at Bakugo's behavior towards him.

After the final match, there was a break before the awards ceremony for the top 4 students in the tournament.

" Are they good now?" asked Kaminari.

" Seems like it. That's the first time I've seen Bakugo smile without a menacing look. He actually looks kind of cute when he smiles like that," said Awata.

Everyone looked in shocked and disbelief at Awata.

" What?"

After the break time was over a podium came out from the center of the arena with Bakugo standing on first place, RJ on second, and Todoroki and Hado sharing third. Midnight presented the four and announced that a special guest was here to present the medals. It was All Might! He first went up to Hado.

" Congratulations Hado. You definitely surprised a lot of people today."

" Really!? Who exactly? Which pros are interested in me? Tell me!" said Hado hugging All Might.

" I don't know who exactly but you've got a lot of eyes on you."

Next up was Todoroki. Todoroki was still looking down after his performance in the festival. All Might asked him if he was at peace with himself after using his left side but Todoroki said he still had to settle something first to know if what he did was right. Next was RJ.

" Congratulations RJ. Take this medal and let it be a symbol to continue growing. If you continue to learn how to control that quirk of yours you will become a great hero," said All Might.

" I will All Might!" said RJ.

Next up was Bakugo.

" You lived up to your promise that you made. Good job! You're going to become a great hero at the rate you're going. Take this medal," said All Might.

" Yeah… thanks," said Bakugo.

All Might addressed the rest of the students of UA and told them that they all will continue to grow with encouragement from each other. All Might called for a final cheer for everyone to join in.

" Thanks for your hard work!" said All Might while the crowd said Plus Ultra leaving everyone disappointed.

Everyone returned back to their classes.

" Good work today. In light of the sports festival, you will have tomorrow and the next day off. We're also having a dorm system put in place for our students," said Aizawa.

" Dorms? But we're in high school," said RJ.

" Well, some students live far from the school and brought some suggestions to avoid the long trips. The principal decided to go with the dorm system to please those students. It's not mandatory but anyone can register. For the next two days, if you want to dorm here, you can move into your rooms in the next two days. That's all enjoy your time off."

RJ returned home and was having dinner with his family talking about the Sports Festival.

" Second place isn't so bad. You did great. Your mom passed out like eight times," said RJ's dad.

" Yeah, but you had me worried there a bit using that new quirk you got. Why did our ancestors have to such a risky power?" said RJ's mom.

RJ lied to his parents that his quirk probably came from one of his older family members from decades ago.

" Oh about the dorms. You can go. I think it's the best thing to learn about responsibility and stuff like that," said RJ's dad.

" Really?! Thanks. I'll pack up tomorrow.

" My baby is growing up!" said RJ's mom hugging him and crying. "Anyway, we recorded all your fights! Wanna watch them?" asked RJ's mom.

" I'm going to go to sleep. Had a long day. I'll watch them tomorrow."

In Hosu City a hero was calling for backup after their team was wiped out. One last slice and hero was slain. It was the hero killer and his two followers Berserker and Combustion. Berserker was a man with dark skin only wearing pants. He had scars all over his body with stitches everywhere implying that he has been stabbed multiple times but it is the cause of his quirk Bones Blades. Bone Blades allow Berserker to have his bones in his body come out of anywhere on his body and they become really sharp. He mostly brings out the bones on his wrists. The other man, Combustion, was a large man with an intimidating look. He had abnormally large hands and didn't talk much but grumbled. His quirk is Absorption. Absorption allows him to absorb attacks by grabbing them with his hands and can release those attacks back stronger than they were previously. The three of them fled the scene and sat on a water pipe high in the air. All of a sudden a black portal appeared behind them.

" We meet at last, Hero Killer Stain," said Kurogiri.

All three of them turned around in panic at Kurogiri ready to attack.

" Relax. We're on the same side. I really wanted to meet you. May I have a moment of your time?"

Stain agreed to go with Kurogiri and told Berserker and Combustion to stay back just in case it was a trap.

The next day was move-in day for the students who were dorming at UA.

" Hey RJ. I'll help you with those boxes," said Shoji.

" Oh, thanks. I'm on the second floor. Wow this place is huge!" said RJ.

" Yeah and just this building is our own class's.

" Who else is dorming here.

" Everyone is. You're the last one to come here.

RJ and Shoji headed to RJ's room to put his boxes in there. They went back to the meet hall as the class was going to be instructed by Aizawa about the dorms.

" Hey, it's RJ! That's everyone! All 20!" said Sero.

" There's so much space and it's so nice in here!" said Ashido.

" Where's Aizawa-Sensei?" asked RJ.

" He said he would be here in about ten minutes so we're just waiting for him here," said Yaoyorozu.

" Ughh I want to unpack my stuff already!" said Hagakure.

After some time had passed Aizawa finally came to the meet hall to address his class.

" Sorry, I'm a little late. Anyway about the dorms. Each class as their own building. Girls are on the right side and boys on the left side. The floor we're on right now is the co-ed space. There are baths and laundry here," said Aizawa.

" It's like a mansion!" said Uraraka passing out.

" Uraraka!" shouted Iida.

" Did I hear that right? The baths and laundry are co-ed?" said Mineta.

" They are separated by gender. You better watch yourself," said Aizawa.

" Yes, sir."

Aizawa continued lecturing the class about what the dorms offered from air conditioning, courtyard, veranda, etc. After the students were sent to unpack the things they brought in the rooms. It took them till the night for everyone to finish.

" I'm beat. I think I brought too much stuff with me," said RJ.

" I'm pumped that we are all gonna live with each other," said Kaminari.

" Yes! This is a great way for us to improve our discipline and cooperation together," said Iida.

As the boys continued chatting the girls came to hang out too after they were done with their rooms.

"Heya boys, you finish with your rooms?" asked Ashido.

" Yeah we're just chilling right now," said Kirishima.

" Well we were just talking and why don't we have a room competition?"

" RJ you're on the second floor right?" asked Sirius.

Everyone dashed upstairs towards RJ room who somehow got there before everyone else.

" You guys wouldn't want to look at my room. Heh it's pretty plain," said RJ nervously.

The girls pushed RJ to the side and saw his not so plain room.

" Woahhh there so many posters and action figures in here. Do you have every hero's poster in here?" said Pony.

" It's like an otaku's room!" said Uraraka.

" Oh, you got the PS4 hooked up too?! We got to play some later on," said Sero.

" Oh many gallons of water you drink a day?" asked Jiro looking at the pile of water bottles in the corner.

Next up was Tokoyami's room which was just all black with an emo atmosphere. They were now going to Shoji's room which was very plain as if he didn't pack anything with him but a blanket. Before they went upstairs Mineta stopped them.

" Don't you guys think this is a little unfair that only the boys are showing off their rooms. This a competition right? So it makes sense that we see the girls' rooms too!" said Mineta.

" Sure, why not!" said Ashido.

" What!" said Jiro surprised.

They started heading towards Ashido's room which was very "stripy" with patterns everywhere. Next up was Hado's room which had a normal feel to it with a few posters of heroes on the walls. Next, they headed up to the third floor. Kaminari's room was criticized for being junky. Iida's room was filled with books and glasses which made Uraraka burst out laughing taking one of his glasses and wearing it. Hagkure's room had a very girly vibe to it with pink everywhere. Pony's was the same with pictures of her family and friends on the walls. Next up was Jiro's room.

" It's a little embarrassing, but…" said Jiro.

" Woah it's even more musical than I imagined!" said Sirius.

" Can you play all of these?" asked Hado.

" Well, just the basics."

" Wow, this is really cool. It's like a music studio," said RJ.

" Really?" said Jiro blushing.

" Nothing feminine about this room. Nothing ladylike at all," said Kaminari and Sero.

" Who's next?" asked Jiro who put her ear jacks into both Sero and Kaminari's ears.

Next up was Mineta who had a creepy look on his face telling the girls to come into his room. They all turned around and went up to the next floor. Kirishima's room just spelled manliness with his room with a punching bag inside of it. Bakugo was asleep so they went to Uraraka and Kendo's room which were very plain. Awata's room was filled with bubbles everywhere with night lambs all around the room. They went up to the next floor to Sero's room which had an Asian theme to it. Todoroki's room had a Japanese theme to it making it look like he transported his room from his home. Sirius had marine pictures all around her room and fishing equipment. Yayorozu's room was cramped with her big bed taking up most of the room. They returned to the lounge area to crown the winner of the contest.

" Now, excluding Bakugo, it's time to present the winner of the room competition!" said Ashido pulling from the box the votes were cast. " And the winner is… Todoroki with a total of eight votes!"

" Great. I'm going to sleep now," said Todoroki while walking upstairs to his room.

" Well that was anti-climatic," said Tokyami.

" It was fun though right?" said Pony.

" Hey RJ! Let's go play some games before curfew," said Sero.

" Ok let's do it. Just a warning… I don't lose," said RJ.

The boys that went to RJ's room was Sero, Kaminari, Mineta, Tokoyami, and Kirishima. The girls decided to stay in the lounge area and talk.

" Okay all the boys are gone so who do you guys think is the cutest boy in the class?" said Hagakure looking around.

" Eh!" all the girls said.

" You first Yaoyorozu! Then we'll go on to the next."

" Uh, I guess Todoroki," said Yaoyorozu.

" Same," said Sirius and Hagakure.

" Kaminari I guess…" said Uraraka.

" Bakugo," said Awata getting weird looks from the other girls.

" Do you have some weird fetish for certain guys?" asked Kendo.

" What! No! Whatever you guys are thinking stop it!"

" Shoji. He's just so mysterious," said Pony.

As they continued they got to Ashido, Jiro, and Hado who were stuttering their responses because it was more than just that person's look.

" Oh, they don't even need to answer. It is so obvious! They all like RJ romantically!" said Uraraka.

" What? Please. No way," said Jiro.

" Yeah, it's true. He just makes me feel a certain way," said Ashido.

" Well ever since I met him he was the closest friend I have ever had since we hanged out pretty much every day," said Hado.

' Do I like him that way?' thought Hado.

" Well, who's going to make the first move? Only one girl can win this," said Kendo.

" Are you kidding? I just think he's the cutest. That's all," said Jiro still blushing.

" Yeah me too," said Hado.

Ashido was looking at both of them with a worried look on her face.

" Welp that was interesting. I'm going to bed now," said Sirius.

All the girls decided to go to their rooms to go to sleep for the next day. The boys played video games in RJ's room until they all got tired and went to their rooms. RJ ran into Ashido after eating a midnight snack and told her goodnight. Ashido was walking towards RJ's room to confess and quickly turned back around and went into her room.

' What is this feeling?' thought Ashido, Jiro, and Hado laying down in their beds.

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading this chapter. As you read Bakugo respects RJ now and feelings of the girls are starting to come out. Also, two original villains were revealed being Berserker and Combustion. If you have better/unique villain names please let me know lol. I'll probably draw them someday but I mostly draw female characters so don't hold me to that. Lemons will be their own separate short chapters. You can skip these chapters if you like as a summary of those chapters will be written in the chapter that comes after those. Would you guys be interested in seeing relationships between the other boys and girls? PM if you would want that and I will take that into consideration. Also below is a link to RJ's updated Hero Costume that he gets in the next two chapters or so. The hero costume is also the new cover photo for this story. Also, I never did a bio for RJ so that is below too. Anyways thanks for reading.**

 **RJ's Bio and Hero Costume Link**

/a/I5THyjx

Name: Jamal Hill

Nickname: RJ

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Birthday: 1/15

Occupation: U.A. Student

Height:168 cm

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Color: Dark Skin

Nationality: American

Blood Type: O

School: U.A.

Year: 1st year

Distinguishing Features: Freckles, Scars on right hand

Stats: Power-6/5 Speed-4/5 Technique-4/5 Intelligence-3/5 Cooperativeness-5/5

 **Hero Profile**

Hero Name: Tidal Wave

Costume: Ninja Inspired

Quirk: Water Manipulation/ One For All

Weapons: Water Shuriken/ Water Kunai Knives

Gadgets/Tech: Water Containers- Used as an extra supply of water when becoming dehydrated. Can be absorb into the body.

Impact resistant gloves and boots- Gloves and boots have a strong cushions inside them to minimize the amount of impact sent back into his body to prevent self injury.

 **Extra**

Likes: Video Games/ Seafood

Dislikes: Studying/ Homework

Habits: Procrastinating/ Eating

Fear: Horror Movies

Family: Monica Hill (mom), Jaxson Hill (dad), Mighty (dog)

Romantic Interests: Nejire Hado, Mina Ashido, Kyoka Jiro

Close Friends: Nejire Hado, Iida Tenya, Ochaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Kyoka Jiro, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo

Rivals: Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki

Enemies: League of Villains, Hero Killer Gang

 **Quirk**

Quirks: Water Manipulation/ One For All

Descriptions: Water Manipulation- Allows him to create objects, his water shuriken and kunai knives, out of water that's hard to disperse and control their movements without touching them. He uses the water inside of his body to do this. Can also emit water out of his body through his hands but he rarely uses this.

One For All- Increased super strength and speed at the risk of self injury.

Strength: Lots of versatility with close range combat using One For All/Water Kunai Knives and long range combat with water shuriken.

Weaknesses: Requires body water to create objects which makes his stamina lower. Not good in long lasting fights which is why he has water containers on his shoulders and a water bottle for backup to stay in the fight longer. Can destroy own body by using too much power with One For All.

Age obtain: Water Manipulation- 12 One For All- 15


	14. First Day Living In The DormsConfession

First Day Living In The Dorms

It was early morning at the U.A. dorms. RJ had just woken up before everyone else at 7 in the morning.

' Damn it's early. Early bird gets the worm,' thought RJ walking out of his room to the kitchen.

As he got a water bottle from the fridge he saw Pony and Todoroki coming downstairs yawning.

" Hey good morning," greeted RJ.

" Morning," greeted both Todoroki and Pony.

Before they sat down to watch TV, RJ had an idea for Class A 's first official day in the dorms.

" Hey why don't we make breakfast for everyone as a surprise?" asked RJ.

" Yeah let's do that!" said Pony.

" Okay but I don't think we have a lot of stuff in the fridge to feed 20 people," said Todoroki.

" There's a supermarket around the corner. They open in about 10 minutes so we should be the first ones in there if we leave now," said RJ.

" Let's go!" shouted Pony.

RJ, Todoroki, and Pony took their showers, changed clothes, and then headed downstairs to go to the supermarket. They ran into Aizawa who was working on his laptop in the lounge.

" Hey, you guys are up pretty early," said Aizawa with a familiar tired look on his face.

" Yeah we're going to the supermarket to make breakfast for everyone!" said Pony.

" You wanted something Aizawa-Sensei?" asked RJ.

" I guess some coffee. I don't feel like making some right now."

The three of them walked outside of the building and headed towards the supermarket which wasn't too far. They got the supermarket just in time before it got crowded.

" We're going to have to hurry before everyone wakes up so let's split up," said RJ.

" Agreed," said Todoroki with food already in his basket.

" That was fast," said Pony.

The three split and went to different areas of the supermarket getting food for the breakfast meal. When they got everything they needed they went to the checkout to pay for everything. They then returned to the dorms. They gave Aizawa his coffee and started cooking the breakfast.

" It's still early so we should finish before everyone comes downstairs," said Pony.

They cooked the breakfast very quickly making sunnyside eggs, boiled eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, etc. It took the best cooks of Class 1A 30 minutes to make a meal for 20 people. Everyone started to wake up and headed downstairs yawning.

" Mmmm something smells delicious down here!" said Mineta.

" Woah look at all the food!" said Uraraka drooling.

" There's enough for everyone. Dig in!" said Pony.

Everyone rushed to the table to grab a plate to fix their breakfast.

" Thank you!" said everyone who was eating.

" Bakugo didn't come out of his room?" asked Kirishima.

" I'll go give him his plate," said RJ.

RJ walked upstairs to Bakugo's room carrying his breakfast plate.

" Hey, Bakugo," said RJ knocking on his door.

" What?" asked Bakugo.

" Uhhh… we made breakfast for everyone so here's your plate."

" Thanks… Hey, I'm sorry abo..."

" Hey don't worry about it. That was the past. See ya!"

Bakugo decided to go downstairs with RJ to hang out with the others.

" That was delicious! Thanks you three!" said Ashido.

" What else should we do today?" asked Kaminari.

" Hey we can go to the actual USJ today!" said Kirishima

" Don't remind me about that day!" shouted Mineta being reminded of the villains.

" I can pay for all the tickets if you guys want," said Yaoyorozu.

" Great. Let's do it!" shouted Hagakure jumping out of her seat.

" Hey, Bakugo! You coming with us?" asked Kirishima.

" Sure I got nothing to do today," said Bakugo who just had finished his food.

" Look Bakugo is softening up," said Mineta teasing Bakugo.

" Shut Up Small Fry!" shouted Bakugo.

Everyone got cleaned, dressed and got on the train to Universal Studios Japan. When they got there the park had just opened.

" Woah this place is way different from the one back home. So much anime," said RJ.

" How was it back home?" asked Todoroki.

" Less anime."

" Well, we don't have all day. Let's go!" shouted Awata running into the park.

The class went around the park getting on rides, eating, and taking pictures together. Everyone was having a good time and bonding with each other. They were there for pretty much the entire day. Two people in the class weren't too thrilled being at USJ. RJ noticed and went over to them.

" Hey. You two feeling sick?" asked RJ to Hado and Jiro who were sitting down on the benches.

" W- What it's not like that!" said Hado jumping out of her seat.

" Not like what?"

" Oh, nothing ha!"

RJ looked over to Jiro who quickly turned around blushing.

" You ok too?" asked RJ.

" Uh yeah just a little tired that's all," said Jiro twirling her ear jacks.

Ashido was chatting with the other students and looked over to the three.

" Well, it's getting late why don't we head back? We got classes tomorrow," said Ashido.

" Yes! We need to hurry! I didn't look at the time! If we leave now we can have dinner back at the dorms!" shouted Iida running towards the station.

All of Class A got back on the train to head back to the dorms. Kirishima, Bakugo, and Kaminari got off the train to get pizza for everyone and meet them back at the dorms.

" Hey, Hado and Jiro were acting really weird today especially Hado. She's usually energetic," said RJ playing checkers with Ashido.

" I'm pretty sure they are just having an off day. Everyone has those," said Ashido looking at Hado and Jiro watching television.

" Hey! Pizza is here!" shouted Kaminari.

" We also got some sodas and hot wings!" said Kirishima.

" Thank you!" they all said.

Everyone was eating for their final time together on their day off. Hado and Jiro opened up a little and started talking and laughing with the other students.

" It's nice we're having this bonding time. I never hanged out with twenty people before all at one time," said Sirius.

" Yes. I think this was another test by U.A. to get us to know each other better; building our relationships for future tests!" said Iida.

" Yeah that could be it," said Shoji.

After they were done eating, some of the boys went to RJ's room to hang out before curfew.

" So Bakugo which games are you good at?" asked Kirishima.

" Heh mostly fighting games," said Bakugo.

" I used to beat him all the time haha," laughed RJ.

" What was that! You challenging me "eyebrows"!? I'll beat the shit out of you in the game too if you want!"

" Bring it on!"

" There's the Bakugo we know and love!" said Sero.

The atmosphere turned into a competitive video game tournament with each of the guys taking turns seeing who would win the most games of Mortal Kombat. In the end, RJ won the most games. They played until 10:33 and Iida busted into RJ's room.

" Hey! It's past curfew. We must all head back to our rooms. We have classes tomorrow and being late is not an excuse since we are living here now!"

" It's only three minutes past 10:30 four eyes!" said Bakugo.

" Yeah gives us like five more minutes!" said Mineta.

" Nah Iida's right. I'm getting a little tired. I'm going to bed. I'll see y'all tomorrow," said RJ.

The boys left the room and RJ decided to go get some leftover pizza to eat. He wasn't sleepy. He was going to play video games till the sun came up. As he was walking back to his room, Ashido was waiting at his door for him.

" Uh… hey Ashido. You needed something?" asked RJ.

" Yeah can we talk inside?" asked Ashido opening RJ's door.

Ashido had entered RJ's room which made him started to sweat nervously following behind her. Hado and Jiro were in their rooms still trying to sleep but kept thinking about RJ and their feelings towards him. They decided to finally confess and walked towards RJ's room. Jiro came from downstairs while Hado was just across the hall from RJ's room and they ran into each other.

" Heya... what are you doing here?" asked Jiro nervously.

" I couldn't sleep these past two days so I wanted to get these feelings off my chest once and for all," said Hado.

Hado with a determined look on her face entered RJ's room and Jiro followed behind her. Then they saw Ashido and went into complete panic.

" Ehh?! Sorry for interrupting. I'll leave right now!" said Hado blushing and walking away.

" What? Nothing is going on," said Ashido turning around. "... So you two had the same idea as I did it looks like."

" What idea?" said RJ nervously.

They all decided to get their feelings out of their chests at the same time.

" I love you," the three girls said nervously at the same time.

' This is every guy's dream!' thought RJ to himself a little too excited.

" Oh… umm. This is kind of awkward," said RJ.

" I just needed to say something," said Hado glad she got it off of her chest smiling.

" I don't know. I love you all."

" Which one of us... Wait all of us?" asked Jiro quickly and confused.

" All of you. I don't think I could choose."

Hado and Jiro started blushing really hard and started steaming from their heads. But all of them weren't sure how this would end up.

" I got an idea! How about you date all of us so everyone is happy?" asked Ashido.

" Ehhh?!" they all shrieked.

" Well, when we were at the park today you two were in a bad mood. Knowing you shared those same feelings with your friends made you guys think "what if he doesn't choose me right?" So everyone gets a "piece".

" Uh, I don't know. Usually, there are two people in a relationship. Four though? How would that work?" asked RJ almost stuttering his words.

" It is weird but I don't want my two best friends to be sad. So… I don't mind," said Hado with a bright smile on her a face.

" Yeah, I guess we can do that. We all just confessed so might as well," said Jiro twirling her ear jacks.

" You all are accepting this very easily," said RJ sweating.

" What do you say RJ? All three of us?" asked Ashido hugging both Jiro and Hado.

" Uh... yeah I'll do it," said RJ with a smile on his face.

After getting their feelings off their chests they finally felt like they could sleep so everyone went back to their rooms to get ready for classes tomorrow. Like always RJ stayed up playing video games all night.

" What the fuck just happened? Is this a dream? All three!?" said RJ finally lying in his bed to go to sleep at 3 in the morning.

 **Hey, thanks for reading this chapter! The next chapter will be out by Friday or Saturday. Hado, Ashido, and Jiro finally confessed their feelings. This was fun to write as this was my first completely original chapter that I promised back then. There will be more I promise. Because of these confessions, lemons will come in the next couple of chapters as the work experiences start for Class 1A. I don't have anything else to say but thanks for reading. And thanks to the people that favorited and followed this story. You guys keep me motivated to pump more chapters out. I'll probably stop where the anime ended to avoid Manga spoilers and continue when season 4 airs in October but not entirely sure yet. Anyways see you guys next time!**


	15. Gran Torino and Edgeshot Internship

Gran Torino and Edgeshot

Classes resumed at U.A. after their "Sports Festival" break and everyone was getting ready to go to class. All except RJ who stayed up too late.

" RJ! Class is going to start soon! Are you ready!?" asked Iida knocking on RJ's door.

' Oh, crap!' thought RJ. " Yeah just putting on my clothes right now. I'll see you in class," said RJ just now getting out of bed.

RJ rushed to the showers and took a quick shower while everyone else was already headed to class. RJ finally got himself ready and started running towards the school knowing he was late.

" Sorry I'm late Sens…!?" said RJ busting through the door panting.

" Oh yeah Aizawa-Sensei is running a little late too," said Uraraka.

" Are you kidding me? I slipped into a muddle puddle running here," said RJ trying to get the mud off his pants.

" This is what happens when you go to bed late," said Iida.

RJ sat in his seat and decided to join the conversation the rest of the class was having.

" We were on the news last night! They were showing highlights of the Sports Festival," said Ashido.

" I was too! I didn't stand out as much like always!" said Hagakure.

" Well, the top 4 got the most screen time. And they had to show my fight and the crowd's reaction and chant. Embarrassing!" said Sero.

" Don't worry about," said Kendo teasing Sero.

Aizawa finally showed up to class late saying he was being healed by Recovery Girl for the rest of his injuries.

" Anyways today we're having a special hero informatics class. You'll be coming up with hero names," said Aizawa.

" We're going to do something exciting!" the whole class shouted much to Aizawa's displeasure for their loudness.

" The reason for this is because of the pro drafts. Pros decide who they think will be ready to join the hero workforce after graduation. Basically, they are showing interests in your futures. Here are the totals. Our top four took most of the spotlight."

Todoroki- 4,123

Bakugo- 3,607

Jamal- 3,432

Hado- 2,567

Tokoyami- 460

Iida- 401

Kaminari- 272

Yaoyorozu- 108

Kirishima- 68

Uraraka- 20

Sero- 14

Jiro- 10

" There's such big gap," said Kaminari sighing.

" Didn't they get the places mixed up a bit? RJ and Bakugo were the top two," asked Kirishima.

" Pretty sure that's just because of my father," said Todoroki.

" You think the pros are scared to ask for a guy who showed no mercy to his opponents telling them to die?" said Sero.

" What are the pros so scared of!" shouted Bakugo.

Aizawa assured the class that if they were not picked they would still have the chance to work alongside the pros. Aizawa introduced Midnight to help out with the class to pick hero names in 15 minutes. 15 minutes had passed up and the students started to present their names.

" Me! Me! Alien Queen!" said Ashido.

" Like from the movie?! I wouldn't go with that," said Midnight.

" Aww man…"

After Ashido, some students were quickly changing some of their hero names quickly hoping to not get embarrassed.

" Bubble Girl!" said Awata.

" Red Riot!" said Kirishima.

" Earphone Jack!" said Jiro.

" Tentacole," said Shoji.

" Cellophane!" said Sero.

" Pinky!" shouted Ashido.

" Chargebolt!" said Kaminari.

" Battle Fist," said Kendo.

" Nova Wave!" said Hado.

" Invisible Girl!" said Hagakure.

" Sonic Wave!" said Sirius.

" Creati," said Yaoyorozu.

" Shoto," said Todoroki.

" Tsukuyomi," said Tokoyami.

" Pony!" said Pony.

" Just your name too huh?" said Midnight.

" King Explosion Murder," said Bakugo with a menacing look in his face.

" No good. Try again."

Bakugo was being teased by some of the students telling him to go with "Explosion Boy" making him frustrated.

" Uravity," said Uraraka.

" Grape Juice!" said Mineta.

" It's a name my family passes down so Ingenium," said Iida.

" Tidal Wave!" said RJ.

Class 1A were done picking hero names while Bakugo's hero names kept getting rejected. In the staff room, pro hero picks were still coming in and one was sent for RJ. This caused All Might to panic as if he knew the person. Back in the classroom, the students were picking the agencies they were going to.

" Hey… have you guys picked where you're going?" asked Ashido unmotivated.

" I'm going to Mt. Lady!" said Mineta.

" You're thinking of doing something lewd aren't you?" said Awata.

" Weird that you didn't get any offers even though you made it far in the tourney Ashido," said Tokoyami.

" Tell me about it…"

" Have you decided yet RJ?" asked Hado.

RJ was talking to himself almost panicking about what agency he should go to since he had over 3,000 offers.

" You're really thinking hard about this, huh?" asked Awata.

" Oh… yeah. It's hard choosing from so many pro heroes. Gunhead, EdgeShot, Gang Orca and more," said RJ.

" Gunhead? That's where I'm going! I want to add more to my battle style," said Uraraka.

" Don't worry about it too much. This probably isn't the only opportunity we will have to work with pro heroes," said Jiro.

" Yeah."

After classes that day All Might ran into RJ and told him to have a talk with him about his other offer that came in late.

" His name is Gran Torino. He was my homeroom teacher here at U.A. for one year. He knows about One For All which is why I think he reached out to you," said All Might.

" Wow! Someone close to you is interested in me?!" said RJ.

All Might was shaking and talking to himself about Gran Torino not having faith in him to teach RJ.

' How scary is this guy?!" thought RJ getting freaked out my All Might's unusual behavior.

" Well, I guess he can take a crack at it. Also, your costume repair and improvements are ready!" said All Might.

The next day the students were at the train station getting ready to go to their internships while Aizawa instructed them.

" You've got your costumes, right? Wearing them out in public is prohibited unless instructed. Got it?" asked Aizawa.

" Yeahhh!" shouted Ashido.

" Say "yes sir" Ashido."

" Yes, sir…"

The students were dismissed and hopped on the train going to different hero agencies for their internships. RJ's ride was short as the hero agency wasn't too far. RJ arrived at the location he was supposed to go and turns out it didn't look like a hero agency but a run-down building. RJ entered the building slowly opening the door.

" My name is Jamal Hill. I'm the student from U…" said RJ looking at a supposed dead body in a pool of blood on the floor.

RJ slowly started closing the door, heading back outside nervously, getting ready to run to call the police.

" I'm alive! Come in!" shouted Gran Torino.

" Phew…" sighed RJ grabbing his chest with his heart beating rapidly.

Gran Torino got up to introduce himself to RJ.

" Who are you?" asked Gran Torino.

" I'm Jamal Hill from…" said RJ before being interrupted.

" What?"

"... I'm Jama…"

" Who are you?"

RJ was clearly starting to get frustrated repeating himself over and over again. RJ started to walk out the door with his belongings knowing he made the wrong decision; frustrated. Gran Torino all of a sudden starting dashing all over the place at high speeds, bouncing off the walls, and took RJ's costume case in the process.

" Fire off an attack at me using both of your quirks. Let me see if you truly know the capability of One For All you zygote. The way you used it at the Sports Festival was laughable. You only used it probably when you fought that ice and fire kid. All Might doesn't have a clue on how teaching works. Shall we begin?" asked Gran Torino throwing back RJ's case.

" Yes sir!" said RJ with a serious look in his face.

RJ put on his new and improved costume now with strong cushions in them to reduce self-injury from using One For All.

" Alright! I'm re…" said RJ.

Gran Torino quickly started dashing all over the place and bouncing off the walls like before. He hit RJ from behind, knocking him to the ground.

" What are you doing!? Show me your quirks!"

" We're already starting!? I didn't know I would fight you!" said RJ.

" All Might's successor is too scared to hit an old man, huh? Seems he chose wrong."

Gran Torino continued bouncing off the walls and attacking RJ with incredible speed that RJ couldn't keep up.

' Too fast! A speedup quirk? I've got to stop his movements. He can only attack from one angle. I'll attack at two!' thought RJ with his water shuriken forming on his back.

Gran Torino was about to attack him from behind but RJ sent his water shuriken backward! Gran Torino dodged the shuriken and RJ's punch that RJ was planning to do after he knew Gran Torino would dodge the shuriken. Gran Torino came from above and slammed RJ to the ground.

" Not good enough. You think too much. Prediction isn't always going to work," said Gran Torino.

" I was sure I had you," said RJ.

" Like I said before you're not using One For All the way "you" should be. Stop thinking of it as "my other quirk."

" My other quirk?" said RJ with a confused look. " What do you mean by that?"

" Find that out yourself. I'll leave him to you. I got important work to do in the meantime," said Gran Torino opening the door introducing someone.

It was the pro hero Edge Shot who would also train RJ!

" E..e... Edge Shot?! I'm a big fan? My costume is inspired off of you!" said RJ with an excited look on his face. " Wait does he know about…?"

" Edge Shot was there at All Might's incident and learned all about One For All that day. Edge Shot was interested in training with you so I accepted that he would help me out," said Gran Torino.

" Interested in me?!"

" I'll take it from here Gran Torino. You're fast kid but could be faster. "Ninjas" like us have to be the fastest by finding a way to do that with our quirks. My quirk Foldabody allows me to manipulate the thinness of my body. Doing that makes me almost weightless and I can use that as a way to move around quickly," said Edgeshot.

" But how can my quirks help me move faster?"

" Let's figure that out outside."

RJ and Edgeshot headed outside and went into a narrow alleyway between two buildings.

" Jump from one building to the next and reach the top. Try not to break yourself," said Edgeshot.

' Break myself… Maybe I'm not thinking of One For All as natural. The water braces were just to reduce the knockback but it also reduces to power. I have to use One For All as I use Water Manipulation. Think of them on the same level and power,' thought RJ.

RJ activated One For All in his legs and jumped to the first building, immediately hitting it face first.

" I said jump from one building to the next. Not face plant it," said Edgeshot almost laughing.

" Right! Sorry," said RJ getting himself back up.

RJ jumped up again and this time pushed himself off the building using his arms to the next building but missed his footing and fell down again. He repeated this multiple times and then finally reaching the top of the building.

" You have better control of that quirk but you're still not fast enough. Think of your two quirks being one quirk. We'll race over that building over there." said Edgeshot.

" One quirk? But…" said RJ while Edgeshot dashed by him.

RJ activated One For All in his legs and jumped to the next building and again missed his footing and fell to the ground.

" Let's try again tomorrow. I have some things to handle at my agency. Just remember… think of them as one quirk," said Edgeshot picking RJ up.

" One quirk. Got it."

Around the corner, Gran Torino was eavesdropping on their conversation after getting some food from the supermarket.

" If he learns how to use both simultaneously. He's going to become a monster. Understandable he doesn't know how One For All effects other quirks since All Might was quirkless," thought Gran Torino.

RJ went back inside Gran Torino's house to say goodbye before he left to go back to the dorms.

" 7 A.M sharp tomorrow! Take what you learned today with Edgeshot and use it tomorrow on me. You'll learn how to truly control One For All," said Gran Torino opening the door for RJ.

" Yes, Sir!"

RJ returned to the dorms at around nighttime to get ready for the next day. Most of the students stayed at the agencies they went to overnight since they were farther away from U.A. The students whose internships were close by and stayed in the dorms were RJ, Ashido, Yaoyorozu, Kendo, and Kaminari.

" Looks like most of the class are staying at their agencies for the internships," said Kaminari lounging on the couch.

" Yep looks like it. What did you guys do today?" asked RJ.

" Modeled…" said a depressed Yaoyorozu.

" Sounds fun. I'm still sore from that workout with Mirko(Rabbit Hero)," said Ashido.

" Well, I hope we do some actual hero work tomorrow though. What about you?" asked Kendo comforting Yaoyorozu.

" Rough. Almost twisted my ankle multiple times and my leg is kind of sore too."

" Trying to control your quirk just like me huh? I want to be able to use my electricity in small burst but just can't think of a way to do that. It just goes where it wants to go," said Kaminari.

" Maybe someone from the Support team can help you with costume modifications?" said Yaoyorozu.

" Yeah but they take forever!" sighed Kaminari.

After some time the students started to get tired and went to their rooms. One of them wasn't feeling tired though. Ashido knocked on RJ's door.

" I want you," said Ashido with a serious look on her face.

" Heh?" said RJ confused at what she meant.

 **" I said I want you right now," said Ashido closing the door behind her.**


	16. First Time with Mina-XXX

First Time with Mina-XXX

" I want to sleep with you tonight. We're the only ones on the floor tonight. No one will hear us," said Ashido with a seductive look on her face.

" But… we just starting dating yesterday. And what would Jiro and Hado feel if they found out? Don't you think it's a little too early?" said RJ nervously backing away from Ashido.

" Ah come on. You know you want to."

" I do but…"

Ashido put her finger over RJ's mouth to quiet him and went down. She pulled down his pants and underwear revealing his penis. She began to lick the tip and start sucking on his penis leaving him moaning.

" I didn't know you would be this big...mmm," moaned Ashido while sucking RJ's penis.

Ashido continued sucking and started to lick his balls too. After a while, Ashido got up and took off her school uniform revealing her big and pink breasts. RJ sat down on his bed taking off his clothes and Ashido went back down. She began to give him a titjob putting his penis between her breasts and jacking it off while licking the tip.

" You like my breasts? I've seen you staring at them before," said Ashido looking up at RJ.

" A… Ashido! I'm going to…" moaned RJ.

RJ ejaculated right on her face and boobs leaving her all sticky and turned on. Ashido wanted more.

" Looks like you're still hard. You're ready for our… first time?" asked Ashido wiping the cum off of her with a cloth.

" Yeah, let's do it," said RJ pulling in Ashido for a kiss.

They started to makeout rubbing on each other. RJ was groping Ashido's breasts while she was jerking his off dick while making out. After a while, she pushed him on the bed and got on top of him. She gently started sliding his penis inside of her and moaned really loud when it entered.

' It's inside. It's really inside,' thought Ashido still staying still with RJ's penis inside of her vagina.

' So tight!' thought RJ staring down at his penis inside of Ashido.

Ashido began going up and down on his dick going faster after every thrust. She began to get used to his penis inside of her and started bouncing on it with her thick ass jiggling after every bounce. RJ pulled her in, grabbing around her waist, and started to take control. He started to thrust harder and faster with the clapping sounds becoming louder after every thrust.

" Oh shit! Fuck me! Harder!" moaned Ashido while kissing RJ.

Ashido began to squirt all over RJ's dick while he continued to thrust with the water going all over the place in his room. RJ stopped thrusting and they changed to a doggy style position. RJ slapped her ass and started to thrust from behind.

" I always wondered… are those horns of yours sensitive?" said RJ reaching for Ashido's horns.

" W… wait no…" said Ashido before her horns were being grabbed and massaged by RJ.

She started to moan even louder looking back at RJ while her horn and vagina was being pleasured. She felt that she wasn't doing too much to pleasure him the way he was pleasuring her.

" I'll take charge now," said Ashido throwing herself back onto RJ's dick.

RJ stood still while Ashido did all the work thrusting back on his dick with him moaning after every thrust. RJ's was finally about to climax again so he threw Ashido back on the bed and put her legs up. He inserted his dick into her vagina again and started thrusting harder and faster than before. Both starting moaning loudly and starting sweating from the rough sex. They both locked eyes while RJ continued to thrust with her big breasts bouncing all over the place.

" Fuck… Ashido! I love you!" moaned RJ continuing to thrust into her with her legs above his head.

" I love you too! Harder! Oh yeah…" moaned Ashido while getting her vagina pounded harder and faster after every thrust.

" Ashido… I'm going to…"

RJ quickly took his dick out of Ashido's vagina and cummed all over her big and pink breast; more semen than from before. Ashido began to pick up some of the semen using her fingers and then licked it. Both laid on the bed due to exhaustion looking at each other smiling and panting.

" That was fun," said Ashido laughing.

" The best feeling ever," said RJ.

The two of them put their clothes back and cleaned up the room a bit with sex smell and fluids all over the place. After they cleaned up, RJ turned off the lights and got in his bed with Ashido to rest for the next day of internships.

" When can we do that again?" asked RJ while getting in the bed.

" Anytime you want. Maybe next time we can get Hado and Jiro to join in the fun," said Ashido giving RJ a goodnight kiss. " Goodnight."

" Goodnight."

 **Hey guys thanks for reading! This was my first lemon writing featuring Ashido. The next lemon chapters will definetly be longer than this chapter. Like I said before the lemons will happen here and there. Their not the main focal point of the story just extra/bonus chapters. The only three girls that will have sex with RJ will be Jiro, Hado, and Ashido. He's not going to have sex with all the girls in the class now lol this isn't a harem. Well a small harem... but you get the idea. Just wanted to make that clear. Also, the next chapter will be coming out either Monday or Tuesday which will continue the Internship and the appearance of Stain and his followers Berserker and Combustion. Don't want to spoil too much but Bakugo will be included in this arc against Stain if you're a fan of Bakugo. But anyways thanks for reading my first lemon writing/ chapter and will see you guys next time.**


	17. Story Update: RewritesDelay

**Hey guys I just wanted to update you guys on the story a bit. Don't worry it's not ending lol. I'm going to be rewriting the earlier chapters for this week so the next chapter won't come until next week most likely. Thanks to recent reviews I wanted to go back and make RJ a bit more unique so some dialogue and events will change. The changes won't be major as I don't want to completely change the story. I'm going to be rewriting the chapters up to the Pre-Sports Festival Chapter but the chapters won't be deleted. I'm just going to be editing them for the newer readers. Also I'm sorry about the Gran Torino chapter. For some reason fanfiction didn't space my paragraphs and a looks like a clutter mess. I will fix that today alongside that terrible confession between the three girls lol. I'll be rewritting that entire scene also. Also I will only respond to negative reviews that point out stuff that that they felt could've been done better or gives actual constructive criticism when it comes to characters, dialogue, the story, etc. If you just say this story sucks and give nothing else for feedback. Don't even bother reviewing as I will ignore them. If you have a problem with the story and have suggestions on how to fix them please leave a review. Anyways see you guys later and thanks if you go back and read the updated chapter. I'll leave a note on the top of the chapters that have been rewritten so you can know if they were updated.**


	18. Quirk Power Up

Quirk Power Up

After an "eventful" night with Ashido, RJ gets ready for the next day of his internship with Gran Torino and Edgeshot. Pumped up with full energy RJ remembers what Edgeshot told him about his quirks. "Think of both of his quirks as one."

It was 6 in the morning and Ashido and RJ were still sleeping in the bed together. RJ's alarm on his phone went off and woke both of them immediately at the same time. They both looked at each other remembering the night before and smiled at each other.

" Good morning," they both said while yawning and getting out of the bed.

" What time you need to be at your internship today?" asked Ashido while changing her clothes.

" At 7 so I need to hurry up and eat some breakfast and go," said RJ changing his clothes also.

" Well I don't go till 9 so I'll just hang out here with the others I guess."

After they both got dressed they headed outside of the room first looking to see if anyone was around to not see that they slept together that night. They went to the kitchen and Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, and Kendo was already up watching TV eating breakfast.

" Oh don't worry about making anything. I made breakfast for everyone," said Kendo pointing at the two plates on the counter.

" Thank you!"

' I have a lot of energy right now, but I'm going to need some more if I'm going to be training this early in the morning. Hmm… oh Pony's energy drink,' thought RJ taking out his phone out of his pocket.

" Hey Pony. You want the energy drink you left in the refrigerator?" asked RJ calling Pony on his phone.

" RJ... it's 6 in the morning. And what energy drink? I must've forgotten about it. Go ahe…" said Pony falling right back asleep.

" Hello? Is that a yes?"

RJ took the energy drink out of the refrigerator and drank it while eating breakfast with everyone else. RJ had finished eating and started to head out to get on the train back to Gran Torino's house.

" Alright I'll see you guys later!" said RJ waving back at everyone.

" Good luck today!" they all said waving back.

RJ went to the train station to head back to Gran Torino's house to continue his internship. RJ got off the train running and busted through the door of Gran Torino's house.

" I'm full of energy! Let's go! I think I know how to control One For All now!" shouted RJ.

" You're full of energy today," said Gran Torino eating a taiyaki with Edgeshot.

" Yep! I drank an entire can of an energy drink on the way here and… something else!"

" So you said you figured out how to control One For All?" asked Edgeshot.

" Well, sort of. I've been thinking about how exactly I can use One For All and Water Manipulation at the same time. I just keep thinking about throwing my water shuriken harder but I'm pretty sure that's not what you meant."

RJ sat down with Gran Torino and Edgeshot to eat some Taiyaki before training had started for the day. While they were eating, RJ was still thinking of a way to use One For All and Water Manipulation at the same time as "one quirk."

" That guy could manage One For All naturally right off the bat. I had to teach him in a totally different way," said Gran Torino eating his taiyaki happily.

" What!? All Might could use it without breaking his bones!?" said RJ spitting out his food.

" Yeah, I was entrusted by my old friend to look after him and train him."

" All Might's predecessor? He passed away as soon as All Might received One For All?

" Uh… yeah," said Gran Torino confused. ' You haven't told him Toshinori?

The doorbell rang and Edgeshot went to answer it to sign for the delivery for Gran Torino. RJ was stretching to get ready for the training with Gran Torino and Edgeshot.

' All Might used One For All naturally. Everyone else has had their quirks longer than me. I need to find out how to control One For All by using Water Manipulation. I need to stop thinking of just "usi…' thought RJ.

" Wait I think I got it! I've been thinking of how just using One For All when I needed it and where. I've been thinking of One For All as something greater than Water Manipulation! I need to think of them as equal and use both of them throughout my body instead of in one place! Using Water Manipulation throughout my body will also keep me at a certain percentage rather than using water gauntlets for safety!

RJ's body started to pulse blue around his body with water emitting from his body. All of a sudden a whirlpool of water started to form around him, spinning rapidly. The whirlpool dispersed and RJ starting glowing a light blue color.

' He figured that out fast," thought Gran Torino. " Can you move in that state?"

" I think so," said RJ clenching his fists with a water shuriken forming on his back.

" Why don't we find out? This time you will have to catch both of us."

" I'm ready!"

Gran Torino and Edgeshot started bouncing all over the place trying to dodge and attack RJ at the same time. RJ couldn't find a way to keep the power flowing through his body while being attacked. Edgeshot came from behind him and RJ sent his water shuriken backward while leaping towards Gran Torino predicting his movements. They both dodged his attacks but he had enough time to get the power flowing again. RJ bounced off the wall towards Gran Torino.

" One For All: Water Pulse!"

RJ went to grab Gran Torino who quickly dodged his attack. Gran Torino went for a counter-attack but RJ quickly dodged with Edgeshot coming at him now. He quickly repelled himself off the ceiling and went for Gran Torino dodging Edgeshot's attack in the process. Gran Torino slightly missed RJ's attacking giving him a scratch on his face. RJ hit the ground and was out of time.

" I need to learn how to stay in that state. It's weird using both at the same time," said RJ while getting picked up by Edgeshot.

" You just need to keep at it so you can start to use it naturally," said Edgeshot.

' Been a while since someone made me force myself to dodge. You found a good one Toshinori,' thought Gran Torino. " Before we continue, I want to finish eating my Tai… Noooo!" said Gran Torino looking at his Taiyakis on the floor ruined.

" Calm down old man I'll go buy some more," said Edgeshot walking out the door.

RJ and Gran Torino continued sparring with each other trying to master RJ's new technique One For All: Water Pulse. After each fight, RJ got better control of it and started to use it naturally keeping the power flowing even when getting hit.

Stain, who was at the League of Villains hideout was having a talk with Shigaraki and Kurogiri. They were trying to recruit Stain but he declined as his beliefs didn't align with his. Stain ended up attacking both of them, stunning Kurogiri and stabbing Shigaraki in the shoulder. Shigaraki disintegrated Stain's knife making him shudder. Shigaraki told him his conviction was to destroy All Might and the society that worships. Stain takes interest in his conviction and offers his help. Shigaraki, now frustrated, refused Stain's help and sent him back to Hosu City. Shigaraki had a plan to put the League Of Villains back in the spotlight.

Best Jeanist Agency

" Bakugo. We'll be going to Hosu city to do some hero work. I'll show how truly act when fighting villains," said Best Jeanist.

' Finally. Just been sitting here learning about manners and shit," thought Bakugo putting on his gauntlets.

Back at Gran Torino's residence, RJ was still training with Gran Torino and Edgeshot working on improving his control of One For All: Water Pulse. RJ couldn't manage to catch any of them but started to get used to using his new power up.

" Let's keep going! I almost had Edgeshot that time!" said RJ bleeding from his head from hitting the wall.

" Nah… that's enough for today," said Edgeshot helping RJ up.

" We got something more exciting. The actual internship! Let's go hunt down some villains!" said Gran Torino walking out the door.

" Wait! Already?!"

" You've fought villains before right? You need to fight someone other than us you know," said Edgeshot.

" Shinjuku is a little far from here so we'll take a train there," said Gran Torino getting in a cab.

Hosu City

Iida and his brother Tensei were patrolling Hosu City for Iida's internship. Tensei got a report of a sighting of the Hero Killer and his followers.

" Come on Iida! The Hero Killer has been spotted!" said Tensei.

" Wait! Shouldn't we call for backup?" said Iida running behind his brother.

" It's too late for that! This guy and his minions took out most of my team last week. If we don't catch him here, he'll kill more heroes. He needs to pay!"

Stain and his followers were in an alleyway attacking the pro hero Native. A loud explosion happened in the city getting his attention. Stain would deal with Shigaraki later and began to kill Native. Berserker was pinning him to the wall with his bone blades impaled in Native's shoulder with Combustion standing back.

" You… bastard! I'll get you!" shouted Native in extreme pain.

" He's all yours sensei," said Berserker pushing his blades even further into Native's shoulders.

" If you're really a hero… then choose your last words wisely," said Stain taking out his sword.

Ingenium, Tensei, dashed in to attack Stain but was knocked down by Combustion. Iida immediately stopped and was shocked at his brother getting thrown to the ground violently.

" Ingenium. Back for vengeance?" said Stain putting his sword down.

" I've been looking for you Hero Killer. Listen up! I am Ingenium! And I'm here to take all three of you down for what you did to my team!" shouted Tensei getting himself back up.

' Tensei, what are you doing,' thought Iida still staying back.

" Ha! It's 1 on 3. You got a death wish you fucking idiot!?" shouted Berserker taking out his bone blades out of Native.

" Well then… die!" said Stain.

Train to Shinjuku

RJ, Gran Torino, and Edgeshot are on the train to Shinjuku to do some internship work by fighting villains. RJ was talking on the phone with Nejire who was on her internship as well.

" Hey, how's the internship going?" asked RJ talking on the phone.

" Oh, it's going to great. We fought a lot of villains! Did you know, hey did you know Ryukyu (Dragoon Hero) when she turns into a dragon is almost unbeatable. The villains couldn't do anything! Oh and we're going to fight some more villains right now in Hosu City! There was a huge explosion." said Hado almost running out of breath.

" You're already fighting villains? I'm just now going to do that. I'm about pass Hosu City right now. So you've got a lot of experience already."

" Yep well I got to go. See ya! Oh, and Ashido told me what happened last night."

" Oh ok. I'll see you lat… Ashido?" said RJ before Hado hanged up the phone laughing.

RJ got off the phone with Gran Torino looking at him funny.

" Kids these days on their phones!" said Gran Torino.

" Oh, I'm sorr… Bakugo!?" said RJ seeing Bakugo and Best Jeanist in a couple of sits in front of them.

" What the hell! What're you doing here!" shouted Bakugo looking behind him.

" Bakugo. You're disturbing everyone else on the train," said Best Jeanist.

Gran Torino and Edgeshot caught the eye of Best Jeanist.

" Best Jeanist! Funny seeing you here," said Edgeshot.

" Just wanted to do some hero work with this young man to improve is attitude," said Best Jeanist.

" There's nothing wrong with my attitude!" shouted Bakugo.

All of a sudden a pro-hero blasted into the train catching everyone by surprise. A Nomu appeared and jumped into the train to attack the pro hero again; shrieking. Gran Torino told RJ to stay in the train and pushed the Nomu out of the train with Best Jeanist and Edgeshot following behind him.

" What the hell was that a Nomu!?" said RJ looking out of the train at the fires in the city.

" Let's go! I'm not going back to school without pummeling some villains!" shouted Bakugo jumping off the train.

RJ followed behind Bakugo to go where Gran Torino pushed the Nomu away. Gran Torino, Edgeshot, Best Jeanist were fighting the Nomu that attacked the train. They tried to attack it but it kept taking their attacks and attacking civilians. As the Nomu was attacking the civilians, a burst of fire hit the Nomu only stunning him for a while for the civilians to get away. It was Endeavor and Todoroki!

" Why're you here?" asked one of the civilians.

" Why? I'm a hero right?" said Endeavor.

Alleyway

Tensei went in to attack the three villains by himself and Stain dodged his attack. Berserker stabbed him in his side and Combustion slammed him to the ground again. Stain then stabbed Tensei in the shoulder.

" You seem to be more focused on me then my followers. So weak. You're a fake. And you're showing it to your little brother over there," said Stain.

" Tenya! Get out of here… now!" shouted Tensei.

Iida was still shaken up and sent his location out to his classmates hoping one of them was in Hosu City.

" You bastards! Let him go!" shouted Iida running towards the villains.

Combustion took Iida's attack and Stain stabbed Iida in his legs while he was suspended in the air. Stain licked both Tensei and Iida's blood on his sword and they both couldn't move anymore.

" You've polluted his mind with your fake ideals. This society doesn't need any more of you fakes. You will both die!" said Stain raising his sword.

Near the Alleyway

RJ and Bakugo ran to the scene and saw pro heroes having a hard time fighting two Nomus. One of the Nomus brain was covering his whole face while one was flying. One of the pro heroes told the two to stay back and follow the police's orders.

" What the? …Iida just sent me his location." said RJ taking out his phone.

" Ok? What does that have to do with our situation?" said Bakugo.

" Iida is interning here in Hosu City with his brother. But why… It must be another Nomu probably. We need to go to his location and save him!" said RJ running to where Iida sent his location.

" Hey! Wait up idiot!" said Bakugo running behind RJ.

RJ and Bakugo were running looking through every alleyway to find Iida. RJ saw Stain and his followers on top of Iida and Tensei and made a dash for it activation One For All: Water Pulse. He started bouncing off of the walls and punched Stain.

" RJ? Bakugo?" said Iida.

" We're here to save you!" said RJ with Bakugo coming up from behind him confused at RJ's movement.

Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I was dealing with school work and rewriting older chapters. No major changes were made just added a few dialogue changes and change some scenarios slightly just to give RJ a bit more of his own character. Next chapter will come out in the next 3 days so look out for that. I don't have much to say this time so thanks for reading.


	19. Hero Killer Gang

U.A. Students vs. Hero Killer Gang

What the hell. How did you move like that?" said Bakugo confused.

" Learned from the best," said RJ with his goal to save Iida and the others still in mind.

The Hero Killer picked himself up from the punch and identified RJ from the picture Shigaraki had shown him at the hideout.

" Hey, four eyes! Can you move!? Get those two heroes out of here!" said Bakugo with his hand crackling small explosions ready to fight.

" I… can't move! I think it's his quirk. My brother and Native are badly injured!" said Iida struggling to move. " Don't interfere you two! This has nothing to do with you! I sent that location for you guys to get pro heroes here!" said Iida looking up at RJ and Bakugo.

" The fuck are you talking about!? You trying to die today!?" shouted Bakugo.

Stain interrupted their discussion and told RJ and Bakugo to leave as he was only concerned with Iida, Tensei, and Native.

" Like hell I'll leave! I'll kill you bastards!" shouted Bakugo.

" ...You… two. Get out…" said Tensei struggling to talk.

" No! Meddling when you don't need to is the essence of being a hero!" said RJ activating One For All: Water Pulse.

Stain was caught off guard by what RJ had said and started smiling at what a true hero is. RJ and Bakugo dashed in at the three villains ready to attack with Bakugo taking the lead. Bakugo sent a blast at Combustion who absorbed his attack using his quirk "Absorption." Combustion released the energy and sent Bakugo back. RJ quickly dodged Berserker's blades only getting slightly scraped by them and headed towards the Hero Killer knowing he was the biggest threat.

' I have better control of One For All right now. I have to dodge this attack… now!' thought RJ who dodged Hero Killer's sword.

RJ went under him and jumped into the air to deliver a punch from above!

' Detroit Smash!'

Hero Killer was punched to the ground and struggled to get back up. Berserker dropped some of RJ's blood, that he had on his bone blades, on Stain's sword and he licked it. RJ couldn't move because of the Hero Killer's quirk!

" What the...? I can't move. It's blood Bakugo!" shouted RJ struggling to move.

" That's how it is. I'll take you all on myself!" shouted Bakugo.

" So many "heroes" out here are nothing but talk. But you are worth keeping alive. Those four over there should die. Especially your friend over there. The way you speak and your actions aren't of a hero." said Hero Killer looking at Bakugo.

" You think I give a fuck about what you think a hero should be. I'll be a hero the way I want to become one. I'll become number one and surpass All Might!"

" Berserker… bring me his blood!"

Berserker brought out even more bone blades out of his body and started charging at Bakugo. Bakugo blasted his way towards Berserker too and quickly blasted to the side of him creating a smoke screen. Bakugo quickly blasted Berserker away with Combustion now running after him.

" You don't talk much big guy!" said Bakugo before blasting his way behind Combustion and blasting him from behind. " And you're not smart either!"

Stain quickly dashed towards Bakugo at lightning speed and drew his sword. Before the Hero Killer could attack he was sent back by a blast from another person. It was Hado!

" Hey are you guys okay!? I got your location message Iida! Is that the Hero Killer!?" said Hado who was levitating in the air.

" Obviously! You ask too many questions!" said Bakugo who was still shaken up by Stain almost slicing him.

" Hado!" shouted RJ happily.

" Don't worry. The pro heroes will be here in a couple minutes!" said Hado preparing an attack.

" Concentrated Wring Wave!"

Combustion absorbed her attack and released it back with Hado quickly dodging it.

" His quirk allows him to absorb non-physical attacks!" said Bakugo blasting himself into the air.

" What!? No fair!" said Hado with a pouty face.

Bakugo blasted himself towards the Hero Killer but a small knife cut him on his cheek. The Hero Killer got close to Bakugo and started to lick Bakugo's blood but Hado blasted him away. Berserker got himself back up and quickly stabbed Hado in her upper arm!

" We don't need any more guests little girl!" shouted Berserker while stabbing Hado.

" Hado! I have too…" said RJ who could finally move.

RJ quickly dashed towards Berserker and kicked him in his chest sending him flying.

" Here! Use this water to clean your wound!" said RJ giving his water bottle to Hado.

" Weren't you the last to get paralyzed? Why can't those three move?" asked Bakugo while wiping off the blood on his face.

" Maybe it's blood type or the amount he consumes," said Hado wrapping her wound up and the others with bandages.

" Blood type. That's correct!" said Stain.

" We've got to get those three out of here right now," said RJ.

" No! We'll destroy these bastards first and then you two will save them!" shouted Bakugo with a menacing look on his face.

Bakugo blasted his way towards Combustion who was ready to absorb whatever attack Bakugo had planned. Hado quickly came from behind Bakugo and touched his shoulder; boosting his quirk. Bakugo pulled the pin from his grenade gauntlets and blasted Combustion.

Combustion couldn't absorb the increased firepower from Bakugo's explosion and was sent back.

" There's a limit to that weak quirk of yours isn't it!" shouted Bakugo.

" Grrrrrr!"

Combustion started to get frustrated and began to attack Bakugo with his huge fists. Bakugo blasted himself in the air and pulled the pin on his other gauntlet blasting Combustion from above!

"Die!" shouted Bakugo.

Stain dashed towards Bakugo but was interrupted by RJ blocking his sword with his water kunai knives.

" You kids just don't learn do ya! Get lost!" shouted Berserker who was full of rage with bone blades popping out all over his body!

Berserker dashed at RJ who quickly dodged his charge attack and cut him slightly using his water kunai knives. RJ flicked Berserker's blood into Stain's mouth and Berserker was now paralyzed.

" Sensei… I'm sor..." said Berserker lying on the ground struggling to move.

Iida, Tensei, and Native were still paralyzed watching as the three students trying to protect them.

" Iida... get up. I'm sorry I showed you that side of me. That's not what a hero should be. I was filled with rage with what the Hero Killer did to my team. It's time for you to protect me as well. This Ingenium will probably end here," said Tensei.

" No. You have to keep leading," said Iida who could finally move with Stain's quirk no longer in effect.

" You're now Ingenium. Now stand up! And show everyone you're a hero!"

Stain was continuously dodging RJ, Bakugo's and Hado's attacks as both of his followers were out of commission. He found an opening and began to attack Bakugo.

" I have to stand up! I'll live up to my brother's name!" said Iida charging his engines up.

"Recipro Burst!"

Iida quickly dashed towards Stain and broke his sword with a kick and knocked him back from Bakugo.

" I'm sorry you three had to be in this situation. I swear no one will lose any more blood here! Ingenium will live on as a true hero!" said Iida raising his head up high.

" Stop pretending. No one's true nature changes immediately. You're a fake who prioritized your own selfish desire just like your brother over there. I'm here to cure the cancer of this society," said Stain with a menacing look on his face.

Bakugo sent a long-range blast at Stain who quickly dodged the attack.

" Shut the fuck up! No one wants to hear from a villain about what a hero should be!" shouted Bakugo sending more explosions at Stain.

" My engines are overheated. RJ! Can you control the temperature of your water?" asked Iida.

" I never tried it! Why?!" asked RJ throwing his water shuriken at Stain.

" Put some water in my engines to cool it down!"

Hado and Bakugo were having a hard time trying to hit Stain with their attacks. Bakugo got in close but Stain threw a knife into his hand. Iida's engines were cooled down and he and RJ were ready to attack.

" Ready?" asked RJ.

" Ready!"

" Recipro Extend!"

' One For All: Water Pulse!'

RJ and Iida dashed towards Stain who was being distracted by Hado attacking him with her energy blasts.

" Get him!" shouted Bakugo and Hado.

RJ punched Stain in the face while Iida kicked him in his side! Stain quickly recovered from their attacks and attacked Iida with one his swords who quickly dodged it.

" I will defeat you Stain because I am a hero… and you're a villain!" shouted Iida who kicked Stain again using Recipro Extend.

" Don't let him get away!" shouted Hado who delivered the final blow with a wave blast.

The Hero Killer, Berserker, and Combustion were defeated!

 **A few minutes ago**

The pro heroes were fighting the Nomus who were rampaging around the city. Endeavor and Todoroki had shown up to help the pro heroes earlier who were having a hard time. Best Jeanist tried to bind them using his quirk "Fiber Master" but the Nomus kept breaking free.

" Stand back! Shoto! We'll do this together!" said Endeavor preparing his fire attack along with Todoroki.

" Right!" said Todoroki.

Endeavor and Todoroki sent their flames at the Nomu who didn't seem to be affected by it. The Nomu released the fire back at them and Shoto created a wall of ice to protect them.

" This guy has multiple quirks!" said Gran Torino.

The Nomu began to grow even bigger and dashed towards Endeavor. Gran Torino quickly knocked the Nomu out by propelling himself to the back of the Nomu's head using his quirk. Todoroki quickly sent his ice and froze the Nomu in place. The other two Nomus were still loose and one of them, which had wings and was flying, had a civilian.

" Shoto! Freeze that creature's wings. I'll take care of the other one!" commanded Endeavor charging at the other Nomu.

Todoroki sent his ice as high as he could and froze the Nomu's wings. The Nomu began to fall and dropped the civilian. Edgeshot quickly caught the civilian before she fell to the ground. Endeavor was wrestling with the Nomu who was outpowering him. Endeavor began to burn the Nomu's head using blue flames.

" Incinerated Cells can't regenerate!" said Endeavor looking down at the defeated Nomu.

' Uhh? Iida's location? Am I too late?' thought Todoroki who was looking at his phone. " My friend! I think he's in trouble. He sent me his location awhile ago! Follow me!" said Todoroki running towards the location Iida had sent to everyone.

" Go follow him! I'll get the Nomu that got away!" said Endeavor.

 **Back at the Alleyway**

" Fucking bastard threw a knife into my hand! Hey! Are they tied up already!?" asked Bakugo walking out of the alleyway and dragging Stain behind him.

" Yeah. Good thing there was some rope nearby," said Hado tying the final knot on Combustion.

" You okay? You got stabbed pretty deep," said RJ dragging Berserker behind him.

" Yeah! I'll live! You don't have to worry," said Hado with a bright smile on her face.

" I'm supposed to be a pro. I'm sor…"

" SHUTUP! I'm tired of hearing that word today goddammit!" shouted Bakugo making Native flinch.

" Heh. You and your friends did good," said Tensei who was being carried by Iida.

" Don't worry. We'll get you to the hospital immediately," said Iida.

As they were walking out of the alleyway, they saw a group of pro heroes and Todoroki who came to save them.

" Todoroki? Gran Torino?!" said RJ with a surprised look on his face.

" I told you to stay in your seat!" said Gran Torino kicking RJ in the face. " Wait is that… the Hero Killer and his followers?"

" Call the ambulance and the police immediately!" said one of the pro heroes.

All of a sudden a loud screech caught everyone's attention. It was the winged Nomu that got away. All of a sudden it swooped down and grabbed RJ.

"RJ!"

Some of the Nomu's blood landed on one of the pro heroes face and Stain cut himself out of the ropes and licked the blood off of her face, paralyzing the Nomu.

" Both this sham filled society… and the fakes that calm themselves heroes are targets of my purge!" said Stain who stabbed the Nomu in its brain and "questionably" saved RJ. " All I want to do is create a stronger society!

At a nearby water tower, Shigaraki and Kurogiri were watching from above with Shigaraki frustrated that his Nomus were defeated so easily.

Back at the scene, the pro heroes were ready to fight Stain who they assumed was keeping RJ as a hostage. All of a sudden Endeavor showed up who was looking for the Nomu.

" Why're you all bunched up together. That creature should've headed this way!" shouted Endeavor. " Wait is… that?"

" Endeavor…" said Stain whose mask was falling off of his face.

" Hero Killer!"

" Wait! He has RJ!" shouted Todoroki holding Endeavor back.

Stain mask finally fell off of his face and everyone was immediately in a state of shock at his presence.

" You fakes! If I don't fix it… someone must be stained with blood! Come! Try to get me you fakes! The only person allowed to kill me is the true hero! All Might!" shouted Stain walking slowly towards the pro heroes.

Everyone was in total shock at Stain's presence with some of them collapsing to the ground from fear. The Hero Killer then stopped in his tracks and dropped his knife.

" He's… unconscious," said Endeavor after snapping out of it.

Stain was standing there motionless. One of his broken ribs pierced his lungs at that moment. The Hero Killer was defeated even though he still stood up to the heroes.

 ** **Hey guys! Been awhile. Sorry for the long wait. I had a ton of stuff to do last week for classes last week and drew a couple more artworks. For the future, I think I want to write some chapters based on the movie. Obviously, it will follow the same plot as the movie itself like every other chapter before with some changes. But I also wanted to make an original chapter based on the movie. I think I will do that before we get into the forest training arc. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. For someone who didn't enjoy the Hero Killer arc that much, I had a fun time writing this chapter. I think adding in more characters made the fight more dynamic and fair. Next chapter will be up in the next two days. I will go into Berserker and Combustion's backstories briefly in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!****


	20. Hero Killer:Aftermath and One For All

**Hero Killer: Aftermath and One For All**

 **Hosu General Hospital- Next Day**

" I wish I would have come sooner. I was caught up with those Nomus that were attacking the city," said Todoroki standing by the door to an injured RJ, Hado, Bakugo, and Iida in their beds.

" It's ok. It's a miracle we're still alive though. That could've been bad if we didn't work together," said RJ laying in his bed.

" It seemed he wasn't trying to kill me and RJ though. He could've attacked me multiple times if he wanted too. He definitely was trying to kill Iida and Bakugo though. But that bones guy was definitely not on the same page as Stain." said Hado looking at her injured shoulder.

" Like hell I'd let that bastard kill me," said Bakugo who was on his phone.

" It's a good thing everyone is safe though but my brother…" said Iida.

Before Iida could finish, he was interrupted by Gran Torino, Edgeshot, Best Jeanist, and Ryukyu walking into the room. Gran Torino kicked RJ in the face again saying that he would talk to him later but someone else was going to talk to him and the others for now. It was Hosu's city Chief of Police, Mr. Kenji, who had a dog for a face.

" A dog for a face? So cute!" said Hado getting out of her bed.

" Please stay seated, woof," said Mr. Kenji.

' Woof!?' thought RJ.

Mr. Kenji explained to the students that Stain and his followers were currently being treated for broken bones and other serious injuries. As he continued to talk about how quirks were regulated in society, he said that what they did last night was illegal. They would all be dealt with strictly including their mentors.

" Now just wait a goddamn minute…" said Bakugo getting out of bed.

' Oh no," thought RJ looking at Bakugo.

" If Iida and Ingenium didn't intervene, that weak ass pro hero would've been killed. If me and RJ didn't show up, then they would've been dead. I would've been dead if Hado didn't show up either! So you're telling me we should've died because of the law! It's a hero's job to save people right!?"

" Clearly you still need much to learn. Some education you're getting from U.A, woof," said Mr. Kenji.

" The fuck did you say you mutt!"

Gran Torino told Bakugo to back off and let him finish what he was going to say. Mr. Kenji told them that they wouldn't face any problems if they didn't make what had happened public. They would avoid punishment, but won't get credit for taking out the Hero Killer and his followers.

" Our negligence as mentors are to blame, we will take responsibility for this," said Ryukyu.

" Wahhh! I'm so sorry! It won't happen again! I promise!" cried Hado hugging Ryukyu.

" Woah take it easy."

" As someone invested in keeping the peace… I thank you!" said Mr. Kenji bowing his head.

" Tch… you could've just said all that in the beginning," said Bakugo.

Iida had gone to the room Tensei was being treated in with his mom already in there waiting for him. The doctors told him he would live, but his days of being a pro-hero would end. He had a badly damaged spine with serious injuries to his legs and arms. Tensei told Iida that it was his time to take the name "Ingenium" and become the next hero. With tears running down his eyes, Iida gently hugged his brother in his bed.

Back in the room the students were staying in, RJ and Bakugo walked back in with two plates of food each struggling to open the door.

" Hey… you guys aren't going to get some hospital food. Made a couple of friends with some old people down there," said RJ chewing on some bacon.

" RJ. Iida just got his diagnosis," said Hado with a worried look on her face.

Iida explained to RJ and Bakugo that his left hand could have permanent damage as his brachial nerve was severed. The doctors said that he could regain most of the feelings if he received a nerve transplant. His left hand would serve him as a reminder to become a true hero.

" Hey. Me too," said RJ showing the scars on his right hand with Bakugo also showing the scar on the palm of his right hand. "We'll get stronger together."

" I feel bad. Whenever I'm involved, it seems that people's arms and hands get messed up. If I was there to help before, maybe it wouldn't have happened. Is it a curse?" said Todoroki looking at his hand

" You're an idiot," said Bakugo while taking the last bacon off of RJ's plate.

RJ, Iida, and Hado were laughing at Todoroki's "joke" about being the "Hand Crusher" while Bakugo ate his food silently laughing.

News spread of the Hero Killer and his followers throughout the nation. His ideals greatly impacted some people especially some villains. Before he became a villain the Hero Killer was a student who enrolled in a private hero high school but was disappointed in the fundamentality. He hated the way the educational system taught about the depraved view of heroes. He dropped out the first summer of his first year. Hadzuki Eiichi, also known as Berserker, used to be a pro-hero. He wasn't a pro-hero for long as he heard a young man shouting in public about the wrong idea of heroes in society. He challenged his statements but ended up agreeing with him after about an hour of talking with one another. Harushige Ujarak, also known as Combustion, was always an introvert in his life. He never even talked to his family members. Ujarak never wanted to become a hero as he didn't want the attention and believed that heroes were praised for the wrong reasons. As he was walking home from work one day he also heard a young man in public shouting just like Eiichi. That young man was Stain. Berserker and Combustion joined Stain in his conquest to get his message across the nation but they realized that words are meaningless without action. Berserker trained Stain in combat with him surpassing his own abilities. They soon went on purges of heroes to let society know the heroes they praise are fake. His ideals would live on and Shigaraki and The League of Villains would ride those ideals to expand.

After the students were released from the hospital, they returned to the internship agency for the remainder of the internships. It was the last day of internships and RJ was ready to go back to the dorms to get ready for classes the next day.

" I appreciate everything you two taught me this past week," said RJ bowing his head to Gran Torino and Edgeshot.

" Don't mention it. Just keep working on controlling your quirks," said Edgeshot patting RJ on the head.

" Ouch!" yelped RJ because Gran Torino hit him in the leg with his cane.

" I told you I would discipline you! Stay out of trouble. Just because you can use a small percentage of One For All doesn't mean you have complete control over it! You still have a lot to learn… Tidal Wave," said Gran Torino smiling at RJ.

" Right!"

RJ headed to the train station to go back to the U.A. dorms.

 **U.A. Dorms**

" BWA HA! Bakugo! Your hair!" laughed Kirishima and Sero at Bakugo's new haircut that was given as punishment from Best Jeanist.

" Shutup. It's stuck like this. If you two keep laughing, I'll murder both of you," said Bakugo with an angry look on his face.

Kirishima and Sero kept laughing at Bakugo and his hair eventually turned back to normal due to his frustration. The other students were talking about the internships while they were watching TV and playing board games.

" Wow! So you got to take out some villains?! Jealous!" said Ashido.

" Well, I didn't take out the villains. I just evacuated some people but it was fun," said Jiro twirling her ear jacks. " What about you Sirius?"

" We caught some foreign smugglers who trapped our captain. Tsu from class B is really strong. She really saved me from that octopus villain," said Sirius. " What about you Uraraka?"

Uraraka had a menacing aura around her doing battle stances and punches. Uraraka went to Gunhead's internship to learn close combat training.

" It was… very instructive…" said Uraraka still training.

" Wo… wo...women are evil Kaminari," said Mineta with a frightened look on his face.

" What are you talking about? What happened at 's place?... Well if we're talking about our experiences, then those four over there would have the most to talk about!" said Kaminari pointing at RJ, Bakugo, Iida, and Hado.

" Yeah! I'm glad you're all okay though. Endeavor came to save you though!" said Pony jumping out of her seat.

" Yeah… we were saved," said Bakugo quietly.

As the students continued their discussions, Jiro got up and signaled to RJ, Hado, and Ashido to come to her room. She wasn't happy about hearing what had happened between RJ and Ashido.

" You two had sex without letting us know?!" said Jiro putting her ear jacks into RJ and Ashido's ears.

" Ouch. It was in the moment!" said RJ taking out her ear jacks.

" I didn't know we had to talk to each other about this stuff!" said Ashido grabbing her horns.

" Moment my ass! That's how relationships work. Communication is key for a relationship to last. Especially when there is more than two. I read it online."

" Online?" asked Hado who was sitting next to Jiro.

" Yeah. I couldn't figure out how this relationship would work out when it's four of us. So I looked online and read articles about polyamory relationships. Talking about the future of this relationship is key to keep it healthy."

" We're sorry. We should've talked about something like this before it happened. Should we always say something before doing it though?" asked RJ.

" Well... not all the time. I just didn't know you two would do it so early on and it caught me by surprise. I don't mind you doing it again, I just wish you two talked to us first."

" Well if we are feeling a type of way about this relationship, then we can have a discussion like this again. Your room is so cool!" said Hado getting caught off guard and hugging Jiro.

" Want to do it right now?" asked Ashido rubbing Jiro's hair.

" What! No, we'll get caught!"

" So you want to but can't?" said Ashido with a smug look on her face.

Jiro was blushing really hard now and told the three to get out as she was going to sleep. The three of them were laughing outside of her room then walked back downstairs.

" So you two want too… oh yeah you're hurt…" said Ashido looking at RJ and Hado's injuries.

" Yeah, we got training tomorrow so I'm going to go to sleep early for the first time in my life… probably," said RJ waving back at Ashido and Hado heading to his room.

RJ actually went to sleep early for classes the next day!

Next Day- Field Gamma

Class A gathered at Field Gamma for their hero training for the day. All Might was instructing them for the day as rescue training was the main subject for the day. All Might explained that the first part of training would be a race to rescue him at the distress signal.

" Keep the destruction to property at a minimum!" said All Might while pointing at Bakugo.

" Stop pointing at me," said Bakugo looking away.

The first group up was RJ, Ashido, Sero, Iida, and Awata.

" Why is Iida out there? He still has those injuries," said Jiro.

" It seems that the students that are experts at mobility are all on this team," said Tokoyami.

" I'm not sold on RJ's power though. It's way too self-destructive. I think Sero will win this because of the pipes." said Sirius.

" You idiots don't even know…" said Bakugo catching everyone's attention.

As the race was about to begin, RJ was covered in a whirlpool of water spinning rapidly. It dispersed and he started to glow a light blue color catching All Might's and everyone else attention.

' One For All: Water Pulse!'

RJ started jumping all over the terrain keeping the lead for the entire race.

" Woahhh! RJ!"

RJ got to the finish line and took first place with a huge gap in time with everyone else. They continued on with the races with Bakugo taking first place, Todoroki, and Hado.

Next up was a hostage situation. RJ's team was up last with the team being RJ, Hagakure, Sirius, Tokoyami, and Mineta. The plan was to either get the hostage, which was one of the other students, out quietly or defeat the villains which were robots.

" Since we have Hagakure here, I think we should utilize her and my quirk to get the hostage out without fighting," said Sirius.

" It's too easy," said Mineta surprising everyone.

" What do you mean?" asked RJ.

" You think All Might would let this training be a walk in the park just because we have Hagakure with us?"

" You're right."

" What do you suggest we do?" asked Tokoyami.

" I don't know. That's your guys' job," said Mineta.

Everyone sighed at Mineta who they thought had a plan to get the hostage.

" We could use a distraction to get Kamin… the hostage out," said Hagakure petting Dark Shadow.

" You're right! I'll create a crashing sound in the back to distract their attention from the front door and make your movements mute so they don't hear you getting the hostage," said Sirius.

The team followed through with the plan and executed it perfectly. RJ and Tokoyami busted through the front door and attacked the villains while Hagakure was untying Kaminari while Mineta and Sirius waited in the back of the building. The robots realized what was happening and rushed towards Hagakure but got stuck by Mineta's balls waiting for them at the door.

" That's all for today everyone. Change out of your costumes and return to the classroom. Final Exams are coming up so be prepared for those too," said All Might to Class A. " Psst. I barely recognized you. Come see me after class. We have an important discussion to talk about," whispered All Might to RJ.

Back in class, Aizawa explained to the class that they would do summer training camp after the semester was over. They had to pass the written and practical exam to be able to go or they would have summer school. After his lecture, the students were chatting about the Final Exam.

Midterm Results

1- Yaoyorozu

2- Iida

3- Bakugo

4- Kendo

5- Todoroki

6- Jiro

7- Sirius

8- Shoji

9- Mineta

10- Awata

11- Tokoyami

12- Hado

13- Uraraka

14- Pony

15- RJ

16- Hagakure

17- Kirishima

18- Sero

19- Ashido

20- Kaminari

Jiro, Sero, Kaminari, Ashido, and Sirius decided to go to Yaoyorozu's house to study the remaining weeks before the Final Exams. RJ was a little paranoid because he knew he was behind in most subjects and was worried about failing the tests. He would use his special technique! "Last Minute Studying" which usually helped him back in middle school.

 **Break Room**

After class that day, RJ went to the break room that All Might and him usually meet to talk during school. All Might would go into further discussion about One For All and… All For One. All For One was the power to steal and bestow quirks. All For One tried to steal One For One many times but failed every time in the past since it was being transferred from one holder to the next. All Might explained the origins of One For All how it became because of the power stocker quirk and transfer quirk merging together. One For All was the quirk inherited to defeat All For One and RJ would have to fight him one day. RJ promised that he would continue to learn how to control One For All with All Might by his side.

' Tell him Toshinori…' thought All Might who believed he wouldn't be by RJ's side forever.

 **U.A. Dorms**

After their meeting, RJ headed back to the dorms to study for the upcoming Final Exams. As he was opening his door a voice called to him.

" Hey RJ! Could you help me study? I'm struggling a bit on chemistry," said Hado who was standing by her door.

" Yeah sure. I'll go get some snacks for us!"

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. There will be a lemon chapter next time that will feature Hado. This chapter will be longer than the first lemon chapter and a bit more "detailed" so look out for it. Also, I will do chapters based on the movie which will be the I-Island Arc. It will probably be two or three chapters with one of them being a lemon chapter. Also, RJ and Bakugo's backstory is coming up in the Practical Exams arc. Anything else? Nope, that's it for now! Next chapter will come out this weekend. Thanks for reading again. :)**


	21. Study Session with Nejire-XXX

**Study Session with Nejire**

RJ went to go get some snacks for Hado and him for their study session. He walked back to Hado's room struggling to knock on the door because he had a handful of snacks.

" Umm… I thought you said you were getting a couple of snacks. Not the entire kitchen," said Hado looking at the pile of cookies, chips, and candy.

" I didn't know how long we were going to study for so I asked Pony if she had some extra snacks," said RJ looking through the pile at Hado.

" Haha. Come in already!"

RJ dumped all the snacks on the floor and took out his textbook to help Hado study for Chemistry. Most of the time they were "studying", they were goofing off as they were watching tv and showing each other funny videos on the internet.

" Haha! Ok, I really need to study this subject though. Finals are next week," said Nejire wiping the tears from her eyes from laughter.

" Ok! Let's start with covalent bonds. Then we will work our way up to the next chapters," said RJ flipping through the pages of the textbook.

As they were studying, they were both understanding the material answering the questions in the book at the same time. As RJ was flipping through the pages to the next chapter, Hado put her hands on his and looked at him with a smile on her face. Without saying a word to each other they started to make out. RJ starting feeling on Hado's breasts through her shirt while Hado was rubbing on his pants. Their tongues wrapped around one another as they continued to feel on each other's body.

" I'm… still jealous I… wasn't your first," moaned Hado kissing RJ.

" I'll make it up to you," said RJ while breaking off from their kiss and taking off her shirt.

RJ took off her shirt to reveal her black lingerie bra that caught him by surprise. Not focusing on it too much, he began to take the bra off revealing her naked chest. Her breasts were big, almost the size of Ashido's he thought. He began to lick and suck on her nipples leaving her aroused.

" Mmm… so warm," said Hado biting on her finger.

After licking on her nipples, RJ went down and pulled down her pants and underwear revealing her clean shaved pussy. RJ pushed her down on her bed and spread her legs. He proceeded to go down and lick her vagina starting at the clitoris.

" Oh, RJ…" moaned Hado pulling RJ's head even closer to her vagina.

RJ licked even faster and inserted his fingers into her vagina going at a fast pace. RJ knew she was close to cumming so he went even faster with her pulling him even closer than before asking for. This was the best feeling Hado had ever experienced in her life and she didn't want it to stop.

" Oh, RJ! Keep going. I'm cu…." said Hado before cumming all over RJ's face. " I'm sorry. It just felt so good."

" It's fine. Now let's get down to business," said RJ taking off the rest of his clothes and wiping his face with his shirt.

RJ slowly entered his penis into Hado's vagina with her moaning silently as she felt her womb spreading. RJ was being careful not to hurt her as he was inserting his penis. As it entered as deep as it could, RJ thrusted slowly until she got used to it. Hado was biting on her sheets as he was thrusting.

" Does it hurt?" said RJ slowly thrusting inside of her.

" Not that much anymore. Go faster," said Hado massaging her breasts.

RJ thrusted faster after every thrust leaving Hado moaning but not too loud. After she finally got used to his penis, Hado pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around RJ and started to take control. She started to jump up and down on his penis going faster and faster over time. Their lips connected once again and they started to make out while Hado continued to bounce on RJ's dick.

" Oh! Fuck me! Just like that!" moaned Hado hugging RJ even tighter.

" Hado. I'm going to cum!" moaned RJ thrusting Hado even harder and faster than before.

Hado hopped off of RJ's dick and got on her knees on the floor.

" Cum in my mouth," said Hado who opened her mouth with her tongue sticking out.

" Hado…" moaned RJ while stroking his dick standing above her.

RJ cummed all in her mouth and Hado swallowed all of it. Both were gasping for air from the intense sex they just had.

" Mmm… you had pineapples today?" said Hado getting up to sit on her bed with RJ.

" Pineapple soda. I guess that counts ha," said RJ.

" You want to go again?"

" I mean we probably have to wait for it to go back up. Let's study while we wait."

RJ and Hado went back to studying for finals again while they were still naked. They couldn't focus on studying as they both were feeling on each other while studying the material. They wanted each other badly and wanted a "round 2" now. All of a sudden they heard a knock on the door.

" Hey Hado! Have you seen RJ? I got to talk to him about something," said Bakugo knocking on the door.

Hado quickly put her clothes on while RJ hid behind the bed.

" What? RJ? Haven't seen him. You sure he isn't sleep in his room," said Hado nervously.

" That bastard doesn't go to sleep early."

" Maybe he went out or something."

" Maybe. I'll just talk to him tomorrow then."

Bakugo walked back to his room while Hado was sweating nervously. She walked back to RJ who was putting his clothes back on.

" We almost got caught. Maybe we should…" said RJ before being pushed back on the bed by Hado.

" I want you again. I want to sleep with you tonight," said Hado taking off RJ's pants.

She went down and started sucking RJ's dick desperately. RJ was enjoying it has he was moaning while looking at Hado going up and down sucking his dick. She started to slap it on her tongue and face and started to lick his balls too.

" Oh… fuck," moaned RJ grabbing Hado's hair while she continued to deep throat him.

' He's really enjoying this,' thought Hado looking at RJ tilt his head back.

Hado got up and sat on RJ in a reverse cowgirl position and started grinding on his dick. RJ started grabbing and massaging her breasts while she continued grinding. He started to reach down and started to rub her pussy while still massaging her breasts.

" Oh… fuck!" moaned Hado who continued to grind RJ even harder.

" You like that?" said RJ while playing with her nipples.

" Yes! Oh, fu…"

Hado started to squirt again with the fluids going all over the place as she grinded even harder and faster. As Hado was trying to catch her breath, RJ pulled her back as he laid down on the bed and continued to fuck her.

" Wait! I'm not re...oh!" moaned Hado while taking his dick.

All of a sudden Hado mind started to go blank and started levitating using her quirk. RJ grabbed on tight around her and continued to fuck her while they were suspended in the air. Hado, coming back to her senses, realized that they were levitating.

" Oh, I'm sor… harder!" moaned Hado while descending back on the bed with RJ still fucking her.

" I'm close to cumming Hado," said RJ getting up from the bed.

RJ laid Hado on her bed in a doggy style position. He inserted his dick once again and started thrusting from behind. This was the hardest RJ ever thrusted as Hado was asking for more looking back at him. Both were sweating from the intense sex as they locked eyes. RJ grabbed both of her arms and pulled them back while still thrusting into her. The slapping sound became louder as RJ continued thrusting.

" Oh shit! I love you Hado! I'm going to cum!" said RJ thrusting even faster than before.

" Cum on my ass daddy! Oh shit!" moaned Hado while taking RJ's dick.

RJ took out his dick and cummed all over Hado's ass. She quickly turned around and sucked his dick even so more to get the remaining cum left. Both laid on the bed panting as they looked at each other.

" That was great. I have to clean my sheets though" laughed Hado looking at RJ's cum and her own on her bed.

" We got the day off tomorrow. I'll help you clean up tomorrow," said RJ who was still feeling on her breasts.

" You really like my breasts, don't you? But we really need to study tomorrow."

" I know. I love you."

" I love you too."

Both started to make out again and eventually went to sleep. Next door Ashido was listening to them have sex the entire time masturbating to their sounds. Finals were coming up and all the students were doing their best to prepare for both the written and practical for the remaining days they had left.

 **** ** **Hey guys thanks for reading my second lemon fic. I think I want to draw a comic based on this chapter just to get a visual of it but I've never done a comic before but we'll see. I was reading a ton of other lemon stories and took some inspiration from those. I definitely enjoyed writing this one more than the last one as I did more describing than just saying what happened. Jiro's will come in the I-island arc aka movie chapters. If you are enjoying this story so far leave a review and let me know. Thanks for reading and see you next time. :)****


	22. Final Exams

**Final Exams**

 **Cafeteria:1 hour before Written Exams**

"You guys have any idea what's going to be on the practicals?" asked RJ who was eating breakfast with Todoroki, Iida, Uraraka, Nejire, and Pony.

" Maybe it's a test that is comprehensive of all the training we did this semester probably," said Pony.

" That's all Aizawa sensei told us," said Nejire with her head on RJ's shoulder.

" Well, we had battle training, rescue, and basic. It could be a three-part test," said Uraraka eating.

" I think we should just focus on the wri…" said RJ before being hit in the head by Monoma from Class B.

" Ah, sorry about that. Your big head was in the way," said Monoma taunting RJ.

" Hey man, what's your problem!"

Monoma heard that RJ ran into the hero killer and said that Class A loves getting attention since the USJ attack. Before he could finish teasing Class A about their attention turning dangerous, a tongue slapped Monoma in his head.

" Stop that Monoma. Didn't you hear what happened to Iida, ribbit?" said Tsu from Class B. " Sorry about that. He's too prideful, ribbit."

" Prideful?" questioned RJ.

" I overheard you guys talking about the practical. I heard it's just against robots like in the entrance exam, ribbit."

" Really!? How do you know?" asked Uraraka jumping out of her seat.

" An upperclassman told me. It's unfair but oh well, ribbit."

" We had an intel advantage over them. This was our chance to show up those idiots in Class A…" said Monoma before being slapped again.

" They're not idiots."

The school bell rang signaling that the written exams were about to begin. Everyone went to their classrooms to take their test. After a couple of hours, the written exam was finished for the day.

" Alright put your pencils down. The last person in each row collect the tests for me," said Aizawa.

" Thanks so much for all your help!" shouted Ashido hugging Yaoyorozu.

" Yeah! I didn't leave anything blank this time!" said Kaminari.

" Alright. Go change into your costumes. The Practical is up next," said Aizawa.

All the students changed into their hero costumes and headed to the entrance of U.A. where they were met by the teachers. Some of the students were confused about why so many teachers were there for the Practical. Aizawa explained to the class that it is possible to fail the test so they shouldn't make any mistakes. Principal Nezu popped out of Aizawa's scarf and told the students that they would be fighting the teachers in pairs instead of robots.

" First… Todoroki is with Yaoyorozu against me," said Aizawa. " Next, Jamal is with Bakugo against…"

All Might came pummeling to the ground from the sky in front of RJ and Bakugo who were shocked at who their opponent was.

" I am here! To fight!" shouted All Might clenching his fists." Let me see how you two have improved!"

" All Might?!" said both RJ and Bakugo shocked.

Aizawa continued to announce the next teams.

Kendo and Kirishima vs. Cementoss

Tokoyami and Awata vs. Ectoplasm

Iida and Pony vs. Power Roader

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu vs. Aizawa

Hado and Uraraka vs. Thirteen

Ashido and Kaminari vs. Principle Nezu

Jiro and Sirius vs. Present Mic

Hagakure and Shoji vs. Snipe

Sero and Mineta vs. Midnight

RJ and Bakugo vs. All Might

The teachers further explained the tests to the students about either fighting to win or running to win. The support course department made the teachers ultra compressed weights to wear to keep it fair for the students.

" You think we need a handicap to win against you? Think again," said Bakugo.

" Haha! This will be fun," laughed All Might.

The first matchup was Kendo and Kirishima vs. Cementoss. The students were given a choice to either watch their matches or are talk up strategies with their partners.

" What should we do against All Might? Any ideas?" asked RJ.

" Don't worry about a plan. We need to think on the fly against the number one hero," said Bakugo walking away.

" But…"

RJ headed the monitor room where students could watch the matches alongside Recovery Girl. Hado and Uraraka were already in the room watching Kirishima's and Kendo's match.

" Hey! You guys are in here too?" asked RJ.

" Yeah, we wanted to watch and talk about what we should do in our fight. Where's Bakugo?" asked Uraraka.

" I don't know. He just told me don't worry about coming up with a plan. For some reason… I think he's right," said RJ walking to Hado and Uraraka to watch the matches.

Kirishima's and Kendo's match was up next against Cementoss. Cementoss was creating multiple walls in front of him using his quirk to keep Kirishima and Kendo away. Both were smashing through the walls with ease.

" Keep going! There's has to be a limit to his quirk!" shouted Kendo punching through the walls using her Big Fists quirk.

" Right! But we need to endure! We have a limit too!" shouted Kirishima punching through the walls too.

The cement walls just kept coming with Cementoss showing no sign of exhaust. Kirishima's and Kendo's quirk limits would soon kick in.

" They just keep coming. No matter how many we smash," said Kirishima still smashing through the walls.

" Ouch! My hands are shrinking!" said Kendo grabbing her hands in pain.

Cementoss toppled them with the remaining walls putting Kirishima and Kendo out of commission. Kendo and Kirishima failed the Practical Exam.

" It was that one-sided?" said Hado with a worried look on her face.

" We're going to have to deal with our weaknesses to pass this exam," said RJ.

The next match was Tokoyami and Awata vs. Ectoplasm. Both were waiting for the match to start looking around to find any clones. All of sudden smoke appeared all around them and Ectoplasm's clones emerged from the smoke.

" We teachers will be giving it our all. To utterly crush you students," said Ectoplasm surrounding Tokoyami and Awata.

" Dark Shadow! Grab her!" commanded Tokoyami to Dark Shadow.

Dark Shadow grabbed Awata and threw her to the next story to get to the gate. Awata quickly created a bubble for Tokoyami who jumped in to also ascend to the top with her.

" Let's go! I'll provide backup!" said Awata running to the gate with Tokoyami.

More clones appeared in front of them and started to rush them. Dark Shadow destroyed some of the clones rushing them but one got close to Tokoyami. Awata blasted the clone away by making one her bubbles burst violently from her palm; a move she has been mastering.

" That was close. Thank you," said Tokoyami still using Dark Shadow to attack the clones.

" No time to talk. Let's keep moving. Bubble Blizzard!" shouted Awata creating a ton of bubble in front of her, trapping some of the clones.

Awata and Tokoyami defeated the remaining clones and got close to the main gate with Ectoplasm's real body waiting for them.

" Well done getting past all of my clones. The real challenge begins now. Giant Bite Detention!" shouted Ectoplasm who created a giant clone that attacked Awata and Tokoyami. They were both stuck in the clone that attacked them and couldn't move.

" Dark Shadow. Go and pass through the gate yourself!" said Tokoyami.

" I got it!" said Dark Shadow diving towards Ectoplasm.

Dark Shadow got in close but was knocked back by Ectoplasm's kick. Dark Shadow continued to try to get to the gate but Ectoplasm wouldn't let him by kicking him back at every attempt.

" Tokoyami… give this to Dark Shadow," said Awata creating a bubble that couldn't pop on her shoulders.

" Dark Shadow. Get in close," commanded Tokoyami.

Dark Shadow took the bubble from Awata and went to attack Ectoplasm again. Dark Shadow placed the bubble on Ectoplasm while also getting knocked back. The small bubble expanded to a larger size and trapped Ectoplasm inside who was struggling to get out! Dark Shadow went back to get the cuffs and cuffed Ectoplasm while he was in the bubble. Awata and Tokoyami passed the Practical Exam!

" I didn't know Awata could do so many things with her bubbles! So cool!" said Hado in excitement.

" Tokoyami and Dark Shadow are the perfect pair!" said Uraraka.

" Something about how Awata used her bubble blast… it reminds me of Bakugo," said RJ looking at the replay of the fight.

Awata and Tokoyami walked into the monitor room after their match to watch the other student's matches.

" Hey! You guys did great!" shouted Hado hugging Awata and Tokoyami.

" Ehhh. It was all because of me," said Dark Shadow coming out of Tokoyami.

" Oh, Awata. About your bubble blast. Did you take inspiration of that from Bakugo?" asked RJ.

" Inspiration? No, he helped me create it," said Awata with a big smile on her face."

" Ehhhh! Bakugo!?"

 **Flashback- Two weeks ago in U.A. Gym**

Bakugo was blowing up some dummy robots that the students could use to train their quirks in the gym. Awata walked into the gym hearing loud screaming and explosions.

" Hey, Bakugo. Funny seeing you here," said Awata closing the door behind her.

" What?! What do you want bubble face!?" shouted Bakugo.

' Bubble face?' thought Awata blushing at the name. "It's Kaoruko Awata. And I just came to train too."

" Ok. Then leave me alone."

Bakugo went back to destroy some robots but Awata grabbed his arm before he could get away.

" What the hell. Didn't I tell you to…" said Bakugo before being interrupted.

" Can you teach me how you use your explosions from your palm!?" shouted Awata blushing.

Bakugo was caught off guard at what Awata asked him to do.

" What are you talking about."

" Well, I discovered that I can make my bubble explode violently. I was wondering how you make your explosions more deadly and powerful so I can do that with my quirk in a way."

" You just put your fucking palm out…"

" Can you show me how you do it?"

' Cute.' thought Bakugo almost blushing. " Fine... I'll teach you."

Bakugo grabbed Awata's arm and showed her how she should use her bubble blast the way he does it. As they continued training together, Awata began to have better control of her bubble blast.

 **Present- Monitor Room**

" He really helped you?" asked Uraraka.

" Yep! You could say we're a couple now," said Awata confidently.

" You asked him out?"

" No."

" Bakugo has definitely changed since the sports festival... In some ways," said Tokoyami.

As they were talking, the third match between Iida and Pony vs. Power Roader had just begun. The field they were fighting on was collapsing with Power Loader digging underneath.

" We're running out of places to stand. Have you found a spot that isn't being dug from underneath?" asked Iida looking around.

" The path in front of us is the safest path. It's not stable though. One step and it will collapse," said Pony bringing her horns back after using them to touch multiple spots around the field.

" Okay then jump on my back. We'll run right to the gate! Fusion!"

" Right!"

Pony jumped on Iida's back and he started running towards the gate using Recipro Burst. The ground was collapsing behind them as they headed for the gate. A huge hole suddenly appeared in front of them.

" Pony! Grab on my leg tight! Recipro Extend!" shouted Iida launching Pony over the hole to the gate.

" Not so fast kid!" said Power Roader reaching for Pony using his metal claws.

" Thunder Horn!" shouted Pony.

Pony sent a barrage of horns at Power Roader, knocking him back and passed through the gate. Iida and Pony passed the Practical Exam!

" Yes! We did it Iida!" shouted Pony jumping for joy with her hair on fire from Iida's engines.

" Uhhh… your hair is on fire. Also, I'm stuck," said Iida with his half his body underground.

The next matchup was between Todoroki and Yaoyorozu vs. Aizawa. Yaoyorozu wasn't very motivated for the exam has she only listened to Todoroki without talking about her plan has she felt she was "below" him after her performance in the Sports Festival. After Todoroki tried to cheer her up, after being captured by Aizawa, they both decided to come up with a plan together and ended up beating Aizawa passing the exam.

" They did it! Against a strong quirk too!" said RJ.

" We're next Uraraka! Let's go!" said Hado running to their battle center for the test.

" Right!"

Uraraka and Hado arrived for their battle against Thirteen. As soon as the battle started Uraraka and Hado rushed Thirteen at different angles. As soon as they came in to attack, Thirteen jumped back and activated their quirk and started to suck the two in. Both Hado and Uraraka grabbed on a rail that was nearby quickly.

" Well… that was a bad idea. I'll try to hit them with my quirk from here," said Hado activating her quirk.

She sent a wave blast behind her but it was sucked in by Thirteen's quirk.

" It sucks energy too?! No fair," said Hado with a pouty face.

" The only way we can win is if we get close. They won't suck us in so there should be an opening," said Uraraka.

" You're right. Let's go!"

Both of them let go of the rail and were being pulled from the black hole quirk. Thirteen, surprised they let go from the rail, deactivated their quirk and Uraraka used her " Gunhead" martial arts and pinned Thirteen to the ground. Hado came from behind and also pinned them the ground and put the cuffs on Thirteen. Hado and Uraraka passed the Practical Exam!

" Looks like Hado and Uraraka passed too," said Yaoyorozu walking into the monitor room.

" Yaoyorozu? Good job on passing the test," said RJ giving her a thumbs up.

" Thanks. It looks like Ashido and Kaminari are up next against the Principal."

" We haven't seen his quirk at all yet. I wonder what it is," said Tokoyami rubbing his beak.

Ashido and Kaminari test had begun and random explosions were happening all around the battle area. Ashido and Kaminari were running and dodging the debris that was dropping on them that was caused by the principal using a crane to cause chain reactions using his high intelligence. Time ran out for them as they were looking for the gate and they failed the test.

" Ashido…" said RJ with a worried look on his face.

" They were outsmarted," said Tokoyami.

The next match was between Jiro and Sirius vs. Present Mic. Both were in a forest waiting for the match to start while Present Mic was waiting at the gate. The match began and Present Mic activated his quirk.

" LET'S GET STARTED!" shouted Present Mic sending his loud sound waves at Jiro and Sirius.

" Ouch! Can you mute that sound?" asked Jiro covering her ears.

" I have to get close to mute his quirk. I'm pretty much useless against his quirk unless we can…" said Sirius before being interrupted.

" ARE YOU COMING YET!"

Sirius and Jiro couldn't take any more of Present Mic quirk and their ears started bleeding.

" Don't ever say you're useless! We need to find a way to win this whether or not our quirks can do anything!" said Jiro with a serious look on her face.

" You're right. I've only done this once. It gives me a massive headache," said Sirius uncovering her sensitive ears. " Use your quirk!"

Jiro plugged in her ear jacks into her stereo boot and sent her sound waves towards Present Mic.

" What a weak sound," said Present Mic. " ARE YOU EVEN TRYING?!

Sirius manipulated Jiro's sound wave and amplified it making the sound as strong as Present Mic. Sirius walked towards the gate covering her ears that were bleeding while both Jiro and Present Mic were countering each other's sound waves using. Sirius snuck behind Present Mic and passed through the gate. Jiro and Sirius passed the Practical Exam.

"There are so many things Sirius can do with her quirk. I want to see how she improves it even more!" said Awata.

" Good job, Jiro," said RJ looking proud.

The next matchup was between Shoji and Hagakure vs. Snipe. Snipe had them pinned down behind a wall shooting his revolver to keep them where he could see them. Hagakure took off her gloves and boots and decided to flank while Shoji distracted Snipe. Hagukure snuck from behind and put Snipe in the cuffs having her and Shoji pass the exam. The next match also started which was between Mineta and Sero vs. Midnight. Sero was knocked out by Midnight's quirk which led to Mineta doing all the work. Mineta drew Midnight away from the gate and stuck her to a rock using his sticky balls. Mineta rushed to the gate using " Grape Rush" while also carrying Sero through the gate too. Mineta and Sero passed the Practical Exam.

" Well, looks like I'm next," said RJ heading out of the monitor room.

" Good luck!" said Hado waving at him.

RJ headed to the battle area to have his fight with Bakugo against All Might. Bakugo was already waiting at the gate putting on his gauntlets.

" You ready? Don't hold me back," said Bakugo with a serious look on his face.

" Right. Let's win this!" said RJ putting on his mask.

" Team Bakugo and Jamal! Practical Exam! Ready… Go!" said the announcer.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. I had fun writing the Awata and Tokoyami battle and the others. Bakugo and RJ Origin will be the next chapter and that will give more insight of their backstory. Their fight against All Might will also be in the next chapter. Also the I-island arc is also coming up. These chapters will include movie spoilers. Anyways I don't have anything else to say so see you next time! :)**


	23. RJ and Bakugo:Origin

**RJ and Bakugo: Origin**

 **First Day of School- Age 4**

" Alright, class we have a new student joining the class today! This is Jamal Hill and he is from America!" said the teacher introducing RJ.

" Woah! America!? That's far!" said the students in shock.

" Yep. You can take the seat next to… Bakugo in the back Jamal."

RJ walked to the seat he was assigned nervously as all the students were staring at him. He took his seat with Bakugo also staring at him.

" Hey! I'm Katsuki Bakugo! You can call me Kacchan though!" said Bakugo holding his hand out for a handshake.

" H… hi. I'm Jamal," said RJ nervously shaking Bakugo's hand.

" What's your quirk?"

" Oh I… I don't have one yet. But the doctor told me I would get it soon."

" That sucks. Look at mine! I can make small explosions from my hands!"

Bakugo showed his explosions quirk to RJ which quickly changed his mood.

" Cool!" said RJ in amazement.

" Bakugo and Jamal. We're going to start our lesson so stay quiet," said the teacher.

After the morning lessons were done, the students went out for recess in the playground. Bakugo took RJ to introduce him to his friends at the basketball courts.

" Hey, guys! This is the new guy I was talking about! RJ!" said Bakugo dragging RJ behind him.

" RJ?" My name is Jamal," said RJ confused at the name Bakugo called him.

" RJ sounds cooler than Jamal though, right?" asked Bakugo waiting for his friends' and RJ's approval. " Plus, we all have nicknames for each other."

" RJ? I've never had a nickname before. I like it!"

" Hey do you know how to play basketball, RJ?" asked one of Bakugo's friends with a shaved head.

" Well. Kind of…"

RJ picked up the basketball and shot it. The ball went into the basket; nothing but net.

" Woah! He's on my team!" said the shaved head kid.

" OK! It's us three against you two and RJ!" said Bakugo picking up the basketball.

The kids played basketball until the end of recess with Bakugo's team winning. The rest of the day the students went back to class for their lessons and hade lunch later in the day. After school that day Bakugo took RJ with his friends to an electronic store where they have TVs on display.

" Look! It's All Might!" said Bakugo pointing at the TV in excitement.

" All Might?" questioned RJ also looking at the TV.

" It's four on one! No way he can win, right? But look! He won! No matter how bad it looks he always wins in the end!"

" Cool! I want to be like him one day."

" I'm going to be better than All Might one day! You're still quirkless though so I don't know if you would be like him."

All of Bakugo's friends were laughing with RJ nervously laughing hoping Bakugo was just joking. The group walked outside and two fourth graders from their school bumped into them. They told them to get out of the way and knocked Bakugo to the ground.

" Hey, why did you do that! It was an accide…" said RJ before being pushed to the ground also.

" Get out our way you little shrimp!" said one of the fourth graders.

Bakugo got up and fought the fourth graders using his quirk. No matter how many times he was pushed and hit to the ground, he still got up to fight the fourth graders by himself. Bakugo eventually tired out the fourth graders out and blasted them in their face.

" Darn you little first grader!" said one of the fourth graders crying. Apologize when you bump into someone older than you! We'll get you back tomorrow!"

" I didn't bump into you guys. You bumped into me," said Bakugo clenching his fists.

" Nice going, Kacchan! You fought fourth graders and won!" said Bakugo's friends running up to him.

" Wow… are you okay, Kacchan?" asked RJ with a worried look on his face.

" Of course I am. The strongest heroes always win in the end."

As the years progressed, RJ and Bakugo were good friends hanging out with each other and having sleepovers at their houses. Bakugo would occasionally tease RJ calling him weak and quirkless but RJ always took it as a joke. Eventually, it started to get to RJ as he was the only student in his classes to not have a quirk. RJ began to start distancing himself from Bakugo and all the other students as he felt he didn't fit in. Then the day came when he manifested his quirk and went to show Bakugo.

 **Age 12- Outside of Arcade**

" Kacchan! Look I got my quirk!" shouted RJ shooting water out of his hands.

" What? Looks weak. It fits you perfectly," said Bakugo laughing.

" Well if I train as much as you do, it will get stronger. This is the only thing I can do now."

" If you think you can become a hero like All Might with that quirk think again. Yeah, it will become stronger, but will it become stronger than my quirk? No haha."

" It will become stronger than yours! I'll keep training and catch up to the rest of you!" shouted RJ with Bakugo being shocked that he yelled at him. " I'm going back home."

" Hey, kid! You going to wipe this water off the ground!?... Kids," said one of the employees with a mop in his hand.

' Heh, he'll never be on my level. Still a stick in the mud. I'll be number one,' thought Bakugo.

After this day, RJ never hanged out with Bakugo and his friends again. He made a couple of new friends which made Bakugo confused and angry. Bakugo walked up to RJ at lunch one day to greet him.

" Hey RJ. Where you been?" asked Bakugo.

" Oh hey, Bakugo. I've been training with my quirk lately. I can make water shurikens now so there's that. I got to go sorry," said RJ taking his lunch tray to the trash.

' Bakugo? What the hell? Is he mocking me? Ever since he got that weak ass quirk of his, he's been hanging out with his new friends lately. Looking down at me huh? I'll crush him!' thought Bakugo angry and confused that RJ didn't call him Kacchan for the first time ever.

RJ and Baakugo began to antagonize each other occasionally getting into fights and mocking each other almost getting expelled from school at one point. This relationship continued through middle school and U.A. until the Sports Festival when they both started to understand each other's drive to becoming the next number one hero.

 **Present**

" So what's the plan?" asked RJ walking beside Bakugo.

" Beating him down is our best option!" said Bakugo giving his grenades to RJ.

" Beating him down? This is All Might we're talking about. Even with those handicaps, we can't beat him in a fight."

" Do you believe that yourself!?"

Bakugo looked at back at RJ who was shocked at what Bakugo asked him.

" You're turning into your old self again! Saying you're not good enough! How many times have I told you in the past that you were weak but still improved? Even though you weren't good enough when you got your quirk, you still tried to catch up with the rest of us. That's what I respected about you even though I still hated you for distancing yourself from me; looking down at me!" shouted Bakugo with a serious look on his face.

" That's what you thought? I never looked down at you. The way you treated me is why I did it. But, it was all to motivate me in your own way? I'm sorry I didn't know that's how you felt," said RJ with a sincere look on his face.

" Forget about it…"

All of a sudden a gush of powerful winds blew RJ and Bakugo back at incredible speed. All Might emerged from the dust walking towards Bakugo and RJ with a sense of intimidation. RJ and Bakugo picked themselves up from the ground from All Might's attack.

" Think of this as just a test, and you're gonna regret it. I'm a villain, heroes. Come at me with everything you got," said All Might with an intimidating look on his face.

All Might dashed towards RJ and Bakugo but Bakugo stopped him in his tracks using "Stun Grenade." All Might grabbed Bakugo's face but he countered it by hitting All Might with multiple explosions in close range. All Might then slammed Bakugo to the ground.

" Now then. RJ, kid. You're going to leave all the work to your teammate?" asked All Might dashing behind him.

RJ quickly dashed away from All Might who quickly got behind him again and punched him towards Bakugo.

" Ouch! He's was not lying about going all out," said RJ grabbing his arm.

" Running isn't an option. We're going to have…" said Bakugo before being interrupted by All Might's attack.

All Might punched Bakugo in the stomach making him throw up while simultaneously putting a guard rail over RJ, pinning him to the ground.

" You lose today heroes. I was expecting a challenge but all I got were weaklings," said All Might walking up towards Bakugo.

" Shutup… All Might," said Bakugo while in pain.

RJ quickly broke from the guard rail and dashed towards All Might punching him the face with a 5 percent Detroit Smash! RJ quickly grabbed Bakugo and headed to a nearby alleyway to get away from All Might. RJ set down Bakugo while he was trying to catch his breath.

" I can't think of a single plan right now that involves beating All Might and passing through the gate," said RJ drinking his water bottle.

" He didn't budge from the small consecutive hits from earlier. So we're going to have to go all out, whether or not that involves breaking your bones. We have to go to our limit," said Bakugo still coughing up vomit.

RJ, looking at his hand, agreed with Bakugo's plan and planned an ambush attack. All Might was running around looking for Bakugo and RJ when all of a sudden RJ came from behind him.

" Where are you going, villain!" shouted RJ holding Bakugo's grenades that were given to him at the beginning of the test.

" From behind…?" said All Might looking behind him.

RJ threw the grenades at All Might which exploded in his face leaving a smoke screen. Bakugo suddenly appeared behind All Might, aiming his gauntlets at All Might and pulling the pin! The blast knocked All Might back giving them an opening to run towards the gate. All Might quickly recovered from the attack and dashed towards Bakugo and RJ. RJ and Bakugo were standing there predicting that All Might would attack them with Bakugo aiming both of palms in front of him to send another blast.

" DIE!" shouted Bakugo sending a large explosion in front of him.

' Typhoon Smash!' thought RJ flicking his finger behind Bakugo's explosion.

Bakugo's explosion expanded and became even more powerful, thanks to the wind pressure created by RJ, knocking All Might back! RJ and Bakugo made a dash towards the gate while they still had time left for the test.

" Ow… they got me. A compromise between running and fighting… not bad. They're both clever that's for sure. Their relationship with each other has definitely improved these past few months compared to the first couple of weeks. Now… Your teacher is going to do his best!" said All Might with an intimidating look on his face.

RJ and Bakugo were close to the gate as they continued to check behind them looking for All Might.

" Looks like that blast actually took him out," said RJ running beside Bakugo.

" Don't be an idiot! He's not gonna go down from that alone. If he comes at us again, I'll use my other gauntlet," said Bakugo blasting his way forward.

" Yes, yes. Then what?" asked All Might who surprised RJ and Bakugo going between them. Bakugo aimed his gauntlet and All Might but he broke both of them in one hit.

" Too fast!" said RJ stunned at All Might's speed.

" This isn't even my top speed, given these weights. Now die hero scum!" shouted All Might.

All Might uppercutted Bakugo into a building and aimed another attack at RJ. As he went in to punch him, RJ dispersed into water!

" Ehh? Did I kill him?" said All Might looking around for RJ.

RJ reappeared from a water puddle in the ground almost like he teleported! RJ was touching himself in fear of what just happened.

" What the… my life just flashed before my eyes!" said RJ trying to catch his breath. ' Did I turn my entire body into water and appear at another source of water?'

" You got some new tricks hero? That won't matter when I…" said All Might before being interrupted.

Bakugo blasted himself towards All Might and attacked using a blast as strong as the ones that he uses with his gauntlets, straining his arms. Bakugo grabbed RJ who was still shaken about what he just did to turn his whole body into water.

" I'm going to throw you," said Bakugo grabbing RJ.

" Ehh?"

Bakugo threw RJ towards the goal using his explosion quirk which kept straining his arms for using it too much.

" Ouch! What the hell Bakugo!" shouted RJ flying towards the gate

" New Hampshire… Smash!" shouted All Might launching himself towards RJ, hitting him in the back. " Too naive heroes!"

RJ fell to the ground in pain and started limping towards the gate. All Might dashed towards RJ for another attack but Bakugo jumped in front of him and aimed another blast at All Might. All Might quickly dodged the explosion and kicked Bakugo back to the ground.

" As a teacher, I can't let you use another self-destructive attack! I'll have to put you down hero," said All Might walking towards Bakugo.

" I'll break and crack even if it messes me up. I'll win giving it all I have. No matter… what," said Bakugo picking himself up to face All Might.

" Wait, I can't let you RJ…"

RJ threw his water shuriken above him and it started spinning rapidly. The water in the containers implemented into his hero costume was being absorbed into his body as the water shuriken was growing bigger. All of a sudden a whirlpool formed around RJ and dispersed revealing a large, bright orange and blue colored water shuriken the same size as the one he used against Todoroki during the Sports Festival!

" Get out of the way… Kacchan!" shouted RJ throwing his giant sized water shuriken at All Might.

Bakugo blasted All Might from behind and blasted himself out of the way of RJ's attack.

" Water Shuriken Smash!"

The water shuriken knocked All Might to the ground making him cough up blood as he was at his limit. Bakugo quickly blasted towards RJ and caught him before he fell to the ground due to dehydration. Bakugo put RJ on his back and carried him to the gate. Both passed through the gate to pass the exam!

" Quit showing off you bastard…" said Bakugo smiling while carrying RJ, who was unconscious, through the gate.

" **Team Jamal and Bakugo Have Passed the Exam!"**

 ** **I'm not going to lie, this was my favorite chapter to write out of all the ones I have written. I've been planning on this chapter for months now and I'm happy with the result. RJ has discovered something new about water manipulation but what is its drawbacks? Bakugo came up with the nickname RJ!? RJ called Bakugo Kacchan?Both Bakugo and RJ had misunderstood their feelings towards each other which is why they antagonized each other. Like I really like writing this chapter no joke. Anyways thanks for reading! Next chapter will set up the I-Island arc so look out for that! See you next week!****


	24. Prepping For Summer

**Prepping for Summer**

RJ and Bakugo were in Recovery Girl's office getting healed from their injuries from their battle with All Might. Both of them were unconscious due to fatigue.

" Do you even know how to hold back!? If you had hit them any harder, there would be no way to possibly heal them, especially Jamal's back!" shouted Recovery Girl.

" I'm very sorry, Recovery Girl," said All Might bowing his head.

" They'll have to rest here for the rest of the day. I'll take it from here."

' You are improving every time I see you that I can hardly recognize you, Jamal. And this young man too, young Bakugo.'

 **The Next Day**

Regular classes resumed the next day as the students were waiting to hear information about the Training Camp that would happen in a couple of weeks.

" Everyone… I'm looking forward...hic… to a bunch of awesome… stories from the trip!" said Ashido crying.

" Wait don't worry. Maybe he'll change his mind about it," said RJ patting Ashido's head.

" Don't say that. You'll jinx it," said Kendo.

" I'm not even sure about myself. I cleared the test but was sleep the entire time," said Sero while Mineta was boasting behind him.

Aizawa slammed the door opened and told everyone to take their seats to discuss the final exam results.

" About your final exams. Sadly, we had some failures. As such… everyone's going!" said Aizawa with a creepy smile.

" What a Twist!"

" Everyone passed the written tests. In the practical, Kirishima, Kendo, Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero failed. As the " villains" in this test, we teachers came up with assignments perfectly suited to all of you. Ones that would give you the advantage to win using winning strategies. When we said we were going to crush you, it was to push you. It was another rational deception!"

" We've been fooled again! As expected from U.A. You've lied to us twice! Our faith in you will waver!" shouted Iida jumping out of his seat.

" Perhaps, but it wasn't entirely a lie. The five will receive special supplemental lessons. To be honest, it will be far worse than summer school. I'll be handing out the camp manuals."

Aizawa left the classroom and the students were looking at the manuals that were given to them. They had the rest of the day off as the end of the semester was coming soon.

" Wow. This packing list is huge," said RJ reading over the list.

" Well, we do have a while to get everything we need," said Iida also reading the list.

" Oh! Since we have the whole day off… how about we all go shopping together!" said Hagakure with a hidden bright smile.

" Oh, great idea! We haven't hung out as a class in a while," said Kaminari.

" You coming too Bakugo?" asked Kirishima and Awata.

" I'm going to the dorms," said Bakugo already walking out the door.

" You coming, Todoroki?" asked RJ.

" I visit my mom on my days off," said Todoroki.

The class, excluding Todoroki and Bakugo, took the train to Kiyashi Shopping Mall to get stuff for the Training Camp that would happen in a couple of weeks. They walked in looking in sheer awe at the size of the mall.

" This reminds me of the time we all hang out together for the first time," said Ashido hugging RJ, Hado, and Jiro.

" This is where it began you could say," said RJ. ' I'm so lucky!'

The students were looking at the mall map to see where they would be shopping for their trip.

" Well let's not just stand around. Let's go!" said Pony.

" What do I need? Food, clothes, food, a new brush, food," muttered RJ looking at all the restaurants and stores.

" I'm pretty sure they're going to give us food at the camp, RJ."

Everyone wanted to get different things so everyone decided to split up and meet back with each other in two hours.

" Hey, RJ. You said you were getting food?" asked Uraraka with a hungry look on her face.

" Uh... yeah," said RJ nervously.

" Let's go over there!"

Uraraka dragged RJ to a restaurant to get food as she was hungry and didn't have money. They got the front of the line to order some food. RJ ordered some teriyaki chicken while Uraraka ordered some Mochi. The two sat down to eat and talk forgetting that they had to get supplies for the training camp trip.

" Hey… Uraraka. I was wondering… why didn't your parents let you help out with their company?" asked RJ chewing on the chicken.

" They said… they rather have me chase my own dreams. But I want to do that… and help them out but… they still refuse to let me help," said Uraraka chewing on her food.

" Using your quirk would... definitely cut costs. But I kind of... understand what your parents want for you to do instead."

" Yeah but I still… want to help out.

" You guys eat like pigs," said Jiro walking up to their table with Yaoyorozu.

" We're meeting back up at the entrance," said Yaoyorozu.

" It's been two hours already?!" said Uraraka with food still in her mouth.

" Well, we did order two times," said RJ.

The four went back to the entrance where everyone else was waiting for everyone to come back to get on the train back to the dorms.

" Hey! Let's continue this back at the dorms. I'll go get the pizza on the first stop and bring it," said Kaminari.

" Oh let's get cake too!" said RJ and Uraraka.

" I think you two have had enough food for today," said Kirishima with RJ and Uraraka still wiping away food from their mouths.

The students got on the train to head back to the dorms. Kaminari, Kirishima, and Ashido got off the first stop to get the pizza while RJ, Uraraka, Sirius, and Mineta got off the second stop to get some desserts.

" Everything looks so good!" said Uraraka looking at all the desserts.

" Excuse me fine looking lady. We'll take all the sweets here. Including… you," said Mineta flirting with the cashier.

" Just the chocolate cake and pie thanks," said Sirius slapping Mineta in the back of his head.

" And… the donuts," whispered RJ tapping on Sirius' shoulder.

" And the donuts."

The four of them got back on the train to head back to the dorm with the desserts. They arrived at the dorms and everyone was in the meeting hall chatting and having a good time.

" Oh! The desserts are here!" shouted Pony running over to get the cake.

" Looks like you guys are playing Smash. I'm next after I eat this pizza," said RJ setting down the desserts.

" We won't go easy on you!" said Sero playing the game.

The students were hanging out the entire night playing video games, board games, talking, etc. Iida even allowed them to stay up past curfew. Most of the students were going back home for the summer break just to catch up with their families and tell them about their time at U.A. When midnight struck the students went to their room to get ready for the last day of school tomorrow before summer break.

 **Next Day**

All the students of U.A went to the end of the semester ceremony where they were being addressed by the principal to talk about the future of their journey to become pro heroes. After the ceremony, the students went back to their dorms while some pack up to go back home for the summer break. That evening RJ packed his stuff up and headed back home to his parents and Mighty. As he was on his way someone stopped him in his path.

" I am here! Waiting to ambush RJ on his way home!" shouted All Might running towards RJ.

"A… All Might?!" questioned a surprised RJ.

All Might returned into his true form coughing up blood.

" RJ, you know about I-Island?" asked All Might still coughing up blood.

" I-Island. I think I've heard about it before," said RJ trying to think about the place.

" It's in America. Your birthplace, right? Do you want to come with me?"

" I mean if you're inviting me, of course, I'll go!"

" Good! Pack up your things. We're leaving tomorrow."

" Tomorrow! I'm going right now!" said RJ running past All Might to his house.

All Might smiled and walked back to pack up his things too. They would be heading to I-Island on a private airplane early tomorrow morning.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading. This was just a short chapter to introduce us into the I-Island Arc. I will be taking a two - three week break from this story and then will go into the next arc up until the provisional exam arc. I'll be writing my ideas down while I'm on this break as I need it because midterms are coming up. Thanks for understanding and see you guys in two or three weeks. Also, there will be some original characters in the next arc which will be top students from the top school in America. Can't wait to write about them. Thanks for reading again! :)**


	25. Welcome to I-Island!

**Warning! This chapter contains spoilers from the My Hero: Two Heroes movie. You've been warned. There will be three more chapters for this arc.**

I-Island

RJ and All Might were just over I-Island on a private plane of All Might's. All Might was sleeping while RJ had his headphones on listening to music. As he was listening to music, RJ caught a glimpse of I-Island from the window.

" All Might. All Might. All Might!" shouted RJ trying to wake up All Might.

" What? What is it RJ?" asked All Might wiping his eyes.

" That's it! I-Island! This place is huge! It feels great to come here at the start of summer break."

" I didn't know you would be this excited. You told me you always come to America during the summer. I'm glad I invited you. Maybe you could show me some stuff since I haven't been here since my younger days."

" Sure! You can count on me!"

As they were talking the pilot announced on the intercom that the plane was landing. All Might began to go into his muscle form.

" Now you change too, RJ. You asked the school if you can bring your hero costume right?"

" Right. I'll go right now."

All Might and RJ finally landed at I-Island. They walked through the high-security gate and went to the front gate of the island.

" Woah! How have I never heard of this place? It's amazing!" said RJ looking at the size of the island.

" I'm surprised there are so many people here before it opens to the public," said All Might coming from behind RJ. " Now let's see the hotel.."

" Welcome to I-Expo! Wait… All Might?!" said one of the employees walking up to All Might and RJ.

Everyone around heard the lady say "All Might" and rushed towards All Might trampling RJ while All Might was laughing with a lot of people surrounding him.

" Haha! Thank you for the warm welcome! Line up for autographs!" shouted All Might.

After some time the crowd left, leaving All Might with lipstick all over his face.

" I didn't know it would take that long. We're going to be late," said All Might wiping the lipstick off of his face.

" Late? For what?" asked RJ wiping off some dirt off of his costume.

" I wanted to have a reunion with an old friend of mine that I haven't seen in a while. I wanted to introduce you. Would you like to join me?"

" Of course! A friend of you must be very important."

" I haven't told them about One For All or how I passed it down to you, so don't say anything about it," said All Might whispering.

" OK. I'll keep my mouth shut," said RJ putting a finger on his lips smiling.

As they were having their conversation, RJ and All Might saw a blonde girl with glasses,bouncing on a pogo stick towards them. The blonde girl called All Might, Uncle Might, and jumped towards him to give him a big hug.

" Oh! Melissa!" shouted All Might hugging Melissa.

" It's so good to see you again!" said Melissa.

" Thanks for inviting me. You've grown up. I almost didn't recognize you!"

" I'm seventeen now!"

As All Might and Melissa were laughing together, RJ was just looking around not knowing what to do; being left out of the conversation

" Oh, RJ, she's my good friend's daughter," said All Might turning to RJ.

" Hi! I'm Melissa Shield! Nice to meet you," said Melissa holding out her hand.

" Nice to meet you. I'm Jamal Hill and I'm a first year at U.A. High School," said RJ shaking Melissa's hand.

" Wait so you're Uncle Might's student?"

" Yes, I am!"

" Wow, I can't believe it. You've got a bright future, right?"

" Well, I'm still training so…"

" What kind of quirk do you have?" asked Melissa looking at RJ's hero costume.

" A power-up quirk and Water Manipulation."

" Two quirks?! Lucky!"

Melissa began to circle around RJ looking at the design of his costume and touching his water containers and scarf.

" A ninja-style costume. Pretty cool. Water containers?"

" Hey, hey you're kind of a bit too close there," said RJ slightly blushing.

" Oh, I'm so sorry," said Melissa bowing her head.

" Melissa. It's about time," said All Might tapping on her shoulder.

" Oh right! We've got to hurry up and make papa happy!"

Melissa retracted the pogo stick into a watch on her wrist and led All Might and RJ to her father's lab to surprise him.

 **David Shield's Lab**

Melissa entered her father's lab to introduce All Might to him for their long-awaited reunion which caught him by surprise.

" To celebrate you completing the first stage of your research, I brought someone special to you," said Melissa.

" Someone special?" questioned David.

" I AM HERE! Shaking with emotion from our reunion!" shouted All Might flexing his muscles.

" Toshi? All Might?"

David and his assistant Sam were shocked at All Might's sudden appearance.

" I came all this way just to see you!" said All Might hugging and spinning David.

" Were you surprised?" asked Melissa with a smile on her face.

"Y… yeah. Very surprised," said David.

All Might and David were catching up talking about the old days of fighting villains and All Might's debut. Both were laughing together just like the old days.

" RJ, let me introduce you to one of my best friends, David Shield," said All Might.

" Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jamal Hill from U.A. High School," said RJ shaking David's hand.

" You must be a very special student if All Might brought you with him."

" Ah, well."

All Might started coughing silently which caught David's attention. Noticing this, he asked Melissa to show RJ around I-Expo and Sam to take a break. Melissa agreed and took RJ with her.

 **I-Expo**

" Wow, this is amazing. How come I've never heard about this place before? I've been coming to America for summer break every year," said RJ looking around the island.

" This is where all the top scientists gather to do their research. Security is also pretty tight so leaks don't go out," said Melissa. " Are you going to the formal party tomorrow?"

" Formal party? That's probably why All Might told me to bring some clothes."

" Oh, RJ! You should check out the pavilion!"

" Pavilion?"

RJ and Melissa walked into the pavilion where a lot of support items and equipment was on display. Melissa was showing RJ a lot of stuff from a Beagle that can fly in the air and dive underwater, diving suits, and more support items.

" I was wondering. What's your goal since you're so into support items?" asked RJ taking off a high tech helmet.

" It's my dream to become a scientist like papa. I'm still a long way from that dream, but I'll make it," said Melissa.

" I'll become a great hero just like All Might. I'll definitely make it too."

As they were talking, an ear jack came from behind RJ and went inside his ear; vibrating his body.

" Looks like you're having fun," said an angry Jiro with Yaoyorozu and Kendo.

" Ouch! Jiro? What are you doing here?"

" I can ask you the same thing."

" Are they your friends?" asked Melissa.

" Oh, yeah. This is Yaoyorozu and Kendo. And this is my girlfriend Jiro. We all go to U.A."

" W...what? I didn't know we were calling each other... that yet," said Jiro smiling and blushing with Yaoyorozu and Kendo laughing.

" Oh. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea," said Melissa shaking Jiro's hand. "I was just showing RJ around the expo. You guys want to grab some tea at the cafe?"

The five of them headed to the cafe. Melissa was interested in their hero internships and each of them talked about them. As they were talking, they were interrupted by the waiters Kaminari and Mineta. They both took internship jobs for the summer at the expo.

" Hey RJ, where did you meet that hottie?" asked Kaminari dragging RJ away from the table he was sitting at.

" Be a bro and introduce us!" said Mineta drooling.

As they were introducing themselves to Melissa. Iida came from out of nowhere running super fast telling Mineta and Kaminari to get back to work.

" Iida you're here too?" asked RJ picking himself up. ' Jeez did the whole class come or something?'

" I come from a family of heroes, so we received an invitation to I-Expo. My family was busy and my brother is still recovering so I'm the only one that came," said Iida doing his iconic hand motions.

Yaoyorozu told them that she also received an invite since her father holds sponsor shares of the Expo. The girls in the class played rock-paper-scissors and Jiro and Kendo ended up tagging along with her. Melissa offered the girls a tour around the island but was caught off guard by an explosion. They ran to an arena where they were having a competition. As they entered they saw Awata and Kirishima hanging out by the rail.

" Awata? Kirishima? You're here too?" asked RJ.

" Oh hey, you guys! I didn't know you guys got invites too," said Kirishima waving.

As they were running up to them the announcer announced the next challenger. RJ took a glimpse at who it was and it was Bakugo.

" Kacchan?"

" Now, Villain attack! Ready… go!" said the announcer.

Bakugo blasted himself towards the robots destroying each one of them as fast as he could. He took first place with a fifteen-second clear time.

" Hey, Bakugo! Look who's here!" shouted Awata.

" Dammit! What the hell are you all doing here!" shouted Bakugo who blasted himself towards the group.

" Hey, hey Kacchan. People are watching. Chill ou…" said RJ while backing up.

" So what! They don't matter!"

" Stop that Bakugo!" shouted Iida jumping in front of RJ.

" So you three received invitations too?" asked Kendo.

" No, Bakugo was the one who received the invitation since he won the sports festival. He chose us as his guests," said Kirishima leaning on Awata.

" I'm surprised he didn't invite RJ instead. I must be very special to him!" said Awata blushing.

" You were the second person I ran into! That's all there is!" shouted Bakugo.

RJ had a smug look on face knowing why Bakugo brought Awata along with him and Kirishima.

" Don't look at me like that!" shouted Bakugo.

The announcer was asking for more participants for the time trial villain attack. Jiro suggested that RJ do it since he is pretty fast himself.

" Maybe I can beat fifteen seconds. Huh, Kacchan?" said RJ walking towards the stairs.

" I'll like to see you try. You won't get close," said Bakugo ready to see what RJ could do.

RJ took to the starting line, ready to activate his quirk.

" We have another challenger. Just what kind of results will he get?" said the announcer.

RJ's body started to glow blue and a whirlpool formed around him.

' One For All: Water Pulse!' thought RJ dispersing the whirlpool and creating a water shuriken on his back.

" Villain attack! Ready… go!"

RJ was leaping on the rocks and jumping towards the robots. RJ was punching the robots in one punch as fast as he could and threw his water shuriken at the last one.

" This is amazing too! Sixteen seconds! Second Place!" shouted the announcer.

" Damn! Just a second. Still not fast enough," said RJ taking off his mask.

RJ headed back up to the group to let the next challenger go.

" So close! That was amazing!" said Jiro rubbing RJ's head.

" No way you're going to be that close to me! I'm going again!" shouted Bakugo walking towards the stairs.

They were interrupted by the next challenger who took first place from Bakugo with fourteen seconds. It was Todoroki! Bakugo blasted himself towards Todoroki screaming.

" Half and Half Bastard!" shouted Bakugo. " Appearing suddenly trying to make everyone think you're amazing?!

" Some of our classmates are here too?" said Todoroki not flinching at Bakugo.

" Don't ignore me!"

Todoroki told Bakugo, who was trying to figure out why he was there, that he was representing his father who was invited to the expo.

" Um… the next person is waiting…" said the announcer.

" Shut up! I'm going next!" shouted Bakugo.

" Oh, God. Here we go," sighed RJ.

RJ, Kirishima, and Iida jumped down to calm Bakugo down so their embarrassing secrets of U.A. wouldn't be exposed. As they were holding Bakugo down, three people were walking towards them; two boys and a girl.

" Well well well. If it isn't the world famous U.A. students," said one of the boys who had dark skin and dreads.

" The fuck do you want?" said Bakugo who pushed Kirishima off of him.

" A challenge."

 ** **Hey guys I'm back! Hope I didn't keep you all waiting for too long. As I mentioned there will be three more chapters for this arc. The top school in America chapter, a lemon, and the conclusion chapter. Still writing down ideas for the fight that will happen next chapter. A reviewer mentioned that they wanted to see more of my art so I'm putting links to my accounts in my author bio. Also a new cover art will be ready for the start of the training camp arc. That's all I have to say for now. Thanks for reading and look out for the next chapter in a couple of days.****


	26. Clash Of Top Schools

**Clash of Top Schools**

" Challenge?" asked RJ turning around to the three people that walked up to them.

" Keith. You don't need to fight everyone you see here," said a guy with long blonde hair pulling Keith back.

His hero costume was a pretty plain jumpsuit design, colored green and yellow, with grassroots covering his arms.

" This is different this time. These are U.A. students! An actual challenge. Mr. Break My Bones, Explosive Personality, Stiff Arms, I Prefer The Cold, and… the rest! Haha!" laughed Keith.

His hero costume had a high tech look to it, colored blue, green, and black, with a shark logo in the front.

" Keith! Don't be mean!" shouted the girl with short white hair and eyes, yanking Keith back by grabbing his braids. " Sorry about that. He has too much pride."

" Why does he remind me of Monoma?" whispered Kirishima to RJ.

Her costume had a red and black design with lava flowing through it all around the costume.

" We're second years from Golden Leaf High Hero Course. I'm Gladion, this is Ashley, and you already know him, Keith."

" Oh, they're from the top school in America. I've seen them on TV a couple of times when I came out here," said RJ.

" Golden Leaf? Never heard of you," said Bakugo turning around.

" What! Just because you got attacked by villains doesn't mean you're better than everyone else!" shouted Keith in Bakugo's face.

" Nah. He reminds me of Bakugo," whispered RJ to Kirishima.

" You wanna prove it. You asked for a challenge right?" asked Bakugo getting in Keith's face.

" Battle of Top Schools. Best two out of three. One on one. And you're my opponent," said Keith.

" Fine. Icy hot, RJ, you're fighting too, said Bakugo with a menacing smile on his face.

The six agreed to meet up at the battle arena where they have one on one tournaments just like the Sports Festival but in teams. Todoroki, Bakugo, RJ, Kirishima, and Iida walked back to their classmates to inform them of what was happening.

" Top hero course in America?" questioned Yaoyorozu.

" Yeah. And Bakugo dragged us into it," said Todoroki looking back at Bakugo who was walking towards him.

" What!? You're giving up already you bastard!" shouted Bakugo.

" We'll cheer you on! Let's go "Kacchan!" said Awata grabbing Bakugo's arms and running towards the arena.

" Who the fuck said you can call me that!?

As they entered the arena the three students from Golden Leaf were waiting for them. The crowd wasn't necessarily packed as the expo wasn't open to the public yet.

" Alright I choose the cute ice guy to fight!" said Ashley walking to her side of the stage.

" Cute?" whispered Yaoyorozu.

" Did you say something?" asked Todoroki.

" Oh. No, it's nothing."

Todoroki walked upstairs to the stage while the others went to the stands to watch the fight.

" Yeesh. I didn't know people would know about us outside of Japan. It's pretty cool to be known," said Kendo rubbing her head.

" Yeah! It was the first time they ever aired a Sports Festival outside of the country here. I didn't get to watch it though," said Melissa excited at what kind of battle she was going to watch.

" As expected by going to U.A.!" shouted Iida. " But that does mean that everyone knows about our quirks."

" I hope those three know that," said Kirishima.

" Battle start!" shouted the announcer.

Todoroki sent a huge ice attack at Ashley who was shocked at the speed of the ice. Ashley quickly sent a huge wave of lava towards the ice that stopped it in its tracks.

 **Ashley- Quirk: Lava Pour. She can summon lava and use it for attacks or defense. She can control the speed and temperature of the lava but the hotter the lava the more exhausted she gets.**

" It looked slower on TV. That was close," said Ashley running up to the ice.

She put her hands on the ice that was covered with lava that was bubbling up due to how lava reacts to being put on ice. She shot lava through a hole she created at Todoroki who quickly created an ice wall in front of him.

" Don't worry about the lava! I cooled it down to wear it only stings just a little bit!" said Ashley running at Todoroki.

Todoroki now interested in the fight sent a fire attack directly at her. Ashley kept running with Todoroki's fire surrounding her. It wasn't affecting her.

' So she's immune to fire attacks just like her quirk. I'll have to rely on my right side.' thought Todoroki heating himself up using his left side.

Todoroki sent another ice attack at her but she still kept running at him, melting the ice in front of her as she was powered up by Todoroki's fire attack with a fiery aura surrounding her. Todoroki tried to dodge out of her way but she quickly grabbed Todoroki's arm and threw him before he created a wall of ice behind him.

" I'm just getting started!" shouted Ashley who engulfed herself in lava, launching herself at Todoroki.

" Well that's a sudden change in attitude," said RJ with a shocked look on his face.

" Yeah, she gets like this when she stores a lot of energy," said Gladion while laughing.

" Ain't no way he can stop her now!" shouted Keith hitting Bakugo in the back with his elbow angering him.

Back on the stage, Todoroki was pinned to his ice wall trying to figure out what to do with a raging girl covered in fire and lava running towards him.

' I'm just going to have to freeze her,' thought Todoroki while activating both his right and left side.

Todoroki was using the same attack he used against RJ in the Sports Festival but this time using his ice attack instead!

" Frostbite Blizzard!" shouted Todoroki sending icy winds at Ashley.

The ice-cold winds froze the entire arena and froze Ashley in her place solid!

" C… c… challenger A wins the… match," said the announcer while shivering from the cold winds.

Todoroki walked up to Ashley to unfreeze her by using his left side. Todoroki then continued to defrost the arena using his fire with Ashley helping using her lava.

" Wow, that was amazing! You guys really are strong heroes!" said Melissa with excitement.

" Sometimes I bit too... strong," said Kirishima looking at all the ice.

" I've never seen a fight like that!"

" Good job, Todoroki!" shouted Iida while Todoroki was walking upstairs back to everyone else.

" I thought you can only make ice? Where did that cold wind come from?" asked Kirishima.

" I was heating and cooling my body down so I don't overheat or freeze myself. Because I was using my left side too, the water in my ice evaporated into cold air for the attack," said Todoroki demonstrating his quirk. " So who is up next?"

" It looks like it's RJ," said Jiro looking at RJ and Gladion walking up to the stage.

RJ and Gladion took to the stage for the second matchup between the two top schools. After Todoroki's fight, a lot more people came to the arena trying to watch the fights.

" Yeesh. Todoroki sure brought a lot of attention," said RJ looking at the crowded stands full of people. " Now his quirk. He has those roots covering his arms so maybe it some kind of plant-based quirk," said RJ while activating One For All: Water Pulse.

"Battle start!" shouted the announcer.

Gladion put his hands on the ground and dozens of huge roots came from underground and headed towards RJ. RJ quickly dodged all the roots just in time and started running towards Gladion.

 **Gladion- Quirk: Deep Roots- He can summon roots from underground and can release almost a hundred at a time! The size of the roots can also vary on how much energy he has based on food consumption.**

' He's faster than I thought. I'm going to have to play this defensively,' thought Gladion sending more roots towards RJ.

' Need to get in close. I'll have to dodge and cut these roots,' thought RJ creating water kunai knives.

RJ was dodging and cutting the roots as fast as he could while still heading towards Gladion. As soon as he got in close, he jumped into the air and threw his water shuriken into the ground, blinding Gladion with smoke from the impact. RJ emerged from the smoke and aimed a punch at Gladion.

' Detroit Smash!' thought RJ uppercutting Gladion and kicking him in his chest.

Gladion quickly recovered from RJ's attack and sent more roots directly at RJ's stomach knocking him back and making him throw up.

" OK. That's gross," said Jiro looking at RJ's vomit on the ground.

" Heh, that was my breakfast. I feel lighter though. So I can do this!" said RJ with his water shuriken on his back growing bigger and glowing brighter.

RJ started grunting for some reason, catching everyone's attention.

" What fuck are you trying to do? Grow some golden hair?" said Bakugo with a confused look on his face.

" I'm trying to turn into water… Gah!" said RJ before being hit by Gladion's roots again. " Ughh. Still can't do it on command."

RJ jumped into the air again started spinning rapidly, with a whirlpool forming around him, in the air and cut five roots in a single cut. Another root came from under him and launched him into the air.

" Right where I want you! Take this!" shouted Gladion sending a giant-sized root at RJ, almost as wide as the "General Sherman" tree.

RJ took the water shuriken from his back and it started to grow bigger and sharper.

" Cyclone Smash!" shouted RJ throwing his water shuriken at the root.

The water shuriken cut threw the giant root with ease and continued to go directly at Gladion, knocking him off of the stage!

" Challenger C has won the match!" shouted the announcer.

" Looks like you guys have improved since the Sports Festival," said Gladion while lying on the floor.

" Yep! That quirk of yours is very powerful and... fast," said RJ trying to catch his breath and picking up Gladion.

" You need some water?"

" Y… please…"

RJ and Gladion went to join the others to watch Bakugo's and Keith's fight but there seemed to be a problem.

" What do you mean we lost! There's one more matchup," said Keith in the announcer's face.

" You signed up for best two out of three. Your team already lost two out of three. There's no next matchup," said the announcer getting out of his seat.

" Screw that. I'm signing up for a one on one match with ponytails over here," said Bakugo grabbing the sign up sheet and crossing out all the other matchups.

" Ponytails!? They're dre… You really want to lose don't cha!?" shouted Keith.

" I'll finally shut you up is what I'll do!"

" Ughh. I hate kids," murmured the announcer walking back to his seat.

Bakugo and Keith walked to their sides of the stage to get ready for their fight. The stands were now packed with people wanting to watch the next matchup after hearing about RJ and Gladion's match.

" Battle Start!" shouted the announcer.

" I'll just end that bastard right now," said Bakugo blasting himself into the air.

Bakugo started spinning rapidly in the air the same way he did back in the Sports Festival. Explosions were trailing behind him as he was heading towards Keith who had a smirk on his face.

" Howitzer… Impact!" shouted Bakugo blasting Keith and making a huge explosion.

" Is it over already? Kacchan won that easily?" asked Awata looking through the smoke.

" Nope. You'll see," said Ashley pointing at the stage.

Keith just disappeared!

" What the hell? Did he run away," said Bakugo confused and picking himself up.

" Behind you!" shouted Keith all of a sudden appearing behind Bakugo, as if he teleported, and punching him in the face.

 **Keith- Quirk: Dimensional Shift- He can teleport himself into a deserted void dimension where he can see everyone as pitch black figures but no one can see or touch him. The amount of time he can stay in the dimension is five seconds.**

" What the hell?" said Bakugo spitting blood on the floor.

" You should just give up now. I can sneak up to you at…" said Keith before disappearing again.

" Stop running away…" said Bakugo before being punched again.

" Any time!"

Bakugo picked himself up and was clearly frustrated now with Keith laughing at him as he stood over him.

" I'll kill you!" shouted Bakugo blasting himself towards Keith who disappeared again. " You should be coming up from behind me right… now!"

Bakugo blasted behind him but Keith didn't appear. Keith teleported right in front of Bakugo who quickly dodged his attack.

" I can see your movements in the dimension. I know what you're going to do. So just give up!" shouted Keith teleporting again.

' From what I can tell he can stay in that dimension for five seconds. He also seems to have a cooldown on teleporting. When he appears again, I'll have an opening,' thought Bakugo looking around him.

Keith appeared again on the side of Bakugo who blasted himself in the air to dodge his attack. Bakugo started spinning rapidly, almost looking like a flaming tire, using his explosions and propelled himself to the ground where Keith was. Bakugo hit Keith with his attack and aimed another attack at him as Keith was trying to teleport again.

" DIE!" shouted Bakugo hitting Keith with a close-range explosion blast.

" Die?" questioned looking at his life flash before him.

Bakugo blasted Keith out of bounds winning the match.

" Challenger B as won the match!" shouted the announcer.

" Nah man we gotta run that back. I wasn't at one hundred percent," said Keith picking himself up.

" Fuck off. No one can beat me," said Bakugo while walking back up to the stands.

Bakugo walked back to the stands with Keith following behind him, telling him that he wanted a rematch with Bakugo ignoring him.

" Well it was a good battle, even though we got demolished," laughed Ashley who was also embarrassed.

" Beginner's luck," said Keith before being hit by Gladion.

" Well, I guess we'll catch you guys later. This is our last day here so we're going to head back to the hotel. It was nice meeting and battling you guys. We'll grow stronger from this," said Gladion waving back at them.

" Here's my number, Todoroki. Call me sometime when you get the chance," said Ashley putting her number in Todoroki's phone with a jealous Yaoyorozu looking at her.

" Hey, Explosion Boy! I'll get the rematch one day. They'll have worldwide Sports Festival in a year or so. Don't chicken out!" shouted Keith walking behind his friends.

" Yeah. Sure ponytails… Fucking idiot," said Bakugo annoyed.

" Since that's over why don't we go around the expo and get something to eat," said Melissa walking towards the exit.

" Sure! You coming Bakugo?" asked Kirishima.

" Screw that. I'm going back to the hotel," said Bakugo while taking off his gauntlets.

" Aww. Our date is already over?" said Awata trying to tease Bakugo.

" We're not a date!"

The rest of the group went to a nearby burger stand that's popular in America. All of them order burgers as RJ urged them all to try them.

" Haven't had these in a while. It gets boring eating seafood and chicken all the time," said RJ eating his burger.

" Close your mouth please," said Jiro disgusted.

" So how did you like the fights?" asked RJ to Melissa.

" Oh, it was great. You three really gave it your all. We haven't seen a fight like that in a while. You three had the whole stands pack," said Melissa eating her burger.

" It's is not polite to eat with food in your mouth you guys," said Iida looking at everyone talking while eating.

" Don't be a wet blanket, Iida. We're on vacation," said Kendo laughing at Iida.

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were in their own corner, silently eating.

" So… are you going to call that girl," asked Yaoyorozu silently.

" Girl? I don't know why she gave me her number. Maybe she wanted to do some training or something. I live in Japan so I don't know how that's going to work," said Todoroki while biting into his burger.

' He's dense. Thank god,' thought Yaoyorozu.

After they ate, they all hang out by going around the expo watching performances, playing games, interacting with American pro heroes, etc. It soon became night and everyone headed to their hotel rooms. RJ went to his room and called All Might to apologize that they didn't hang out like they planned.

 **Yaoyorozu's Room**

" Um… I think I'm going to go to RJ's room to hang out for a bit. I'll be back in an hour," said Jiro opening the door.

" Oh… Oh! So you won't be back is what you're saying! You're going to do some dirty things in there," said Kendo teasing Jiro.

" What! No, I'm not going to do anything like that!" shouted Jiro with her face all red.

" Ughh. If only it was me and Bakugo in that room. Kirishima sleeps in there too," said Awata thinking about her and Bakugo being alone.

" This is a disgusting conversation. Too… lewd," said Yaoyorozu with a disgusted look on her face.

Jiro left the room with her face piping red all the way to RJ's room.

 **RJ's room**

" Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't hang out with you today. Some of the students showed up and I forgot," said RJ sincerely.

" No, it's okay. We don't want to grow suspicions about you having One For All. I think it was for the best. I can only stay in my muscle form for so long.

" Yeah you're rig…" said RJ before being interrupted by a knock at his door. " Uhh… I'll call you tomorrow All Might," whispered RJ.

" Okay. See you tomorrow."

RJ went to open the door where he saw Jiro waiting at the door with her face still piping red from embarrassment.

" H… hey," said Jiro stuttering.

" Hey."

 ** **Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Was pretty busy this week so didn't have a lot of free time. This is my longest original chapter and I'm proud of it. Next chapter will be a lemon chapter and following it will be the conclusion to the I-island arc. Not much to say this time so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys next time!****


	27. Jiro's Insecurities- XXX

**Jiro's Insecurities- XXX**

"Do you want to come… inside?" asked RJ confused about why Jiro was just standing by the door shaking nervously.

" Y.. yes…" said Jiro still shaking.

Jiro closed the door behind her and sat on the bed with RJ with her face still red. RJ wasn't sure what was wrong with her so he lifted her head and looked at her in her eyes making her even more nervous.

" Are you sick? I have some medicine that I packed with me," said RJ reaching for his suitcase.

" No. I'm fine. The girls were just saying that I only came here to do dirty things with you even though I just wanted to hang out. Crazy right. I'm not like… that."

As Jiro was talking, RJ was taking off his shirt which made Jiro even more flustered with steam coming out of her head.

" W… what are you doing!" shouted Jiro.

" I heard "dirty things" and jumped to conclusions," laughed RJ.

" No. I don't believe we should do "that" yet. We need to take our time y' know?"

" Sure. We can take our time."

There was awkward silence for about a minute with the only sound coming from their heartbeats.

" So… you've had sex with Hado too recently?" asked Jiro trying to break the silence.

" Huh? Oh yeah. Before final examinations. You're not mad about that right?" asked RJ scratching his head nervously.

" No no! I just wanted to know since we're all in the same relationship. To be honest, I've been feeling really jealous and distant. I just feel like I'm not part of the relationship sometimes, knowing I'm the only one you haven't had sex with."

" Hey. Sex isn't the most important thing in a relationship. You said it yourself. Communication. I don't mind just hanging out. We don't need to rush things."

" Yeah. You're right."

Jiro leaned in for a quick kiss on RJ's lips which caught him by surprise. Jiro put her head on RJ's shoulder while he turned on the TV.

" Oh yeah. Who did you come with?" asked Jiro twirling her earjacks.

" Ehh? Oh.. oh yeah. My parents somehow got tickets and gave one to me. They were busy so I came alone," said RJ trying to hide the fact that he came with All Might.

" Oh. Ok."

" So… how's life?"

" Haha. How's life? That's how you start a conversation?" said Jiro who couldn't contain her laughter.

" Hey. I don't know what to talk about. Plus I'm hungry. I'm going to go get some food from downstairs. You coming?" asked RJ getting up from the bed.

" Haha. No, I'm good. I'll just stay here."

As RJ closed the door, Jiro quickly ran over to the bag she brought with her. She took out a pill and a water bottle and went inside the bathroom.

' I know I said I wanted to take it slow but I want him too. The way Hado and Ashido described it makes it sound amazing. Ughh… I'll do it,' thought Jiro before swallowing the mysterious pill.

After some time, RJ came back to the room empty handed as they stopped serving food at 10:00. He opened the door into a dimly lighted room with scented candles all over the hotel room. RJ saw Jiro lying naked on the bed with a seductive look on her face. At the sight of this, RJ burst out laughing unable to contain his laughter.

" I knew it! My body isn't like Ashido's and Hado's!" said Jiro with an embarrassed look on her face and covering herself up.

" What? No! I mean… why the candles? I thought you said you weren't going to do anything dirty?" said RJ still laughing. ' Where did those candles even come from?'

" Well… I changed my mind. If those two get to have sex with you… then I want to too!"

" Jiro, you don't have to do this. You don't have to be like Hado and Ashido. Just be you. That's what I love about you," said RJ sitting on the bed next to Jiro.

" RJ… I… love you," said Jiro going in for the kiss; not able to hold herself back.

Jiro put her arms around RJ and they started to make out. For her first kiss, she was enjoying it as she didn't want to break away from RJ lips. She wanted him and she wanted him now and forever. RJ broke from the kiss and took his shirt off while Jiro started to take off his pants revealing his penis. She was astonished at the size of it thinking back to how Ashido described it to her one day. Jiro started to jerk him off using her ear jacks while she kissed him again.

" Ahh… Jiro…" moaned RJ feeling a different sensation from being jerked off by Jiro's earjacks.

" You… like that?" said Jiro wrapping her tongue around RJ's.

Jiro broke from the kiss again and got on her knees to suck RJ's dick. She was hesitant to taste his penis but eventually went down on it. She didn't like the unusual taste of his penis but she eventually got used to it and continued to suck it while also jerking it using her earjacks. RJ was lost in thought as it felt like he was getting sucked by two girls thanks to Jiro's earjacks. Jiro went down at started to lick his balls making him moan even louder than before. Jiro was enjoying herself, hoping this would never end. She continued to lick his balls and started to jerk him off even faster using her earjacks.

" J… Jiro not so fast. I'm going to cum," said RJ with an exhausted look on his face.

" D… don't worry about. Cum on my face," said Jiro with one ball sack in her mouth.

At the sight of this, RJ cummed all over Jiro's face almost falling to the ground himself. Jiro licked the cum off her face as she picked herself up from the ground. RJ then collapsed on the bed trying to catch his breath.

" To be honest… that was the best one," said RJ with his arms and legs spread out.

" Really? Well let's not stop there," said Jiro getting on top RJ now who was lying on the bed.

" Wait! I'm not ready. It's not hard yet."

" Then I'll have to make it hard again!"

Jiro started rubbing her pussy on RJ's dick; stroking back and forth while moaning herself. Even though it was her first time she wasn't hesitant to put his dick inside her pussy at any time. Rubbing back and forth on his dick, she began to start moaning and going faster. RJ's penis became hard again and she started to put it inside of her pussy.

" Are you ready for this?" asked RJ still trying to catch his breath from the blowjob from earlier.

" Y… yes. I'm going to put it in now," said Jiro grabbing RJ's penis.

She gently inserted his penis inside of her tight pussy. She started to tear up a bit as she continued to insert his penis; in pain. It finally went fully in and she sat on top of RJ breathing heavily and moaning while she was slightly bleeding. All she could think was that she lost her virginity to the boy she loved. After some time, she began to get used and started to ride on RJ's dick going faster and faster over time.

" Damn, you're so tight!" said RJ looking his dick insert Jiro's vagina over and over again while she was on top of him.

" Mmm… am I'm going to fast?" moaned Jiro with her hands on RJ's chest while riding him.

" No… it's fine. Keep... going."

" Oh… fuck!"

Jiro was riding his dick even faster now and started sweating. She was enjoying every thrust as she was bouncing on his dick. She went down and started to kiss RJ while he took control. He began to thrust her with her pussy liquids going all over the place; staining the bed. This was a pleasure she had never felt before as her mind was going blank from the intense thrusting of RJ's dick inside of her pussy. RJ stopped thrusting and picked her up while his penis was still inside of her. She planted her on the wall and continued to thrust. Her moans were getting louder with every thrust of RJ's dick. She put his hands on her small breasts and started to massage them while they were making out while she was pinned to the wall.

" Mmm. Yes, fuck me harder! It feels so good!" shouted Jiro looking at RJ in his eyes lustfully.

" J… Jiro… I'm close to cumming!" shouted RJ staring right back at her eyes.

" Cum inside of me!"

Jiro wanted something more from RJ than what he gave the other two girls. She wanted to feel connected to him. She was sweating rapidly while clawing RJ's back leaving his back full of scratches. RJ continued thrusting not glossing over what Jiro asked him what to do to her. He was lost in thought, only wanting to pleasure her even more; continuing to thrust Jiro even harder and faster than ever before.

" Wait… what did you say?" asked RJ while continue to thrust Jiro on the wall.

" Cum inside of me!" moaned Jiro while still clawing RJ's back.

" I don't think I'm ready to have ki…"

" I took some birth control pills after you… left. The bottle… is over there. So cum in me! Give me it all!"

" Ok. Jiro I'm going to…"

RJ cummed all inside of her pussy with some it spilling on the floor. Jiro's mind was blank as the hot semen released inside of her as she was pinned to the wall. RJ was in complete relief after cumming inside of Jiro. He was hoping she wasn't lying about the pills but either way, he would be there for her. Jiro got herself off the wall and went down to suck the remaining semen that was left in RJ's penis.

" Mmm that was fun," said Jiro while sucking on RJ's dick.

" Yeah. It was," said RJ trying to catch his breath and wiping the sweat off of his face.

RJ and Jiro cleaned themselves up by getting in the shower together making out. They put on some sleeping clothes and cleaned up the room from the intense sex they just had. After cleaning up RJ blew out the candles and joined Jiro in his bed.

" RJ… I love you. I want to always be with you," said Jiro smiling at RJ.

" I love you too Jiro. I'll always be with you no matter what," said RJ while rubbing Jiro's hair.

They both kissed each other good night and went to sleep.

 ** **Hey guys thanks for reading. Sorry for the late chapter again. Things have been very busy around here so don't have a lot of free time as I used to have. I think I will stick to a weekly schedule for now with a new chapter every Sunday after the I-Island arc just so I can stay consistent with updates. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this lemon. Really enjoyed writing this one. Next chapter will definitely come out in a couple of days. I promise that. See you guys next time!****


	28. I-Island Under Attack

**The Villains Attack I-Island**

RJ and Jiro got dressed for the next day after their eventful night together. As they were walking out of the hotel room, they ran into a familiar person.

" Hey RJ! Four eyes said to meet up at the cafe down… stairs?" said Bakugo with a confused look on his face looking at Jiro coming out of RJ's hotel room.

" H… hey Kacchan! We'll be right down there," said RJ nervously sweating.

" OK… then.

Bakugo walked back where he came from looking back at RJ and Jiro; giving RJ a thumbs up with a slight smile on his face.

" This is so embarrassing!" said Jiro covering her blushy face.

" He won't tell anyone. I'm sure of it," said RJ turning to Jiro.

RJ and Jiro headed downstairs of the hotel to the cafe just outside the front of the building. All of the other students from Class 1A, that came to I-Island, were already there waiting for them. Kendo and Awata looked at Jiro and started laughing because she didn't return to the room last night.

" So everyone is going to the party tonight, right? There will be quite a few pro heroes at the party. Let's try not to embarrass U.A. at this party!" said Iida pointing at Bakugo.

" Don't point at me!" shouted Bakugo knocking away Iida's hand.

" Change into your formal clothes and let us attend the party as a group! We'll meet at 6:30 in Lobby 7 which means we have six hours till then so there should be no excuse for being late! I'll see you all later! I have important matters to attend to!"

Everyone dismissed going into their own little groups to hang out around the island until the party that night. RJ went by himself to meet up with All Might after not being able to hang out with him yesterday. As he waved goodbye to everyone else, Melissa stopped him.

" Hey, RJ! Mind if I show you something back in the lab. I think it would work perfect for your quirk," said Melissa with her eyes shining like stars.

" Uh… yeah sure," said RJ slightly disappointed that he would be "ditching" All Might again.

Melissa took RJ to the lab that was on the school campus located on the island where Melissa does her studying. There were papers all over the place, support items, computers, etc.

" Woah! This place is amazing. And messy," said RJ tripping over some textbooks.

" Sorry about that. I do all of my studying in here so I tend to leave everything all over the place," said Melissa opening a closet to get a support item. " Here! Try this on. Push the button right there."

Melissa put some kind of red bracelet on RJ that seemed to be the support item she was talking about. RJ pressed the button and the bracelet turned into a full gauntlet covering his arms.

" What's this supposed to be," asked RJ inspecting the gauntlet.

" Yesterday during the time trial and your fight with Gladion, I saw you were limiting your Quirk on purpose. I figured that maybe your quirk was too strong for your body to keep up. Your powerup quirk reminds me a lot of Uncle Might's. This gauntlet would help you use your full power just like Uncle Might," said Melissa while cleaning the gauntlet with a wipe.

" I'm not sure. I think I want to learn how to con…"

" Please! Use it to save people and become a great hero like All Might. I trust that you will use it efficiently."

" Uhh… Ok! Since you made it I'll use it and be a hero. Thank you," said RJ clenching his fists. ' But still… this feels like cheating. I don't want her hard work to go to waste though. I'll use it when I truly need it!" thought RJ.

All of a sudden he received a call from Mineta to meet up with him, Kaminari, Kirishima and Bakugo at the arcade on the island. RJ told Melissa that he would meet her at the party and headed out. For the remaining time they had before meeting up for the party, all the students walked around the island shopping, hanging out at the arcade, swimming at the pool, etc. Before they met up, they departed to change into their formal clothes for the party. RJ was in his hotel room sleeping forgetting about the party. His phone started ringing.

" Huh? Iida? What does he want?" said RJ just waking up from his nap and picking up his phone.

" RJ! Where are you! It's 6:30!" shouted Iida on the phone.

" Yeah what about it?" asked RJ wiping his eyes.

" The party! Did you forget!"

Oh, shi… I'll be there in a minute! Sorry!"

RJ hurried up and put on his formal clothes, which was a short-sleeved, white dress shirt with a black vest and light blue bow tie, and ran to the lobby everyone was supposed to meet up. He entered the lobby with only Iida, Mineta, Todoroki, and Kaminari being present.

" Sorry, I'm late. Wait where's everyone else? Don't tell me I ran over here for nothing," said RJ panting.

" What does "attend as a group" mean to everyone?" said Iida frustrated.

" Sorry, we're late. Jiro had a… problem," said Yaoyorozu entering the lobby with Jiro and Kendo.

" Oh yes! Yes! We're in heaven!" chanted Kaminari and Mineta looking at the girls' dresses.

" I'm not used to these kinds of clothes but…," said Jiro.

" You look cute in that dress. You almost looked like a completely different person," said RJ laughing.

Jiro sent her earjacks into RJ's ear, frustrated at his "compliment."

" Was that supposed to be a compliment?" said Jiro giving a death stare.

" Yes! You know that vibration feeling is very uncomfortable," said RJ covering his ears.

" I know that. Thank you. You look nice too."

Melissa then entered the lobby wearing a blue dress without her glasses much to Kaminari and Mineta's pleasure. She told everyone the party was starting but three people were missing. Bakugo, Kirishima, and Awata were lost inside the building trying to find the lobby.

" Hey, you sure this is the right way?" asked Bakugo walking down the hallway with Awata and Kirishima.

" Uh… yeah. I think this is the way," said Kirishima looking around at the lobby numbers.

" You think!"

" Calm down, Kacchan. More importantly… how do I look," said Awata twirling around; showing off her dress with a bubble design.

" That's not important! Ughh… how did we all leave our phones in the room."

All of a sudden the island's security system went off locking up the entire island as there was a bomb detected somewhere on the island. Security bots were swarming all over the island as the villains hacked into the systems. The villains entered the party taking everyone as hostage as they trapped the pro heroes with restaining tapes from security. Back in the lobby, all the students were confused about what was going on.

" The elevator isn't working and service is down for all of our phones," said Kendo while pushing the elevator button.

" I don't think the security system would go on high alert for a bomb threat," said Melissa.

" Hmm. Let's try to find another way to get to the party. All Might should be there," said RJ making everyone relieved.

" We can take the emergency stairs. Let's hurry."

They hurried down the stairs to the party but ran into a see-through floor where they could see all the pro heroes, civilians, and All Might captured inside the party. RJ flashed a light on his phone to get All Might's attention.

" He noticed us. You ready, Jiro?" said RJ still looking at All Might.

" Yeah, I'm ready," said Jiro putting her earjacks in the floor.

RJ signaled to All Might to talk so Jiro could hear what was happening. All Might told them, whispering, that villains have taken over the island and that they were keeping everyone as hostage. He also told them that they should escape as it was too dangerous.

" We have received All Might's message. I think we should listen to him and not engage with the villains," said Iida.

" I agree with Iida. We don't have our license to fight villains," said Yaoyorozu.

" Maybe we can get some pro heroes' help from outside if we escape," said Kendo.

" Escaping would not be easy. Even if we can, who knows if they are captured outside too," said Melissa.

" Then I guess there's nothing we can do," said Kaminari.

" Are you guys really okay with this? We should just sit and do nothing?" said Jiro looking around at everyone frustrated.

" I mean we can't do anything legally.

" Plus they have All Might captured," said Mineta.

" Is it really okay for us just to sit here and do nothing. We're trying to become heroes, right?" said Todoroki.

It was silent with everyone questioning themselves if it was really okay just to do nothing with All Might being captured. That silence was broken.

" Fuck that. I want to save them," said RJ making everyone surprised.

" Language, RJ!" said Iida.

" Sorry Iida, but I don't want to sit here and do nothing knowing people can be killed at any second."

" Are you crazy?! Did you not learn anything from USJ!?" shouted Mineta.

" And what was the end result!? We have to do something to help even if that means we don't fight the villains."

" The security system is on the top floor. If we can avoid contact from the villains and get up there we can restart the systems since it seems that the villains have taken over it," said Melissa.

" Yeah, that can work. If we restart the systems, then the pro heroes would be freed turning the tables. I'll help," said Todoroki.

Everyone agreed with the plan to get to the security system and set off to the top floor. They were running up the emergency stairs getting exhausted from all the stairs they were climbing.

" Melissa. What floor is the security system," asked RJ panting.

" The 200th floor," said Melissa.

" 200th! Is there another way?"

" No. This is the only way if we want to avoid the villains."

They continued up the stairs and ran into a closed door at the end of the emergency stairs.

" Crap. Do we just knock the door now?" asked Kendo making her fists bigger.

" No. If we do that it will notify the villains," said Melissa holding Kendo back.

As they were discussing what their next plan, Mineta opened the door triggering the alarm to the villains in the security system room. The villains hurried downstairs to capture the students. The students continued to run through the halls but then the shutters started to come down trying to trap them. Todoroki quickly sent his ice forward to stop a shutter from closing. They then entered a room with plants everywhere.

" Wait! Look! The elevator is coming up," said Jiro pointing at the elevator in the room.

" We need to hide. Hurry up," commanded Yaoyorozu pointing at the bushes.

Two villains walked out of the elevator looking around the room for the students. Everyone was scared for their lives as the villains were standing right in front of the bush they were hiding in.

" I found you damn kids!" said the villain who was short and chubby.

" The hell you say you bastard?!" said Bakugo who was with Awata and Kirishima.

" What are you three doing here?"

" That what I should be as…"

" Wait. Leave this to me," said Kirishima holding Bakugo back. " Umm, we got lost. Do you know the way to the reception."

" We can see through you! Don't lie to us!" said the villain, with wide hands and skinny arms, sending a blast of energy at Kirishima.

Todoroki quickly sent out a wall of ice to deflect the energy, saving Kirishima.

" You guys quickly get to the top. I'll be right behind once we clean this up," said Todoroki sending everyone up to the top of the room using his ice.

" Right. We'll be waiting for you," said Yaoyorozu.

" Todoroki. What's going on?" asked Awata.

" Didn't you hear the broadcast? Villains have taken over the island."

" What!" said Kirishima, Bakugo and Awata.

One of the villains starting making holes in Todoroki's ice trying to get closer to them. The chubby villain started to grow bigger, stronger and turned purple; rushing the four students. Todoroki sent his ice forward while the villain smashed his way through it. Bakugo quickly dodged his attack and blasted the villain from behind.

" I'll kill you all!" said the villain aiming a punch at Bakugo.

" Bakugo! Watch out!" said Kirishima hardening his body and jumping in front of Bakugo.

The villain punched Kirishima into a wall while Bakugo blasted himself away. The villain sent another blast of energy at them but Awata deflected it back at him using a large bubble.

" Todoroki! Freeze all the bubbles when I tell you," said Awata using her "Bubble Blizzard" move.

" Right. We'll find an opening," said Todoroki.

Bakugo blasted himself towards the purple villain blasting him at different angles while dodging his attacks. He blasted the villain into a wall while Todoroki and Awata were fighting the other villain. Todoroki was sliding on his ice while Awata was riding on his back dodging the villain's attacks. The villain touched Todoroki's ice and the ice turned into little balls.

" He's too fast for my ice. Awata, are you ready yet?" asked Todoroki.

" Not yet. I want to get them both at the same time," said Awata.

" These bastards just never give up!" said Bakugo looking at the villain emerge from the smoke.

Bakugo started to spin rapidly, blasting himself all over the place; aiming an attack at the villain.

" Howitzer… Impact!" shouted Bakugo.

The villain turned back into his normal form and was sent flying back from the giant explosion. The other villain aimed an attack at Bakugo but Awata quickly created a bubble in front of Bakugo to save him.

" Now Todoroki. He's distracted," said Awata.

Todoroki froze all the bubbles in the air and they turned ice solid, falling on the villains, knocking them unconscious and trapped. They hurried over to Kirishima to get him out of the wall and hurried to rest of the students but security bots stopped them in their tracks. The other students were still running up to the top floor busting through the closed shutters.

" Wait is that an emergency hatch up there?" asked Kendo pointing at the hatch.

" It is. That should lead to the sunlight system room but the only way to use the ladder is if we are inside that room up there," said Melissa pointing at the room.

" I got this," said Yaoyorozu creating an explosive device.

She threw the explosive at the door; blowing it up.

" Now who is small enough to fit in that vent," asked RJ turning towards Mineta.

" What! Are you guys crazy! I can't do that!" cried Mineta.

" Please Mineta! You're the only one that can do it," said Kendo begging.

" If you do it, you'll definitely be popular with the ladies. You could have your own harem like RJ!" said Kaminari trying to get Mineta to climb the building.

" Really, Kaminari?" said RJ.

" Fine! I'll do it! Harem! Here I come!" shouted Mineta.

Mineta climbed outside of the building using his sticky balls. Mineta reached the floor above where the room was and let down the ladder up to the vent. They reached the 130th floor with robots all around the room. Yaoyorozu created a sheet to defend themselves from Kaminari's electricity which was part of their plan to shut down the robots. Iida threw Kaminari into the center of all the robots and he used 1.3 million volts.

" I don't think it's working," said RJ looking at the robots still being operational.

" Then I'll raise it to 2 million volts!" said Kaminari making his electricity attack even stronger.

" Idiot! If you do that you'll turn into... "wheyy," said Jiro as Kaminari turned dumb from using his quirk too much.

Yayorozu initiated their next plan and created, emp like, smoke grenades that jammed the robots signals; slowing them down. The robots kept coming as none of their plans were working.

" RJ! All out!" said Iida activating his engines.

" Right!" said RJ.

RJ activated the gauntlets Melissa had given him earlier and dashed towards the robots.

' One For All: Water Pulse! 30 percent!' thought RJ punching one of the robots and sending a blast of shockwaves at the other robots behind. They then headed towards the exit to continue to reach the top floor. They ran into even more security bots, even more than before!

" RJ! Take Melissa with you to a different route to the top floor. We'll hold off the robots here," commanded Iida.

" But… Ok! Melissa, let's go," said RJ running towards another door.

" Kendo! Please come with us too," said Melissa.

Kendo followed RJ and Melissa to the wind generator system with an open roof.

" So how do we reach the top floor from here," asked RJ.

There's the security system right there. If we don't want to run into any more security robots, this is the only way. Kendo. You could throw us up there using your quirk," said Melissa shaking from fear.

" Right. I'll do it," said Kendo.

Kendo used her quirk to make her hands bigger and RJ and Melissa stood on them getting ready to be launched.

" Melissa. Hang on to RJ. Go!" shouted Kendo throwing Melissa and RJ towards the top floor.

As she threw them, robots started to come out of the building and headed towards Kendo. Before they could reach to her Bakugo blasted the robots away. Todoroki, Awata, and Kirishima were also there to help out Kendo. RJ and Melissa continued to soar towards the building.

" RJ! The wall!" shouted Melissa.

" Right!" said RJ aiming a punch at the wall. ' Detroit Smash!'

RJ punched through the wall and they reached the top floor. RJ and Melissa recovered themselves and headed towards the room but a villain showed up with drills on his hands. The villain knocked RJ out of the building but RJ grabbed on some of the rubble before he fell.

" Leave him alone!" shouted Melissa holding the villain back.

" Get off of me!" shouted the villain hitting Melissa in the face and knocking her back. " Stay right th…"

" Shuriken Smash!" shouted RJ knocking the villain out with his water shuriken. " You okay?"

" Yeah, just a few scratches. We need to keep moving," said Melissa while RJ picked her up.

" Right."

They continued to the top floor facing a couple of villains standing guard. RJ easily took care of the villains while protecting Melissa. They reached the security system and saw David and Sam operating the systems.

" What is papa doing on this floor?" said Melissa.

" I don't know. Maybe the villains are making him do something for them. Let's be cautious," said RJ.

" Right."

David and Sam were getting a device from one of the briefcases that were locked up in the room. Apparently, it was part of their plan to get the briefcase back by hiring "fake" villains to distract everyone. Overhearing this, Melissa stepped into the room getting David and Sam's attention. Melissa asked her father if all of what he said was a lie and he admitted it. The device was a quirk amplifying device that could make quirks stronger while not affecting the body like drugs. The device was taken from him because the government believed that such a device shouldn't exist. Further research was shut down for the device and he and Sam planned to get it back. His plan was to give it to All Might because his quirk is disappearing.

" Do you know what RJ and his friends went through to save those hostages!? The villains could've killed them," shouted Melissa crying.

" Killed? The villains are fake. Right, Sam?" asked David with a worried look on his face.

" It was an act to pretend to be fake villains," said the main villain known as Wolfram.

" That guy!" said RJ dashing towards Wolfram.

Wolfram sent metal pipes towards RJ and pinned him to a wall using his metal manipulation quirk. He asked Sam for the device, surprising David. Sam's plan was to give the device to the villains so he could get some money for all the time he put into research for the device. Wolfram brought out a pistol and shot Sam in his shoulders saying he wouldn't pay him. He shot another bullet but David jumped in the way and took the hit! Melissa ran over to her father who was in pain on the floor but Wolfram hit her in the face using his pistol.

" I'll have to get all of the professor's attachments. Don't be a burden," said Wolfram aiming his pistol at Melissa after knocking out David.

" Stop It! Smash!" shouted RJ breaking free from the pipes and jumping towards Wolfram.

Wolfram put up a huge metal wall in front of him and RJ couldn't punch through it.

" Melissa! I'll save the professor! Go save everyone else!" said RJ while punching the metal wall.

" Right!" said Melissa picking herself up.

Melissa ran towards the door to the security system room but was stopped by one of the villains. RJ jumped over the wall and threw his water shuriken at the villain so that Melissa could escape.

" You bastard!" shouted Wolfram sending metal towards RJ and burying him.

Melissa reached the room and put the security system back to normal making all the robots go back to normal and freeing all the pro heroes that were trapped at the party. All Might hurried to the top floor to help out after Melissa called him, telling him what was going on. Wolfram called for a helicopter while carrying David with RJ still in the rubble of metal. He emerged from the rubble and followed behind Wolfram while limping. The villains reached the helipad and RJ came out of the elevator.

" You give the professor back!" shouted RJ still limping.

" You want to save a criminal!? Are you really a hero trying to save a "villain?!" said Wolfram while sending metal blocks towards RJ.

" Shut up!"

RJ started dodging the metal blocks and punching them, trying to get closer to the helicopter. As soon as he got close, Wolfram pointed a gun at David making RJ stop advancing.

" That's one of the problems of being a hero. Right where I want you," said Wolfram aiming another attack at RJ.

Metal came from under RJ and launched him into the air. Some more metal blocks came towards and crushed him, making him fall to the ground. The helicopter took off while RJ was still falling. All of sudden, All Might caught RJ and set him on the ground.

" Don't worry! It's fine! Why?! Because I am here!" shouted All Might smiling at RJ.

All Might dashed towards the helicopter and blasted through it while simultaneously grabbing David. All Might brought David back to the ground where RJ was.

" Toshi…" said David still in pain from the gunshot wound.

" Papa! Papa!" shouted Melissa coming out of the elevator.

" Melissa… All Might… I'm…"

A metal block came from out of nowhere and knocked All Might back! A metal "fortress" started to appear and some metal pipes grabbed David.

" What the… He's using that quirk enhancement device!" said RJ picking himself up.

" You just never give up, do you?! Texas… Smash!" shouted All Might dashing towards Wolfram.

Wolfram put up a metal wall and All Might couldn't punch through it. The wall pushed All Might back and metal blocks started going towards All Might. RJ grabbed Melissa and took her to safety while dodging the metal blocks. All Might was at his limit and was being pinned down by metal block. All of a sudden Todoroki sent his ice forward and stopped the metal in its path before they could hit All Might. Bakugo jumped into the air and sent multiple explosions towards Wolfram, who blocked them with a metal wall.

" How can you be beat up by such a lame villain! Huh, All Might!?" shouted Bakugo grabbing his hands from the pain of using his quirk.

" We'll take care of the lumps of metal here! We're here to help!" said Iida with all the other students.

" For my students to be so motivated… there's no way I should give. I have to always be… Plus Ultra!" shouted All Might flying towards Wolfram. All Might punched and dodged the metal blocks towards him by using "Carolina Smash." As soon as he got close, metal wires grabbed him from behind. Wolfram's muscles started to grow bigger and he started to glow red.

" Muscle Enhancement quirk? He has… multiple? Don't tell me," said All Might in pain from Wolfram crushing his weak spot.

" Yes! It was All For One. When he heard of our plan to get this device, he decided to help us out. What's wrong!? Look like you finally stopped smiling!" said Wolfram.

" Nooooo!"

The wires pulled All Might back and metal blocks started to crush him from all sides. Everyone was in shock that All Might was in trouble and was close to being killed.

" Noooo! All Might!" shouted RJ throwing his water shuriken in the air. The water shuriken started to spin rapidly and grow bigger with RJ screaming while aiming the shuriken towards where All Might was being crushed.

" So long, All Might!" shouted Wolfram summoning sharp metal blocks.

" Hurricane… Smash!" shouted RJ throwing the giant size water shuriken at All Might.

The shuriken broke All Might free before he could be impaled and he dashed towards RJ before he could collapse.

" That brat!" said Wolfram growing frustrated.

" RJ. Thank you but you need to get to safety. With your body…" said All Might before being interrupted.

" I can still move. A hero's job is to save someone who is in trouble," said RJ while being picked up by All Might.

" Haha. It's true that I am in trouble right. Will you give me a hand?"

" Yes!

RJ and All Might looked at Wolfram who was waiting for them to make their move. RJ looked at the gauntlet Melissa made him and activated One For All: Water Pulse.

" Let's go!" said All Might

" Right!"

All Might and RJ dashed towards Wolfram dodging the barrage of metal blocks being sent towards them. Bakugo and Todoroki still had fight in them and helped out by blowing up and freezing the metal blocks. All Might and RJ separated trying to confuse Wolfram. All Might easily punched his way through all the metal blocks and continued to advance. RJ's body started to have water aura around him and all of a sudden he started to move at lightning speeds and kicking through a metal block easily. RJ and All Might regrouped and started running with each other by each other's side.

" To overcome the crisis in front of you… while still moving forward… giving everything you got… and saving people… is what makes a Hero!" shouted All Might and RJ.

" I'll crush you all and this tower!" shouted Wolfram sending a giant-sized metal block at RJ and All Might.

" Double Detroit… Smash!"

RJ and All Might punched through the metal block and continued towards Wolfram with everyone else cheering them on.

" Get him!" shouted Jiro.

" All Might!" shouted Yaoyorozu, Kendo, and Awata.

" RJ!" shouted Iida, Mineta, Kirishima, and Kaminari.

" Destroy this guy!" shouted Bakugo and Todoroki.

All Might and RJ were preparing for their last attack while they started to glow.

" It's time to go…" shouted RJ while flicking his nose and smiling.

" Beyond!" shouted All Might while flexing his muscles and smiling.

" Plus… Ultraaaaa!"

RJ and All Might punched through Wolfram's defenses and defeated him; knocking down his entire "fortress!" David was released and saw RJ doing a similar pose to All Might when he was younger. He finally realized who RJ was to All Might.

" Did they do it?" asked Iida.

" They did it. They defeated the villain!" shouted Mineta.

Melissa ran up the tower towards RJ, All Might, and David to help them out. RJ emerged from the rubble and Melissa picked him up.

" Are you okay?" asked Melissa picking RJ up.

" Yeah, I'm fine. My arms not broken!" said RJ looking at his right arm.

They ran over to All Might and David who were fine and having a conversation.

" I'm so glad. Thank you, RJ. You and your friends," said Melissa hugging RJ.

" Thank you too. Without the gauntlet, I don't think I would be standing here right now. It saved me multiple times. And… sorry I broke it," said RJ rubbing his head.

" Don't worry. I can make another one."

" No. I want to learn how to control this power myself. I definitely will!"

All the other students came to help them out and asked them if they were okay. Melissa told them that All Might and her dad was okay so they wouldn't see All Might in his true form. All Might told David that he didn't have to worry about him as RJ was his successor to be the next Symbol Of Peace. David and All Might quickly headed off while to students were running towards RJ and Melissa.

Later on that morning, after an all-night battle, all the students went to the hospital to get their injuries healed. They all decided to not tell what happened as they weren't allowed to use their quirks to fight the villains. All Might agreed to also keep his mouth shut and not tell anyone else. The trip's event was a secret only to them. They all rested for the rest of the day and got back on a plane together back to Japan the next day. Before RJ got on the plane, he received a phone call.

" RJ! I am calling you to tell you that we still haven't hanged out yet!"

" All Might?" whispered RJ.

" I made reservations at a seafood restaurant back in Japan tonight. There's still a couple of days left before your training camp! Would you like to accompany me?"

" Yes! I'll be there!"

" Haha! OK!"

 ** **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. This is the longest chapter I have ever written and I enjoyed every second of it. I didn't know it would be this long so sorry for saying this chapter would come out in a couple of days. That concludes the I-Island arc and the Training Camp arc is next. Due to me only have two more weeks of classes left, I will be taking a short break from this story as I prepare for tests and final assignments. We will then shift to the Sunday uploads every week once I am on summer break where I will have a lot of free time. I don't know maybe you will see another chapter next week. Depends on the amount of work I have. Anyways thanks for reading and hope you will look forward to the next chapter. Also, I'm still working on the new cover art so that will come out with the next chapter. See you guys next time.****


	29. Training Camp Begins

Training Camp Begins

After the events of the I-Island trip, the students are back in Japan and are getting ready for their training camp. Everyone, including class B, was waiting outside of the buses waiting to board them. RJ and Bakugo were walking out of the dorms building towards the buses.

" Morning Kacchan. You sleep well?" asked RJ yawning from his sleep.

" Hell no. My palms still hurt from last week for using my quirk too much," said Bakugo grabbing his palm.

" I didn't sleep well either. Had to go to the bathroom like one hundred times last night from drinking too much water. Hopefully, I can improve on my stamina during the camp. Remember we can't tell anyone who wasn't at I-Island about what happened."

" Yeah, I know. First the Hero Killer and now this. No credit ."

RJ and Bakugo joined in with the classes waiting for the buses who were just chattering. Aizawa instructed the class on what was the goal of the training camp and the schedule. He dismissed them as he went to go talk to the bus driver.

" Hey, you know what I heard? Some students in class A are getting extra lessons! How weird is that? Class A is supposed to be superior, right?! Right!?" shouted Monoma teasing Class A before being slapped by a tongue.

" Ribbit. Sorry about that," said Tsu dragging Monoma to the bus.

" What's this? A babe buffet! Both girls from Class A and B!" said Mineta while drooling.

" Get a hold of yourself, little man," said Kirishima.

" Sensei has given permission to board the bus! Everyone lineup in order from assigned seat order!" shouted Iida doing his stiff arm movements.

The class boarded the bus to go to their training camp in the woods. The bus was loud the entire trip to the camp with everyone playing around and talking. After an hour ride, they stopped at a rest stop to rest before they would get back on the bus. Except they didn't know that training camp had already begun.

" Wait… this is the rest stop? I was expecting a bit more "stuff," said Pony looking around.

" Gotta pee, gotta pee," said Mineta holding himself and looking for a bathroom.

" Where's class B?" asked Kaminari.

Aizawa stepped out of the bus catching all the students attention as he spoke up.

" There's a reason why we stopped here. You guys do know the expectations of U.A. right?" asked Aizawa walking past everyone.

" Heya, Eraser!" said a mysterious person.

" Hey, haven't seen you in a while."

" Rock with these sparkling gazes!" shouted Mandalay.

" Stingingly cute and catlike!" shouted Pixie-Bob.

" We're the Wild, Wild Pussy Cats!

Everyone was looking confused as they had never heard of them before.

" Who are they? I never heard of them," whispered RJ to Hado.

" You got a lot of nerve asking that question being a nobody yourself!" shouted Pixie-Bob grasping RJ's face.

" These are pro heroes that will be helping us out for the training camp. Their a four-member hero team that specializes in mountain rescue operations," said Aizawa.

" This whole area is our territory. Your lodging is over that direction on the foot of that mountain," said Mandalay pointing at the mountain in the far distance.

Everyone was confused at why they stopped halfway and they finally understood why. They started running back to the bus but Pixie-Bob jumped in front of them and made the ground rise under their feet; sending them down to the forest.

" This is our private property! Feel free to use your quirks! You have three hours to get to the facility! You'll have to get there on foot by going through the Beast's Forest!" shouted Mandalay down to the students.

" U.A. does stuff like this way too much," said Jiro brushing dirt off her skirt.

" No need to be complaining. We better start moving," said Kirishima.

Mineta was still holding himself and ran off into the forest when a giant beast stood right in front of him. Everyone was shocked that an actual beast was in the forest.

" Crap! Mineta get out of the way!" said Sero bringing Mineta back with his tape.

" Wait. Do you guys see that? It looks like it's a dirt clod," said Sirius looking at the beast crumble.

" It must be that girl's quirk," said Shoji.

All of a sudden RJ, Todoroki, Bakugo, and Iida dashed towards the beast ready to destroy it. Todoroki sent his ice forward, freezing the beast in its place.

" Recipro Burst!" shouted Iida kicking through the beast.

" Die!" shouted Bakugo blasting the beast.

" Shuriken Smash!" shouted RJ throwing his water shuriken.

The beast was destroyed completely leaving only a pile of dirt on the floor.

" Woah you guys took that beast out easily!" said Pony.

" Not yet. There's more," said Bakugo.

" Just how many are there?" asked Kaminari looking around at the trees and bushes rustling.

" What should we do? Run away?" asked Ashido.

" We have no choice but to go through here and take the shortest route possible," said Yaoyorozu.

" Alright, let's go Class A!" shouted Iida.

" Yeah!"

Everyone dashed into the forest ready to defeat all of the beasts and get to the lodging within the time limit.

" There's three up ahead! Two on each side!" shouted Shoji.

" There's another three to the right!" shouted Jiro with her earjacks in a tree.

" Ten in total! They're coming!" said Sirius.

" Alright! Here I go!" said Sero taping the beast's wings and bringing it to the ground. " Kendo! Kirishima!"

Kendo and Kirishima went up to the beast and pummeled it into dust using their punches.

" Dark Shadow!" shouted Tokoyami commanding Dark Shadow to attack the beast.

" Hado, now," said Shoji after sweeping the beast's feet.

" Take this!" shouted Hado sending a blast of energy at the beast; destroying it.

" It's your guys' fault I wet myself!" cried Mineta throwing his balls at the beast; sticking it to the ground.

" Get out of the way, Mineta! 1.3 Million Volts!" shouted Kaminari shocking the beast and turning dumb.

" Take that!" said Ashido throwing acid on the beast's foot.

" Oh no! The beast is going to eat me!" shouted Hagakure running from the beasts.

" Good job being the bait Hagakure," said Yaoyorozu creating a giant stereo.

" That's another one down!" said RJ spraying water on another beast's foot; turning it into mud.

" Get back everyone! Jiro. Sirius.

Jiro put her earjacks into the stereo and Sirius amplified the sound waves, blasting away the beasts.

" Ok, Pony," said Uraraka touching one of the beasts using her quirk.

" Got it! Horn Cannon!" shouted Pony launching the beast into the air using her horns.

" Release."

The beast came back down to the Earth and was destroyed. Nearby, Todoroki was freezing one of the beasts, but Bakugo got in the way and blasted the beast.

" Get out of my way, Icy Hot!" shouted Bakugo.

" I'm not in your way," said Todoroki.

" Let's go, Awata!" said Iida.

" Right!" said Awata.

Iida kicked the beast on its head and staggered it. Awata got in close and started to make a large bubble.

" Bubble Blast!" said Awata blasting the beast apart with her bubble.

5:30 P.M Training Camp Day:1

" Oh, you're finally here, meow!" said Pixie-Bob.

" That took quite the time," said Mandalay.

All the students came out of the forest exhausted and struggling to walk towards the teachers.

" Three hours my ass!" said RJ dragging himself.

" That's how long it would have taken us, nobody," said Pixie-Bob teasing RJ.

" That's mean. Boasting about how much better you are," said Pony.

" So hungry! Gonna die!" said Kirishima.

"Well we thought it would take you guys longer but you did surprisingly well against the beasts. Especially… you four!" said Pixie-Bob pointing at RJ, Bakugo, Iida, and Todoroki. " You were able to act without hesitation. I look forward to how you will be in three years! I call dibs!"

Pixie-Bob rushed over to the four trying to give them kisses while they were dodging them.

" Mandalay… was she always like that?" asked Aizawa.

" Well she's a little desperate because she about the suitable age for you know…" said Mandalay.

" Speaking of "suitable age"..." said RJ before his face was grasped by Pixie-Bob.

" Choose your final words carefully nobody," said Pixie-Bob.

" I don't think anyone has noticed but whose child is that?"

" Oh, this my nephew. Come and greet everyone, Kota. You'll be with them for the next week anyway," said Mandalay.

" Hey, there little guy. I'm Jamal Hill but you can call me RJ," said RJ reaching out for a fist bump.

Kota punched RJ in the balls, making him stagger to the floor.

" Oh… there goes all my future kids," said RJ grabbing his balls.

" RJ! You brute of a nephew! Why would you do that to RJ's scrotum!" shouted Iida holding RJ.

" I don't intend to hang out with some wannabe heroes!" said Kota.

" Wannabe? How old are you kid?"

" Cute kid," said Bakugo.

" He reminds me of you," said Todoroki.

" What! Not at all! Shut up Half and Half bastard!"

" Sorry."

" Alright, enough of that. Get all of your belongings on the bus. Once you put your stuff in your rooms, we'll have dinner. After dinner, you'll bathe and go to sleep. We're starting for real tomorrow. Hurry up," said Aizawa.

All the students headed to the bus to get their belongings and then went to their rooms. After getting situated, they all headed to the cafeteria for dinner.

" So good! Rice is so good!" shouted Kirishima eating his food super fast.

" It's feeling my stomach with joy! It's a match against Lunch Rush's cooking!" shouted Kaminari. " Clay pot?"

" Is that from a clay hotpot!?"

" Yeah. But you boys get weirdly excited when hungry," said Pixie-Bob. " This will be the only day we'll do anything for you so eat as much as you like."

Mandalay asked Kota if he could bring over the veggies as she was rushing around the cafeteria. Looking disinterested, he picked them up while RJ was looking over at him while eating his food.

" You looking to get your revenge on that little bastard?" asked Bakugo eating his food.

" What? No. I just remember him calling us wannabe heroes. I never have seen a kid like that," said RJ.

" Who cares what he thinks about us. His lost."

After dinner, they headed to the baths before they went to sleep for the next day.

Baths

" The food is whatever to me because that's not what I'm here for. It should be right around her. What I'm after is right over this wall," said Mineta drooling and leaning on the wall.

" Hey, Mineta what are you talking about over there?" asked RJ.

" Don't tell me you're going to…" said Kaminari who was also interested.

" Mineta stop this at once! What you are doing is demeaning for both yourself and the girls!" shouted Iida walking towards Mineta.

" Yeah Mineta don't try anything stupid," said RJ.

" You're too fussy," said Mineta. " Walls are meant to be climbed over! Plus Ultra!"

Mineta climbed over the wall rapidly using his balls. Once he reached the top, Kota stood over him stopping him in his tracks.

" Before becoming a hero, learn to be a human being," said Kota pushing Mineta back down.

" You little brat!" shouted Mineta falling back down.

" That perv really is the worst," said Sirius.

" Thanks, Kota! Yay, yay!" said Ashido giving Kota a thumbs up while naked with the other girls.

Kota was shocked and fell over to the boys' side of the baths. RJ jumped out and caught Kota before he could hit the ground. He took him to Mandalay while he was unconscious from the fall.

" I'm sorry for coming like this but he was bleeding from his nose so I didn't know what to do," said RJ with a towel wrapped around him.

" Damn you're stacked," whispered Mandalay.

" What was that?"

" Oh, nothing. Thanks for bringing him here.

" Kota. He seems pretty opposed to heroes. I was thinking before that I never have seen a kid before who didn't like heroes."

" There was an incident that made him this way."

" An incident?"

" Kota's parents. They were heroes who died in the line of duty. They were protecting civilians and then…" said Pixie-Bob coming into the room.

" For his parents to be his entire world at a young age, he felt that they had left him. I don't think he likes me that much either but as his only close relative… Heroes will be people who he would never choose to understand," said Mandalay.

" Anyways why don't you put some clothes on."

" Nah he's fine like that."

" Hmm? Did you say something?" asked RJ walking out of the room.

" Oh, nothing. Tell Aizawa you were with me."

" I already called dibs in the next three years!" said Pixie-Bob.

RJ headed to the rooms to go to sleep for the next day. The boys were still up talking with each other, but RJ went straight to bed.

Training Camp Day:2

" Morning everyone. Today the real training camp begins," said Aizawa. "Ideally we're here to train so you can get your provisional license. There's a growing force out there so you all need to be prepared. Bakugo. Throw this."

" This brings back memories," said Bakugo looking at the ball from their strength trials back then.

" 705.2 meters was your record back then. How strong have you become?"

" I've grown the strongest out of everyone. Go to Hell!"

Bakugo threw the ball into the air using his explosion quirk; high into the air.

" 709.6 meters," said Aizawa.

" Not much farther than before?" asked Sero.

" You've all been through a lot these past three months. You have definitely grown, but it's only your technique and minds that have matured. Your quirks haven't kept up the pace. Starting today you'll improve on your quirks. It will be so harsh you wish you were all dead. But try not to die," said Aizawa with a creepy smile on his face.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading. It's been a while. I'm done with finals and officially on a break which means I have more time to write chapters. I would have posted last week but was too busy drawing. You can check out my artworks on Pixiv on my account RJamal. The new cover art is still in the works so hopefully, I can finish with Jiro and RJ. I don't really have much to say so see you guys next time!**


	30. Training Camp Interrupted

Training Camp Interrupted

Vlad King was instructing class B of what kind of training they were doing for the training camp and that his class would be getting the spotlight for the next semester. They were training their quirks so they could grow stronger. They reached to where Class A was training and saw a glimpse of hell.

" It's time to go past your limits!" shouted Vlad King as Class B was looking with horror at Class A's intense training.

Katsuki Bakugo: Plunging both hands in boiling water to expand his sweat glands and creating explosions repeatedly to increase the scale of his attacks.

Shoto Todoroki: Alternating between ice and fire to make the temperature of the bathwater uniform. This is to get his body used to freezing and him try controlling the temperature of his fire.

Kaoruko Awata: By creating bubbles continuously she is increasing the moisture of her skin to decrease the time it takes for it to dry up so she can continuously use her quirk.

Hanta Sero: By having him continuously producing tape, he will increase his capacity and improve tape strength and speed.

Eijiro Kirishima and Itsuka Kendo: By having Kendo use her Big Fist to hit Kirishima with his Hardening activated, they can increase the strength of each other's quirk.

Denki Kaminari: By running his electric current through a large capacity battery, he's training his body to handle the use of large amounts of electricity.

Pony Tsunotori: By shooting horns continuously, she can increase the amount of horns she can release before exhaustion and gain more control of the horns she can control.

Nejire Hado: By releasing energy waves continuously in all directions, she can increase her vitality while also increasing the power, speed, and size of her energy attacks.

Fumikage Tokoyami: Training to keep Dark Shadow under control even if it's going wild in the dark.

Ochaco Uraraka: By turning continuously in zero gravity, she's training the semicircular canals in her inner ear to decrease nausea and increasing the maximum weight she can use her quirk on.

Tenya Iida: Doing long training runs to increase leg strength and stamina.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Eating while using her quirk to amplify her creations and shorten the amount of time needed to create them.

Kyoka Jiro: Increasing the quality of the sound from her quirk by strengthening her earphone jack.

Sirius: Training her ear by listening to low-frequency sounds from Jiro's earphone jack to decrease the sensitivity of her ears.

Mina Ashido: Intermittently creating acid to increase her skin's durability.

Minoru Mineta: Training to increase the strength of his scalp so that he won't bleed even if he keeps popping off balls.

Toru Hagakure and Mezo Shoji: They're increasing the strength of both their quirks by having Shoji create multiple Dupli-Arms to look for Hagakure as she continues to hide her presence.

Jamal Hill: By doing extensive endurance training without water, he is increasing the amount of stamina he has and training his muscles to get used to using his power-up quirk at higher percentages.

"Alright, Class B get to it. We have extra help today," said Aizawa.

" The four of us are one!"

" Lock on these sparkling gazes!" said Mandalay.

" We've come to lend a paw and help!" said Ragdoll.

" Coming out of nowhere…" said Tiger.

" Stingingly cute and catlike!" said Pixie-Bob.

" We're the… Wild, Wild Pussycats!"

" My quirk is search! I can know all the info about someone by looking at them; up to one hundred people at a time!" said Ragdoll.

" With my Earthflow, I can create the perfect places for each person to train!" said Pixie-Bob.

" With my Telepath, I can give advice to multiple people at once," said Mandalay

" My job is to assault through punching and kicking. All you power-up types come with me. My boot camp has already begun!" said Tiger pointing at RJ struggling to do sit-ups. " Hit me with all you got!"

" California… Smash!" shouted RJ sending a kick at Tiger.

Tiger dodged RJ's attack just in time using his Pilabody quirk and punched him into a tree.

" You're still looking lively! That means you muscle fibers haven't been ripped apart yet!

" Yes… wat… sir…" said RJ picking himself up.

" I can't hear you!"

" Yes… sir!"

Kota was nearby looking at the students train their quirks more specifically RJ. He got tired of watching them and went away. The students continued their intense training for the rest of the day. In the evening they stopped training and went to have dinner.

" Like we said yesterday, the pampering has ended!" said Pixie-Bob.

" You're going to have to cook for yourselves today! Today is curry!" said Ragdoll to an exhausted Class A and B. " Hahahaha! You all look exhausted! But that doesn't mean you can make some sloppy cat food!"

" It's true that part of rescuing somebody is filling the stomach and spirits of those exhausted in a disaster. As expected of U.A.! Let's make the most delicious curry in the world everyone!" shouted Iida.

' Iida's useful,' thought Aizawa.

The students agreed with Iida and went to work to cook some curry. They all went outside to make the curry with everyone pitching in to help.

" Todoroki! Can we get some fire over here!?" asked Ashido.

" RJ! Can we use some water?" asked Uraraka.

" Uh… my water is body water," said RJ.

" So you're just throwing your body water at people?" asked Tokoyami.

" Well… when you put it that way…"

" If you only rely on others, then you will never learn how to make a fire," said Yaoyorozu while creating a lighter with Jiro looking at her confused.

" Nah. It's fine," said Todoroki lighting the logs on fire.

" Burn! Burn! Burn it all!" said Ashido.

" No good if it's all burned," said Uraraka.

They soon finished cooking the curry and went back inside to eat it. Most of the students were eating the curry fast; leaving a clean plate and asking for seconds. RJ was eating his food when he caught a glimpse of Kota walking away into the forest while Mandalay was calling for him. Kota was sitting on a mountain looking at the view with his stomach growling.

" Hey, kid! I can hear your stomach from over here. I brought some food," said RJ walking over to Kota with a plate of curry.

" What the… how did you find this place?!" said Kota shocked at RJ's sudden appearance.

" I followed you over here. Figured you wanted something to eat."

" I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I told you I don't intend on hanging out with you. Now get out of my secret base!"

' Secret Base?' thought RJ looking around.

" Using your quirks so carelessly. You want to show off your power that badly?"

" Your parents, one them Water Hose, with the water quirks?"

" Mandalay told you!?"

" Yeah… sorry I just was being nosey. I just wanted to figure out why you hate heroes so much."

" You're all just show-offs. Calling each other "Heroes" and "Villains", just going around killing each other."

" Speaking of show off. We should have the same quirk right?"

" What are you talking about?"

RJ created a ball of water, levitating in his hands, and threw it at Kota.

" What's your problem!" shouted Kota wiping the water off of his face.

" First, that's payback from yesterday. Second, being a hero is not about showing off. I don't blame you for thinking that given the event that happened before. Being a hero is about saving people no matter what. Sacrifice. Being a "Symbol of Peace." We're all here to train to save people in the future," said RJ while setting the plate of food down next to Kota. " If you want anyone to talk to, I'm here. We're kind of the same after all."

RJ walked back to the campsite with Kota looking at him with a shocked look on his face. He picked up the plate and ate the curry in his "secret base."

 **Training Camp Day: 3**

" Hey! Extra lessons group. Don't slack off," said Aizawa pulling Kirishima Kirishima back up with his scarf.

" Yes, sir!"

" Wa… ter…" groaned RJ.

" Fine! You've been doing this for a couple of hours anyways," said Tiger tossing RJ a water bottle.

" More importantly everyone! Tonight we'll have a test of courage with the classes pitted against each other! After train hard, you play hard! The carrot and the stick! So do your best right now!" shouted Pixie-Bob.

Later on that day, the students were cooking dinner again with everyone pitching in to help.

" Woah, Kacchan! You're really good at using a knife. That's great for the future," said Awata.

" What do you mean the future!? There is no future with us bubbles!" shouted Bakugo while cutting the carrots.

" At least try to hide it with a non-cute insult," said Kaminari.

" Everyone is too energetic…" said Kirishima.

RJ was outside with Jiro, Hado, and Ashido around a campfire eating marshmallows.

" So… what happen last night? We were all supposed to eat with each other," said Jiro.

" Oh… I went to give Kota some food," said RJ.

" Kota? Whose that?" asked Hado.

" You know Mandalay's nephew. He's over there… Looks like he's gone again."

" That punch to the nuts must have given you a vision about Kota haha," laughed Ashido almost choking.

" I guess you can say that. When it comes to heroes, he hates the hero society itself. I tried to reason with him but I don't know if it worked."

" Well, maybe you have to show him some action. Like, Bam! Smash! Water Shuriken! Action speaks louder than words y'know," said Hado mimicking RJ's moves.

" But hasn't he been seeing action these past three days?" asked Jiro.

" Mmm. Maybe you shouldn't get in such a delicate situation. You don't really know the kid after all," said Ashido while eating a marshmallow.

" Maybe you're right," said RJ.

" Hey! What are you four doing! We need all the help we can to make this stew!" shouted Iida at them while they were eating marshmallows.

 **That Night**

" Alright! Now, we've filled our bellies and washed the dishes! Next..." shouted Pixie-Bob.

" It's time for the test of courage!" shouted Ashido jumping for joy.

" We're gonna test it!" shouted Kaminari, Kirishima, Kendo, and Sero.

" It pains me to say this, but the extra lessons group will be having classes with me right now," said Aizawa.

" You've gotta be kidding me!" shouted Ashido.

" Sorry. Your training during the day wasn't good enough, so I have to use this extra time.

Aizawa grabbed all of them with his scarf and dragged them to the class while everyone was looking at them with sympathy.

" Okay, so Class B will be the first to be the scarers. Class A will leave in pairs every three minutes. You'll find cards with your names halfway through. Bring those back with you. Scarers aren't allowed to make physical contact. Show us how scary you are with your quirks!" said Pixie-Bob.

" The class that makes the other wet their pants the most wins!" shouted Tiger.

" Stop. That's gross," said Sirius.

" Now! It's time to draw lots for your partners!" shouted Pixie-Bob.

1st Team: Tokoyami and Shoji

2nd Team: Bakugo and Todoroki

3rd Team: Jiro and Hado

4th Team: Yaoyorozu and Pony

5th Team: Uraraka and Awata

6th Team: Sirius and Hagakure

7th Team: Iida and Mineta

8th Team: RJ

" Well, I'm all alone because we're not even in numbers," said RJ.

" Don't worry about it. It shouldn't be that scary," said Pony.

" The black guy always dies first in the horror movies Pony!" shouted RJ who was paranoid.

" You're not going to die…"

" Hey, Awata! Switch with me!" shouted Bakugo who was grouped with Todoroki.

" Oh, you want to protect me from the "monsters"? How thoughtful, Kacchan," said Awata.

Time passed on and Sirius and Hagakure were up next to go into the forest. As they went into the forest the others saw black smoke in the air signaling a fire. All of a sudden Pixie-Bob started levitating and was pulled towards somebody!

" Those pet kitties are in the way!" said the villain known as Magne, pinning down Pixie-Bob with a giant magnet block.

" Wh… why are there villains here?!" shouted Mineta.

' Villains? Wait… Kota!' thought RJ while looking at Mandalay.

Unaware of the situation, Aizawa and the extra lessons students were walking to the class. Monomo from Class B was mocking them as they entered the class, boasting that only one failed from Class B. As they were talking, they received a message from Mandalay using her quirk Telepath. She told them that villains have invaded the camp and that everyone should flee to safety and not engage the villains. Aizawa told Vlad to look after the students and rushed outside where he encountered Dabi. Dabi quickly sent a fire blast at Aizawa!

" How are you this evening U.A? We're the league of villains' vanguard action squad!" said the villain known as Spinner.

" Should I crush this little lady's head? Should I?" mocked Magne.

" As if I'd let you!" shouted Tiger.

" Woah now! Don't be so hasty now Magne! You too Tiger. It all depends on whether having power over life and death follows Stain's tenets or not!" said Spinner.

" So you're the ones his ideology brought?" asked Iida.

" Yes indeed! You were one of the students who brought an end to Stain in Hosu City! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Spinner, the one who will spin his dream into reality!"

Spinner brought out a large sword with multiple swords, blades, and knives covering it.

" How dare you yap while standing over that woman like it's nothing!" shouted Tiger boiling with rage.

" Tiger! I sent the broadcast. Ragdoll will make sure the other students are safe. You all! Get going! And remember no engaging the villains! Lead them class president!" commanded Mandalay.

Iida agreed and ran off with the other students with one still standing still.

" Go on without me guys!" said RJ running off into the woods.

" Wait, RJ!" shouted Mineta

" Mandalay! I know where he is!"

At Kota's secret base, Mandalay was telling him to get back to camp using her Telepath. All of a sudden a large, mysterious man with a cloak and mask was walking towards him.

" I just came up here for a view, and what do I find? A face that wasn't on the list. Hey, that's a pretty cool hat you got there, kid. Want to trade for this stupid mask? They said I had to wear this because I'm a newbie," said the villain known as Muscular.

Kota started running the opposite direction in fear, but Muscular quickly dashed in front of him; stopping him in his tracks. Muscular's mask came off and Kota saw the man who killed his parents! Muscular's muscle fibers started to cover his arm and he went in to attack Kota

" Mom… Dad!" cried Kota.

RJ quickly jumped in and grabbed Kota before Muscular could punch him. RJ's phone broke as soon as he landed with Kota in his arms.

" Why…" said Kota shocked that RJ saved him.

" What? Oh, you're definitely on this list. The capture list at that. A shame I can't kill you. That scratchy fella didn't seem to like that either," said Muscular while walking towards RJ and Kota.

' My dumbass didn't tell anyone where I was headed. Now my phone is broken too. I have to get Kota out of here. Immediately,' thought RJ.

" Why don't you just surrender? I don't want to accidentally kill you y'know. I might lose this job."

" Don't worry Kota. Stay back. I'm gonna save you!" shouted RJ summoning his water shuriken on his back.

" A foolish choice…"


	31. RJ Vs Muscular

**RJ vs. Muscular**

" You'll definitely save him? Hahaha! Pretending to be a hero? Justice this... justice that. Just give up already if you don't want to get hurt," said Muscular with his muscle fibers starting to form around his arms.

" Kota. When he attacks… run away. I'll find you once I'm done here," whispered RJ to a scared Kota crying.

" So you're going to fight? Fine! Let's have some fun! Show me your blood!"

Muscular dashed towards RJ at lightning speed and delivered a huge punch to his left arm and sent him flying into the cliff.

" Crap," groaned RJ.

" Woah. Gotta tone it down a bit haha! Anyways, you know where that kid Bakugo?" asked Muscular.

' Bakugo?' thought RJ. " Who's asking?!"

" So you do know! You'll take me right to him as soon as I'm done here!

Muscular dashed at RJ again to deliver a punch, but RJ quickly dodged and delivered a round kick to his head. Muscular quickly grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground.

" Son of… You got a good hit there. Too bad it didn't do shit to me!" shouted Muscular.

' Gah! They're after me and Kacchan? Why?' thought RJ.

" I'm not finished with you yet!"

Muscular picked up RJ from the ground and punched him in the gut and then the face. RJ flew back and was laying on the ground bleeding.

" Haha! Blood! This is great! This is what I wanted! How fun!" shouted Muscular. " Save him? That's what you said earlier? How's that working out for you! You're too weak kid! Just give up already and come with me," shouted Muscular.

" Shut the hell up…" said RJ picking himself up.

A whirlpool started to form around RJ and he dashed towards Muscular. Muscular stood his ground and took RJ's attack; not moving one inch.

" Get the hell off of me. Water? Haha! Just like those heroes who did this to my eye," said Muscular punching RJ again to the ground. " You're going to save him? How!? Talk is cheap when you can't even do the possible. Be honest with yourself!"

Kota who was still behind watching RJ being tortured threw a rock at Muscular head; catching his attention.

" Water Hose… Papa… Mama. Did you torture them like this when you killed them?" asked Kota in fear.

' Why didn't you run,' thought RJ.

" Whoa… seriously? You're their kid? This must be fate haha! It's thanks to them I have an artificial eye now," said Muscular pointing at his left eye and walking towards Kota.

" It's your fault. It's people like you that it always, always ends up like this!" shouted Kota.

" Kids always passing the blame like that. It's no good. It's not like I hold a grudge against them about my eye or anything. I just wanted to kill. Those two just got in the way. We all did what we wanted and had to deal with the results. What's bad is saying things you can't do just like the piece of trash over there. Just like your mommy and daddy!"

RJ quickly got up and dashed towards Muscular and was aiming a punch at him. Muscular quickly turned around to face RJ, bulking up even more.

" You're coming now aren't you?! You piece of trash!" shouted Muscular

" I'll kill you! Get away from him!" shouted RJ who didn't look like himself.

RJ's water started to turn into a black color and his eyes turned red. It seemed like he was in some kind of "rage mode" that even made Muscular "shook" a bit.

" I'll turn that lip service into reality and kill you and you other villains!" shouted RJ with black water covering his face. ' One For All… One Hundred Percent!'

" What the hell?" said Muscular still in shock.

" Smash!"

RJ delivered an explosive punch, with the winds knocking Kota away off of the cliff. All of a sudden a water shuriken floated below him to catch him before he could fall to the ground.

" S… sorry for knocking you… guh…" groaned RJ coughing up blood.

" Th… thanks," said Kota looking at RJ's broken and bruised arm.

" Let's head back to camp. It shouldn't be…"

All of a sudden Muscular emerged from the crater he was sent into in the cliff, retracting his muscle fibers back in his body. RJ was in disbelief that a 100 percent punch didn't defeat the villain.

" That punch was way too obvious. But that wasn't bad, Jamal. The black stuff you pulled off made me take you seriously," said Muscular walking towards RJ.

" Black? What are you talking about? Stay back!" shouted RJ holding Kota back.

" Nahh. I don't really feel like it."

" What are the League of Villains after? Why do you need me and Bakugo?"

" How should I know? I just want to fight. As long as I can use my quirk as long as I want, I don't care. We were just playing earlier. Playtime's over. Your intention was to kill me. I'll return the favor even though we were told not to. I'm gonna look at you seriously now."

" Kota! Grab on quickly!"

Muscular quickly covered his entire body with his muscle fibers and quickly dashed towards RJ and Kota. RJ dodged his attack with Kota on his back and was in shock at how fast and powerful Muscular was now. Muscular quickly turned around and aimed another punch at RJ but he quickly dodged it again which resulted in Muscular getting his arm stuck in the cliff.

' If we can get back to camp, Aizawa Sensei should be there. He can erase his quirk. If I can just lead him back to camp… No. Kota has to do it. I'm not in the condition to keep running. I have to give Kota an opening. I have to do this!' thought RJ looking at Muscular trying to pull himself out of the mountain.

"Kota. When it hits, I want you to run back to camp and tell everyone what this villain told us. For real this time, got it? Use your water quirk to put out some fires on your way back too.," said RJ clenching his broken hand.

" When it hits? Don't tell me you're going to… You can't stay here! You'll d…" said Kota before being interrupted.

" It's okay. Just do it!"

Muscular finally pulled himself out of the cliff and was smiling menacingly at RJ and was bulking up even more!

" One For All One Hundred Percent!" said RJ aiming another punch with his broken arm.

" Jamal!" shouted Muscular dashing at RJ.

" Detroit… Smash!"

Muscular was outpowering RJ, punching him into the ground while RJ was struggling to stay up. Kota was still sitting back watching RJ struggle against Muscular; frozen in fear.

" That was weaker than before!" shouted Muscular.

" It's fine. It's fine! No matter what I will not let him past me! Kota… run! Run!

" Show me… your blood!"

RJ turned around to Kota while still holding out against Muscular, who was still frozen in fear.

" Be… a hero, Kota. Run and tell them... everything. It's okay," groaned RJ with a painful smile on his face.

Kots finally listened and ran away to tell everyone who the villains' targets were and that RJ was in trouble. RJ was starting to give in with Muscular overpowering him.

' Go Kota. This is what I have to do. Mom and dad. I'm sorry. All Might. A…' thought RJ who was starting to blackout.

" I'll crush you!" shouted Muscular smashing RJ into the ground.

RJ was finished as he was in the ground bloody and bruised; slightly breathing.

" Ahhhh! Crap! Did I go overboard there, haha! Looks like he's still breathing," said Muscular while retracting his muscle fibers and putting RJ on his shoulder. " Shit forgot about the kid. Oh well. One down, one more to go. Too easy!"

RJ was defeated and the villains got what they came for. Now they were looking for Bakugo as well.

Earlier, Aizawa, who dodged Dabi's attack, ended up defeating him. It turned out that the Dabi was a clone created by the villain Twice who was with the real Dabi in the forest. Iida and Mineta ran into Aizawa and was ordered to go into the building with the extra classes students. Aizawa quickly ran off the find the other students. Nearby Kota was running while putting some of the fires out on the trees.

" Crap. Crap. Is he ok?" said Kota running and looking behind him.

" Hey kid!" shouted Aizawa catching a glimpse at Kota running. Head back to camp immediately. It's not safe out here."

" Wait. They got Jamal and they're after another student named Bakugo. He told me to run and I… He saved me! He sacrificed himself even though he doesn't know me!" shouted Kota crying.

" Hey, kid. Calm down. We're going to get him back. I shouldn't send a kid to do this, but to do that I need you to tell Mandalay what you told me. We need everyone to know to get him back," said Aizawa wiping Kota's tears away.

" Right."

Kota quickly ran back to where Mandalay and Tiger were fighting Spinner and Magne. As Mandalay was dodging Spinner's attacks, she heard Kota shouting for her; emerging from the forest.

" Mandalay!" shouted Kota.

" Kota!?" said Mandalay surprised and punching Spinner away from her.

" That teacher told me to tell you to use your telepathy. He said that class A and B have permission to fight back. They have Jamal captured and another one of their targets is Bakugo."

" OK! Get back to camp immediately. Go straight there!"

Mandalay used her telepathy to tell all the students to fight back, RJ was captured, and that the villains were also after Bakugo and that he should avoid combat.

 **Classroom**

" They have RJ!? Oh my god…" said Ashido almost crying and shaking.

" What the heck? They're after Bakugo too? Dammit…" said Kirishima

 **Forest**

" Stop making noises in my head! I'll kill them all!" shouted Bakugo before almost being impaled by blades that were blocked by Todoroki's ice.

" I have to follow… I have a job to do… ahh!" groaned the villain known as Moonfish who had long blades for teeth.

" Don't act so recklessly. Didn't you hear? They have RJ and they're after you!" said Todoroki while carrying a student from Class B knocked out from the toxic gas.

' Shit! Hang tight, RJ! I'm coming!' thought Bakugo with a death stare in his face.

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading this chapter. This was a shorter chapter than usual, but I just wanted to focus primarily on the Muscular and RJ fight. Also, cover art will come out during the overhaul arc as I feel it would fit with that arc the best, plus I'm drawing other stuff at the moment. Anyways, RJ was captured and the students have to get him back. Will they? Look out for the next chapter in a couple of days. Again, thanks for reading.**


	32. Operation: Save RJ

**Operation: Save RJ**

" This guy has clearly been in a lot of battles," said Todoroki looking at Moonfish using the terrain to his advantage.

" Even though he looks like some scrawny small fry! You Bastard!" shouted Bakugo.

" Show me… your flesh…" said Moonfish in an eerie voice, holding himself up using his teeth blades.

" If we set any big fires, they can spread and put everyone else in danger. Got it?" said Todoroki.

" Shut up! I know that!" shouted Bakugo.

' If we retreat then we run into that toxic gas. This is obviously a trap,' thought Todoroki looking back at the toxic gas.

Somewhere else in the forest Sirius was running back towards camp while also looking for Hagakure who had run away earlier from class B students scaring her.

" Jeez, Hagakure where are you? Why are there villains here?" said Sirius running and looking for Hagakure.

All of a sudden a black figure attacked Sirius and knocked her away. Shoji, who appeared to be injured, caught her using his Dupli-Arms on his back.

" Shoji? What was that?" asked Sirius.

" Tokoyami and Dark Shadow. He tried to contain it but he couldn't after seeing me get hurt," said Shoji showing one of his wounded arms.

" So this is Dark Shadow in full power huh?"

" Right. If we are going to group and find everyone else, we're going to have to save Tokoyami."

Dark Shadow was engulfing Tokoyami as it was rampaging through the forest knocking down trees.

" Get… away… from me! You'll die!" shouted Tokoyami.

" What do we do to calm it down?" asked Sirius.

" Quiet down. After Mandalay told us to not engage, both of us were on high alert. Then all of a sudden a villain attacked us with swords that morph and cut one of my arms. I can easily duplicate another one but not right now," said Shoji.

Shoji accidentally stepped on a stick and Dark Shadow reacted to it immediately and attacked. Shoji dodged Dark Shadow while carrying Sirius.

" Don't worry about me! Go help… the others! Calm down Dark Shadow!" shouted Tokoyami in pain.

" We need light or fire to calm it down. We have to lead him back to camp," said Shoji.

" No. Too dangerous. We can put even more people in harm. Bakugo and Todoroki were I believe the second group to go into the forest. They should still be in here somewhere. In fact, I hear some ice shattering just north," said Sirius.

" So what's the plan?"

" Since it reacts to sudden sounds we can use our quirks to bait its attacks without getting attacked ourselves. I can create sounds around us and you can make sounds using your arms around us too."

" Alright. Let's go."

Back to where Todoroki and Bakugo were fighting Moonfish, they were struggling to get close to him as he was dodging every attack they sent at him.

" Flesh… piece of meat… Flesh!" shouted Moonfish breaking through Todoroki's ice using his teeth blades.

" I can't get anywhere near him!" said Todoroki creating more ice walls.

" I have to blast this guy with everything I got!" said Bakugo.

" You can't!"

" If the trees get set on fire just use your damn ice!"

All of a sudden they heard a loud blast coming from a distance that also caught Moonfish's attention.

" There! I can see ice!" shouted Sirius.

" Bakugo! Todoroki! One of you! Give us some light!" shouted Shoji carrying Sirius with Dark Shadow rampaging behind them.

Shoji and Sirius dodged an attack from Dark Shadow who ended up pinning Moonfish.

" Shoji and Sirius?" questioned Todoroki.

" Tokoyami?" questioned a surprised Bakugo.

" Give us some light!" shouted Sirius.

" A fire should do the tr…" said Todoroki before being interrupted.

" Wait, idiot. Just watch," said Bakugo looking at Moonfish picking himself back up with his teeth.

" Flesh… piece of meat… It's no good… I can't allow it. Don't steal them from me!" shouted Moonfish sending a barrage of blades at Dark Shadow.

" Don't beg. Small fry!" shouted Dark Shadow in an intimidating voice.

Dark Shadow crushed his teeth blades and threw him into a tree; knocking him unconscious. Dark Shadow continued rampaging until Todoroki and Bakugo calmed it down using their quirks. Dark Shadow retreated back into Tokoyami while he was trying to catch his breath.

" I'm a bad match-up for you," said Bakugo confusing Tokoyami.

" Sorry. Thanks for saving me," said Tokoyami bowing his head.

" Are you okay, Tokoyami?" asked Sirius.

" Yeah. I'm sorry you two. I let my anger take over and released Dark Shadow. Immature.

" You're okay now. That's all that matters," said Shoji.

" Forget all that! They got RJ. Remember?" said Bakugo walking away from the group.

" Hey! They're after you too. Remember?" said Sirius grabbing Bakugo's arm.

" We need to find a way to save RJ and keep Bakugo safe," suggested Todoroki.

" Let's just keep close and move together. Bakugo you stay in the middle."

" Don't protect me you scums!" shouted Bakugo

" Try to keep up," said Todoroki.

" Don't tell me what to do!"

The five students went out to look for RJ while also protecting Bakugo as he was one of the villains' targets also. Nearby, Awata and Uraraka were attacked by a villain with Uraraka getting her shoulder slashed by a knife.

" Uraraka, are you okay?" asked Awata defending herself.

" Yeah. It just grazed me," said Uraraka grabbing her shoulder.

" Shallow. Not enough blood," said the villain known as Toga Himiko.

" Back away if you don't want to get hurt!" said Awata creating a bubble.

" I'm Toga. You two are really cute. Uraraka and Awata?"

" They know our names?"

" Probably from the Sports Festival," said Uraraka.

" No blood is no fun. Usually, I would suck it from the wound myself but this machine should do the trick faster. Now… stay still," said Toga running towards Uraraka and Awata.

Awata quickly created a bubble surrounding her and Uraraka to protect them from Toga's knives. Toga kept stabbing the bubble, trying to burst it, but it wouldn't work.

" Ughh! Stop making this more difficult than it needs to be!" said Toga stabbing the bubble.

" It's not going to hold for long. We need to make a run for it when it bursts," said Awata.

" Right."

The bubble finally burst and Awata and Uraraka made a run for it. Toga quickly threw a knife at Awata which pinned her to a tree by going through her shirt.

" I thought we were friends? You're bleeding a little, Awata. Let's see some more," said Toga walking towards Awata.

" Get away from her!" shouted Uraraka dashing towards Toga.

Toga quickly turned around to face Uraraka and attacked her using a knife. Uraraka quickly dodged the knife and countered by grabbing Toga and pinning her to the ground by using the training she had at her internship with the pro hero Gun Head.

" You okay, Awata? Trap her in a bubble while she's pinned down," said Uraraka pinning Toga to the ground.

" I don't think so. Stab…" said Toga stabbing Uraraka with a needle and sucking some of her blood out. " Suck, suck… suck, suck."

" Uraraka?" said Shoji with Todoroki, and Sirius

" Shoji? Everyone!" said Awata getting herself off the tree she was pinned to.

They all rushed to Uraraka and Awata while Toga dashed away to safety; running back into the forest.

" Wait!" shouted Uraraka.

" Hold up. We don't know what her quirk is," said Awata.

" Who was that girl?" asked Todoroki.

" A villain. A crazy one at that."

" No time to talk. We're looking for RJ while also protecting Bakugo. We could use your help," said Sirius.

" Kacchan? Where is he?" asked Awata.

" He's right behind… crap…"

They all looked behind them and Bakugo and Tokoyami were missing. They then heard a voice.

" The boy you're talking about? I took him with my magic," said the villain known as Mr. Compress. This talent isn't someone who should be on the hero side. We're going to put him on a stage where he can really shine."

" Give him back!" shouted Awata.

" Give him back? Bakugo doesn't belong to anyone. He's his own person, you egoist.

" Move!" said Todoroki pushing Uraraka to the side and sending an ice attack towards Mr. Compress who dodged the attack.

" It's not just Bakugo. Tokoyami is missing too!" said Shoji.

" Taking Tokoyami was an improvisation on my part as well. For someone who took down Moonfish with ease, I couldn't simply just leave him behind.

" Uraraka! Take this guy," said Todoroki handing over the class B student to Uraraka.

Todoroki sent a huge ice attack this time at who surprisingly dodged another one of his attacks.

" Sorry. Tricks and running away are my only redeeming features. Vanguard Action Squad! Second target successfully captured! Our show has come to a close. Head to the retrieval point in the next five minutes!

" I won't let you get away!" shouted Todoroki running towards Mr. Compress along with the others.

Somewhere else in the forest, Dabi, Mustard, and Twice were walking towards the extraction point now that the mission was complete. Pony, who was trailing the three villains, was also carrying Hado and Jiro around with them being knocked out by the gas. She was trying to wake them up but they wouldn't. Pony continued trailing them, hoping they would lead her to RJ who was captured. They were talking about a Nomu who was also part of the group. That Nomu was chasing Yaoyorozu and Awase, from class B, with Yaoyorozu badly injured. The Nomu was called back to the extraction point, ending its chase. Yaoyorozu created a tracking device and Awase weld it into the Nomu's body so they could track where the villains' hideout was if they escaped. Todoroki, Sirius, Uraraka, Awata, and Shoji were still chasing Mr. Compress with him leaping from tree to tree at high speeds.

" This mask guy is fast!" said Todoroki sending fire attacks at Mr. Compress while running.

" I have an idea. We'll get them back. Uraraka, we need your zero gravity," said Awata. " I can make a bubble large enough to launch Todoroki, Sirius, and Shoji towards to villain. The zero gravity will help launch them farther. It should also lead you towards RJ since they are all meeting up.

" I see. A human bullet, huh?" said Shoji.

" Let's do it!" shouted Sirius.

Awata created a large bubble big enough for the three to fit on. Uraraka then touched all three of them and they were launched into the air by the bubble, towards Mr. Compress. They got in close which surprised Mr. Compress. Dabi, Twice, Toga, and Mustard met up at the extraction zone where the villains were meeting up. Toga mentioned to them that she got one of the students' blood. As they were talking, they were interrupted by behind knocked to the ground by Todoroki, Shoji, and Sirius.

" Hey hey hey! I know these kids! **Who are they?!** " said Twice.

" Give Bakugo and Tokoyami back!" shouted Sirius.

" Mister, get out of the way," said Dabi with blue fire coming out of his hand.

" Roger!" said compressing himself.

Dabi sent a fire attack at the three of them and both Sirius and Shoji got it; burning their arms.

" Sirius! Shoji!" shouted Todoroki who dodged the attack.

" A face from Shigaraki's kill list! **He wasn't though!** " said Twice leaping towards Todoroki.

Todoroki sent an ice attack at Twice who quickly dodged it. Todoroki sent more ice attacks but Twice kept dodging them and cutting them with a measuring tape. Mustard ended up backing up Twice by shooting at Todoroki using a magnum. Mr. Compress decompressed himself and started walking towards the other villains.

" Ow… I can't believe you flew that far to get me. Your ideas are far out!" said

" Muscular is on his way with Jamal. Where's Bakugo?" asked Dabi.

" Of course…"

Mr. Compress started to dig in his pockets and couldn't find where he put Bakugo and Tokoyami.

" Todoroki! We're running away!" said Shoji carrying Sirius with her in pain from burns on her arm.

Shoji was holding Bakugo's and Tokoyami's compressed orbs and made a run for it.

" Oh my? You scooped them away without me noticing. As expected from someone with six arms!" said .

" Let's go!" shouted Todoroki creating an ice wall.

" Moron…" said Dabi before being interrupted by .

As they made a run for it, they were stopped in their tracks by a Nomu coming out of the forest. They were then interrupted by Kurogiri who teleported in front of them.

" Hey, guys! Sorry! I got lost on the way here. But I got that kid we had to bring back," said Muscular who arrived at the extraction point with RJ passed out on his shoulder.

" The five-minute signal has passed. I already got Spinner and Magne. Let's go." commanded Kurogiri.

" RJ!" shouted Shoji and Todoroki.

" Wait. Our goal isn't complete yet," said Dabi.

" Oh, that? I thought I'd give them a present on our way out," said revealing his face with the real orbs in his mouth.

His snap his fingers and the orbs Shoji was carrying were Todoroki's compressed ice.

" N… no way!" said Sirius in disbelief at the magician's trick.

Todoroki and Shoji started running towards the villains to get Bakugo, Tokoyami, and RJ back.

" Wait!" shouted Sirius at who was entering the portal.

" And now, that's all from me…" said before being attacked by a horn.

Pony, who trailed the villains and was hiding in a bush, sent multiple horns at ; piercing into his face and body. ended up coughing up the orbs. Shoji and Todoroki made a dive towards the orbs! Shoji grabbed Tokokyami's orb but Todoroki was too late to grab Bakugo's as Dabi snatched it before him.

" That's sad… Shoto Todoroki…" said Dabi holding Bakugo's orb. " Confirm them now. Release this."

" My show has been ruined," said snapping his fingers.

Both Tokoyami and Bakugo were released from the orbs and Dabi grabbed Bakugo's neck. Awata and Uraraka finally caught up to them and saw Bakugo and RJ getting dragged into the portals.

" Kacchan! RJ!" shouted Awata.

RJ woke up from being unconscious and saw Muscular carrying him into the portal and Bakugo being grabbed by Dabi. He summoned a water shuriken on his back and sent it flying towards Dabi and hit him. Bakugo quickly blasted away from Dabi after his grip on his neck was loose.

" Crap! RJ!" shouted Bakugo after finding out what had happened.

Bakugo blasted towards the portal Muscular was carrying RJ in. Muscular covered his arms with his muscle fibers and punched the ground; sending Bakugo back from the shockwave. All the villains had escaped and they escaped with RJ! Everyone was looking in complete shock as the villains had beaten them.

" Bastards!" shouted Bakugo.

Emergency services soon arrived and treated to students in class A and B that were unconscious from the gas and injured. Only one villain was captured, that being Moonfish. Pixie-Bob was in serious condition after receiving a blow to the head, Ragdoll lost a lot of blood and was missing, and RJ was also missing.

The next day, U.A. was under fire for the attack on the students at the training camp. News stations and the media were reporting about it all day, waiting for a statement from U.A. The U.A. staff were having a meeting about the situation and what they should do so something like it wouldn't happen again. All Might received a call from Tsukauchi, the police detective, talking about a counter-attack on the villains as they had leads to the villains' hideout. All Might agreed to the operation. The students who were injured were sent to a nearby hospital being treated for their injuries. All of the students went to Sirius room who was being treated for second-degree burns on her arms.

" Hey, guys. The doctor said it was second degree so I should be good," said Sirius

" That's good to hear," said Uraraka.

" So where's everyone else?"

" Hado and Jiro are still unconscious from the gas and Yaoyorozu is still recovering from her injuries. She apparently woke up this morning," said Iida.

" And… R…" said Ashido almost crying.

" If that blue flames guy didn't burn me it would've been a different result," said Sirius frustrated and looking at the cast on her arms.

" It's not your fault. We're going to get him this time," said Bakugo surprising everyone.

" What!?"

 **League of Villains Hideout**

" I'm really grateful for the publicity we're getting. Don't you agree… Jamal?" said Shigaraki.

RJ was strapped down to a chair with his arms still badly injured and still bleeding from his face.

" What do you want from me?" asked RJ.

" Me? I want you dead. My master wanted you."

" Ohh! Blood!" said Toga walking towards RJ.

" Backup psycho girl," said Dabi holding Toga back.

All of a sudden a black portal appeared in the room and a man came out of it, wearing a business suit and a mask covering his deformed face.

" What do we have here? You guys did wonderful," said the villain known as All For One.

' All Might! Don't tell me this is… All For One?" thought RJ who was scared for his life.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. I think I will do new chapters every Sunday just so I can have a schedule and not have you guys trying to find out when I'm going to upload. Anyways All For One is here and he wants something with RJ. What could that be? And Bakugo is going to save him? Again thanks for reading this chapter. I really appreciate the people who enjoy this story messaging me and giving advice. You guys keep me writing this story and drown out all the non-constructive reviews and rude messages I be getting. Thank you I truly mean it. See you guys next week! :) Also check out my artworks on Pixiv if you haven't already.**

 **Pixiv- RJamal**


	33. All For One

**All For One**

" I was here yesterday and ran into Kirishima and Todoroki," said Bakugo.

 **Flashback**

" Huh?! Todoroki! Why're here?!" asked Kirishima.

" Why are you?" asked Todoroki.

" I… well… I couldn't just stay home… with this…"

" Same here."

Kirishima and Todoroki walked over to Yaoyorozu's room and surprisingly saw Bakugo peeking into the room.

" Bakugo! What are you…" said Kirishima before being interrupted.

" Shut the hell up you idiot," whispered Bakugo trying not to be caught by All Might and the police officer.

All Might and Tsukauchi were talking with an injured Yaoyorozu who gave them a device that was tracking the transceiver that Awase from Class B put on the Nomu. After receiving the device, they thanked her and left the room. Bakugo, Todoroki, and Kirishima entered the room later on and tried to convince her to create another tracking device for them. She wasn't sure if she should so she told them to wait for her answer.

 **Present**

" No! We have to leave this to the pros! It's not our place to interfere!" shouted Iida.

" You think I don't know that four eyes! He was right behind me and I blasted away. I failed to get him back… and I don't take losing well!" said Bakugo with a death stare at Iida.

" Hey! Cool it Bakugo. We know you scream a lot but this isn't the time," said Kaminari.

" Iida's right. This isn't something we should be involved in," said Kendo.

" Well, then you can all go and fuck off for all I care! Kirishima and Icy Hot are going through with it!" shouted Bakugo.

" So you're planning on getting Yaoyorozu to make another receiver and follow it to where RJ is possibly being held hostage and saving him by yourselves?" asked Ashido.

" The villains did say something about a kill list. They took RJ without the intent of killing him. They also tried to do the same with Bakugo but failed. That doesn't mean they will eventually kill RJ. All three of us are going." said Todoroki.

" Don't go overboard with your messing around! You've got to be joking!" shouted Iida.

" Aghh! Why am I wasting my time with you idiots! You heard what was our plan! Don't try to stop us cause you won't! I'm leaving! Icy Hot! Kirishima! You know what time!" shouted Bakugo storming out of the room.

" Uhh… we need to do another examination for Sirius," said the doctor after being shoved by Bakugo coming out of the room.

" Uh… let's get going guys. I'm worried about Hado and Jiro too," said Sero.

" Sirius. Feel better okay?" said Awata.

" Yeah. I will," said Sirius.

All the other students headed to Jiro and Hado's room to check up on them who was still unconscious. The doctor assured them that both of them were okay and just needed some more rest since the gas wasn't toxic. The students were relieved and left the room for them to rest. Only one student stayed in the room.

"... We're going to get him back…" said Ashido holding Jiro and Hado's hand.

That Night

Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kirishima were waiting outside the hospital for Yaoyorozu, hoping she would give them a tracking device to track the transceiver. Yaoyorozu came outside, catching their attention, with Ashido accompanying her.

" Ashido? What are you doing here?" asked Kirishima.

" Same reason as you guys," said Ashido.

" Tch. Don't slow us down," said Bakugo.

" Right. What's your answer, Yaoyorozu?"

" I…"

" Wait!" shouted Iida interrupting Yaoyorozu. " Why… why did it have to be guys of all people? Especially you Bakugo after what happened in Hosu. We are still minors. U.A. is already in a bad position as it is. Who will take responsibility for your act…"

" I told you to fuck off already didn't I!? You don't got to worry about us…" said Bakugo before being punched in the face.

Todoroki, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, and Ashido were in complete shock that Iida threw a punch at Bakugo of all people.

" I'm frustrated too! Worried too! It's only natural! But at this time we can't let our emotions get the best of us! Frustrated emotions led my brother to the hospital. I'm the class president! I'm worried about my classmates! Not just RJ! I know you try to hide it… but you care about everyone else in this class too! But do you care about how I'm feeling right now?!" shouted Iida grabbing Bakugo's shoulder.

Bakugo shoved Iida off of him and small sparks started sparking from his hands.

" Hey! Calm down Bakugo," said Kirishima holding Bakugo back.

" Iida. You don't think we're trying to go fight them and get them back do you? We'll get him back without fighting," said Todoroki.

" I trust Todoroki. Worse comes to worst, I'll be there as backup," said Yaoyorozu.

" After figuring out why the villains wanted me, I looked at myself in the mirror. A guy who just wants to be a hero, but not for the right reason. To save people. I had a chance to prove everyone wrong when RJ was within reach… But I was... scared. This time I'm going to save him. Even if that means I don't agree to how we're doing it," said Bakugo wiping blood from his mouth.

" There's no end to this argument, huh? Then… I'm coming too," said Iida.

 **Villain's hideout**

" Ughh, where am I? Oh yeah. Hey look it's me… me?!" shouted RJ waking up strapped down onto a chair.

" Hahaha! Nice prank huh!?" said Toga who used her quirk, Transform, to turn into RJ.

" Let me out of here!"

" Sorry! Can't do that. The boss still needs to put those red spikes in you. He did it about four times today. Plus I cleaned up all your blood on you just in case I get really thirsty one day!

" Toga! Stop talking to that piece of shit!" shouted Shigaraki who was visually frustrated. " Why don't we just kill him already! It's obvious what Sensei is trying to do isn't working!

" Calm down Tomura. We know he has his best interests. We just need to trust him…" said Kurogiri before All For One teleported back into the hideout.

" Ahh! You're up! Maybe you could cooperate with me in exchange for your life. You have a fascinating "quirk." Not your water one obviously. I have no use for that," said All For One standing in front of RJ.

' No. He's trying to take back One For All. I can't let that happen,' thought RJ.

" It seems that I can't take it forcibly. No matter what I try it stays within you. But what I do know is that you can pass that quirk on if you wish it. So what do you say? You give me your quirk and you can walk out that front door. Obviously, we would have to wipe your memories so the heroes don't find this place."

" No! You're going to have to keep doing what you were doing before if you want it," said RJ still frightened at All For One's appearance.

" How important is his quirk to you? I can just put a bullet in his head right now," said Mustard taking out his magnum.

"It's very important for a successful future for the League of Villains. He'll break. They always break," said All For One summoning red spikes from his fingers.

All For One inserted the spikes into RJ who was screaming in pain as All For One was trying to steal One For All. Shigaraki was frustrated as he saw All For One continually try to steal RJ's quirk but continuing to fail each time.

 **Hospital**

Bakugo, Todoroki, Iida, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, and Ashido were walking outside into the city to go and find RJ.

" Bakugo. I apologize for getting violent with you. I'm sorry," said Iida bowing his head.

" Shit didn't even hurt. Punch me harder next time!" shouted Bakugo.

" You were just bleeding earlier…" said Kirishima.

" You know Iida. Your reason to join us still doesn't make sense, y'know," said Ashido.

" I still don't agree with what you're all doing but I have to accompany you. Even there is even a moment I think a fight is going to happen, I'll pull us all out of there," said Iida. " I'll be "Watchman Iida!"

" The same goes for me. Rescuing RJ is a job for the pros. Watching from the sidelines is what we should do. But I do know how all of you feel right now," said Yaoyorozu.

They all agreed and headed towards the train station. They boarded the train and were headed towards where the device was tracking the transceiver.

" Alright then. The coordinates point towards Kamino Ward. It should be a two hour trip from here so we should arrive at around 10:00," said Yaoyorozu.

" Um… does anyone from the class know that you guys were leaving tonight?" asked Ashido.

" You weren't there? Well yeah. They wasted their time trying to stop us," said Todoroki while eating some food. " Just to make sure, what we're about to do is completely selfish and that no one wants us to do it, right? If you want to turn back, there's still time."

" Hell no! I didn't come for no reason," said Kirishima.

" I wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't sure about it. We're going to get him back. For everyone... For Hado and Jiro," said Ashido.

" Bakugo?" asked Todoroki.

" Of course not. He's... my friend…" said Bakugo.

" I see…"

They finally arrived in Kamino Ward and started to head to the location where the Nomu was.

" Alright! Tell me where they're at, Yaoyorozu!" shouted Kirishima already running.

" Wait!" shouted Yaoyorozu. " The villain's know what we look like so we should be careful."

" That's right. Incognito!" said Ashido.

" On that note… I have a suggestion," said Yaoyorozu pointing at a mall.

They all went inside to buy disguises making them look like entirely different people. Except for one person.

" What the hell are you guys wearing? We're on a rescue mission not going to some fancy restaurant," said Bakugo wearing an All Might hoodie.

" You're going to stand out even more with that hoodie on!" said Kirishima.

" Everyone, our destination is this way…" said Yaoyorozu before being startled by someone talking about U.A.

U.A.'s press conference was playing on the screen in the shopping center with Vlad King, Aizawa, and Principal Nezu.

" We deeply apologize for the incident that allowed the harm of 27 first-year students. Our unpreparedness was at fault. We are truly sorry," said Aizawa bowing his head with Vlad King and Nezu.

A reporter from NHA started with the questions for the staff members. He was questioning what actions were being taken so that an incident like that wouldn't happen again. He then started to question the capturing of RJ and Bakugo being one of the targets for the villains because of his actions in the Sports Festival. Aizawa was started to get pissed off, as the reporter started questioning Bakugo's future as a hero and what will happen to RJ. Aizawa assured him that they were doing everything they can to find where RJ was being kept and that Bakugo is trying his best to be the top hero, working harder than everyone else.

" Sensei…" said Bakugo.

 **Villain Hideout**

" Still won't budge, huh? Looks like I actually need the cat lady's quirk after all. I was planning on giving it to someone else but I'm going to need that quirk of yours whether you'll give it or not. I'll be right back," said All For One teleporting away.

" Are you kidding me! We'll just say it was an accident when we kill him!" shouted Shigaraki.

" Calm down, Tomura," said Kurogiri.

" Y'know what… the scratchy guy is right. His quirk is clearly not coming out. Let's just do it. That guy is already powerful as it is," said Muscular forming muscle fibers on his arms.

" No! What the boss said is that he needs that quirk for a successful future for the League of Villains. He is trustworthy."

" Don't worry about it. He's no good if he's dead," said Toga.

" Crazy girl is surprisingly right. We have to trust your master. You want the League of Villains to grow, right?" asked Dabi.

" This guy ruined my chance to kill All Might. I'll never forgive him for that!" shouted Shigaraki dashing towards RJ to disintegrate him.

" Shigaraki! Stain saved that…" said Spinner before being interrupted.

" SHUT UP!"

Shigaraki reached towards RJ in the chair and RJ was struggling to get out of it as he saw death coming for him. Before Shigaraki could touch him, RJ turned into water and reappeared at the front of the room!

" What the…" said Shigaraki.

' What the hell? Is it activated out of fear?' thought RJ thinking back to his fight against All Might.

" So… annoying!"

 **Near Nomu Hangar**

" The tracker points to this location. The villains haven't moved from here all day. Just because they are here doesn't mean RJ is here too. We have to be careful," said Yaoyorozu.

" Let's try to sneak around the back. There's an alleyway right there," said Ashido pointing at the alleyway.

The six students went through the tight alleyway to try to get a peek into the abandoned warehouse.

" Up there. That window," said Bakugo pointing at the small window in the alleyway.

" It's too dark to see anything," said Todoroki.

" I can make some night vis…" said Yaoyorozu before being interrupted.

" No. I brought one with me," said Kirishima taking out some night vision goggles.

" What you rich now? Those things are expensive," said Bakugo.

" Let's just do this."

" Okay, Kirishima and Bakugo. You two look through," said Todoroki.

" Don't tell me what to do," said Bakugo while climbing on Todoroki's back.

Kirishima peeked through the window with his night vision goggles while Bakugo was also trying to get a clear look inside.

" What can you see, Kirishima? What's going on?" asked Iida carrying Kirishima on his shoulders.

" Pretty dirty in there. Nothing yet…" said Kirishima before getting a glance at something horrifying.

" What! What is it idiot!?" asked Bakugo.

" On the left! Check the left, Bakugo."

" What the hell? How many Nomus are in there."

 ** **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry for the late update. I'm going to be taking a short break from this story as I am taking summer classes this month, Destiny 2 dlc is out, and I haven't drawn anything in weeks. I just want to do other stuff for the time being so I don't overwork myself. Thanks for understanding and see you guys in two or three weeks. Maybe next week if I have some extra free time but that's highly unlikely.****


	34. All Might Vs All For One

All Might vs. All For One

" Something new just always happens to you don't it!?" shouted Shigaraki scratching himself violently.

" Tomura! You must calm down! I know you hate this boy, but he is the key to our future!" said Kurogiri.

" Nah. Keep going!" shouted Muscular getting excited about pummeling RJ again.

" No. Kurogiri, you're right... I still have a lot to learn. No one attack him. If he fights back… I think he knows what the result will be," said Shigaraki calming himself down.

" The result will be me getting out of here... And you guys going to prison once the heroes find out where we are," said RJ shaking in fear with his injured body.

" Getting out of here? You talk a lot of talk with that weakened state of yours," said Dabi.

" Put him to sleep again. He's right about the pro heroes looking for us," said Shigaraki signaling .

" Sigh. To go through this much pain and not giving us what we want. I'm quite impressed. If you don't want to get hurt anymore just stay still," said Mr. Compress walking towards RJ.

' The only way out is through the back door. But if I move, they'll probably kill me. Think! How can I get…' thought RJ before being interrupted by a knock at the back door.

" Hello, this is Pizza-La, Camino store. Order for… Hill?" said the mysterious voice.

All the villains were looking at the door confused about who had order pizza and why someone was knocking at the secret hideout's door.

" You ordered pizza?" asked Toga.

" No…," said RJ just as confused as everyone else. " Why would I…"

" SMASH!" shouted All Might punching through the wall into the secret hideout.

" What the… Kurogiri warp us!" shouted Shigaraki.

" Lacquered Chain Prison!" shouted Kamui Woods capturing all the villains simultaneously with his wooden arms.

" Wood? Are you kiddi…" said Dabi while trying to use his fire quirk.

" Don't be impatient. It will be best if you stay put," said Gran Torino knocking Dabi unconscious with a kick.

" These are toothpicks!" shouted Muscular starting to form his muscle fibers.

Edgeshot quickly flattened himself using his quirk, Foldabody, and pierced Muscular and Kurogiri, making them unconscious by cutting off their blood circulation.

" That's the high-level threats out of the way," said Edgeshot reforming himself

" As expected from great heroes veteran and young. Gran Torino, Edgeshot, and Kamui Woods! You can't run anymore League of Villains! Know why!? Because We Are Here!" shouted All Might heroically.

" One must never neglect defense. Especially after attacking. Outside you're surrounded by Endeavor and the police. There's no escape," said Edgeshot opening the door and showing all of the police officers standing outside.

Endeavor was outside arguing about him staying outside with all the officers while Edgeshot went inside the hideout with All Might.

" I'm sure you were scared. It's fine now Jamal. We'll get you to a hospital in the meantime," said All Might giving RJ a thumbs up.

" All… Might…" said RJ almost crying; glad that he was saved by heroes.

Shigaraki was ranting about All Might not being able to defeat the League of Villains as they still had hundreds of nomu at the hangar nearby. Shigaraki called out to All For One to teleport the nomus to the hideout but there was no answer.

" The Nomus is what you're asking about right?! They have been taking care of. You doubt us heroes and the police too much, Shigaraki!

 **Nomu Hangar- Few minutes earlier**

" What is going on? Why are they all…" said Bakugo before being interrupted.

" Hey! Look!" said Kirishima noticing and pointing at Mt. Lady raising her leg to smash her way into the hangar.

Mt. Lady smashed through the building and the pro heroes stormed into the hangar to dispose of the Nomus. Mt. Lady grabbed some of the Nomu while Jeanist captured most of them using his quirk Fiber Master. Tiger found Ragdoll naked and half-conscious, figuring out what happened to her.

" Ouch. What happened?" asked Iida while picking himself up from the ground after being knocked down by the shockwaves caused by .

" and Gang Orca…" said Kirishima looking through the window.

" Best Jeanist and Tiger too," said Ashido also looking through the window.

" It looks like the pro heroes were moving in before we did. Let's fall back immediately," said Iida.

" They mentioned another team. Must be All Might and other pro heroes. That must be where RJ is," said Bakugo.

" Yes. If All Might is there, there should be nothing to worry about. Let's hurry before we are seen," said Yaoyorozu.

The six students started to walk back out of the alleyway to let the heroes do their jobs. The noise of footsteps walking towards the heroes caught their attention.

" Sorry, Tiger. She always had a good quirk. The boy wouldn't give me his quirk. I just had to take it," said All For One.

" Wait! Stop right there!" shouted Gang Orca.

All For One continued to walk towards the heroes and Best Jeanist binded his clothing using his quirk.

" Wait, Jeanist! What if he is just an ordinary citizen!?" asked .

" Think of the situation here. An instant of hesitation could give the enemy an advantage. We can't allow them to pull any tricks," said Best Jeanist while binding All For One.

All For One broke free out of Best Jeanist's binding and blew up the entire warehouse! The six students were hiding behind a wall in pure shock and fear, holding their breath hoping to not get caught.

' Who is this guy?!' thought Bakugo.

" Well then… shall we begin?" said All For One levitating in the air.

 **League of Villains Hideout**

" It all ends here… Tomura Shigaraki!" said All Might with an intimidating look on his face.

" It ends here? Shut Up! It's just starting to begin right now," said Shigaraki struggling to get out of Kamui Woods' branches.

" Don't try anything funny. It's best if all just take it easy. Kenji Hikishi, Atsuhiro Sako, Shuchi Iguchi, Himiko Toga, Jin Bubaigawara. In a short amount of time, the police were able to figure out your identities. There's nowhere else to run. Now, Shigaraki. Where is your master?" asked Gran Torino.

Shigaraki, figuring out the position he was in, was hopeless as he felt he was abandoned again.

" No way. Not like this. No freaking way. Just go to hell," said Shigaraki muttering to himself.

" Where is he, Shigaraki!?" shouted All Might.

" I HATE YOU!"

All of a sudden, Nomus started to appear from some black sludge substance all over the room! All the heroes were confused as Kurogiri was knocked out and had nothing to do with the teleportation.

" Kamui! No matter what, don't let the villains way!" shouted All Might.

" Grr. what the…" said RJ who had the black sludge come out of his mouth and teleporting away.

" No!" shouted All Might after failing to grab RJ.

 **Nomu Hangar**

" As expected from the number four hero, Best Jeanist," said All For One clapping his hands menacingly. I thought I'd blow everyone away. But you grabbed them by their clothes and threw them aside just in time. Very impressive indeed!"

" So… you're the mastermind behind all… of this? Do you think you can get…" said Best Jeanist before being blasted in the stomach, knocking him unconscious.

" No, I don't think I will. But let's see how this ends."

All of a sudden RJ and the villains appeared from the black sludge teleportation in front of All For One.

" Gah. What hell. Ugh…" said RJ coughing up the black sludge.

' RJ!?" thought Bakugo after hearing his voice.

" Ah! Just in time. I think we should continue with the interrogation," said All For One. Shigaraki… you failed again. But do not be discouraged. You must keep trying. I have brought your associates also. I am here for you."

" RJ…," said Ashido almost running out to him.

Bakugo caught her by her shirt, stopping her before she could get herself killed.

" Don't…" whispered Bakugo.

" Well, Jamal. This will be a lot more painful than last ti… so you're here after all?" said All For One turning himself towards All Might who was diving towards him.

" I'll have you return everything, All For One!" shouted All Might whose attack was being withstood by All For One.

" Here to kill me again, All Might!?"

The force of both of their attacks sent shockwaves around them, blowing RJ and the villains away. All Might, getting up from the blast, went in for another punch but All For One blew him away using an Air Cannon quirk enhanced with other power-up quirks combined!

" All Might!" shouted RJ looking at the wreckage All For One caused.

" Don't worry. That wasn't enough to kill him. You on the other hand… I have changed my mind. You need to be killed…" said All For One before being punched by All Might with a counterattack.

" I will not let that happen!" shouted All Might.

" This will be difficult."

All For One picked himself up from the ground and started brushing the dirt off of his suit as if the punch didn't affect him.

" Tomura! I will leave the killing to you and your comrades. With those arms of his… he can't do much," said All For One.

" Jamal!" shouted All Might dashing towards RJ before being thrown by All For One's red spikes.

The six students were still behind the wall as they watched All Might struggling to save RJ.

" We have to do something Bakugo! You see those injuries. He's dead if we don't do something… Bakugo!?" shouted Ashido trying to break free from Bakugo grabbing her.

All the villains except for Muscular and Dabi turned towards RJ ready to attack RJ. RJ turned to them also and summoned his water shuriken on his back.

" Come at me…" said RJ with an intimidating look on his face.

" I'll put a bullet in his head," said Mustard taking out his gun.

Mustard shot a bullet and RJ's water shuriken quickly flew in front of him to stop the bullet.

' Have to take him out first, then stay away from that compress guy," said RJ running and blocking the bullets. Shigaraki dashed in front of him and RJ quickly dodged his hand and kicked him away. Toga came in close with her knives and RJ quickly sent his water shuriken directly at her before she could slice him. RJ, seeing Mustard reloading his magnum, quickly dashed towards him and kneed him in the chin; knocking him unconscious. RJ saw come from behind him and swept his legs before he could touch him while simultaneously dodging Twice's measuring tape. All Might quickly dashed in again to save RJ.

" I'm coming for you!" shouted All Might dashing towards RJ.

" I won't let you. That's why I'm here!" said All For One dragging All Might away using his red spikes.

' Crap. All Might not fighting at his fullest. I need to get out of here,' thought RJ being surrounded by the villains.

" Bakugo!" shouted Ashido crying.

" An opening," said Bakugo.

" No! We can't! We're not allowed to fight!" said Iida.

" No, we can do this without fighting those bastards. We can escape from here with RJ.

" Let's hear it," said Todoroki.

" This is my plan. So listen up. First, we use my Explosion and Four Eye's Recipro Burst to blast through this wall. Kirishima, you'll use your Hardening to make sure we break through the wall. Icy hot will create an ice ramp. It has to be high enough for this to work. Got it? Then Racoon Eyes will use her acid at a weak dissolving solution for us to gain some speed to really fly. We'll cross over the battlefield at a height they can't reach us. When the villains notice us, All Might we'll be able to pull a counter-attack on that villain. RJ isn't stupid to not know what's going on. He's going to have to jump using a lot of that power of his if he wants to reach us. Also, Ponytail, make us some of those flashbangs. We'll probably need them if they do reach us."

" This feels like a gamble… but considering the situation, this is our best solution. Let's do it," said Iida.

Iida and Bakugo grabbed onto Kirishima getting ready to start the plan. All of them activated their quirks and blasted through the wall. Todoroki quickly created a tall ice ramp while Ashido quickly sprayed her acid on the ramp. They dashed up the ramp and started to fly over the field while everyone took notice of them. All For One getting distracted was punched by All Might before he could intervene with the rescue. RJ looked up at the three students while Shigaraki was closing in on him.

" RJ!" shouted Bakugo lending out his hands.

RJ quickly activated One For All in his legs and jumped as high as he could while breaking the bones in his legs. RJ, painfully, grabbed Bakugo's hand with his injured arm.

" You guys are crazy!" shouted RJ smiling at his friends.

" Bakugo! On my mark. Time your explosio…" said Iida before being interrupted.

" The hell? Who put you in charge!? I'm in charge!" shouted Bakugo.

" Now is not the time to fight!" said Kirishima.

The villains were stunned at what happened and quickly responded.

" Compress! Come to me!" shouted Magne.

Magne used her Magnetism quirk at launched Mr. Compress towards the students. Iida took out the flashbangs, Yaoyorozu made and launched it towards him; stunning him before he could get close. Magne started to launch the other villains but Gran Torino quickly came in attacked them before they could act again.

" This is bad," said All For One looking at the students fly to safety. " You need to flee Tomura. Kurogiri will help you escape.

All For One quickly activated Kurogiri's quirk, forcibly, using his red spikes. He then activated Magne's quirk and all the villains were starting to be attracted towards Toga who was in front of the portal.

" Wait, Master what about you!?" shouted Shigaraki.

" Always think ahead, Tomura. You still have room to grow!" said All For One distracting All Might.

" Wait! No master! I'm not… ready!"

All the villains were teleported away before Gran Torino could get to them. All Might went in to attack and both their fists collided creating a huge shockwave around them. All Might quickly grasped All For One's arm and delivered a powerful punch to his face; breaking his mask. All Might began to cough up blood and started to turn into his weakened form.

 **Station nearby**

" They made it," said Todoroki with Ashido and Yaoyorozu looking at Kirishima, Iida, and Bakugo running over towards them with RJ on Iida's back.

" RJ!" shouted Ashido running towards RJ and kissing him.

" Ouch! Everything hurts," said RJ laughing. " Thanks, you guys."

" Oh! Sorry!"

" Don't worry we'll get you the hospital immediately," said Iida.

They all started to head to the nearest hospital but was distracted by the helicopters heading towards where All Might was.

 **Battlefield**

All For One started to tease All Might about his master and frustrated him to distract him. All For One blasted All Might towards one of the helicopters but Gran Torino came in to catch him before making an impact. Gran Torino told him to stay focused and not make the same mistake he made six years ago. All For One used his Air Cannon again and blasted All Might revealing his weakened form to the public. Everyone was in complete shock at All Might's form and was worried if this was the end for him. All Might assured All For One that he would defeat him because in his heart he is still the Symbol Of Peace. All For One then revealed to All Might that Shigaraki is Nana Shimura's grandson, making him feel guilty. Before All For One could attack again Endeavor and Edgeshot attacked All For One to buy All Might and the other heroes some time to save some of the civilians. All For One blasted Endeavor and Edgeshot away using his Air Cannon and prepared his final attack.

" Springlike limbs, Four Kinetice Boosters, Three Strength Enhancers, Air Walk, Spearlike Bones. The attacks from before were just to wear you down. But this will surely kill you," said All For One with his grotesque looking arm that grew in size as this was all of his quirks combined.

All For One dashed towards All Might, aiming his gigantic fist at him.

" Jamal Hill! He's the one you passed One For All too! I tried to take it, but it wouldn't budge. I don't think it was just that he wasn't feeling to give it… but it seems the quirk has manifested. But that doesn't matter. He doesn't even know how to control it. You have a lot to regret as you die, All Might. Because you've also failed as a teacher!" shouted All For One.

They both collided fists again sending an even bigger shockwave around them. All For One activated Impact Recoil and blood started spraying out of All Might's arm. All For One was overpowering All Might as he was sending him backwards. All Might stood his ground and stopped himself from being pushed back even more and counter-attacked using his left arm; punching All For One in the face. All Might quickly activated the last bit of One For All inside of him in his right arm and went in for another punch!

" United… States Of… SMASH!" shouted All Might punching All For One into the ground knocking him unconscious and creating a huge shockwave around him.

All Might defeated All For One and raised his fist high to claim victory! Everyone was cheering All Might on even though he was in his weakened form! Several minutes later, the police were taken All For One into custody and the heroes were rescuing civilians caught in the rubble due to the battle. The students, relieved of what happened, started to head to the hospital. They then heard All Might's voice on the screen they were watching the battle on.

" Now it's your turn…" said All Might pointing at the News Reporters' cameras

Everyone started cheering for All Might again, still looking at him as the Symbol Of Peace. Everyone except for RJ was crying at that message as he truly knew what he meant by those words. Bakugo took notice of this as RJ was the only one with a different response to that message.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. It's been a while. I'm done with my summer classes now so I'll be back on schedule with new chapters. I've been thinking of a complete original arc lately before I go into the Overhaul Arc. The reason for this is because I want Bakugo and Todoroki in that arc. Still working out the plot so I have plenty of time before I get to that point. Provisional License Arc is next and maybe two more lemon chapters. The Provisional Exam arc will be written differently from the Manga/Anime so look forward to that. See you next time and again thanks for reading!**


	35. RJ Vs Bakugo:A Talk About Your Quirk

RJ Vs. Bakugo:A Talk About Your Quirk

After the fight between All Might and All For One finished, the students took RJ to the police and then was sent to the hospital to heal his injuries. Bakugo, Kirishima, Ashido, Yaoyorozu, and Iida headed home after taking RJ to the police. Two days had passed as RJ was staying in the hospital. For some reason he denied any visitors coming to see him except for his parents making the other students confused. That night he was released from the hospital, he received a text from All Might to meet him outside.

" All Might…" said RJ walking towards All Might in his weakened form.

" RJ… I'm sorry about all of this. None of this would have happened if we were more prepared for something like this to happen," said All Might with bandages all over his body and a cast.

" Yeah…"

" As you can see I am officially retired. I can't fight anymore. Not like this. One For All is no longer inside of me and I can't maintain my muscle form anymore. I was impressed by how you handled those villains with broken arms. I didn't make a mistake giving you One For All after all. Like I said, " You're next." So let's keep growing stronger together," said All Might hugging RJ.

RJ started to burst into tears and hugged All Might tightly as the end of an era has come of All Might being the number one hero.

The next day the students were allowed back to the dorms as U.A. was dealing with the incidents that happened a couple of days ago. Aizawa welcomed them back as he stood in front of the entrance.

" I'm glad to see all of you here. Jamal, I'm glad to see you're okay too. Now then. The training camp was meant for you all to get your provisional license. Also, we'll be meeting with your parents tomorrow about the mandatory dorm registry to see if you will be staying at U.A. But first… I would like to say something. Todoroki, Kirishima, Ashido, Yaoyorozu, Iida, and Bakugo. You five headed out that night to save Jamal.

All the other students were shocked that they actually went out to save Jamal.

" Judging from your reactions, it seems that you all knew about this. Everyone knows the consequences of these actions. This has been swept under the rug, but let me say this. If not for All Might's retirement, I would have expelled all of you except for Jamal, Hado, and Jiro. Chaos is sure to come with All Might's retirement and the League of Villains can be on the move anytime. Kicking anyone out isn't a good option right now. That's all. Look lively," said Aizawa walking into the building.

All the students, in low spirits, walked into the building. RJ walked over towards the school catching the attention of some of the students.

" Hey, RJ! Where you going?" asked Kaminari.

" I'm going to the gym," said RJ in a low tone.

" Wait. Are you gonna…" said Nejire before she saw RJ continuing to walk away without looking back.

" I think we should leave him alone for a while," said Kirishima.

The students walked into the building while Bakugo stayed back and walked towards the school too. Bakugo sneaked behind RJ and was watching him train in the gym. RJ was training his "Hydroportation", what he has called it, and was actually using the small water shurikens he used before he began using the big shuriken on his back. After a while, Bakugo left has he found out why RJ was acting weird.

 **Two days later- Night**

" I hope all of our parents allow us to stay here. U.A. is like home to me now," said Sirius who injuries had healed recently.

" I don't know about my parents. My dad is strict and I was one of the students that were affected by the gas," said Sirius.

" Yeah. Honestly, it's a miracle if we all come back. Especially… you know…" said Kaminari pointing at RJ's room.

" Rude!" shouted Jiro putting her ear jacks into Kaminari's ears.

" He is kind of right. You've seen RJ's arm. That's not normal," said Ashido.

" So have you three talked to him about how he's been feeling lately?" asked Todoroki to Hado, Ashido, and Jiro.

" Well yeah, when he came back from the gym. He just told us he was fine and that we shouldn't worry about him. But still… he's not acting like himself," said Hado.

" We even offered him se…" said Ashido before being interrupted.

" We offered to take him out on a date too but he refused," said Jiro covering Ashido's mouth.

" Something is definitely…" said Iida before being interrupted.

" FUCK!" shouted RJ from inside of his room.

RJ walked out of his room furiously and everyone was looking at him in shock at the sudden scream.

" Oh. You guys heard that?" asked RJ.

" Pretty sure everyone in the building heard that," said Mineta shaking.

" Yeah. Sorry about that. Playing with randoms on these games is frustrating a hell. Ha. So… sorry about that.

RJ was embarrassed at his sudden screaming and started to walk back into his room. Bakugo, who stopped by the store, returned to the dorms and heard everything. Before RJ could close the door, Bakugo grabbed the door.

" Hey. Meet me out front later. It's about your quirk. If you don't I'll drag your ass outside," said Bakugo with an intimidating look on his face.

Bakugo walked away and went up to his room. RJ looked back at Bakugo and closed the door; nervous of what Bakugo knew about his quirk. Later that night, RJ snuck out of the building with Bakugo waiting outside for him in the front. Bakugo saw RJ and started walking towards one of the training grounds with RJ following him. It was dead silent all the way to the training grounds.

" Ground Beta…" said RJ looking at the building.

" We fought here for our first battle training. It's where I lost to you. To be honest, I'm still pissed about that day. Ever since you got into U.A. you've seen to improve at a rapid pace. Almost impressed, but also suspicious. After that fight on I-Island, I thought it was just a coincidence that your power on the same level as All Might. Then, after All Might defeated that villain last week and the way you reacted when All Might gave that message pointing at the camera I finally figured it out. You got that "power-up" quirk from All Might, didn't you?" asked Bakugo turning to RJ.

RJ gulped at the question and didn't answer.

" You've been training extensively recently because of All Might's retirement and you feel that you don't have enough time, huh? … It must be true if you're not giving me an answer," said Bakugo.

" I… ended him. He gave me his quirk… and it's because of me why everything is like this. If I just had run away from that villain, none of this wouldn't have happened," said RJ wiping away tears.

" You believe that yourself? Okay. So you ended All Might. The guy I admired since I was a kid. On his behalf, let's fight. Right here, right now.

" What are you talking about? I'm not going to fight you for no reason. Just leave me the hell alone. I'll do what I have to do."

RJ started to walk back to the dorms but Bakugo blasted him from behind.

" Ouch! The hell is your problem! I said we're not fighting!" shouted RJ.

" I told you let's fight! All Might Destroyer…" said Bakugo with an intimidating look.

" What did you call me!?"

RJ rushed towards Bakugo, frustrated, and threw his water shuriken at him. Bakugo jumped over the shuriken at blasted RJ away.

" You're getting too predictable with that weak quirk of yours! How about you use All Might's power!" shouted Bakugo trying to piss off RJ.

Bakugo blasted towards RJ this time but RJ quickly dodged his attack. RJ counter-attacked and punched Bakugo in the face.

" Bastard!" shouted RJ dashing at Bakugo again throwing his small water shurikens around him.

Before RJ could get close, Bakugo blasted himself in the air and quickly blasted behind RJ in a blink of an eye. Before Bakugo could make contact with his punch, RJ quickly turned into water and reformed at one of his small water shurikens behind Bakugo. Bakugo quickly blasted himself backward and blasted RJ right after he teleported.

" I've been watching you! You finally made those small water shurikens useful! Too bad you're still weak. Tch… All Might should've given me that quirk instead," said Bakugo.

" You'll regret this…" said RJ surrounding himself with a whirlpool.

RJ dispersed the whirlpool, dragged his foot in the ground and kicked the air, sending a shockwave and a wave of water at Bakugo. Bakugo couldn't dodge the wave of water in front of him and was sent back.

" You just have something new going for you every time. You're not the only one!" shouted Bakugo placing his hands on the ground. Explosions started coming from out of the ground and started to head towards RJ. RJ quickly jumped into the air, dodging the explosions, and was ready to attack Bakugo with a kick. Bakugo covered his face with his arms and RJ knocked him back with force while simultaneously sending a wave of water.

' You caught up to me! Good!' thought Bakugo looking at his bruised arm.

They both dashed towards each other at high speeds and clashed. RJ knocked Bakugo with a kick and followed up with a dropkick. Bakugo dodged the dropkick in time and blasted RJ away.

' My direct hit didn't make it in time. You just kicked into another gea…' thought Bakugo before looking at RJ's sudden speed increase.

" That all you fucking got!" shouted RJ dashing towards Bakugo.

A water shuriken was under Bakugo and RJ quickly teleported under him; uppercutting him into the air. Bakugo quickly recovered from the attack and blasted RJ into the ground. RJ picked himself up from the ground and both of them were staring each other down; trying to catch their breaths.

" Come at with all you got… chosen one!" shouted Bakugo sparking his hands with explosions.

RJ threw his water shuriken in the air and it started spinning rapidly and growing bigger. Bakugo jumped into the air and started spinning himself rapidly.

" Hurricane… Smash!" shouted RJ.

" Howitzer... Impact!" shouted Bakugo.

Both of their attacks collided, sending a huge shockwave around them. Both of them were laying on the ground, struggling to pick themselves back up. Both of them started to walk towards each other, still having fight in them, but were interrupted by a voice.

" Stop. Both of you. I've been watching you two this whole time," said All Might walking towards them.

" All Might?" said Bakugo and RJ.

" I'm sorry for not realizing it, RJ. I think we as teachers keep forgetting you're all still young. This isn't your fault. This was eventually going to happen either way. Don't blame yourself for this. You did what you had to do to save that boy. Also, this was in the mail.

All Might handed RJ a piece of paper with a message from Kota on it saying that he was sorry for punching him in the balls and that he was grateful for saving him.

" Kota…" said RJ tearing up.

You've had an impact on others ever since you got into U.A. Especially you Bakugo. You may not see it, but you have also influenced your classmates," said All Might.

" Yeah... Hey! All the anger out?" asked Bakugo.

" Yeah. After seeing this I feel a little better," said RJ wiping his tears away.

' So he decided that RJ needed to get rid of his anger with his own way of dealing with it? This boy…' thought All Might sighing.

" So it's true you gave RJ your power?" asked Bakugo.

" Yes. After seeing him run towards that slime villain to save you, I saw my younger self in him. Someone who didn't have everything at the start," said All Might.

" Who else knows about this?"

" Recovery Girl and the principle."

" I'll keep this a secret. I Promise."

After All Might told Bakugo about One For All's origins, the three started to walk back towards the dorms.

" From what Bakugo told me, don't try to push yourself too much. You don't want to neglect your friendships after all," said All Might.

" Sorry. I'll start training properly again."

" Since we're now at the same level, I'm going to make my own too to go higher. Even higher than you chosen one," said Bakugo walking beside RJ.

" I'm going to rise even higher than that. I'll keep growing too, Kacchan," said RJ.

" Heh. You're on."

When they got back to the dorms, they were taken to Aizawa who was clearly pissed off. Aizawa wrapped both of them with his scarf, getting ready to scold them.

" To fight the night before we meet with your parents? You two must really not want to stay here," said Aizawa tightening his scarf around them.

" All Might? Can you say something?" whispered RJ.

All Might quickly turned around as if he didn't hear what RJ asked.

" Who started it!" asked Aizawa.

" Me," said Bakugo rolling his eyes.

" If your parents allow you to stay here, it's four days of house arrest for Bakugo, three for Jamal! You will only have one hour for provisional license training sessions and you will report immediately back to the dorms! You both will clean the common areas both day and night! You will also turn in a written apology! For your injuries, treat them yourself! Don't rely on the old lady's quirk!... That's all! Go to sleep!"

 **Next Morning**

" You two got in a fight!" asked all the students.

" I thought you guys were cool?!" said Kaminari.

" W… well it's complicated. No hard feelings," said RJ packing his stuff up to go home.

" You all should mind your damn business!" shouted Bakugo.

" You seem to be back to normal, RJ. But I hope you learn something from this punishment," said Iida.

" Don't worry Iida. I will. Also, I'm sorry everyone how I've been acting these past couple of days. It won't happen again," said RJ bowing his head.

" Good. Because I missed you!" said Hado running towards RJ and hugging him while crying.

After that, the students headed home and waited for Aizawa and All Might to meet with their parents to see if they were going to stay at U.A. and stay permanently at the school. The teachers got a positive response out of all the students' parents and RJ's family was the last on the list. All Might decided to go alone as Aizawa was feeling tired and decided to go back to the school.

" Pl...please come in Al… All Might!" said RJ's mom, Monica Hill, who was stuttering her words.

" C… calm down mom!" said RJ also stuttering.

" All Might. It's a pleasure to meet you," said RJ's dad Jaxson hill, shaking All Might's hand.

The four of them sat down at the kitchen table to discuss about RJ staying at U.A. permanently.

" So about your decision, what is it?" asked All Might drinking his tea.

" We've been discussing it and the answer is ye…" said Jaxson before being interrupted.

" No…," said Monica interrupting her husband.

" Mom!?" said RJ confused.

 **Nothing to say this time. Thanks for reading!**


	36. The Next Symbol Of Peace

**The Next Symbol of Peace**

" Wait, Monica, you said it was okay yesterday," said Jaxson confused.

" I thought about it some more and I don't like it!" said Monica. " Ever since he finally got his quirk and then another "magically" showed up, all that has been happening is him getting hurt. He got captured by villains. Have you seen that big scar on his arm? The doctor told us it could've been a lot worse. Plus he just got into a fight last night. I just don't think he needs to go there."

" Woah you got into a fight?! You won!? … Oh, sorry honey," said Jaxson after getting excited about RJ getting in a fight.

" In its current state, I cannot entrust my son to your school."

" Mom you're wrong! Me getting hurt was my fault! The teachers have constantly warned me but I keep doing it!" shouted RJ getting out of his seat.

" Hey, son. Cool it down a bit. Okay?" said Jaxson trying to calm down RJ.

RJ sat back down with his mom looking at the ground crying about all that has happened in the past weeks.

" I don't want to ruin his dreams. There are plenty of other schools that he can go to," said Monica.

" Monica. Don't you think it should be his choice? I mean he's growing up and needs to make decisions himself. I know you have good intentions but this is about what he wants," said Jaxson.

" But…"

" Wait right here!" shouted RJ running out of the kitchen.

All Might and the parents were confused as they heard crashing sounds coming from RJ's room. RJ came back with a paper in his hand and showing it to his parents.

" Look, Mom and Dad. This is a letter I got from a kid I saved at the training camp. He hated the hero society but he still wrote me a note. To receive this letter let me know that I was on the right track. I was happy. After all that has happened to me recently, I was happy to read this. I was a hero!" said RJ tearing up.

All Might starting to bulk up, using the little amount of strength he had, and stood up from his chair. All Might got on the floor and bowed down to the three of them.

" Sorry for doing things out of order. I believe R… Jamal is the right person to succeed me. I want him to be the next Symbol of Peace. I have to apologize. I was negligent in my teachings. As a teacher at U.A., I want to stand by him and walk with him. I understand your feelings about U.A.'s current situation, but all of the U.A. heroes know that and are trying to change. Can I ask you to focus on the future of U.A.?" asked All Might while returning to his regular form. " I will devote myself to mentoring Jamal. I will protect him with my life."

" For you to go this far for Jamal… I don't know. I just want him to be happy. I think I've been looking at it through my lenses instead of his. If U.A. makes him happy then… If you can promise me you'll look after him, I give you my consent," said Monica standing up from her seat.

" I do too," said Jaxson also getting up from his seat.

" Mom. Dad," said RJ with a bright smile on his face.

" Hey, Jamal! Don't make us worry," said Jaxson giving his son a thumbs up.

" I won't!"

The next day the students came back to school, now living in the dorms permanently, for their provisional license exam training.

" RJ!" shouted Jiro, Hado, and Ashido running to the classroom door to hug RJ.

" We were so worried you wouldn't come back!" said Hado crying into RJ's shirt.

" I couldn't sleep last night knowing to might not come back!" said Ashido also crying.

" So you convinced your parents to let you stay?" asked Jiro.

" Well… it's kind of complicated but yeah they gave me permission to stay," said RJ petting Hado's head who was still crying.

" Great! We have the whole class back together!" said Sero.

As the students were chatting about their parents' meeting with the teachers, Aizawa walked into the class to instruct the class.

" Glad to see that everyone was allowed to stay. As I mentioned before, the goal is to get your provisional licenses. The test will be difficult with an average of a 50 percent success rate. Today we will have you all come up with at least two… ultimate moves," said Aizawa as Cementoss, Midnight, and Ectoplasm walked into the class.

All the students were excited about coming up with their ultimate moves! The four teachers explained why they needed ultimate moves and were told to change into their costumes and to meet up at Training Kitchen Lab; TKL for short. Cementoss explained to the students why it is called "Kitchen" because he creates different terrains for the students using his quirk. The teachers further explained what ultimate moves were and why they were training for them. Ectoplasm sent out his decoys all around the training facility for all of the students to train their quirks.

" Jamal. You told me earlier that you needed costume modifications, right? Hurry up and head on over to the Development Studio. The time you spend over there counts for the limited time you have for training. After your one hour is up, you and Bakugo head on over to the dorms for your duties for the rest of the day. Understood?" said Aizazwa before dismissing the class.

" Yes, sir," said RJ saluting.

" Yeah," said Bakugo.

" Alright. The rest of you are dismissed," said Aizawa.

RJ quickly headed over to the Development Studio while the students were training their ultimate moves. As RJ arrived at the studio, he heard loud noises coming from inside the studio and knocked on the door but no answer. Jiro and Yaoyorozu were also walking towards the development studio to modify their costumes too.

" What are you doing to your costume?" asked Jiro walking beside Yaoyorozu.

" I was going to try to get HUD goggles where I can have an almanac without having to carry one around with me," said Yaoyorozu taking out her almanac.

" That would be useful but can't you just like make one?"

" I don't have much knowledge of these kinds of devices so I want the Development Studio to make one for me and then I can make my own version in the future."

" I see. Oh hey, look. It's RJ."

RJ was still knocking on the door, trying to hurry up so he could do some training before his limited time was up.

" Hey. You're running out of time y' know?" said Jiro walking towards RJ.

" I know but no one is answering. I here some crashing in there thou…" said RJ before being blasted away from the door by an explosion. Jiro and Yaoyorozu were shocked, looking through the smoke, left by the explosion.

" You know, you really shouldn't put everything you think of together!" said one of the U.A. teachers Power Loader.

" Oww… Failure is the mother of invention, sir. As Thomas Edison said. Just because the invention didn't work doesn't mean it was a waste of time," said the support class student Mei Hatsume on top of RJ.

" Now isn't the time for that!"

" Oh, when did you get here?"

" Please get off. I'm still recovering from my injuries," said RJ in a weak voice.

' Boobs!' thought Jiro looking at Hatsume's boobs pushing on top of RJ. " Hey, you're a little too close!"

Jiro ran over to pick Hatsume off of RJ while he was picking himself up from the ground; wiping off some dust.

" Sorry about that! I'm Mei Hatsume from the support course. And you are?" asked Hatsume adjusting her goggles.

" I'm Jamal Hill but you can call me RJ.

" I'm Kyoka Jiro."

" I'm Momo Yaoyorozu."

" Nice to meet you but I'm busy with my inventions! See ya!" said Hatsume walking back into the studio.

" Wait hold on! I'm here for costume modifications," said RJ catching up to Hatsume.

" Costume Modifications!? Come in! Come in!

The three students walked into the studio where there were all kinds of equipment all over the room. Power Loader asked for their costume blueprints that came with the costumes so that he could see what he could modify with the costumes.

" Um… I was wondering if I could get some more water containers on my costume that doesn't get in the way when fighting," said RJ showing his pods on his shoulders.

" Hmmm. Maybe water tubes through the costume would work best. More containers would just put more weight on you. Honestly, it would look a lot cooler too if I say so myself," said Power Loader.

" Yeah! I'll go with that. Thanks! I don't have a lot of time. I'll see you guys later."

" Okay. I was wondering if you could make me some goggles with a digital almanac so I don't have to carry this one on my back," said Yaoyorozu.

" Yeah we can get that to you that in a day or two," said Power Loader.

" I wanted a device that would allow me to let my heartbeat distortion travel to the ground," said Jiro.

" Hmm. I'll see what we can come up with.

While they were discussing ideas for their costume upgrades, RJ ran out of the studio to go and train his ultimate moves.

" Dang it. I wanted him to test some of my inventions," said Hatsume with a punch of tools in her hands.

" What inventions?" asked Yaoyorozu curiously.

" I'm glad you asked," said Hatsume with a sinister look on her face.

RJ arrived back to the training room and was looking at all the students training their quirks.

" Hey look, RJ! I can shoot my acid farther now!" said Ashido shooting out her acid.

" Nice!" said RJ giving her a thumbs up.

" Jamal! You only have fifteen minutes left. Hurry up," said Aizawa.

" Fifteen… Right!"

RJ ran to his assigned terrain to train his quirks. He then threw his small water shurikens on the ground.

' For now, I'll focus on my Hydroportation. Once I get my new costume, I'll be able to use water manipulation without getting exhausted easily,' thought RJ.

After a short fifteen minutes had passed, RJ and Bakugo were asked to return to the dorms and miss all their other classes for the day.

" Fuck this sucks!" shouted Bakugo walking into the dorms with RJ.

" I honestly don't mind missing our other classes. Why is math a thing?" said RJ taking off his backpack.

" But we have to clean this entire damn floor."

" Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

" Let's clean the kitchen first."

After some time, the students returned to the dorms with RJ and Bakugo still cleaning up the areas.

" Yeesh. You're both still cleaning?" asked Kaminari.

" We still have to clean up at night too," sighed RJ.

" Well that's what happens when you break the rules," said Iida.

" Hey, Kacchan! Could you help me out with my training tomorrow?" asked Awata.

" Fuc…! Yeah sure…" said Bakugo realizing who asked him.

The students soon rested for the next day of training while Bakugo and RJ continued to clean the dorms. They finished at around midnight and went to bed themselves to prepare for the next day of training and more cleaning.

 **Three days later**

" Everyone's working hard I see," said All Might walking into the room in his muscular form.

" All Might?" said Aizawa caught by surprise while observing the students.

" I am here even though I wasn't asked to be because I didn't have anything else to do today!"

" Focus on your recovery please."

" This is the ultimate moves training, right? I can't miss this. I'm also a teacher after all."

" Yeah all of them have been making progress especially the "troublemakers."

Aizawa pointed to Bakugo and RJ training on their terrains with Ectoplasm's clones.

" Not from the whole palm of my hand, but an explosion from a single concentrated point… AP Shot!" shouted Bakugo blasted a whole through a boulder using his new move. " Haha! I did it!"

" Young Bakugo is doing well as usual," said All Might observing.

" Yeah. And also RJ got some costume modifications to help out with his new moves also," said Aizawa pointing at RJ.

" I'm ready Sensei!" said RJ summoning his water shuriken.

Ectoplasm created a dozen of clones surrounding RJ. The clones began to rush RJ. RJ jumped into the air and threw his small water shurikens at the ground while dodging the clones' attacks using his Hydroportation to turn himself into water temporarily. RJ quickly emerged at one of the water shurikens on the ground and threw his water shuriken at one of the clones defeating it. Before the clones could land on the floor, RJ dragged his foot in the ground and kicked the air sending a violent wave of water at all the clones defeating all of them.

' Tsunami Smash!' thought RJ while sending the wave of water at the clones.

All Might was in complete shock at RJ's showcase of his new and improved moves. It was almost as if he was looking at a completely different person.

" Woah, RJ! That was sick!" said Kaminari walking over towards him with Kirishima.

" How did you do all of that?" asked Kirishima.

" Thanks to my costume modifications I have all the water supply I need with these tubes that can refill my containers so I don't get exhausted easily. I also got these iron soles for my feet to help drag my feet into the ground to do my Tsunami Wave kick," said RJ showing off his new costume.

" Those moves will definitely help you out for the provisional exam. You have multiple ways to handle different situations now," said All Might joining their conversation.

" Thanks, All Might. Woah you guys got some upgrades too!"

" Yeah! You noticed didn't you?" said Kaminari.

" You're not the only one with new moves. The others are making changes here and there too," said Kirishima.

" You gotta check out my new style. You want to see it? I know you wanna see it!"

" That's enough, Class A! Class B is scheduled to use this place in the afternoon!" said Vlad King with his class. " Eraser Head! Hurry up and get going."

" We still have ten minutes left. I plan to use this time efficiently," said Aizawa.

Class B walked into the training room with Monoma already laughing like a maniac.

" Hey did you guys know that half of the people who take the exam fail!? All of you should just fail!" shouted Monoma.

" What's that costume?" asked RJ.

" He said because his quirk is copy, he doesn't need any flashy costume," said Ojiro from Class B.

" Looks flashy to me."

" Still, his opinion is true. As we are taking the test, it is our fate to crush each other," said Tokoyami.

" Not quite. Class A and B are assigned to different testing locations. We don't want our students having a direct competition with each other," said Aizawa.

" Phew…" sighed Monoma. " What a shame I won't be able to be you all with my bare hands!"

" He definitely just said "phew" right now," said Sirius.

" I wonder if there's a diagnosis for his mental state right now," said Kaminari.

" Not a lot of first years will be participating in this exam. You will be going up against students who have trained longer than you and are probably "hungrier" than you. It's best not to be too hung up about it. You're all dismissed!" said Aizawa.

" Yes, sir!"

 **Hey everyone thanks for reading this chapter. I have a new original arc coming up called the Hero Abroad Arc. Still writing down some of the new villains and heroes appearing in this arc. This arc will come after the provisional license arc. Also, the next chapter will be a lemon chapter so look out for that. Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys next time!**


	37. Hado, Ashido, and Jiro's Movie Night-XXX

Hado, Ashido, and Jiro's "Movie Night"-XXX

Three Days Before Provisional Exam

After another long day of training their ultimate moves, the students were all hanging out in the common area talking, playing games, and watching TV. RJ was in the kitchen with Pony and Todoroki making dinner for everyone.

" Hey, RJ! The chicken is done. How about the teriyaki sauce?" asked Pony turning the stove off.

" Give it two more minutes. Todoroki?" said RJ.

" Noodles are finished," said Todoroki already eating some of the noodles.

" That was fast."

" I like them cold."

The three of them handed out the plates of food to everyone who was hanging out. RJ sat down next to Bakugo and handed him his plate.

" Here, Kacchan. I added a bit more spice to yours," said RJ.

" Thanks. I haven't eaten all day," said Bakugo already taking a bite of the chicken.

" So….."

" What?"

" What's going on with you and Awata?"

" What the fuck are you talking about?"

RJ stared at Bakugo while he was trying to ignore him and eat his food.

" Hey, Kacchan! What are you doing later tonight?" asked Awata walking by.

" Sleep," said Bakugo still eating his food.

" Well, I was going to take a walk outside around the building but wanted someone to come with me."

" Then go ask one of your friends then."

" They're all busy tonight. Plus you are my friend. Actually, I see you more as a boyfr…" said Awata before being interrupted.

" Fine, I'll go! Don't call me that word," said Bakugo slightly blushing.

" Not yet?"

" Ever!"

Awata walked away with a bright smile on her face and RJ was looking at Bakugo with a smug look on his face.

" So that's what's going on," said RJ laughing.

" Shutup! I'll kill you!" shouted Bakugo.

Later that night, everyone was starting to get tired and returned to their rooms to get ready for the next day. Awata and Bakugo went outside for their walk around the building while RJ went to his room and passed by Ashido's room and saw Hado, Jiro, and Ashido watching a movie under some covers; stacked together like a fort.

" Hey. I was wondering where you three were. You ate your food then disappeared," said RJ while knocking on the door.

" Oh hey, RJ! Our favorite movie series is having a marathon tonight!" shouted Hado.

" Oh… cool…"

" He's backing away…" said Jiro with a blank stare on her face.

RJ quietly backed away from the door and started walking to his room awkwardly with the girls staring at him, each step.

" That's it? "Oh… cool?" said Ashido with a pouty face.

" You're mean…" said Hado making the same face.

" You're not going to join us?" asked Jiro.

" But it's raid night. Everyone is waiting for me," said RJ still walking into his room.

" So you'd rather play video games than hang out with your favorite girls?"

" What!? No. No. In fact raid night was canceled just a couple of minutes ago. I forgot haha."

" Oh, that's great then!" said Hado grabbing RJ's arm and dragging him into Ashido's room

Jiro, Hado and Ashido explained what the movie series was about and RJ was actually interested in the plot and they started the marathon over from the first movie. They were all under the covers, that they made into a "fort", eating popcorn while watching the movie. As soon as they got to the end of the second movie, RJ was started to get tired, dazing off.

" Yawn… I think I'm going to head back and go to sleep. You guys can finish watching without me if you want," said RJ laying on his back yawning.

" No, we could finish it with you tomorrow night. We've already watched it like a million times," said Hado.

' Raid night canceled again…' thought RJ sighing. " Hmm? Ashido what are you doing!?"

" What happe… Ashido!?" shouted Jiro blushing and covering her eyes.

" Will this make you stay a little longer?" said Ashido pulling RJ's dick out of his shorts and stroking it.

" Ashido! Don't just pull it out like that!" shouted RJ.

" But you like it don't you?"

" Well…"

Ashido began to suck RJ's dick, taking off his shorts, while he tilted his head back moaning.

" Oh! Let me join!" said Hado getting on the floor to suck RJ's dick too.

" Wai… oh shit…" said RJ while Hado began licking his dick along with Ashido.

Both of them took turns sucking his dick and licking his balls with Jiro standing back and looking at them nervously.

" Well, I'm going... to go... to bed," said Jiro walking towards the door.

" Wait, why? You can join in too. You've done it before," said Ashido getting up to stop Jiro.

" Yeah but not with another girl too."

" You knew this was eventually going to happen."

" F… fine."

Jiro and Ashido got on the floor and joined Hado sucking RJ's dick. RJ's was almost at his limit, feeling the tongues of the three girls licking his dick and balls. The three girls went faster as they were trying to pleasure RJ to taste his cum. All of them were staring at him with lustful eyes, making him blush a bit.

" This is… too much. I'm going to…" said RJ before cumming on all of their faces.

" So much... came out," said Hado while still sucking his dick.

" Some got in my eyes," said Ashido rubbing her eyes laughing.

" I forgot how good your cum tasted," said Jiro licking some cum off of her face.

RJ took off the rest of his clothes and laid on Ashido's bed while the three girls also took off their clothes. Ashido went over to RJ and got on top of him, while he was trying to catch his breath, and put his dick inside her.

" You're very aggressive this time," said RJ grabbing Ashido's ass.

" I haven't had you inside me in a while," said Ashido beginning to ride RJ's dick.

" Jeez, Ashido!"

" Oh, fuck! I missed this!

Ashido continued riding RJ on her bed while Jiro and Hado stood back, masturbating to them having sex. Hado turned to Jiro and began sucking on her small breasts while still masturbating.

" Hado!?" said Jiro shocked at Hado sucking on her breast, making her aroused.

" We can't just… watch. Mmm…" said Hado while sucking and licking Jiro's breasts.

Hado moved Jiro to the bed next to RJ and Ashido, who were still having sex, and got on top of her. Hado began to thrust her fingers inside of Jiro's pussy while still sucking on her nipples.

" Hado. How are… you not hesitant about this?" moaned Jiro biting on her ear jacks.

" Me and Ashido did it before. It's easy... not to think about it too much," said Hado now making out with Jiro.

" Hey! That was supposed to be… our secr… Ohh, fuck! Keep fucking me, RJ!" moaned Ashido now being thrusted by RJ while she was on top.

" Ohhh. I'm going to make you cum too," said Jiro inserting her ear jacks into Hado's pussy; vibrating her.

" Mmm… No fair," moaned Hado.

All four of them were moaning loudly, pleasuring each other. RJ began thrusting into Ashido harder and faster, with her breasts bouncing around rapidly, while Jiro was vibrating Hado's pussy even more. RJ pulled Ashido closer and started making out with her while still thrusting.

" Ashido… I'm going to…" said RJ before quickly breaking from the kiss and pulling his dick out of Ashido.

" Give me your cum. Cum on me!" said Ashido getting on her knees with her tongue out.

RJ put his dick over Ashido and cummed all over her face. She continued to suck on his dick as if it was still hard, leaving him aroused.

' This is too much pleasure,' thought RJ while looking at Ashido; panting.

Hado and Jiro were still making out and pleasuring each other on the bed.

" Jiro… Your vibration is too... much! Ahh!" moaned Hado with her head tilted back while on top of Jiro.

" It's not enough you said?" said Jiro making her vibrations even more pleasurable

" No… Ohhh!"

Hado's mind was going blank as the vibrations were growing stronger inside her pussy. Jiro was starting to get used to having sex with Hado and began fingering her too. Hado then cummed all over the bed and collapsed on top of Jiro, who began to pleasure her even more by sucking on her nipples.

' I just had sex with a girl. I felt the same way when I did it with RJ,' thought Jiro while sucking on Hado's nipples.

" Your tongue is warm," moaned Hado kissing on Jiro's neck.

" Wow. You're still hard," said Ashido sitting on RJ's lap while rubbing her pussy on his dick.

" I think I've gotten used to this," said RJ while feeling Ashido's breasts. ' Plus I'm using my quirk to keep it up,' thought RJ.

RJ got up from the bed and went towards Jiro and Hado who were still panting after having sex. RJ put his dick inside of Hado's pussy and began thrusting; catching her off guard.

" Wait, RJ! I'm not read…" moaned Hado while taking RJ's dick from behind.

" I didn't forget about you," said RJ inserting his fingers into Jiro's pussy while still thrusting into Hado.

" Ah… RJ," said Jiro while kissing Hado.

Ashido went underneath RJ and started licking RJ's balls while he thrusted into Hado.

" You like that!?" said RJ thrusting and fingering harder and faster.

" Yes, daddy! Harder! Just like that!" said Hado looking back at RJ.

" I love it! Keep going!" said Jiro putting her ear jacks into her pussy.

RJ thrusted even faster than before and stopped to catch his breath with his dick still inside of Hado. Ashido took RJ's dick out of Hado and began to suck it while still underneath him. After sucking for a while, she put his dick inside of Jiro who was already spreading her pussy, ready for it.

" You okay, Jiro?" asked RJ with his dick inside after hearing Jiro squeal a bit.

" Don't worry about me. Just fuck me already," said Jiro while feeling on Hado's body who was still on top of her.

" Lick me out," said Ashido before sitting on top of Jiro's face.

RJ thrusted into Jiro and was fingering Hado while Jiro was licking Ashido's pussy. All four of them didn't want it to stop as they were having the best sex of their lives with everyone involved this time. RJ thrusted into Jiro harder while smacking Hado's ass, making her squeal and shake. Ashido leaned over to make out with Hado who was still being eaten out by Jiro under her.

" Mmm… you're good at this. Keep going, Jiro. Oh yeah!" moaned Ashido while making out with Hado.

" I'll add vibration to this too!" said Jiro putting her ear jacks into Ashido's pussy.

" Oh fuck! That's how it… feels when it's not in my ear!"

RJ's mind was starting to go blank as he was looking at Ashido and Hado make out and his dick thrusting inside of Jiro. Noticing it, he was close to cumming as he thrusted faster into Jiro.

" I'm going to cum! Ahhhh!" moaned RJ cumming on Jiro's pussy and Hado's ass.

" Jiro! Faster! Mmm!" moaned Ashido while cumming on Jiro's face.

All four of them collapsed on the bed trying to catch their breath after the intense foursome they finally had. After a while, they all got up except more Ashido whose legs were still twitching.

" Oh. I think I went too far," said Jiro grabbing her ear jacks.

" No… It was… perfect!" said Ashido in a muffled voice, speaking into her pillow.

" That was great!" said Hado while fanning herself from sweating too much.

" It's way better when there are more. That's for sure," said RJ putting his clothes back on.

" Ashido. We're going to take a shower. Are you going to join us," asked Jiro putting her clothes back on. "... She's sleep…"

" I'll put her clothes back on," said RJ picking up Ashido's clothes and lifting up her naked body while she was asleep.

" Has she always been a heavy sleeper? I never noticed. Did you guys?" questioned Hado.

" We're going to head to the showers. Goodnight!" said Jiro walking out of the room with Hado after looking to see if anybody was up.

" See you tomorrow!"

" Night! Come on Ashido!" said RJ struggling to put on her shirt because of her large breasts.

Later on, RJ laid Ashido in her bed and took a shower. After taking a shower, he headed to his room and ran into Bakugo and Awata drowsing down the hallway.

" Whoa. What happened with you two on your walk? It's like 2:00 in the morning right now.

" We sat on a bench outside and dozed off. Aizawa Sensei found us and told us to come back. Kacchan had the cuuutest sleeping face on my shoulders when we woke up!" said Awata poking Bakugo's cheeks.

" Shut...up…" said Bakugo while dozing off.

" Well. See you guys tomorrow," said RJ walking into his room.

" Bye," waved Awata. " Come on Kacchan. I'll take you to your room."

" I can… go myse…"

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. A little longer lemon chapter this time. If you would like to see other lemon chapters that doesn't involve RJ, Jiro, Ashido, and Hado let me know. I would gladly do a Bakugo and Awata chapter in the future. I have the plot ready for the Hero Abroad arc for after the Provisional License Exam arc. Hope you guys will enjoy it. Hopefully, I can get a new cover art ready that will feature RJ and the four students that will be traveling with him to another country. Anyways thanks for reading again and see you next time with the Provisional Exam Arc.


	38. Provisional Exam Begins

**Provisional Exam Begins**

Today was the day of the long-awaited Provisional Exam. All the students arrived at the test site at the " National Takoba Arena."

" I'm sooo nervous right now," said Jiro.

" So many schools…" said RJ looking at all the other schools participating.

" I wonder if I can get my license," said Mineta fidgeting.

" Mineta. It's not a matter of you can. You will," said Aizawa bending over to his height. " Earn your provisional license by passing this test, and you won't be mere eggs anymore. You'll hatch and become "chicks." Do your best."

" Alright! We're going to become chicks!" shouted Kaminari.

" Let's do our cheer everyone! Plus…" said Kirishima before being interrupted by another student.

" ULTRA!" shouted Inasa Yoarashi.

All of the students were shocked and confused about why Inasa decided to join in on the cheer. Aizawa recognized him as one of the recommended students of U.A.

" Inasa, you shouldn't just jump into other people's huddles," said Shishikura from Shiketsu High.

" You're right! I am so… very… extremely… SORRY!" said Inasa slamming his head into the ground.

" What the? He's like a Kirishima and Iida fusion!" said Sero.

The students from the other schools took notice of the U.A. and Shiketsu students and started to huddle around them.

" I just wanted to finally say it! Plus Ultra! I love U.A. high! I look forward to competing with all you guys!" shouted Inasa who was now bleeding from his head.

" Let's go," commanded Shishikura.

" Hey fam, you're bleeding," said Camie Utsushimi who also goes to Shiketsu.

' Fam?" thought RJ.

" That kid is strong. He was one of the recommended students alongside Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. He had the grades and experience to get in, but for some reason, he declined U.A," said Aizawa.

" Wait. So he's a first-year too?" asked RJ.

" Right. He's the real deal. Keep an eye on him."

" Eraser!? Eraser is that you!?" said the Smile Hero .

" Crap."

" Let's get married."

" No, thanks."

" Haha! That's a good one!"

" You're the same as you've always been. So your school is also here?"

" Yep! Come over everyone. It's U.A."

All of 's students were walking over to greet U.A., excited to finally meet them after seeing them on TV.

" Hello! My name is Shindo. U.A.'s had it rough lately. But you guys keep moving forward to become heroes. That's awesome. Heroes of the future need to have that attitude," said Shindo while shaking all of the female students' hands.

" I don't like this guy for some reason," said RJ.

" Same here," said Bakugo.

" And you Jamal! You were in the center of the whole Kamino mess. You've got the strongest will of us all," said Shindo.

" Thanks… I guess," said RJ.

" Can I get your autograph Todoroki and Jamal? Your fight at the Sports Festival had me fired up!" said Nakagame who was also one of 's students.

" Sure?" said RJ and Todoroki.

" I won. Why doesn't she want my autograph?" said Bakugo frustrated.

" You have me," said Awata hugging Bakugo from behind.

" Get off of me!"

" Hey! Change into your costumes. The info session is about to start," said Aizawa.

All the students went to change into their hero costumes and headed into the building with all the other students from multiple schools. It was barely any place to stand without touching anyone as the place was crowded.

" This is way more than I was expecting," said Sirius.

" I know. And it's… crowded," said Uraraka trying to get some space.

" This isn't too bad," said RJ pressed up on Hado's breasts.

Awata started to scoot over to Bakugo, pretending that she was trying to get some space.

" Yeesh. It is crowded in here," said Awata scooting over.

" Don't even try it," said Bakugo

' Bastards,' thought Mineta.

A man, who looked super exhausted, came to the podium to address the students about the exam. He explained how the first part of the exam would go with it being a free for all between the 1,500 examinees participating. Only 100 will be able to advance to the second part of the exam. Students had to put targets on their body and throw balls at others' targets. Taking out two students would mean they passed. All of a sudden the building opened up and the students were in the middle of a giant training area. Ms. Joke and Aizawa were in the stands watching their students take the exam with annoying Aizawa and talking about the "Crush of U.A." that happens every year. The students were waiting for the exam to officially start.

" That guy said a free for all, but students are going to be teaming up to pass. We need to stick together," said RJ addressing the class.

" Well then have fun on your picnic. I'm out," said Bakugo already walking away from the group.

" Hey! Get back here idiot!" said Kirishima following behind Bakugo; trying to stop him.

" I'm out too. My quirk isn't fit for a big group," said Todoroki.

" Jeez," sighed RJ.

" Forget about them, RJ. Let's go!" said Mineta.

" Hopefully they can pull through. Everyone knows what our quirks are."

" You're right. The sports festival," said Iida.

" We just have to pull through. We're not the same as we were before," said Kendo.

The man counted down to 0 and the exam finally started! As soon as it started, most of the schools were already aiming at U.A. with their balls, trying to pass the test.

" Super Strength that wrecks your body and Water Manipulation. The nail that sticks out gets hammered first!" shouted Shindo throwing his balls alongside all the other students.

" Stand back everyone! This still hurts my fingers a bit, but this is our best option. Whirlpool Smash!" shouted RJ flicking his finger and creating a giant whirlpool of water to block and throw off the balls coming at them.

All the other students joined in to deflect and dodge the balls with Ashido melting them, Uraraka floating away, Tokoyami using Dark Shadow to block them, etc.

" I see. This isn't the U.A. from the sports festival," said Shindo.

" We got his guys! Let's keep it up!" shouted RJ.

" Right!"

" Most are getting repelled," said Shikkui Makabe from Ms. Joke's class.

" As expected from U.A.," said Shindo.

" Now we see what they're made of."

Makabe was using his quirk stiffening to make the balls as hard as concrete. He threw the hardened balls to Itejiro Toteki who is also part of the class.

" Leave it to me," said Toteki catching the balls one by one. " Apologies if I end up passing the exam first. I hope you let it pass because you will have fewer people to deal with. Target lock-on!"

Toteki used his quirk boomerang to send the stiffened balls into the ground and track their targets without being seen.

" The balls went underground! What do we do?" said Pony panicking.

" Get back! I'll take this!" said Jiro plugging her ear jacks into her new amplifiers on her wrists. " Sound Amplifier… Heartbeat Distortion!"

Jiro sent a blast of sound waves into the ground and dug up the balls. The balls were still traveling to their targets until Ashido melted them before they could hit any of the students' targets.

" You've left yourselves open. Black Abyss… Piercing Twilight Claws!" said Tokoyami with Dark Shadow covering his body, attacking with his giant claws.

" Badass name and look," said RJ.

Dark Shadow went after Nakagame who quickly folded her body into herself using her quirk Telescopic to dodge the attack.

" So close," said Nakagame unfolding her body.

" That's just disturbing," said Sirius looking at Nakagame.

" Alright. Get back, everyone! Their defense is too strong!" shouted Shindo putting his hands on the ground. " Maximum Force. Tremoring Earth!"

Shindo used his quirk vibration to send an earthquake to the U.A. students and split them up. The power of the vibration sent aftershocks around the arena. Somewhere else in the arena, other schools were fighting when all of a sudden all of their balls were taken by a powerful wind quirk coming from Inasa. Inasa used his quirk to send the balls back down and took out 120 examinees by himself.

" Ouch. Think he went a little overboard?" said RJ climbing out of some rubble.

" RJ!? RJ! I thought I was alone!" said Mineta crying and hugging RJ.

" Hey! Chill out!" said RJ trying to get Mineta off of him.

" RJ? Mineta?" said Hado and Pony walking over towards them.

"You guys are here too? Good. As long as no one is by themselves we can all pass."

" That quirk, hey that quirk was very powerful. What kind of quirk was that? Earthquake? Vibration?" questioned Hado.

" A better question would be where is everyone else," said Pony brushing some dirt off of her horns.

" Shhh! Quiet down. There are people over there," said Mineta pointing at another school scouting the area.

" We're going to have to ambush a team if we want to pass this test. It would have been easier if everyone was here," said RJ.

" Hmm? You guys hear a beeping noise?" asked Hado.

" Now that you mentioned it... Ah! What's that!?" shouted Mineta pointing at a proximity mine in the ground.

" Crap! Get behind me. Hado boost me up," said RJ holding his water shuriken in front of him.

" Got it!" said Hado touching RJ and boosting his quirk.

The proximity mine exploded and the four students were not harmed by it thanks to RJ's boosted water shuriken. The other school's students heard the explosion and ran towards them.

" That's my mine! There are people back here!" said one of the students.

" Everyone split up!"

" What do we do?" asked Mineta.

" Just stick together. Cover our weaknesses," said RJ looking at the students split up.

One of the students who had a spider-like appearance sent a giant web at them but Hado quickly disintegrated it using her quirk.

" They're getting too close. Shockwave Pulse!" said Hado sending a powerful wave of energy around her, knocking them back.

" Mineta! Let's keep them in place," said Pony putting Mineta on her back.

" Will do!" said Mineta getting flustered off of riding on Pony's back.

" Let's knock them down, Hado," said RJ while drinking his water bottle.

" You got it!" said Hado levitating in the air.

RJ and Hado attacked the students and knocked them to the ground while Pony and Mineta pinned and stuck them using horns and sticky balls. They quickly took out the school with no sweat and rushed over to put the balls on their targets to pass the test. All of a sudden, a blast of energy blasted in front of them and knocked them back. Other schools starting to close in on them, interrupting their fight.

" We'll be taking these targets! Thank you very much!" said one of the students winding her stretchy arms.

" Are you kidding me!? They're playing dirty!" shouted Mineta after being thrown by Pony off her back.

" If there is anything I hate in these types of games… it's third partying. Find your own fight!" shouted RJ, frustrated, with a water aura surrounding him.

RJ dragged his foot into the ground and performing a kick attack, sending a violent wave of water at all the students attacking U.A. Hado joined in on keeping the students away while Mineta and Pony went to tag the examinees to pass the exam. After dealing with the other students RJ and Hado went to tag their targets.

" You guys are first years, right? We gotta get our license this time. Give us a break," said one of the students trying to take off of Mineta's balls stuck on him.

" You shouldn't have third partied us," said RJ with a smug look on his face.

RJ, Hado, Mineta, and Pony passed the exam and walked to the anteroom where the students who passed had to go. As they were walking, they ran into Bakugo, Kirishima, Kaminari who also passed the exam.

" I thought you were by yourself. You guys passed too?" asked RJ.

" These two just dragged along with me. Fucking Shiketsu "sharp eyes" was no match," said Bakugo.

" Yeah both Bakugo and Kirishima were turned into a meat blob from his quirk haha!" laughed Kaminari.

" You trying to die dunce face?"

" I'm sorry…"

" Yeah we got split up from the class so we don't know how everyone else is doing," said Pony.

" Everybody has got to pass! I believe in them, said Kirishima.

" Yeah! It's still like 40 spots left and 13 of our classmates left. That's enough spots," said Hado.

" Hey let's go! I want to rest and look at some of the girls from the other schools!" said Mineta walking to the anteroom.

 **Anteroom**

" I'm so glad to see you all. I was worried," said Yaoyorozu while eating some cake along with Todoroki, Jiro, Awata, and Shoji.

" Yeah, we passed! Good to see you guys too," said Kaminari. " You guys are fast."

" Todoroki was the first. We just got here," said Shoji. " We had a hard time against some all-girl hero school but Yaoyorozu pulled through for us."

" I was for sure RJ and Bakugo would already be here too, but I see it was because you were with them, Kaminari and Mineta," said Jiro.

" Hey! You should fix that part of you!" shouted Kaminari.

" Yeah! I did my part!" shouted Mineta.

" Wait. Where is Todoroki?" asked RJ.

" Over there with all those girls surrounding him," said Yaoyorozu with a worried look on her face.

" That's a bigger harem than yours, RJ," said Mineta.

" Hey, Todoroki! How long did it take you to pass the first test?" asked one of the girls.

" Around ten minutes I think," said Todoroki.

" You're so strong. I saw your fights at the sports festival!"

" I bet you have even the female pro heroes falling for you."

" Why would they fall. I never have seen them fall when I see them," said Todoroki.

" Hey clear out! Clear out! Give the man some space," said RJ moving the girls out of the way.

" No way! Jamal is here too. Kyaa!" said some of the girls.

"He looks even better in person!"

" Hey back off!" said Jiro dragging RJ away.

" Thanks, Jiro. It seems that me and Todoroki are very popular with the other schools. Ha… I hate it," said RJ.

"Sorry about that. So it looks like there are eight classmates left to pass the exam," said Todoroki.

" They just announced there are 82 who have passed so there are 18 spots left," said Yaoyorozu.

" Let's just hope they can do it," said Awata.

 **Arena**

As the time ticked down for the rest of Class A to pass the exam, it was an all-out battle between all the schools. Uraraka, Tokoyami, Sero, Kendo, Hagakure, Sirius, Ashido, and Iida were hiding under the rubble, figuring out what to do.

" There's too many out there to guarantee that we all pass. Any of us can get hit from behind," said Iida.

" It's only 18 spots left though. We have to do something," said Uraraka.

" We have to third party," said Sero confusing the others.

" Third what?" said Sirius.

" RJ hates this when we are playing video games but essentially we have to take on people when they're weak; not expecting it.

" Right. We have to come up with a strategy to catch everyone by surprise while also watching each other's backs," said Kendo.

" Agreed. I'll be the opener. Sirius, I can use your quirk for this" said Tokoyami.

" Right," said Sirius.

After coming up with a plan, Tokoyami jumped out into the opening silently thanks to Sirius' Sound Manipulation, making him mute, and used his new move " Covert Black Ops Arms" and swept up most of the examinees. Iida quickly grabbed Tokoyami, after being noticed by the other students, and made a run for it as the students were starting to close in on them. Iida and Tokoyami sped by Kendo who quickly grabbed the students chasing them and hit their targets with the balls. Hagakure used her new move "Warp Refraction" to blind the students with a bright flash. Ashido then quickly laid a low concentrated acid pool under their feet and making them slip. Sero taped up some rocks nearby that Uraraka used her quirk on and trapped the students by sticking them to the ground thanks to the rocks. All of them picked their targets and used the balls to pass the first test!

" Everyone in U.A. passed the first test!" shouted Hado jumping in joy with Pony.

" Amazing! This is amazing!" shouted Kaminari.

" That was a close one," said Shoji.

' We're getting closer," thought RJ.

After a while, the rest of the students who passed the first test arrived at the anteroom to be instructed about their next and final test. The announcer told the students to look at the TV screens and all of the buildings were blown up; shocking all of them. The next test was a rescue training where students had to work together instead of fighting.

" Rescue training, huh," said RJ refilling his water containers.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Classes just started again so I have been busy dealing with that stuff. I seriously cannot wait to write the Abroad arc as I have come up with an interesting new villain that I'm sure you guys will enjoy. This arc will probably be a short one with around maybe 3 to 4 chapters. Not sure yet. Anyways conclusion to this short arc will be the next chapter and then we will see Mirio, Tamaki, and a brand new, original character part of the big three. Thanks for reading and see you guys next time.**


	39. Rescue Exam

**Rescue Exam**

 **Includes slight spoilers for the real Camie!**

" Was the blowing up part necessary!" shouted Mineta pointing at the TV screen.

" Well it is rescuing civilians from debris," said RJ.

" What the… There are people there!" said Hagakure pushing RJ to the side.

" There using ketchup as blood…" said Kendo.

The participants were given ten minutes to get prepared for the next and final test of the provisional exam. RJ was hanging with Bakugo, Pony, and Kirishima until a girl walked up to them.

" What's up fam? I've been waiting to meet you two," said Camie tilting her hat.

" What the hell do you want, lips?" said Bakugo.

" I'm not interested in you. I'm talking about the two Americans. I've learned to talk like you guys."

" That's just slang y'know?" said RJ laughing.

" This is totes awesome! We have fans!" said Pony patting RJ in his back.

" Why are you suddenly talking like that?"

" I've always wanted to go to America one day but never have the funds. After seeing you at the sports festival on the big stage, I was so psyched and I just had to meet you since we're rival schools," said Camie shaking RJ's hand.

" We could talk sometimes about it. I miss home sometimes, y'know?" said Pony.

" Here's my number. Oh and looks like my classmates are coming over here yo."

" Shiketsu?" said RJ looking over Camie's shoulder. ' And please stop talking like that.'

A guy with hair covering his entire, named Nagamasa Mora, was walking towards RJ's group with the rest of the Shiketsu students. Mora shook RJ's hand without saying a word and walked passed him towards Bakugo.

' So hairy,' thought RJ wiping off some hair from his hand.

" Excuse me, Bakugo?" said Mora tilting his hat. " Shishikura. The sharp eyes one. He came after you, right?

" What? Oh yeah. I knocked him out," said Bakugo.

" I thought so. He must've been very rude. He has a bad habit of forcing his values on others. It's a bother. We'd like to build a good relationship with U.A. We apologize on his behalf."

" Apology accepted! More friends is fun!" shouted Pony rubbing Mora's hair.

" Hey, Horse Face!" shouted Bakugo.

' Good relationship?' thought Todoroki. " Hey you with the shaved head," said Todoroki getting Inasa's attention.

" Come on, Todoroki. I was growing an afro. No need to make fun of my shaved head," said RJ.

" Not you. Wait when did you get a haircut?... Never mind. Hey did I do something to you?"

" Oh? Oh, I'm sorry, son of Endeavor but I hate you guys. You've changed a lot since then but those eyes of yours look just like Endeavor's," said Inasa shocking Todoroki.

" Inasa! We're getting ready," said Mora walking away from the U.A. students.

" Right, sir!"

Todoroki was shocked to be compared to Endeavor as if he had just been shot in the chest. Todoroki tried to forget about it and went to put back on his hero equipment.

" Well catch y'all later. Let's chill out after the test you two!" said Camie waving to RJ and Pony.

" Sure!"

" Look at RJ over here adding another one to his harem," said Mineta and Kaminari.

" What!? No, I'm not. And stop calling my relationship a harem!" said RJ.

' It is though,' thought Bakugo.

All of a sudden an alarm sounded, catching all the students' attention. The ante room started to open up and the announcer announced that the "terrorists" had launched a massive attack and buildings were collapsing and people are hurt. It was now up to the "heroes" to take charge and rescue the civilians.

" Let's go everyon…" said RJ before being interrupted.

" Who put you in charge?!" shouted Bakugo blasting past RJ.

All the students ran out to the arena to look for civilians for the rescue part of the exam. They ran into a "kid" crying near some rumble.

" Hey! This kid is crying over here!" shouted Bakugo.

" No! Points deducted!" shouted the "kid."

" What!?"

" Calm down, Kacchan. Wow, this looks bad. Are you okay?" asked RJ kneeling.

" No! Points deducted!" shouted the "kid."

" What?"

" First you gotta check if I can walk. Also, you didn't check if my breathing was okay. And what about the blood pouring from my head? Assessing the victim's condition is a top priority!

The "kid" further explained what exactly they are supposed to do by pointing them towards the other students making a helicopter evacuation area and first aid area. RJ gently tapped his head and took out his water bottle from his pouch.

" Drink this! Everything is alright!" said RJ giving the water bottle to the "kid" and smiling.

" Ahhhh! My grandpa… is over there!" shouted the "kid."

" Don't worry we will definitely save him. We're going to take you to the first aid station for your injuries! Kacchan! I could use a boost. These injuries are bad."

' What the hell is this? This isn't real,' thought Bakugo. " Grab on!"

Bakugo grabbed RJ's arm while RJ was holding the "kid" tight. Bakugo blasted himself towards the first aid station while grabbing RJ.

" Let's not just stand around! Bakugo, out of all people, is outdoing us," said Kaminari.

" I heard that Dunce Face!" shouted Bakugo.

" Right!" Let's split up for now!" said Iida.

The students split up into their own groups looking for civilians in trouble in the arena.

" Everyone! Come this way quickly! There's an old man in there," said Yaoyorozu.

" The rubble is blocking the path. I'll move it out of the way!" said Uraraka running towards the old man.

" Wait a second! Another part of that building is leaning on that wall. If we're not careful, it can collapse on him."

" I see. I'm sorry."

" Kendo and Sero! I can use some help with these pillars."

" Leave it to us!" said Sero and Kendo.

Kendo put the pillars in place while Sero used his tape to keep them in place. Uraraka then started to remove the rubble around the old man using her quirk.

Collapsed building nearby

" Jiro, you pick up anything?" asked Ashido spraying acid on the walls of a building looking for survivors.

" Yes! Right in front of me!" said Jiro unplugging her ear jacks from the ground.

" … I hear a man in there! Plus this wall is pretty thick to melt through.

" I'll boost you up!" said Hado touching Ashido's shoulder.

Ashido's boosted acid quickly melted through the thick wall and they found the old man lying on the ground covered in rubble.

" Hado! You carry this man to the first aid station. Ashido and I will keep looking for more survivors," said Jiro.

" Alright!" said Hado carrying the old man and floating towards the first aid station.

Water Zone

" Todoroki. Awata. I hear someone behind that rock. They might be drowning," said Sirius using her good ear.

" I'll create a big bubble to float over there!" said Awata creating a bubble for her and Sirius.

" I'll go find some things to burn for them to warm up!" said Todoroki.

" Got it!"

Bakugo and RJ arrived at the first aid station where many "civilians" were being treated for their injuries. Other students were also bringing more injured civilians.

" We're here. You're safe now. Thanks, Kacchan," said RJ after jumping back to the ground.

" Hey. That lady over there is waving at us," said Bakugo pointing at the nurse.

" You! Bring me that child! I'll have a look at him," said the nurse.

" Thanks! I'll leave him in your care," said RJ handing the "kid" over.

" He's bleeding a lot from the head. Do something about it," said Bakugo. ' This is stupid. Where are the villains?'

All of a sudden a loud explosion sounded in the distance in front of the first aid station. A lot of "villains" dressed in Gang Orca themed costumes appeared alongside the number 10 hero Gang Orca!

" Woah! That's Gang Orca!" said RJ.

" Now this is more my style!" shouted Bakugo sparking his hands.

" Dealing with villains. Can you handle both situations! Now! What is your choice? Fight and protect? Help and Run? What will it be heroes!?" shouted Gang Orca flipping his cape.

" Fight of course!" shouted Bakugo.

" Move out of the way!" shouted Shindo pushing Bakugo to the side.

" Hey, Pretty Boy!"

Shindo used his vibration quirk and sent an earthquake towards the "villains." The main threat, Gang Orca, dodged his attack and used his ultrasound attack to paralyze Shindo.

" Too slow. Don't deal with a threat like me being so cocky kids," said Gang Orca.

All of a sudden an ice attack came towards Gang Orca who quickly destroyed it using his ultrasound attack.

" Icy Hot?! Too many people here!" shouted Bakugo blasting towards Gang Orca.

Gang Orca quickly destroyed all of Todoroki's ice and sent an ultrasound attack at Bakugo. Bakugo quickly dodged the attack and got in close. Due to Gang Orca's incredible reflexes, he quickly turned towards Bakugo again who quickly blasted himself backward to avoid his attack.

" Dammit. I can't get in close," said Bakugo.

" RJ! We're moving the civilians away from here," said Hado carrying an old man.

" If you're going to fight. I'll take the kid off your hands," said Hagakure.

" Thanks you two," said RJ handing the "kid" over to Hagakure.

Another person showed up to the scene, blasting the villains away using his wind quirk. Inasa and Todoroki looked at each other, shocked that they ran into each other.

" To run into you in this place…" said Inasa floating in the air.

" That's my line. How about you help out with the first aid evacuation. Your quirk is fit for that, right?" said Todoroki.

Inasa ignored him and was preparing an attack for Gang Orca. Inasa and Todoroki both sent their quirks at him and they went off in different directions; missing Gang Orca.

" What the hell are they aiming at?" said one of Gang Orca's "minions."

" Why did you use your flames?! The heat makes the wind rise!" shouted Inasa.

" Because the ice was blocked earlier! Didn't you do that on purpose?! Your winds blew away my flames!" shouted Todoroki.

' What are these shitheads doing?' thought Bakugo.

Todoroki and Inasa continued to argue until Todoroki got hit with a cement gun by one of the minions. They continued to argue while they were blocking and dodging the cement attacks. They decided to attack at the same time again and the flames were being directed at the paralyzed Shindo. RJ quickly grabbed Shindo by his costume before he could be hit by the flames.

" What the hell is your problem, Todoroki!" shouted RJ carrying Shindo.

Gang Orca quickly sent his ultrasound attack at Inasa while he was also hit with a cement shot. Gang Orca grabbed Todoroki and paralyzed him also using his attack. Gang Orca's "minions" went to interrupt the first aid evacuation while he stayed behind.

" Crap! They're coming this way!" said RJ setting down Shindo.

" Stand back! Nuclear Mine Field!" shouted Bakugo putting his hands on the ground and sending a barrage of explosives under the ground.

Most of the minions were knocked away by the explosive attack!

" Let's hold the fort, RJ!" shouted Bakugo.

" Right!"

Back where Gang Orca was, he was engulfed in a fire tornado created by Todoroki and Inasa hoping they could redeem themselves from earlier. The minions saw Gang Orca in trouble and decided to help but Todoroki was blocking their attacks using his ice. RJ and Bakugo rushed in at the minions.

" Die!" shouted Bakugo blasting the minions.

" California Smash!" shouted RJ kicking multiple enemies at once.

" We're here to help!" shouted Kendo grabbing one of the minion's cement guns and shooting the others.

" Wringing Wave!" shouted Hado sending a huge wave of energy at the minions. " The first aid evacuation is done. Let's hold them off!"

" Hado, watch out!" shouted Kendo as a lot of minions appeared behind Hado.

All of a sudden hair grabbed and pushed the enemies away with a strong force. It was Mora from Shiketsu.

" I sent Inasa here to take care of the villains. But it is a disgrace to the Shiketsu name for there to be so many left!" shouted Mora using his powerful hair quirk.

" Kacchan. Take my water shuriken. We're going to attack when we find an opening," said RJ looking at the fire tornado around Gang Orca.

" Don't tell me wh… You got it," said Bakugo taking RJ's water shuriken.

The fire tornado continued to spin around Gang Orca who was keeping himself from drying by splashing water on himself. Gang Orca freed himself from the fire tornado with Todoroki and Inasa not being able to do anything else.

" Well? What's next!" said Gang Orca with an intimidating look on his face and reaching for Todoroki.

" Hey, bastard! Over here!" shouted Bakugo throwing RJ's water shuriken.

Gang Orca used his ultrasound attack and dispersed the water shuriken. The dispersed water went behind Gang Orca and RJ formed from the water, using his Water Teleportation, and aimed a punch at Gang Orca. Bakugo continued to blast towards Gang Orca and also aimed an attack. Gang Orca blocked both of their attacks; struggling.

" Jamal! Bakugo!" shouted Gang Orca blocking their attacks.

The alarm for the test sounded; signaling the end of the last test of the exam. The last of the civilians were rescued which ended the test.

" Sheesh. Already?" said Gang Orca throwing Bakugo and RJ off of him.

" Umm… Mr. Gang Orca. Can I get your autograph!?" said RJ giving him his notebook.

" Hey… me too," said Bakugo also giving him his notebook.

" Where the hell did you keep these things… Sure," said Gang Orca signing their notebooks.

The students were asked to go back to the original room they met in to see the results of the exam. Ashido, Hado, and Kirishima helped out Todoroki and Inasa get free from the cement. Afterward, all the students from the schools met back in the room.

" This waiting is totally the worst part," said Jiro calming herself.

" Deep breaths. You definitely will pass," said RJ comforting her.

The announcer showed the results of the exam of all the students who passed the exam on the giant screen. Everyone was in a hurry looking for their names on the screen.

" Hill...Hill… I'm there!" said RJ with a fist pump.

" Haha! I passed this stupid test!" shouted Bakugo.

" Nice, Bakugo!" said Kirishima giving a thumbs up.

" Not there…" said Inasa tilting his hat.

" I messed up…" said Todoroki in disbelief.

 **Hey guys! Long-time no see. It's been a month since the last chapter and I am sorry for that. I have been working on a storyboard for a manga that I want to do in the future. I've been drawing some of the characters so basically, I've been drawing this whole month. You can check out my drawings on my Pixiv account btw. - RJamal. The next chapter will definitely come out sooner than this one that will introduce us to the Big Three which includes a brand new character to fill in the third spot. Hopefully you guys will enjoy her. Also, the Abroad arc will include a new cover art which I am still working on. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and see you guys next time!**


	40. The Big Three

**Big Three**

All the students except for Todoroki were cheering for passing the provisional exam! As Todoroki was looking at the screen in disappointments, Inasa called and walked towards him.

" Todoroki!" shouted Inasa slamming his head into the ground violently. " I'm sorry! It was my fault you didn't pass the exam. My grudge against your father is to blame! I'm sorry!"

" No, I started all of this. In fact, this is a learning experience for me since I'm his son. You helped me realize some things," said Todoroki.

" Todoroki, you failed?" asked Yaoyorozu.

" One of the top in our class?" said Sero.

" You failed because you were being cocky. Your own defining qualities worked against you today. The hierarchy is falling apart…" said Mineta before having a bad odor smelling bubble being placed on his head by Awata. " Ahhh! What's this horrible smell!?"

The spectators who graded the students for the rescue exam passed their results to see what they did wrong and what they could improve.

" Thanks!" said Kirishima receiving the results paper.

" Give me it," said Bakugo trying to snatch the paper from Kirishima.

" I just got it chill out."

" 81? Good job of protecting the first aid station. Could improve on communication with civilians. It's probably because of the beginning of the test," said RJ looking at the results.

" Hey! Hey! RJ! Look at this! Check this out! I got an 89!" said Hado hugging RJ.

" Nice!"

" A 97, Yaoyorozu!?" shouted Sirius.

" A 71? What the hell? Work on being nicer!?" shouted Bakugo looking at the results.

" Hey, you did good with the fighting though," said Awata pressing herself on Bakugo.

" Yeah…"

' He calmed down!?' thought Kirishima.

The announcer interrupted everyone's talking to make an announcement before the students left. Because of All Might's retirement, there is unease in society. Because of that, they want as many heroes on the streets to get rid of this unease. The students who failed the exam were still allowed to get their provisional exam by doing a three-month training course and pass the individual exam at the end. Todoroki was relieved that he could get his license soon instead of waiting another year.

" You're still in it, Todoroki!" said RJ patting him on his back.

" We'll be waiting!" said Iida.

" I'll catch up soon," said Todoroki.

The provisional exam came to a close and all the students were returning to their homes and schools. RJ was looking at his provisional license with tears of joy!

" What the hell? Are you crying?" said Bakugo laughing.

" What! No, the a...air is irritating my eyes," said RJ wiping his tears. " It's just so many people have helped me along the way. And I've made people worried. But seeing how I am now compared to four years ago shows that I have been progressing."

" Yeah, you were a stick in the mud a couple of years ago."

" Plus we made a good team back there!"

" Yeah… we did," laughed Bakugo.

" I got to show this to my parents and All Might," said RJ taking out his phone.

" You have All Might's number you prick!?" said Bakugo trying to snatch away RJ's phone.

" They're such good friends," said Awata looking at Bakugo and RJ.

" Yeah," said Hado.

The students soon left and arrived back at the dorms after a long day of taking the exam. All Might was later forced, out of consideration of Bakugo knowing about One For All also, to give him his number. The next day was the opening ceremony for the second semester of the school year!

" Listen up! Line up quickly and don't screw around! We're heading to the grounds!" shouted Iida flailing his arms.

" You're the only one not in line y'know?" said Sero laughing.

" Damn. The burden of being class president."

" Hey, Class A. I heard the news! One of you didn't pass the exam!" shouted Monoma.

" Hey! Don't tell me you were the only one to not pass the exam like last time," said Kirishima to Monoma who didn't answer. "... Hey! Say something already!"

" We… all passed! The tables have turned!"

" I'm sorry… everyone," said Todoroki looking depressed.

" Hey, he's the one making this into a competition," said Kirishima.

" You better shut up, yo! When we face each other one day… We'll beat the shit out of all of you, fam!" said Pony with a happy expression on her face.

' What did that Camie girl teach you yesterday!?' thought RJ in shock.

" Hey! You're holding up the line back here," said Shinso.

" So sorry! Let's move it everyone!" shouted Iida.

" Hey, Shinso. Been a while," said RJ shaking his hand.

" Yeah, good to see you too," said Shinso shaking his hand and walking by.

" That dude looks like he's been beefing up," said Sero.

The students of U.A. gather at the grounds for the opening ceremony and was being instructed by Principal Nezu. Nezu recapped what has happened the past few months and talked about what the future holds for U.A. Nezu continued to motivate the students to work harder as they were the future for society because of All Might's retirement.

" Now we will have a few reminders from our school life supervisor, Hound Dog sensei," said Principal Nezu.

"A couple of weeks...grrrrr… students fight…grrrrr… Unaccustomed… BARK BARK BARK! AROOOO!" growled Hound Dog.

' What the hell was that?' thought Sirius

" What he meant to say was that there was a fight a couple of weeks ago between two students. We know some of you are still unaccustomed to the dorm life still but we ask you to control yourselves and not make this a problem for everyone," said Vlad King.

Everyone turned around to look at RJ and Bakugo after hearing about the students fighting.

" What the hell are you all looking at!" shouted Bakugo.

" They didn't forget about it, huh?" said RJ.

" They sure are treating you two as troublemakers," said Yaoyorozu.

" Well, Bakugo fits that description," said Kaminari.

" I'll kill you…" said Bakugo with an intimidating look on his face.

The students were dismissed and allowed to go back to their classes for the start of the new semester. Aizawa was inside the class the whole time sleeping in his sleeping bag; blocking the door.

" Sorry about that. Now that classes are resumed, we will just have a lecture today, but training this semester will be a lot harsher, said Aizawa.

" Umm, sensei? May I ask a question? We just heard about a work-study at the opening ceremony. Could you explain what that is?" asked Hado.

" I was going to explain that near the end of class, but might as well get it out of the way. It's hero work out of class. More of the real thing compared to your internships.

" Oh. Didn't know we had to do that sorta thing," said Uraraka. "... So what was the point of me being blown up at the Sports Festival!"

" You'll be using your connections from the sports festival to secure your hero work studies. The sports festival was to put you out there. Exposure."

" S… sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion."

" Next week you'll get an experience like the hero work studies. Each of you will go to a different country in groups and do hero work while also doing classwork while the U.A. staff will be discussing more about U.A.'s future and the safety of our students due to recent events and All Might's retirement. It will be a two week period of working with a pro hero ."

" We're going on another vacation!" shouted Class 1A.

" Vacation? This will still be a lot harsher since you won't be in class. I'll write the groups on the board while I go call in a guest. Also, Todoroki. You want your license as soon as possible, right? You have the option of doing the training course for the next two weeks every day instead of the three months. Prepare yourself."

 **Group London**

 **Jamal**

 **Uraraka**

 **Tokoyami**

 **Yaoyorozu**

 **Pony**

 **Jiro**

 **Group Washington D.C.**

 **Bakugo**

 **Awata**

 **Shoji**

 **Sirius**

 **Hado**

 **Kirishima**

 **Group Brazil**

 **Kaminari**

 **Hagakure**

 **Ashido**

 **Mineta**

 **Kendo**

 **Sero**

 **Iida**

" Nice!" said RJ and Tokoyami fist bumping.

' Another vacation with RJ!' thought Jiro blushing.

" Kacchan! We're in the same group!" said Awata.

" Yeah, whatever…" said Bakugo.

" Brazil!? There's a lot of babes there right!?" said Mineta drooling.

" I wonder what pro hero we're going to get," said Ashido.

Aizawa returned to the class with three people and all the students quickly sat back down. The three people were students of U.A.

" Before you go to do your "pre-hero work-study", they are here to tell you about how it differs from internships from experience," said Aizawa. " Out of all the students at U.A. these are the top reigning third years. They call them the Big Three."

' Big Three? Wait! I've seen that blonde guy at last year's sports festival!' thought RJ.

" Let's start with introductions. Amajki?"

Amajki jolted at the sound of his name and looked at the class furiously making the class jolt also.

" It's no good, Mirio… Amaya… I was trying to imagine them as potatoes but they still look like people from the neck down. What do I do? My mind's blank. I wanna go home," said Amajki turning around from the class nervously.

" Ehhh!?" shouted the class.

" Sorry about that! He's a nervous wreck when around people that's not me or Mirio. I'm Amaya Mitchell and we came today to talk about the work studies. But before that… I'm going to need every boy to line up for me to talk too. Especially you Bakugo…" said Amaya licking her lips with her spiky like hairstyle, green eyes, and dark-toned skin.

" What!" said Bakugo.

'... A rival!' thought Awata with a determined look on her face.

" I'm first in line!" shouted Mineta before being sat back down by Aizwa's scarf.

" Hey. You come here often?" said Amaya leaning on Bakugo's desk.

" I go here you thirsty bitch!" shouted Bakugo.

" Oooh… harsh words. Call me more dirty names!"

" What the hell!?"

" Isn't this lacking rationality?" asked Aizawa with a menacing look on his face.

" Don't worry Eraser Head! I'm the main act here! The future's gonna be…" said Mirio to the class.

" Gonna be what?" said Sero.

" Grim! That's what you were supposed to say! My call and response was a failure, haha!"

" These guys are pretty weird for being the "Big Three." A shy dude. A masochist," said Kendo.

" Well, you guys look like you don't know what's going on here. Talking about work studies when it's not even required. Jokes didn't work sooooo… How about you fight all at me at once!?

" Ehhh!?"

" Hell yeah! I'll crush you myself, Senpai!" shouted Bakugo.

" What do you think, Eraser Head?"

" Do whatever you want…" said Aizawa.

All the students changed into their gym uniforms and proceeded to the training hall for their fight against Mirio.

" Um… are you serious?" asked Sero.

" Totally serious!" said Mirio.

" Mirio you shouldn't do this. Just tell them about your experience and we can go. We don't need anyone getting seriously hurt," said Amajki leaning his head on the wall.

" I can't hear him from here," said RJ leaning forward.

" There's a handicap in place. But just so you know we have fought against pro heroes before," said Tokoyami.

" And we've fought villains, too! You should take us seriously," said Kirishima.

" Right. You can come at me at any time. Who's first?" asked Mirio after stretching.

" I'm coming first!" said RJ.

' This bastard,' thought Bakugo laughing.

' This is a good opportunity for all of you! Make sure you get the most out of this experience!" shouted Aizawa.

" The problem child! You're energetic! I like that!" shouted Mirio.

' Problem Child? Was my fight with Kacchan that serious? Whatever...' One For All: Water Pulse!' thought RJ summoning a whirlpool around him and dashing at Mirio.

" What will you teach us, Senpa… what the?" said RJ while dashing at Mirio before seeing his clothes passing through his body, leaving him naked.

" What the heck! Your clothes are falling off!" shouted Sero.

" Sorry! The tuning is tricky," said Mirio pulling up his hands.

' While he is distracted,' thought RJ aiming a kick at Mirio.

RJ's leg passed through Mirio leaving him shocked at what just happened.

' What the. A clone? Untouchable quirk?' thought RJ.

" Went for the face?" said Mirio before being blasted by the ranged students' quirks.

" What the hell? He disappeared," said Bakugo looking around.

" I think I'll start with the long-range fighters first!" said Mirio coming out of the ground behind Jiro.

" Ahhh!" shouted Jiro at the naked Mirio.

Tokoyami sent Dark Shadow towards Mirio who quickly phased through it and punched Tokoyami in the stomach. He proceeded to knock out Mineta, Sero, Yaoyorozu, Shoji, Awata, Kaminari, Ashido, and Pony in a blink of an eye.

" Power!" shouted Mirio.

" What!? He took out most of them in a blink of an eye," said Todoroki standing next to Aizawa.

" You're not going to join in?" asked Aizawa.

" I didn't pass the exam so…"

" Going down in one hit. Pathetic," said Bakugo sparking his hands. " I'll show you how it's done!"

Bakugo quickly blasted towards Mirio who quickly warped into the ground. Bakugo blasted the ground thinking that it would affect Mirio.

" Nice thinking, but that won't hurt me!" shouted Mirio rising from the ground and punching Bakugo in the stomach.

" Crap…" groaned Bakugo.

" Let's finish this!"

Mirio warped into the ground again and appeared behind RJ. RJ quickly jumped towards Mirio, predicting his movement, and sent a kick. Mirio phased through RJ's body and uppercut him in the stomach before RJ could use his water teleportation. Mirio then went to take out the remaining students; beating all of them in under two minutes.

" Wow! I should have joined in," said Amaya drooling.

" He needs to learn to hold back," said Amajki.

" So what did you think of my quirk?" asked Mirio.

" A broken video game cheat!" shouted RJ groaning.

" Fight me fair and square you coward!" shouted Bakugo.

" You can phase and warp!? What are you, some kind of hybrid like Todoroki and RJ!?" shouted Hagakure.

" Haha! Not exactly!" laughed Mirio.

Mirio explained his quirk called permeation. Activating his quirk allows him to pass through anything. He explained how he made his quirk strong because of the drawbacks he used to have. He then explained how he used his experience in his work-study and how he improved even more and recommended it to the students. Everyone feeling motivated, clapped for him as he ended his talk with the class. The students returned for the rest of their classes that day.

 **U.A. Dorms- Night**

" Hey, RJ and Tokoyami. We're going to get a head start and go shopping tomorrow for our trip next week. You coming?" asked Jiro with Uraraka, Pony, and Yaoyorozu to RJ and Tokoyami who was playing video games.

" Ah… yeah sure. I got nothing to do after classes tomorrow," said RJ.

" I'm already packed but I'll come too," said Tokoyami.

" Great! Because we could use you two to hold our bags," said Uraraka.

" Are you kidding?" sighed RJ.

" Don't worry we won't buy a lot of things," laughed Yaoyorozu.

" Looks like we're going to need your help tomorrow, Dark Shadow," said Tokoyami.

" You always need me, huh?" said Dark Shadow.

Later that night, all the students headed to their rooms to sleep instead of RJ who was knocked out on the couch sleep. Yaoyorozu was just getting out of the shower and saw RJ sleeping.

" Hey, RJ. It's late," said Yaoyorozu shaking RJ awake.

" Hmm. Damn. Nobody woke me up?" yawned RJ. " Thanks, Yaoyorozu. I'll see you tomorrow.

" Hey umm. I… Can we talk sometime on our trip?"

" Uhh… yeah sure! I'll listen to what you have to say."

RJ waved to Yaoyorozu and went into his room to get ready for the next day of classes. Yaoyorozu walked upstairs to her room clenching her shirt on the way there.

' Is this really okay?' thought Yaoyorozu.

Classes continued that week and the weekend came for the students to get prepared to go to their assigned places for hero work in another country while Todoroki stayed behind to do his provisional makeup training with Aizawa and All Might supervising him. The day had come for the Abroad Hero Work!

 ** **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. The new character has been revealed and she is Amaya Mitchell. She is still in her design process so that will be posted on my pixiv account when the next chapter is released. This arc will be completely original and will probably be a very long arc too with a few lemon chapters and chapters focusing on the other groups that isn't RJ's group. If you missed it, RJ's group to London is Uraraka, Pony, Tokoyami, and Yaoyorozu. Also, the main villain is [ReDaCtEd] The real name will be revealed in the next chapter or two. The design of the villain will be featured on the cover art I am making. There will also be more villains and pro heroes too. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you next time!****


	41. Welcome to London

**Welcome to London**

 **Flashback- Three days ago**

 **U.A. Dorms- Morning**

RJ woke up early in the morning, two days before the provisional license exam to eat some breakfast and get a headstart on some training. As he walked into the main hall, he saw Yaoyorozu up early sitting on the couch watching TV. He got a cereal bar and went to join her.

" Good Morning. You're surprisingly up early," said RJ sitting down on the couch.

" I should be telling you that," laughed Yaoyorozu.

" Good to see you in high spirits. You were looking kinda down when I came in.

" Well, it's because I got to see you… one of you guys! Because I was a little bored," said Yaoyorozu stuttering.

" You sure?" said RJ leaning in closer making her blush.

" Well, it's because I confessed to Todoroki but he didn't feel the same way."

" … I'm sorry to hear about that. Todoroki doesn't seem to be the type of guy interested in that type of stuff. What did he say?"

" He just told me that he doesn't have any type of experience or knowledge about relationships so kindly rejected me. He wanted to learn about relationships to not disappoint a girl in the future."

" So maybe there's still a chance in the future!?"

" Yeah. Maybe…"

" Don't worry. If it's not Todoroki then it will definitely be somebody else. No one can resist a beautiful girl!"

" You think… I'm beautiful?"

" Well… yeah. Plus Jiro is always bragging about how beautiful you are, so it's not just me that thinks that. Jeez I'm starving," said RJ turning away and opening the cereal bar.

Yaoyorozu being swayed by RJ's words started to lean in closer to him. As she got closer her foot slipped on a magazine lying on the ground and fell on top of RJ on the couch. Both were looking at each other, blushing, with their faces close together.

' Soft,' thought RJ with Yaoyorozu's breasts pressed on top of him.

" I'm so sorry about that! I slipped!" said Yaoyorozu getting from on top of RJ.

" It's… okay. Mistakes happen…"

Both were sitting quietly after what just happened. They then flinched when they heard Pony doing her daily routine of running down the stairs shouting breakfast.

Present- Airport

" Hey. Hey. Yaoyorozu?" said Jiro tapping on her shoulder.

" Huh? It was a mistake I swear," said Yayorozu waking from daydreaming.

" What was a mistake?"

" Oh, nothing. Just a little tired from last night studying."

RJ was looking over nervously thinking about what happened a couple of days ago with him and Yaoyorozu on the couch. The "London" group of students were in a van heading to the airport with Aizawa driving them there. They finally arrived at the airport and were greeted by a pro hero who would be supervising them on their trip.

" Edgeshot!? No way! This must be fate!" shouted RJ running towards Edgeshot and shaking his hand.

" Haha. It's been a while. How are you doing recently," asked Edgeshot.

" Better than ever! Plus, I got a new costume! How do you like it?"

" Miss the scarf but definitely an improvement."

" You're very acquainted with each other," said Aizawa getting out of the van.

" I didn't get any interns for the internships so I decided to help out Gran Torino with RJ."

" Problem child is popular with the pros too," joked Aizawa.

' Is everyone seriously calling me that now?' thought RJ.

" It's a pleasure to meet you!" said Jiro, Uraraka, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, and Pony.

" Same here. Our flight leaves in an hour so let's hurry up!" said Edheshot.

" See you in two weeks!" shouted Aizawa.

The students went into the airport to go through security and check their bags in to get on the flight. An hour had passed and they boarded the flight from Japan to London which was a twelve-hour flight. Tokoyami decided to sit with Edgeshot to learn more about pro heroes' lives. RJ and Jiro sat together to watch movies for the entire flight and Yaoyorozu and Pony sat together also. Uraraka immediately fell asleep when she got on the plane and took up two seats. The plane lifted off and they were off to London.

" Hey so… an incident happened a couple of days ago. Umm… Yaoyorozu fell on top of me on the couch on accident which is why she was acting weird earlier," said RJ sweating nervously.

" Uhh… okay? Not a big deal. C'mon the movie is about to start," said Jiro plugging her ear jacks into the TV.

" Wait? You're not mad?"

" Mad? More like jealous. Plus you're honest so I trust you if that wasn't your intent."

" Cool… So what are we watching?"

" A random movie. Makes it more exciting, right? Then we can just call the movie trash or not," laughed Jiro.

Yaoyorozu was looking over at RJ and Jiro laughing a snuggling with each other while watching the movie. Pony with a tired face tapped her shoulder making her jump.

" Woah, you're very jumpy today," said Pony while trying to keep her eyes open. " Could you make me some earplugs so I can sleep?"

" Uh, yeah sure. Here you go," said Yaoyorozu making earplugs.

" Than…"

Twelve hours had passed and they finally arrived in London. Tokoyami and Edgeshot woke up earlier than everyone else after their long flight.

" Hey! We're here. We're going to take a shuttle to the hotel nearby. That's where we will be staying," said Edgeshot making everyone up.

" Food…" groaned RJ and Uraraka.

" Well… we did only eat peanuts for the flight," said Tokoyami.

They headed outside of the airport and noticed a commotion going in the middle of the road. All of a sudden a man was pushed to the ground and his car was stolen alongside another car.

" Is there any pro heroes around!?" shouted the man.

" Don't worry we'll get your… Where did they go?" asked Edgeshot looking behind him to see that the students he was supposed to be supervising were missing.

The six students rushed after the cars before they could get away. RJ sent a wave of water at one of the cars using a kick attack and slowed the car down. Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to stop the car in its tracks while Uraraka went up to touch the car and keep it immobilized using zero gravity.

Jiro sent her ear jacks towards the other car's tires and popped them making it swirl out of control. Pony used her horns to launch Yaoyorozu in front of the car and she created a huge shield to stop the car in its tracks. Police showed up immediately and took the criminals away.

" Thank you! Thank you! Young heroes!" shouted the man shaking all of their hands.

" Don't mention it!" saluted RJ.

" Your car is safe, too!" said Uraraka gently placing the car back on the ground using her quirk.

' They carefully read the situation knowing which car was stolen by keeping it safe while also capturing the criminals in the process. Looks like I don't have to work that hard after all,' thought Edgeshot looking at the students.

" Woo! Our first, official hero work!" shouted Pony jumping for joy.

" Bringing justice no matter where we are," said Tokoyami fist-bumping Dark Shadow.

" Nice work you guys! As a reward, how about we go to the beach after we checked into our rooms?" asked Edgeshot.

" Food first!" shouted Uraraka and RJ.

" R… right."

They all got in the shuttle after being applauded by the civilians that saw them stop the criminals from before. They arrived at the hotel but decided to eat first before checking into their rooms. They decided to eat at the seafood restaurant that was nearby.

" They have this restaurant out here!? I haven't eaten at this place in years," said RJ.

" Bubba Gumps? I forgot you love seafood," said Jiro.

" What are we waiting for? Let's eat!" said Uraraka walking into the restaurant.

They were sat at their table and had a fun time eating a feast of seafood and talking about what they were looking forward to on their trip. After eating they headed into the hotel to check into their rooms.

" Are we going to the Big Ben during this trip?" asked Pony tugging Edgeshot's scarf.

" Of course. We didn't come here just to train and do hero work after all. Now, here are you girls' room key and you boys' room key. I'll be ready in an hour so get settled in and changed," said Edgeshot handing over the hotel room keys.

The students went up in the elevator and headed to their rooms which weren't too far apart. RJ and Tokoyami headed into their room to unpack.

" Ah… that clean hotel room smell," said RJ smelling the room.

" I figure you're used to this?" asked Tokoyami placing his bag on the bed.

" For summer vacations my parents and I fly back to America and go to Vegas with my cousins, aunts, and uncles. Pretty much traditional."

" Hey, I don't mind if you hang out with your girlfriend most of the time during this trip."

" What? No. We haven't hung out before so let's do a lot of traveling, training and hero work together. I promised Jiro a date tonight so we got the rest of the week."

" Cool. Speaking of training… I wanted to improve my physical strength and fighting. Dark Shadow does most of the work so I wanted to grow stronger alongside Dark Shadow."

" Turn into a double team duo? I like it! I'll teach you some of my fighting techniques."

" Thank you."

An hour had passed and the students met up with Edgeshot who was waiting for them outside the hotel. The beach wasn't far so they decided to walk towards there.

" Edgeshot… Your scarf and mask are still on…" said RJ.

" A ninja must keep his identity a secret," said Edgeshot.

" Now that you mentioned it no one has ever seen your face."

They finally arrived at the beach and sat down under a palm; not too close to the water. They all took off their clothes to reveal their swimsuits and trunks.

" Hey, RJ! How do I look?" said Jiro posing in her bikini.

" Cute as always," said RJ wiping a little blood from his nose.

" Race you to the ocean!" shouted Pony running on all fours to the ocean.

" So fast!" said Uraraka.

" umm… rj… how do i... look?" asked Yaoyorozu silently.

" Hmm? You said something Yaoyorozu?" said RJ hearing mumbling.

" Nothing."

" Well let's go!" said RJ grabbing Jiro's hand.

" You not going?" asked Edgeshot laying on a chair reading a magazine.

" I prefer pool water over beach water," said Tokoyami.

" Not me!" said Dark Shadow joining RJ and the girls in the water.

" So how is this trip going to go?" asked Tokoyami

" Traveling, training, hero work, and teaching. To be honest, I'm not good with that last one," laughed Edgeshot.

" So I assume we're going to be training in that training hall I saw in the hotel?"

" Yep. Bunch of pro heroes from here goes to train in that room. You get a chance to get some more knowledge from other pros other than me."

" Then I'll give my best starting today."

" I like that attitude. But you can have some fun y' know?

After playing in the water for an hour, RJ and the girls joined back with Tokoyami and Edgeshot, who were knocked out asleep, to dry off for a bit.

" I'm pretty sure they both were talking to each other the entire flight," said RJ tapping Tokoyami's beak.

" I guess we'll let them sleep for now," said Yaoyorozu drying herself off with a towel.

" I'll be back in a bit. Got to go to the restroom."

" We'll be here!" waved Jiro.

" Uraraka! Uraraka! … Ice cream truck…" said Pony turning Uraraka's head.

" Let's go! I'm ordering four cones!" shouted Uraraka jumping on Pony's back.

Pony ran off with Uraraka on her back towards the ice cream truck, leaving Jiro and Yaoyorozu behind.

" Hey, Jiro… I have a confession…" said Yaoyorozu twirling her hair.

" You like me!?" said Jiro getting in Yaoyorozu's face.

" No. I like… your boyfriend, RJ…"

" Oh… That's basically the same thing!" said Jiro with an excited look on her face. " So… when did this happen? When you fell on top of you?"

" He told you about that?... No. Actually, I don't exactly know myself. I guess just seeing him progress since the school year started and him becoming almost a leader for the class next to Iida. When we were stuck in that cold, locked room in the provisional exam I thought about what he would do. I did like Todoroki but I found myself leaning more towards RJ as time passed on. Were you the same way?" asked Yaoyorozu blushing from the thought of RJ.

" Hmmm… not really. I just thought he was cute when I first saw him. Then when he went out of his way to save me from that villain at USJ, that's when I started to have feelings for him. Turns out I wasn't the only one with Hado and Ashido."

" I see. I guess I was too late."

" Nope. Just go ask him out!"

" But… but he already has three of you. I don't want to be a burden."

" Trust me. The other two would accept you immediately. Just ask him before we head back to U.A. after this trip.

" Maybe…"

" I'm back. I saw my cousin while walking towards the restroom. Turns out his school is on a trip here too," said RJ startling Yaoyorozu.

" We're back! I got every flavored ice cream they had!" said Uraraka with Pony holding all of the ice cream cones.

" Uraraka. Why do you have one between your breasts?" asked Jiro covering RJ's eyes.

" I couldn't carry them all."

" The guys wouldn't stop staring at her…" sighed Pony.

Tokoyami and Edgeshot eventually woke up and they headed back to the hotel. Jiro kept bugging Yaoyorozu to tell RJ how she felt but she kept hesitating. The students had to do their required training for the day and changed into their hero costumes. The training room looked like an entirely different building with lifting equipment, different terrains, and others that helped with training for pro heroes and civilians.

" Edgeshot! Been waiting to meet you. Big fan of yours. Hero name is Discharge," said the pro hero Discharge shaking Edgeshot's hand.

 **Discharge's costume consisting of an ordinary yellow jumpsuit with electric pylons sticking out of the costume while wearing a mask with lightning-shaped eyes.**

" Good to have some help with six students. Let's split them up; three per group. RJ, Tokoyami, and Uraraka are with me since you three are more close-range heroes," said Edgeshot.

" Fine by me. You three girls will be target practice with me," said Discharge pointing at the target decoys. " You guys go ahead. We'll meet you inside."

" Yes sir!" said the students walking into the training facility.

" Now Edgeshot. We're currently doing an investigation on multiple weird reports of people seeing "ghosts" nearby. Here's a picture."

Discharge handed a picture over to Edgeshot. There was a ghostly figure floating in the middle of an alleyway with a red and black glow to it.

" That's somebody's quirk?" asked Edgeshot.

" Not sure. One of the witnesses reported that the figure had a similar appearance to their dead father. They walked near it and it vanished. The police department is having a meeting later tonight about this incident just to see if there is no threat coming," said Discharge taking off his mask revealing his short blonde hair.

" Creepy… I'll be there. If there is a threat, we got those students in there to help out."

" You got it."

Jiro, Yaoyorozu, and Pony were practicing hitting moving targets while RJ, Tokoyami, and Uraraka were practicing combat with each other. After a while, the students were getting tired and Edgeshot ended the training for the day.

" Alright! We're going to go easy on training today. Let's end it," announced Edgeshot.

" Edgeshot. Is there a chance we can go to the mall around the block?" asked Uraraka.

" I kinda have a meeting to go t…" said Edgeshot before being interrupted.

" Don't worry about it! I'll watch them for you, Edgeshot," said the pro hero Solar Synthesis.

 **Solar Synthesis costume consisting of a tight, yellow and green bodysuit with her long, flowing red hair glowing with solar energy pulsing.**

" This is Solar Synthesis. My partner. She's also helping out with the investigation," said Discharge joining in the conversation.

" In that case, I leave them in your care," said Edgeshot bowing his head.

" Alright let's go!" shouted Uraraka.

" Actually me and RJ are going to go to the restaurant around the corner," said Jiro.

" I'm going to train Dark Shadow some more since I focused on my own strength today," said Tokoyami.

" I thought we were taking it easy today?" said Dark Shadow.

" Okay we'll probably eat at the mall too so we might be late tonight," said Pony.

" See you guys later," waved Yaoyorozu.

" Alright, girls let's go the… MALL!" shouted Solar Synthesis who was glowing brightly.

As soon as everyone left the lobby RJ and Jiro hurried to the elevator to go up to the girls' hotel room. When they got the room they looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

" We don't have a lot of time. You know we never tried it in our hero costumes," said Jiro tugging on RJ's costume.

" I see…" said RJ picking up Jiro and closing the door behind them.

 ** **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. New arc has started and I enjoyed writing this chapter. Next chapter will be a lemon and then we get into the actual plot of the story. Villain introduction with backstory will come in the next chapters. Got a glimpse of his quirk in this chapter. I'll have a lot of fun writing the next chapter ;). There's a lot. If you guys have any hero oc characters that you would like me to use in this story PM me. I could use two or three more pro heroes. Anyways thanks for reading this chapter and see you guys next time.****


	42. Yaoyorozu's Confession-XXX

**Yaoyorozu's Confession-XXX**

RJ pinned Jiro to the wall, while carrying her, and started to make out with her aggressively. Jiro took off her jacket while rubbing on RJ's pants while he started to feel her breasts under her shirt. He then threw her on the bed and started to pull her pants off.

" Eat me out. Before they get back," said Jiro massaging her breasts and spreading her pussy.

" You'll have to beg for it," said RJ inserting his fingers into her pussy and thrusting.

" Mmm. No fair…"

Jiro tilted her head back while her pussy was being thrusted faster over time by RJ. RJ was licking her thighs and near her pussy; teasing her as she was twitching.

" Please. Eat… my pussy out," begged Jiro looking at RJ in his eyes.

" I can't deny that face you make," said RJ sticking his tongue inside of Jiro's vagina.

" Mmm… Just like that. Ahh…"

RJ was licking Jiro's pussy passively going faster and more aggressive over time. Jiro started rubbing RJ's hair while he was eating her out and pulled him closer; locking him in with her legs closed. RJ then inserted his fingers again while he continued to lick her pussy; making her wet. Jiro was starting to twitch aggressively; not being able to stay in one place as her vagina was being pleasured.

" Yeah! Keep going! I'm going to…" moaned Jiro before squirting her pussy juice all in RJ's face.

" That was more than usual," joked RJ wiping his face with a towel.

" I'll take control now."

Jiro sat RJ on the bed and took off his costume's iron soles and pants. She then sat on top of him and started stroking his dick while locking eyes with him.

" You know… Yaoyorozu told me she liked you earlier and wanted to confess," said Jiro kissing RJ.

" Really? I don't know about that though. I mean… what is the future going to be?" asked RJ slightly moaning off of his dick being stroked.

" Y'know I never thought about that too. What is the future going to be like for us?"

" Yeah. It's been on my mind for a while…" said RJ before being interrupted by Jiro putting his dick inside her pussy.

" Let's talk about it later. Right now I want you inside me," said Jiro putting her finger on RJ's lips.

Jiro started grinding on RJ's dick while he was moaning and sucking on her nipples. RJ then grabbed her ass and started thrusting into her making a loud slapping sound on each thrust. RJ continued thrusting into her while he was sucking her nipples and slapping her ass while she was tilting her head back moaning. As they were having sex, the door opened.

" Who knew Yaoyorozu wanted to buy so many things," said Pony carrying shopping bags.

" Can't take anymore... walking…" said Uraraka looking tired out and carrying bags.

" I'm going to take a nice long… slumber?" said Pony before opening the door and seeing RJ and Jiro having sex on the bed.

" Mmm! Harder! Fuck me!" shouted Jiro being thrusted into.

" Oh, my!?" said Pony with a smug look on her face.

" Oh shit! We didn't lock the door!?" asked RJ who stopped thrusting his dick into Jiro.

" The door takes keycards," said Jiro panting and sweating."

" What's going on? I just want to sl… What the heck!?" shouted Uraraka dropping her bags.

" Why are you guys back so early!?" asked RJ.

" We didn't buy... a lot of things… b… but Yaoyorozu was still shopping so we left her with Solar Synthesis!"

" So it's true what Ashido has been saying?" said Pony.

" N… ye… yes…" said Jiro unable to make an excuse. " Please don't tell anyone about this."

" Well, that's going to cost you."

" Anything. I'll do anything."

Pony pulled Uraraka to the side who was covering her blushy face but was still peeking. As they were discussing, RJ and Jiro were sweating from the suspense and sex while RJ's dick was still inside of her.

" Okay. What you will do is… let us join!" said Pony doing a weird heroic pose with Uraraka who was still blushing bright red.

" What!? No! He's taken by me, Hado, Ashido, and soon to be Yaoyorozu!" shouted Jiro.

' Soon?' thought RJ.

" Well, Ashido is always bragging about the sex you guys all have with RJ so we want to experience it too.

" That girl never shuts up," sighed Jiro.

" W...well we're not interested in a relationship. We… just want to know what it's like y' know," said Uraraka fidgeting.

" Can you share your boyfriend just this once?" asked Pony begging.

" I'm not an object you know?" said RJ confused about the situation taking place.

" Fine. Just this once," said Jiro before starting to bounce on RJ's dick again,

" Woah! Do I get a say in this!" said RJ moaning off of Jiro bouncing on his dick again.

" We already know your answer!" said all three of the girls.

Pony and Uraraka got on their knees on the floor and started to lick RJ's balls while Jiro was riding him. RJ was hesitant to stop what was going but the pleasure he was receiving stopped him from doing. He then laid on the bed and let the girls do their job.

" Mmm. Oh yeah. You like this?" moaned Jiro bouncing on RJ's dick.

" This what a dick taste like?" said Uraraka putting RJ's ball on her mouth.

" My American Buddy was packing," said Pony licking RJ's balls.

" Oh shit! This feels too good!" moaned RJ. " I'm cumming, Jiro…"

" Cum inside me! Ahh!" moaned Jiro taking RJ's cum inside of her pussy.

" Cum takes good!" said Uraraka licking some of RJ's cum leaking out of Jiro's pussy.

" Almost like a… pineapple taste but salty," said Pony also licking some cum up.

" RJ… Fuck me next," said Uraraka, who was wearing her hero costume, pulling down her pants and panties; bending over on the bed.

RJ wiped the cum off his dick and inserted into Uraraka who was bending over and spreading her pussy. RJ gently put his dick inside her knowing it was her first time as blood was starting to come out of her pussy.

" Does it hurt?" asked RJ inserting his dick inside of Uraraka.

" Just a little bit… It feels good too. Mmm…" moaned Uraraka while grasping a pillow.

Jiro laid Pony on the bed and took off her shirt revealing her averaged sized breasts and pussy that RJ took notice of.

" Wait, Jiro! I wanted to experience sex with a boy, not a girl," said Pony sweating nervously.

" We're in the same relationship so it's going to "cost you," said Jiro licking her lips and bringing up her ear jacks.

" Wait! Ahh…" moaned Pony as Jiro started licking her pussy and vibrating it using her ear jacks.

" You can go faster, RJ," moaned Uraraka looking back at RJ.

At the sight of Uraraka's cute face, RJ thrusted faster into her tight pussy as it was leaking blood. RJ grabbed her hair and pulled her head back as he continued to thrust her from behind while she was bent over on the bed.

" Ahh! Yes! This feels so good, RJ. Keep fucking me! Mmm…" moaned Uraraka feeling RJ's cock going deeper and faster inside of her.

" Ah shit, Uraraka!" moaned RJ feeling Uraraka's tight pussy.

RJ took his dick out of Uraraka and laid on the bed while she got on top of him and took off the rest of her costume revealing her breasts. RJ got up and started sucking on her nipples making her aroused. Jiro was still eating out Pony's pussy while also feeling on her breasts as she laid on the bed.

" RJ. I love your cock," moaned Uraraka moaning and biting her finger as RJ was licking her nipples.

" Then I'll give you more of it," said RJ pulling Uraraka in for a kiss.

RJ laid back on the bed next to Pony who was still having her pussy licked by Jiro. Uraraka put RJ's dick back inside of her and started bouncing on it as she put her hands on RJ's chest making him float a bit.

" Mmm. Oh yeah! You like me bouncing on your cock?!" moaned Uraraka bouncing on RJ's dick with her breasts bouncing all over the place.

" Fuck. You're still tight," moaned RJ as he felt his dick being sucked into Uraraka's pussy. " Uraraka, I'm going to cum!"

Uraraka quickly got off of RJ and got on the floor on her knees with her tongue out. RJ jerked his dick off on top of her and shoved it down her throat; cumming in her mouth as she was gasping for air.

" Your cum... taste so good," moaned Uraraka while coughing up some of it.

RJ took a glimpse of Pony who was passed out on the bed and saw her pussy juice on the bed as Jiro just got done with her.

" She's all yours," said Jiro panting and wiping her face with a towel.

RJ got on top of the bed and put his dick into her mouth unexpectedly; catching her from surprise as she was gasping for air.

" Wait, RJ!" gargled Pony as RJ was thrusting his dick into her mouth.

Pony took control and started stroking and sucking his dick while playing with his balls. Pony was tasting some of the leftover cum from his "session" with Uraraka. RJ, feeling aroused, grabbed her horns and pulled her in faster as she was sucking his dick. Pony got up from the and bent over spreading her wet pussy in front of RJ.

" Ride me, American Buddy," said Pony in a seductive voice.

" Fuck…" said RJ staring at her pussy.

RJ inserted his dick inside of Pony and began thrusting slowly as it was her first time too. Pony began moaning loudly as RJ was caressing her tail while thrusting inside of her. As she got used to it, RJ started to go faster with blood also leaking from her pussy.

" Sex feels good! Keep fucking me, RJ! Harder!" moaned Pony while RJ was massaging her breasts after pulling her up from bending.

" Your tail is so soft…" said RJ while thrusting inside of Pony and stroking her golden tail.

" Ahh! I… wash it... five times a day. Ohh!"

RJ grabbed Pony's horns from behind and thrusted even harder and faster than before making an echoed clapping sound in the room. Pony was spacing out as her pussy was being pleasured from behind after every thrust while her horns were being pulled back. Pony pushed back on RJ, as he was still thrusting, and they both fell to the floor. Pont took charge and started bouncing on RJ's dick in a reverse position.

" Sorry about that buddy but I wanted to please you too," said Pony smiling and bouncing on his dick. Pony, using her horse-strength legs, bounced faster and harder on RJ's dick leaving him aroused and surprised at how fast she was going. RJ caressed her soft tail as she continued to bounce on top of him.

" Pony, I'm going to…" said RJ feeling a sensation in his dick.

RJ took his dick out of Pony and cummed all over her ass and tail as she sat on top of him, rubbing her body on him. Uraraka and Jiro crawled over and licked the cum off of Pony's ass while she was panting.

" Okay I'm out of gas," said RJ panting and looking at the ceiling.

They all changed into their pajamas after the intense sex they had with RJ.

" Thank you for letting us experience what sex is!" said Uraraka and Pony bowing their heads.

' What am I? A sex-ed teacher?' thought RJ. " You're welcome."

" Umm… Jiro. Is there a chance you can share RJ again?" asked Uraraka nervously.

" Umm… We're going to have to talk to Hado and Ashido about it first," said Jiro looking and smiling at RJ.

" Okay!"

" Alright. I'll see you girls tomorrow! Going to go to my room before we get caught," said RJ walking towards the door.

" Have a good night's sleep!" said Jiro, Uraraka and Pony.

RJ sneaked back to his room, took a shower and changed into his sleepwear. RJ hooked his Playstation up and started playing video games until Tokoyami would get back from training.

" Tokoyami still not back? He's really serious about training. I should be too… Starting tomorrow," said RJ while opening a can of soda.

All of a sudden he heard a knock at the door.

' Must have forgotten his keycard,' thought RJ walking towards the door and opening it. " Yaoyorozu?"

" Uh, hey RJ. Can we talk for a bit?" asked Yaoyorozu nervously.

" Yeah sure come in."

Yaoyorozu came into the room and sat next to RJ on the bed nervous to ask what she was going to say. RJ already knew what she wanted to say because Jiro mentioned it before.

" Umm. I don't know how to say this but I've grown feelings for you. I didn't want to say it because I didn't want you to feel like a second choice. I don't know when they developed but I found myself leaning more towards you than Todoroki as the months have passed. From you giving Iida class representative, your performance at the Sports Festival, and your leadership during the Provisional Exam I began to admire you. All I want to know is if you return those feelings to me," said Yaoyorozu leaning in closer to RJ making him blush.

" I do. I think you're a beautiful girl who needs love. I wouldn't say that love is on the same level as the one I have for Jiro, Ashido, and Hado but it can grow starting today," said RJ smiling at Yaoyorozu making her blush.

" Really? Then… I won't disappoint you or the others!"

Yaoyorozu pulled RJ in for a kiss shocking him as he returned it by wrapping his arms around her; making out with her.

" That's what I wanted to do on the couch," said Yaoyorozu pulling away from the kiss. " Also I kind of heard some stories from Ashido about what you guys do."

' Ashido!' thought RJ.

" Can we do it right now?" asked Yaoyorozu rubbing on RJ's shorts.

" I still got energy in me for tonight," said RJ pulling down his shorts and revealing his dick.

" It's so big…"

Yaoyorozu began stroking RJ's dick and making out with him. She then went down and started sucking on his dick while RJ was grabbing her hair. She was spitting on his dick and playing with his balls while looking at his blushed face. She went faster leaving his dick all shiny from her saliva.

" Mmm. Your dick taste so good," moaned Yaoyorozu continuing to suck on his dick.

" Yaoyorozu. You're the best at this…" moaned RJ pushing her head down.

RJ laid on the bed and Yaoyorozu got on top of him after taking off the rest of her clothes revealing her big breasts; even bigger than Ashido's which RJ couldn't believe. Yaoyorozu inserted his dick into her tight pussy and began to slowly bounce on his dick trying to get used to a dick being inside of her. After a while, she got comfortable with RJ's dick and began bouncing on it harder and faster making a clapping sound after each bounce. RJ was grasping her huge breasts as she was bouncing on top of him.

" Ahh! I've always wanted you inside me, RJ! Mmm…" moaned Yaoyorozu.

" Your breasts are so big and soft," said RJ rubbing Yaoyorozu's breasts.

" You really like my breast don't you?"

RJ pulled in Yaoyorozu and began to thrust into her with her still on top of her. He thrusted faster making her aroused and wanting more.

" Yes! Keep fucking me, RJ! Mmm!" moaned Yaoyorozu.

" Never knew I hear that word coming from your mouth," joked RJ while thrusting into Yaoyorozu.

" Well, it's you so…"

All of a sudden they heard a knock at the door.

" Hey, RJ! I left my key card in the room. Can you open it?" asked Tokoyami knocking on the door.

" Shit this is bad. Let's go in the bathroom," whispered RJ. " I'm taking a shower do I'm going to slide my key card under the door," said RJ walking in the bathroom naked with Yaoyorozu and sliding the key card under the door.

RJ continued to make out with Yaoyorozu and turned the shower on while Tokoyami was inside the room playing videogames with Dark Shadow. RJ took Yaoyorozu into the shower and pushed her onto the glass and fucked her from behind while the shower was running water. Yaoyorozu breasts were pressed on the glass while her skin was warming up due to the water.

" I never thought about shower sex before," moaned Yaoyorozu looking back at RJ.

" This is my first time doing it in the shower too," said RJ slapping her ass and thrusting into her.

RJ went even faster before as he was being heated up from the water and steam filling the bathroom

" Mmm. Keep going! I… I love you, RJ!"

" I love you too!"

Yaoyorozu got on her knees and stook her tongue out, waiting to taste RJ's cum. RJ climaxed and cummed all over Yayorozu's face as he also sat on the floor afterward.

" Let's do it again tomorrow with Jiro next time," said Yaoyorozu panting with cum still on her face.

" She's going to be excited," said RJ panting. Now, what do we do about Tokoyami?"

RJ got up from the out of the tub and went towards to door with Yaoyorozu waiting behind him.

" Hey, Tokoyami! Could you get me some body wash from the store downstairs?" asked RJ.

" Sure. I'm going right now," said Tokoyami walking out of the room.

" RJ… Thank you," said Yaoyorozu kissing RJ.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this lemon chapter. This is the longest one and I enjoyed writing this chapter. Yaoyorozu has joined the "group" now so things should get more interesting. Pony and Uraraka also joined in the action too. The next chapter will introduce the main villain for this arc and it will only focus on him. Look forward to it! We're going to actually get into the plot of this arc :O. Again thanks for reading and see you guys next time!**


	43. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

 **Warning!: Includes disturbing elements and death. Disturbing imagery. Blood. Slight Gore**

 **Flashback**

" richard… richard… Richard!" shouted Richard's coworker Joseph while drinking coffee.

" Hmm? Crap fell asleep on the job again," said Richard wiping his eyes.

" Kids huh? Number one reason I wear protection haha."

" You start to appreciate it once the years pass on. Angie came into today?"

" The boss? Nah. Had a meeting across the country today."

" I see. Well, I'm going to get back to work."

Richard Long, a middle-aged man sporting a small afro, was a father of two children with a loving wife living in London in stable condition in a small apartment. The only problem burdening him was his father's debt to a gang who he hired for protection from another gang he used to be apart of before he died. Richard promised his mother that he would handle his father's debt but struggle to have enough money for his own family needs. He recently got a promotion which increased his salary and made it easier for him to pay the debts. But the gang was growing impatient about how much they were getting every month.

Lunch

" Hey. Random question. You ever thought about being a hero?" asked Joseph eating a taco.

" You know I'm quirkless right? I'm not fit for being a police officer either," said Richard also eating.

" How come you never told me that!? And I thought we were best friends forever."

" Bro we literally met like three weeks ago."

" I'm just messing with you. I couldn't be a hero if I wanted to with these bendable and stretchy fingers."

' The hero society… I don't trust it. They help us but I still look over my shoulders. One day they can turn on us regulars and take control. Regulations won't stop powerful heroes,' thought Richard while looking at a news article on his phone showing heroes.

After a long workday, Richard and Joseph clocked out and headed out to go back to their homes. Richard was trying to call his wife but she wouldn't answer the call making him a bit nervous.

" Hey! Me and the boys are going to catch some of the basketball games at the bar near the beach. You coming with?" asked Joseph.

" Nah. Not today. The wife is cooking pork chops tonight. Can't miss those for anything. Plus she's not answering my calls so I want to see if everything's alright," said Richard walking beside Joseph with his briefcase and phone in his hands.

" Alright, then tomorrow though?"

" Tomorrow."

As soon as Richard got into his car, he got a call from an unknown caller while trying to call his wife.

" Hello?" said Richard answering the call.

" Yo! Where's our money at!?" asked Daryl, one of the gang members hired to protect Richard's dead father.

" Bro I paid you guys last week! You know I don't get another check until a couple more weeks!"

" I heard you got that promotion awhile back though. Should mean you should be given us more money than before."

" I still got a family to take care of ni… Listen... I'll pay slightly more than the last time when I get my next check."

" How about you pay us tomorrow!? Your father died two years ago. We kind of getting impatient with not getting the full amount!"

" And I'm on track to getting to the full amount by the end of the year. Can y'all be patient for once?"

" Nah we need that money tomorrow. Something came up."

" Well, you're not getting that money tomorrow until I get my next check! Got it!?

It was silent after Richard said that with both of them waiting for the other to say something.

"... Fine. You made a huge mistake. Just know that," said Daryl hanging up the phone.

" What are you talking about? Hello? Hello?! Hanged up… She still hasn't called back… Shit!" shouted Richard started his car and driving back to his home at high speeds.

As Richard was driving he saw a cloud of thick black smoke in the sky coming in the direction of his home. Richard thought of the worst and drove even faster. When he arrived, he saw police, firemen, and heroes surrounded the apartment he lived in on fire. No one was moving and Richard crossed the yellow tape.

" Hey what the fuck are you guys doing! My family is in there!" shouted Richard pushing a police officer out of the way.

" Sir get back over that tape! The heroes are trying to find the best solution to handle this. We don't have heroes suitable for this situation and the water isn't putting the fires out," said one of the firefighters.

" Then why the fuck are they doing here if they can't help!"

" Sir you need to calm down. We're doing our best to handle this situation," said one of the pro heroes.

" Get the fuck out of my way! Daddy's here to save you all!" shouted Richard sprinting into the apartment.

" Hey get back here idiot!"

Richard ran up the stairs of the building while dodging debris and flames. Richard arrived at his door while coughing up some of the black smoke coming from the fire. He knocked down the door using his foot and saw his family trapped under a plank of wood on fire with his son passed and his wife and daughter screaming.

" Crap! Don't worry daddy is going to get you out! Jason!" shouted Richard trying to lift the wood.

" He passed out! Hurry! I don't want to die!" shouted Richard's wife.

" Daddy!" shouted Richard's daughter.

" Don't worry! I'm going to get you out!" shouted Richard.

Richard was lifting the hot wood while trying to get his family free from it and coughing up black smoke. The wood wouldn't budge and he was starting to pass out. All of a sudden a loud explosion was heard from the building and it started to shake bring down more debris. More debris landed on his family; crushing them as he backed off in disbelief. A wooden plank fell from above and crushed his head; killing him in the process. The building proceeded to collapse killing everyone trapped in the building.

An empty void appeared with no one and nothing in sight.

"... Where am I?" said Richard even though he could still see and talk with no head.

" Your mind…" said a mysterious, deep and ominous voice. " You are dead. Well, you were haha. You have discovered your power that was hiding within you. Curse… is your power. You cannot… die. You never will. A cursed quirk it is."

" Curse. What are you talking about and where is my head?! Where are my wife and kids!?

" They say people don't remember the exact moment they died. There's no point in telling you as it is long gone. I've been watching over you… waiting for the time to come and now here we are. Just know this. You thrive off of fears. Nightmares. Vengeance. That is how you grow in… strength. Let the darkness consume you. Get your vengeance against the Riot Gang and the hero society for killing your family. Release your… Nightmare…"

 **Present**

A man in a white, fancy business suit was looking out a window in a worn-down building wearing a pumpkin, carved as a jack o lantern, for a head. Black and red energy were flowing around him with voices being heard around him when anyone got near him. It was no longer the dead man known as Richard but the villain… Nightmare. He was standing next to a mural on the wall with pictures of his dead family and lit candles.

" Nightmare! We found the guy. Was hanging out in an alleyway," said Nightmare's subordinate Abyss with someone wrapped in his bandages.

Abyss had the appearance of a mummy with bandages wrapped around his body with black energy for a body that was leaking through the bandages. Red, glowing eyes could be seen on his face with a black fedora on his head. He also had a sword on his back wrapped in bandages.

" Sit him in the chair. Death approaches," said Nightmare putting a glove on with sharp claws coming out of it.

" What's going on! You got the wrong guy!" shouted the gang member Daryl.

" Daryl… Long-time no see. You look… well."

" How do you know my name!? I didn't do anything.

" Do you recognize me? The guy whose family you burned alive two years ago?"

" What the… Richard!? But… but you're dead!"

" And now I am reborn. Now tell me… where is the head boss?"

" I ain't no snitch. You'll have to kill me cause I ain't telling."

" That was the plan either way. Abyss. Chop his hands."

Abyss drew the sword from his back and chopped off both of Daryl's hands with him screaming in pain while strapped down in the chair.

" Ahhh! Fuck!" shouted Daryl in extreme pain.

" Now I'm going to ask you again you bastard! Where is your boss!?" shouted Nightmare with his energy releasing from his body out of control in rage.

"... Fuck you…"

Nightmare put his claws in Daryl's face and tore his face completely off; killing him. Abyss kicked the chair down with Daryl's lifeless body falling to the ground in a pool of blood.

" There were no witnesses to your kidnapping?" asked Nightmare.

" None. He was just smoking a cigar alone," said Abyss.

" Good. Then they shouldn't expect anything. My family's killer is dead. Next, are the Hero Society and the boss."

" Can I ask why you have those "ghosts" all around the city? A warning?"

" Yes but also to create fear. My power comes from my own fears and others. What the people see is what they fear. Death. Tragedy. Torment. I will kill every hero in this town for abandoning my family. They all will pay and society may be in a better place when I'm finished."

" I see. I'm going to go do some more recruitment. What you want is a war. I'm going to get the strongest allies to fight alongside you."

" Good… because we begin… tomorrow."

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. The main villain Nightmare has been revealed and his quirk revealed… somewhat. You'll see in later chapters what he is actually capable of. I plan on drawing this villain too but that will take a while and I'll post it on my pixiv which is RJamal. Next chapter will come out late as finals are coming up for me and I'm going to be extremely busy. Again thanks for reading and see you guys next time.**


	44. False Illusions

**False Illusions**

 **The Next Morning**

RJ had just woken up with Tokoyami already up playing video games with Dark Shadow. RJ put on some fresh clothes and walked towards the door.

" Hey, Tokoyami. I'm going to head downstairs to eat breakfast with Edgeshot. You coming with?" asked RJ.

" Nah this game is addicting. This "Speaker" guy is interesting." said Tokoyami still looking at the television.

" Yeah. You're both alike… in some ways."

As soon as RJ walked outside into the hotel hallway, Pony and Uraraka were outside waiting for him catching him by surprise.

" Hey, buddy! Remember when we were talking about how not telling everyone about you and your girlfriends having sex on campus was going to cost you?" said Pony poking at RJ repeatedly.

" You were serious about that?! … What will it be? Cash, sex, copy homework?" said RJ taking out his wallet.

" You'll be our sex-ed teacher!" shouted Uraraka.

RJ was looking at them with a blank stare on his face as the girls started feeling nervous and sweating from telling him to do such a thing.

"... What the hell are you guys talking about?" sighed RJ.

" We didn't want to be too mean so we decided that you would teach all the girls in Class 1A about sex except Awata obviously. She's crazy for Bakugo weirdly," said Pony doing the weird heroic pose she did yesterday.

" No thanks… I'd rather die than do that. I'm not a tool plus I'm taken," said RJ walking away from the girls."

" Wait! Jiro and Yaoyorozu already agreed to this!" said Uraraka grabbing around RJ and making him and herself float.

" What the hell… Fine. What do I have to do? Is this actual teaching or having sex?"

" Teaching during sex. One time with each girl and then you're free," said Pony.

" Okay. But one time. I'm still thinking about what I'm going to do in the future with this relationship.

" Ah! Marriage!?" shouted both Uraraka and Pony in excitement.

" No. Ye… I don't know. It's complicated. I'm going downstairs."

RJ headed downstairs to the hotel lobby with Uraraka and Pony following him and saw Edgeshot eating breakfast with Solar Synthesis, Discharge, Jiro, and Yaoyorozu.

" Hey! You have to hurry up and eat. We're going on patrol in an hour or so. I already called Tokoyami," said Edgeshot eating a pancake.

" Can't wait. Also… BREAKFAST!" shouted Pony shocking the pro heroes.

" It's her daily routine…" said Uraraka.

RJ walked over to Jiro and threw some water into her clothes using his quirk.

" Hey! What the hell!?" shouted Jiro.

" I'd appreciate it if you would include me in your dealings with other people," whispered RJ with an irritated look on his face.

" She was really worried that they would tell everyone but I don't think Uraraka and Pony are like that," said Yaoyorozu calming down RJ.

" I do too but I don't want to take that risk."

" I'm sorry. I know this might ruin our relation…" said Jiro before being interrupted.

" It won't. I will still love you three… And the newest member…"

' Newest member?' thought Yaoyorozu.

After a while, everyone changed into their hero costumes and headed out to the streets to do hero patrolling. They split into groups with Edgeshot's group being Tokoyami, RJ, and Uraraka and Solar Synthesis' being Discharge, Jiro, Yaoyorozu, and Pony.

" So we've gotten reports of people seeing "ghosts" around this part of the city. They're not hostile but they disappear when people get near them. It's obviously somebody's quirk but we're still trying to figure out who is doing it," said Edgeshot.

" Ghosts? I don't know how I feel about this," said Uraraka looking around nervously.

" Fear is what heroes experience. It makes us stronger," said Tokoyami.

" Speaking of ghosts, there's one over there," said RJ pointing at a red and black figure floating in an alleyway.

" That's it right there…" whispered Edgeshot. "Let's observe what it does."

The "ghost" was just floating around carelessly as Edgeshot and the students were watching it. As time passed, the "ghost" came out of the alleyway and started floating towards them. They started to back up slowly until the "ghost" started to fly towards RJ fast, grabbing him and screaming in a high pitched voice. All of a sudden a red and black ball of smoke covered RJ and knocked the others back.

" What the hell!? RJ! Discharge! Solar! We need you at our location right now!" shouted Edgeshot talking on the phone with the other group.

" There's more of them!" said Tokoyami summoning Dark Shadow.

More "ghosts" started to appear around the city and turned into demonic creatures with a fire aura around them giving the resemblance of flaming skeletons. The demonic creatures started rushing through the city attacking everyone in their path.

 **Void**

" What? Where am I? Edgeshot! Uraraka! Tokoyami!... It's so dark in here," said RJ looking around only seeing the red and black atmosphere.

" So… you're back for round 2!?" shouted a familiar voice.

" That voice… no…" said RJ turning around in fear.

" Get ready! I'm not holding back!" shouted Muscular with a red and black aura around him.

Muscular quickly dashed at RJ who quickly dodged the attack. RJ couldn't think clearly as he was getting flashbacks of what Muscular did to him at the training camp not too long ago. Muscular got in close and punched RJ; knocking him back.

" Hahaha! You're still weak! This time I'll make sure to kill you!"

" No! That will be me," said Shigaraki walking from behind Muscular alongside the rest of the League of Villains and All For One.

" All For One!? But you're in jai… what's going on. What is this?" said RJ who was traumatized at what was taking place.

" Your nightmares have come to life!" said All For One levitating towards him.

RJ started to feel the same sensation he had at the sports festival, against his fight with Shinso and saw the past holders of One For All looking at him behind the villains. Power started to flow inside RJ as One For All was being activated throughout his body. That power released and he was released from the empty void and saw the pro heroes and his classmates fighting off the demonic creatures.

" They just keep coming!" shouted Jiro blasting the creatures away using the stereos that Yaoyorozu created.

Yaoyorozu was using her flashbangs to blind and stun the creatures while everyone else was destroying the creature as they kept advancing. Pony was shooting her horns at the creatures while Uraraka was launching boulders at them using her quirk.

" Hold them back! We can't let any more of them into the city!" shouted Discharge circuiting himself into the creatures.

 **Discharge Quirk- Circuit: He can circuit his entire body into electrical devices and use them how he sees fit. He can also circuit himself into people to temporarily stun them.**

" We need to find out who's responsible for this!" shouted Solar Synthesis blasting over one hundred creatures in one blast.

 **Solar Synthesis Quirk- Synthesis: She can absorb energy from the sun and blast solar energy at enemies. The power is increased based on how long she is under the sun.**

" RJ! You're out of that ball of mist!" said Tokoyami looking behind him as Dark Shadow was fighting off the demonic creatures.

" Good. You're alive. Explain to us what happened later. Help us out here," said Edgeshot.

" I think that is enough. You all looked tired from all of that. I'll give you a little breather," said Nightmare walking towards the heroes with hundreds of ghosts floating behind him.

" That is definitely the guy," said Discharge.

 **Nightmare Quirk- Curse: ?**

" A familiar face. You were one of the pro heroes at the apartment fire two years ago," said Nightmare pointing at Discharge.

" What does that have to do with this situation?"

" Revenge. All of this is for revenge!"

All the ghosts behind Nightmare started to fuse together and started to form a giant demonic creature that was a lot beefier than the other creatures. It punched the ground sending a shockwave towards the heroes and students and created a trail of demonic flames.

" This is bad! We need every pro hero in this area!" shouted Discharge.

" I don't think so…" said Nightmare standing over Discharge.

Nightmare stabbed Discharge in the stomach using his gauntlet with sharp claws on them while also crushing his intestines inside of him. RJ quickly dashed towards Nightmare, who was unaware and delivered a devastating punch to his head knocking him back.

" That was a nice punch kid. I suggest you don't try it again or else you'll be killed," said Nightmare revealing his face, after RJ destroyed the pumpkin head, which was black and red smoke coming from the inside of his body with red eyes and mouth indicating sharp teeth.

Nightmare quickly dashed at RJ at high speeds but Yaoyorozu quickly blocked him using a shield and bashed him back.

" We need to get Discharge to a hospital fast! We need to fall back!" shouted Edgeshot picking up an unconscious Discharge.

" U.A. students!" Go follow Edgeshot! Other pro heroes should be here to help out with me. I'll cover you," said Solar Synthesis.

As they ran towards the nearest hospital, a lot of pro heroes were running past them to fight off the horde of demonic beasts. RJ couldn't stop thinking of what happened to him earlier in the "void."

 **Hospital**

The students were waiting in the lobby as Edgeshot took Discharge into the emergency room. A lot of people were in the hospital because of the villain attack that was currently happening.

" This is crazy. This is like a war," said RJ drinking his water bottle.

" They were endless. Hopefully, the pro heroes can destroy all those demons," said Jiro.

" I hope Discharge is okay," said Pony massaging her horn from the pain from using it too much,

Edgeshot came in the lobby, squeezing past everyone, to inform the students about Discharge's condition.

" He'll make it but his stomach is in a complete mess. That guy really dug deep into his stomach," said Edgeshot.

" That's good to hear. I thought the worst," said Uraraka sighing.

" Yeah, but what do we do about this? This is a complete disaster."

Edgeshot looked at the television which was broadcasting the pro heroes holding off the demonic creatures who were advancing every passing minute.

" Oh, that's right. RJ. What did you see in that ball?" asked Edgeshot.

" Oh… um… It was empty with the same aura from those ghosts and creatures. All of a sudden the League of Villains appeared out of thin air and started to attack me," said RJ.

" The League of Villains!?" questioned the students.

" I don't think they were real though. They had that same color as the ghosts on them. They didn't have the same appearance. Plus All… the villain who fought All Might was there but he's currently in prison so I was completely lost when I saw him."

" Anything else?" asked Yaoyorozu with a worried look on her face.

" It felt real though. I still felt pain when I was punched by that Muscular guy. It still kind of hurts right now."

" We should get that checked out. We need everyone healthy," said Edgeshot looking at RJ's bruised arm.

As they were walking to the front to check RJ in, the news network announced that all the creatures had disappeared leaving everyone confused and scared at what was coming next. Pro heroes were looking around injured, exhausted, and confused at a sudden surrender.

" They gave up?" asked Pony rushing to the television.

" They had the advantage. No way they gave up that easily," said Tokoyami.

" Yeah this is weird but a relief. Let's get that arm checked out before something happens again," said Edgeshot.

' That void. What was that? Why was I the only one targeted? How would that villain know about the League of Villains? But that sensation was the same back at the sports festival but I don't feel a power boost. It felt like it helped me escape from that place. One For All… what was the reason for that this time?' thought RJ.

Somewhere in a worn-down building, Nightmare was clapping alongside his demonic creatures after a successful attack.

" Well done my children! My Embers! My power has been increased drastically from that attack. Fear runs rampant in this city. Especially from this boy here," said Nightmare holding a picture of RJ from the fight earlier.

" Your spirits are drawn to people who have a lot of trouble in their lives. This boy was the first and only one they attacked today," said Abyss who took the picture from a hidden place during the attack.

" And that boy has given me so much energy compared to past subjects. With this, we'll destroy this whole city… and then I can finally rest with this energy overflowing. That man told me I can never die but I want to test that theory with this fear flowing within me. This was a successful first assault. Abyss… I believe you have some promised recruits here today.

" They're right here."

Two figures appeared from the front door of the building with a classy looking man wearing a business suit and hat smoking a cigar and a teenage girl with messy red hair poking out her hoodie with bloodstains all over her body.

" A pleasure to meet you, good sir. I heard you love... destruction," said the classy man.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. It's been a long time since my last chapter. I've been drawing a lot more lately so I haven't been interested in writing lately but I think I'm back now. The wait will never be that long again I promise. Now for Nightmare. His quirk is based on fears. He absorbs fear from his enemies and releases them which turn into demonic beasts called Embers that vary in sizes. I don't want to reveal too much so I'll explain is quirk completely when this arc ends. Also, I just wanted to say this now but this story will end at the end of the Overhaul arc. I didn't expect I would write this much up to this point and feel like that will be a good place to end. I haven't thought about writing another fanfic but if I do it would involve RJ's children alongside Jiro, Hado, Ashido, and Yaoyorozu. Also, a lot of people have been messaging me about the harem thing and what I want to say is that I didn't want the chapters to feel the same with the same girls. I think that involving more girls will make each chapter unique and not feel the same which makes it better for me. Trust me if I wrote this story without the harem thing Nejire Hado would be the only love interest but I wanted to have a little fun. Those chapters might come before the overhaul or after as the last chapters. But anyways again thanks for reading this chapter and see you guys next time.**


	45. Magic Show

**Magic Show**

 **Warning: Includes brief sexual scene**

"A businessman and a teenage girl… I won't judge a book by its cover. Tell me about yourselves. What are your abilities?" asked Nightmare putting a replaced jack o' lantern on his head.

" Jefferson Johns at your service. You can call me JJ. You can say I live a double life as a street performer but I want to do more than that. If it involves money... I'll work," said JJ taking off his top revealing his white hair.

JJ had the appearance of a magician with cards in his pockets and a disease-ridden bunny living in his hat.

" I can make something work but what is your quirk?" asked Nightmare.

" Who do you want me to tell that information too. You or… you," laughed JJ pointing at a clone of Nightmare standing behind him.

 **Jefferson Johns Quirk- Doppelganger: He has the ability to create another version of any matter in existence by just facing a playing card at them/it. He can use the card as many times as he wants as long as the card is not destroyed.**

" Duplication quirk. Could be useful," said Nightmare looking at JJ's card with his picture on the playing card.

" The clones also keep the quirks of the original. I can't duplicate myself though and even if I could it would be useless," said JJ shuffling his cards.

" And you. What's your quirk?"

" Weapons…" said the girl with messy red hair under her hoodie.

She had the appearance of a teenage girl wearing a hoodie with multiple holes in it and blood on it.

" They said I couldn't be a hero because of my quirk. " A hero can't go around cutting villains heads off and stuff." That's what I was told my whole life. That's why I'm here. Where I belong. The name's Rem," said Rem turning her left hand into a scythe and her right into a chainsaw.

 **Rem Quirk- Weapons: She can transform any part of her body into a bladed weapon or tool. The amount she can transform at a time isn't limited.**

" Heroes… Always telling people what they should do for their own best interests. So it seems we all have the same goal in mind," said Nightmare.

" Yes… and the money part," said JJ chuckling.

" Yes… that too. You'll be compensated. But first I need you two to help out first before the destruction part. You look like normal civilians so this is perfect.

" You two will be interacting with these six students from U.A. Apparently there here on a trip. Looking at recent news from Japan they have had some unexpected experience from villain attacks from some group called The League of Villains. Cheesy name... Anyways we need you two lure these students into one spot where Nightmare here can grow more powerful from their fears alone," said Abyss showing the students on a laptop.

" The bird boy is cute. I'll talk to him," said Rem licking her lips.

" Looks like an excellent street performance is underway.," said JJ petting is diseased pet rabbit coughing up blood.

" Excellent. I'll give you two info about the spot after we find it. It should be near a bank perhaps. After that, you'll be compensated like promised.

" As thanks, I'll be heading out now."

 **Three Days Later**

 **XXX**

RJ and Uraraka was facing each other on the bed making out while Uraraka was grinding on his dick fast. They broke from their kiss and RJ told her to turn around on the bed and put his dick back inside her from behind.

" Mmm. Just like that. Harder, RJ!" shouted Uraraka getting pounded from behind on the bed.

" This is wrong but it feels right," said RJ thrusting into Uraraka even harder and grabbing her breasts from behind.

" Cum inside me! Oh! Yeah!"

" Fuck…"

RJ cummed inside of Uraraka leaving her catching her breath and collapsing on the bed. RJ laid next to her on the bed mad at himself for even doing it.

" That's the last time I'm going to do it with you. This is already wrong," said RJ while looking and grabbing Uraraka's breasts.

" You should be thankful your girlfriends are letting you have sex with other girls. I know you're enjoying this," laughed Uraraka stroking RJ's worn out dick.

" Yeah but still."

" They just know they're the "endgame." Nothing bad about that."

" That's true."

" You wanna go for another round?" said Uraraka already sucking on RJ's dick.

" Fine. I'm exhausted from training earlier," said RJ grabbing Uraraka's hair.

" Sex ed… mmm... training starts... now."

 **Hotel Lobby**

" Uraraka's really having sex with RJ right now... It's fine. It's fine… It's not fine," said Jiro looking depressed.

" It will be over soon. Don't worry about it," said Yaoyorozu trying to comfort Jiro.

" Wait you and me can have sex! It's not just RJ in the relationship! Let's go upstairs and make love!

Yaoyorozu was desperately trying to quiet down Jiro by putting her hands over her mouth so everyone wouldn't hear what she just said.

" Jiro! You're too loud!" said Yaoyorozu.

"What are you two yelling about over here?" said Pony.

" Nothing! Nothing at all!"

" You wanna join in too, Pony?!" said Jiro.

" Get a hold of yourself."

Tokoyami was walking towards the girls after getting done with his extra training for the day but was interrupted by a tug on his shirt.

" Hi. I'm Rem. Nice to meet you," said Rem who had a completely new look on her with her hair flowing and a clean sweater.

" Oh hi. Nice to meet you…" said Tokoyami not knowing what to do.

" What's your name? I saw you training in that room over there."

" T… Tokoyami. I'm a student, learning to become a hero."

" I always wanted to be a hero. But my parents couldn't afford to send me to school."

" That's sad… sucks… sounds bad," said Tokoyami struggling to talk to Rem who was close to his face.

" Hehe, you're cute. Come with me to a magic show?" said Rem grabbing Tokoyami's arm.

" Magic Show? Wait I'm being supervised."

" Go ahead. You have been training a lot today. Go have fun," said Edgeshot.

" Okay… I guess," said Tokoyami knowing he would rather get some rest after training.

" Come on! Come on! We don't want to be late!" said Rem dragging Tokoyami.

RJ and Uraraka walked into the hotel lobby and saw Tokoyami being dragged out of the hotel by Rem.

" Tokoyami going on a date?" asked RJ.

" Yep. He deserves it. Hey, why don't we all go see that magic show? You all have been training very hard lately," said Edgeshot.

" I don't know. A magic show. Sounds like there's going to a lot of kids there."

" Sounds fun! I've always wanted to see a magic show," said Pony joining in the conversation.

" I've never been to a magic show before," said Yaoyorozu.

" Magic is just tricks though," said Jiro looking uninterested.

" I'll go!" shouted Uraraka.

" Great. Let's go right now before they run out of seats," said Edgeshot.

The students headed out of the hotel and headed to the magic show that wasn't that far from the hotel. JJ saw the students come from out of the hotel and started trailing them to prepare for his "magic show."

" The students are coming thanks to their teacher supervisor "Edgeshot," said JJ showing a playing card with Edgeshot's face on it.

" Where's the real Edgeshot anyways?" asked Abyss who was behind him who covered himself with clothes to hide his bandages.

" Should still be inside. I had a friendly conversation earlier talking about how I'm such a "huge fan" all the way from London. We should hurry this up."

Everyone arrived at a worn down building with kids running inside of the building with their parents. The students already saw Tokoyami walking into the building with Rem.

" Hey, Jamal. You go ahead with everyone else. I have to do something important involving the police," said Edgeshot.

' Jamal?' thought RJ. " Is it about the villains that attacked yesterday?" asked RJ.

" Uh yeah. I'll pick you guys up later."

" Edgeshot" headed off and the students walked into the building behind all the children. The Edgeshot that walked away collapsed into a pile of glass with JJ and Abyss walking to the back door of the building. Everyone in the building took their seats as the show was about to start.

" What the? Where are we?" asked Dark Shadow coming out of Tokoyami.

" Magic show," said Tokoyami.

" You believe in magic?"

" Oh is this your pet? He's so cute!" said Rem petting Dark Shadow.

" He's my… quirk," said Tokoyami.

" Is that how you see me as?" said Dark Shadow slapping Tokoyami in the head from behind.

" Tokoyami looks like he's having fun," said Pony standing up to see them in the first row.

" Let's leave him alone. He's on a date after all," chuckled RJ.

" Wait… Where's Edgeshot?" asked Yaoyorozu looking around.

" He said he had to do some work for the police."

" Now that I think about it, nothing about the villain attack that day has happened lately. I wonder what they're planning," said Jiro leaning on RJ.

" You're right. They aren't just done after that. Right?" questioned Uraraka with a bag of popcorn.

 **Back at the Hotel**

" Ahh… That was a good rest," yawned Edgeshot walking into the hotel lobby.

" Back already?" asked Solar Synthesis drinking a coffee.

" What do you mean? I was asleep for hours, haha."

" Sleep? Didn't you just take the students to the magic show down the street?"

" Magic Show? Wait who took the students?"

" You…"

" Crap. Let's go!"

 **Magic Show**

" Ladies, Gentlemen, Children! Welcome to JJ's Magic Spectacular show!" shouted JJ on stage. " Be prepared to be amazed by my magic and skills! It's a sold-out crowd today too! This is wonderful! Thank you for your support!"

" This feels more like a circus if anything," whispered RJ.

" Now if you would look under your seats. There should be playing cards with a random number at the top of the card. If the number I pull is the one on the card, you will be my assistant for my first trick. And the winner is… number 23!"

" Crap…" sighed RJ looking at his card with the number 25 on it.

" Hey, RJ. Let's switch cards. I've always wanted to be a magician's assistant," said Pony handing her card.

" Knock yourself out."

RJ handed over the card to Pony who ran up to the stage on all fours surprising JJ who was planning to have RJ come up.

" Crap. I'm sure I put that card under his seat. Hey, Nightmare. We got the wrong student up here. What do I do?" asked JJ on his bluetooth.

" Go along with it. We don't want them to be suspicious. Proceed with the plan," said Nightmare over the bluetooth was sitting on the top of the building waiting for the attack to commence.

" Alright young lady! What's your name!?" asked JJ.

" Pony Tsunotori! I'm a student at U.A. and working to become a hero!" shouted Pony into the mic loudly.

" An energetic girl! I love it! Now stand in that spot over there and just look at me."

Pony stood in a marked spot on the stage and stood still closing her eyes and squealing happily. JJ took out a playing card and threw it on the ground which then summoned a Pony clone!"

" Woah. It's me! Has my nose always looked that big?" questioned Pony looking at her doppelganger.

" Woah. It's like an exact copy of her!" said Rem shaking Tokoyami.

" Must be his quirk or something," said Tokoyami.

" Way to be a buzzkill," said Dark Shadow.

" He's a cute buzzkill," said Rem putting her head on Tokoyami's shoulders.

' This is awkward,' thought Tokoyami.

All of a sudden the front door was opened violently with Edgeshot and Solar Synthesis busting into the building.

" That Edgeshot wasn't me! Get out of here!" shouted Edgeshot before being wrapped in Abyss' bandages alongside Solar Synthesis and being put inside of his ghostly body. " Aghh what the…"

" Stay inside there for now. We're not here for you," said Abyss.

" Nightmare now!" shouted JJ jumping off of the stage and running out of the building.

All of a sudden a red and black ball of mist-covered pony and the children and parents shatter into glass revealing that they were also doppelgangers.

" Pony!" shouted Tokoyami running to the stage."

" Wait it's too dangerous in here! Let's head outside!" said Rem grabbing Tokoyami.

" We can't just leave her in there!"

" Fine, then I'll force you out!"

Rem messed up her hair to its original state and sharp teeth appeared in her mouth giving her a crazy appearance and attacked Tokoyami using a buzzsaw she formed at her hands. Dark Shadow blocked the attack and knocked her back. The ball of mist carrying Pony went outside of the building by crashing through it with the students following it. As they went outside they saw the ghosts that appeared days ago floating through the city with a red and black atmosphere covering the area.

" It's that same ball that formed around RJ!" shouted Uraraka.

" They're attacking again!" shouted Yaoyorozu looking at the pitch-black sky.

" This was a trap! Where's that villain at?" said RJ looking around for Nightmare.

" Right here my power source," said Nightmare who had a giant appearance and a deep, demonic voice now and attacked the students using his giant, clawed hand; collapsing on the students and summoning and a giant red and black ball of mist around them. " Haha! This power! I've never felt this way before!"

" You did it! Now about my cut…" said JJ rubbing his fingers.

" Of course…"

Nightmare destroyed part of the nearby bank and JJ and Rem ran inside collecting the money inside the vaults.

" I don't need your assistance anymore. This power… is enough!" shouted Nightmare in his demonic, nightmarish, giant form with blue fire forming around him.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. We're almost at the conclusion for this arc as the villains have started their final attack trapping the students in the void while absorbing their fear energy. Don't have much to say this time but lookout for the next chapter next week. See you guys next time and hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	46. Facing Our Fears

**Facing Our Fears**

 **Flashback**

" You're cursed. That's what they told me. I don't blame them. Look at me. An empty void of energy. Am I even human?" said Abyss who was sitting in an alley.

" Ironic since that's my quirk. Always telling people what they should do. Heroes… are a disease that must be cured. A quirkless world is what I wish for. Sadly that will never happen," said Nightmare sitting next to him.

" Anyways what do you want? Just talking to a random stranger trying to make conversation. I ain't got money.

" I wanted to give you an opportunity after hearing your story. We're almost the same," said Nightmare revealing his ghostly form under his jack o' lantern head.

 **Present**

" These past two years have led to this moment. I've found my purpose. Nothing as gone to waste. You showed me that..." said Abyss looking at Nightmare's Hellish form absorbing energy around the city.

" I don't think you villains have information on me," said Edgeshot who flattened himself and escaped from Abyss' body.

" It's over don't you see? Your students are captured. Nightmare has unlimited power right now. There's no stopping him. And I'll make sure it stays that way!"

Abyss bandages started to fall apart and his pitch-black body and energy were released revealing his true form. He stood tall with a muscular look and his misty body with only red eyes appearing on his head.

" Have you heard of quirk enhancement drugs! They're huge on the black market these days! This hero society will crumble down before you know it!" shouted Abyss attacking Edgeshot with his huge fist.

' Get to where there is sunlight. That's what she told me inside that guy's body. But there's just this red and black atmosphere. This is bad,' thought Edgeshot dodging Abyss' attacks.

 **Void**

' This place again. Where's everyone else at?' thought RJ looking around in the void.

RJ was looking around and jumped when someone touched his shoulder from behind.

" Woah! Calm down! It's me Tokoyami!" shouted Tokoyami with Dark Shadow holding back RJ's shuriken.

" Oh! My bad. Just on my guard. The League of Villains appeared here last time," said RJ still on his guard.

" Speaking of them…"

The League of Villains were looking at them from afar in the void while running towards them with Shigaraki leading the pack.

" What do we do!" asked Tokoyami with Dark Shadow ready to fight.

" These aren't the real versions of them. They shouldn't be as powerful as the original. But just to be safe. You're going to have to release Dark Shadow at his maximum. I heard what happened at the training camp," said RJ.

" If that gets us out of here. I'll make that sacrifice… DARK SHADOW! RAMPAGE!" shouted Tokoyami releasing Dark Shadow to his peak power.

" I'M READY TO GO ALL OUT!" shouted Dark Shadow in an intimidating voice.

Dark Shadow swept through the League of Villains knocking most of them away. All For One and Shigaraki dodged and headed towards RJ. All For One sent a giant blast of energy at RJ who quickly dodged and prepared an attack.

" Detroit Smash!" shouted RJ punching All For One in the face; destroying his mask and kicking Shigaraki in his ribs. " Something tells me these illusions weren't made for fighting. That was too easy. Wait… He said something about a power source. Fear… It's fear!"

" Fear!? Are you sure!?" groaned Tokoyami who had some control of Dark Shadowin his Rampage form after training.

" It's a guess. Defeat all the villains first and we'll see!

Dark Shadow continued to wipe out all the League of Villain clones alongside RJ. The atmosphere of the void started to crumble and both Tokoyami and RJ were released from the void. Dark Shadow started to calm down a little after going on his rampage.

" You have better control over Dark Shadow. Nice work," said RJ giving a thumbs up.

" Thanks but what about the others," said Tokoyami looking at the ball of mist trapping the girls.

" When were the voids split?"

All of a sudden Nightmare, who was absorbing energy, began to shrink a bit after RJ and Tokoyami escaped the void. His power was declining.

" What the… What's going on!?" shouted Nightmare in his Hellish form and seeing Tokoyami and RJ. " How did you escape your fears!? JJ, Rem take care of them!"

RJ and Tokoyami turned around and saw JJ and Rem with bags of money stolen from the bank looking at them.

" Looks like the show continues," said JJ throwing his diseased rabbit on the floor growling.

" I'll kill that one over there. But I won't kill you, my cute bird boy! Maybe..." said Rem forming swords on both her hands.

" I'll find an opening to get into that void," whispered RJ.

" Agreed. I'll hold them back," said Tokoyami covering himself with Dark Shadow.

RJ threw a small water shuriken at JJ who quickly dodged it looking back and laughing.

" Haha! That was too obvious boy," laughed JJ.

" That wasn't the plan," said RJ before disappearing.

RJ used his water teleportation and reformed near the void the girls were trapped in and jumped in.

" Another fan of tricks I see. So I guess it's two on one now bird boy," said JJ shuffling his cards.

" I think it's pretty even. Do you think so Dark Shadow?" asked Tokoyami.

" I guess it's time for another trick. Chomps!"

The diseased rabbit that looked like it was having a seizure on the floor starting to grow bigger and its fur started falling off revealing its rotten flesh. As Tokoyami looked in awe at the giant-sized rabbit, Rem got in close and attacked him with a sword; slicing him. Is cloak was cut and a slice appeared on his arm.

" Sorry about that Tok!" said Dark Shadow reforming around Tokoyami.

" Let's keep our distance," said Tokoyami.

 **Void**

" Jiro! Yaoyorozu! Pony! Uraraka!" shouted RJ looking around in the void.

" Burn into a crisp!" shouted Dabi who blasted blue flames at RJ from behind who blocked it with his water shuriken.

" Dabi. Well the fake one," said RJ patting out some flame son his costume.

" Do you remember what happened back at the training camp. You were defeated. Hopeless. Captured. And caused All Might to retire because you were weak. You're here to face us again?"

" I'll face the real League of Villains anytime. Nightmare's quirk becomes stronger based on someone's fears. Their past experiences. If I never face my fears... how can I be called a hero!"

Water started to form all around RJ, covering his whole body and dashed towards Dabi. Dabi sent another fire attack at RJ who still pushed through flames protecting himself and jumped above him.

" California Smash!" shouted RJ drop kicking Dabi into the ground making him disappearing into smoke.

The void started to shake a bit at the defeated of Dabi and the girls appeared out of thin air fighting the other League of Villains members.

" What the? RJ!? Where did you come from!?" asked Jiro who was dodging Spinner's sword.

" I jumped in the help you guys out! Defeating them will destroy this place!" shouted RJ joining in the fight.

" A single blow…" said Yaoyorozu creating a giant stereo for Jiro.

" Uraraka, grab on!"

" Right!" said Uraraka hopping on RJ's back

RJ quickly dashed towards all the villains while Uraraka touched each villain making them float in the air.

" We made it easier for you Pony!" shouted RJ still carrying Uraraka on his back.

" On it!" shouted Pony jumping into the air. " Thunder Horn!"

Pony sent a barrage of horns at the villains; pinning them to the ground. The big stereo that Yaoyorozu created was floating, thanks to Uraraka, behind Pony and Jiro was on top of it.

" Move out of the way Pony! Face the Music!" shouted Jiro inserting her ear jacks into the giant stereo and blasting sound waves at the villains who were pinned to the ground.

The sound waves hit the villains and they disappeared into smoke. All of a sudden the void disappeared and Nightmare starting to shrink to his original size.

" What the hell! You kids are supposed to be in there begging for your life! Do you fear death!?" said Nightmare whose body was spazzing out of control.

" We face our fears head-on! Nightmares won't stop us!" shouted Jiro.

" Grrr… Ahhhhh! Embers!

Embers started to appear around the city and rushed towards the students while they held them back. Tokoyami was still fighting with JJ's giant rabbit and Rem with Dark Shadow slowly getting weaker.

" Hmm. He's not breaking. Let's make this interesting," said JJ.

JJ threw down six cards and doppelgangers of RJ, Jiro, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, Pony, and Uraraka appeared. Doppelganger of RJ threw water shurikens, Yaoyorozu created a cannon and shot cannonballs, Pony sent horn attacks, Uraraka sent floating boulders of rock, Jiro sent sound waves through the ground, and Tokoyami attacked with Dark Shadow all towards Tokoyami who was being protected by Dark Shadow tanking all of the attacks. As the students were fighting the Embers, they saw Tokoyami on his last legs.

" Tokoyami!" shouted RJ trying to get closer to Tokoyami with Embers constantly attacking from all angles.

Uraraka looking around her in fear put her hands on the ground and the ground started shaking. All of a sudden the Embers and doppelgangers all around started to float in the air while struggling with the students being unable to move as if a magnet was pulling them from below.

" Gravity Overload!" shouted Uraraka planting her hands on the ground and slamming all the Embers into the ground; destroying them. The red and black atmosphere started to clear up with the sun shining in the middle of the day.

" Woah! A new move?" asked Pony looking around.

" I can now manipulate gravity of anyone or thing around me without touching them by focusing all my energy into the ground but it's a… one time use," said Uraraka passing out on the ground.

" Perfect. Dark Shadow!" shouted Tokoyami looking at the doppelgangers suspended in the air.

" On it!" shouted Dark Shadow sending his claws forwards.

Dark Shadow punctured through all the doppelgangers in one attack; making the collapse into crystals. Chompers hopped towards Tokoyami who quickly dodged its attack and used his and Dark Shadow's last amount of power in them. Dark Shadow went inside of Tokoyami and he turned into a pitch-black color with red eyes glowing.

" Midnight Plague!"

Tokoyami sent a blast of dark energy at Chompers and blasted him back and crashing into a nearby building. Tokoyami, with no energy left, collapsed to his knees returning to his original form. Rem came in close to attack a weakened Tokoyami using a Chainsaw but was knocked back by a charge attack from Pony with Yaoyorozu backing her up with Jiro holding an unconscious Uraraka in her arms.

" This is bad! More clones!" said JJ throwing more cards on the ground. RJ quickly got in close to JJ and sliced his deck into pieces using his water kunai knives and knocked him back. The doppelgangers disappeared and JJ and Rem were backed into a corner.

" I guess my show comes to an end. It was a good run," said JJ clapping his hands smiling.

" The heroes always win in the end…" murmured Rem.

 **Flashback**

" And don't come near us again you freak!" said a young girl kicking Rem in the face.

" I just wanted to be your friends…" said Rem picking herself up.

" Like we'll ever be friends with a future villain like yourself!"

" I'm not a villain. I can be a hero with my quirk…"

" Keep dreaming that villain! Haha!"

Rem started to form weapons all around her from her head to her toes with weapons and tools covering her whole body.

" I'm tired of being told what I am. So I guess I'll just be one! A villain! Ahhhh!" screamed Rem in a deep voice and charging at the kids.

 **Present**

" The hero society failed me and others with discriminating our quirks. Labeling hero quirks and villain quirks. We're all the same at the end of the day!" shouted Rem forming weapons all over her body and charging at the students. ' And I really wanted to be a hero…'

Nearby, Edgeshot was still fighting with Abyss dodging all his attacks by flattening his body.

" The sunlight is out. Looks like your boss over there is losing power!" said Edgeshot dodging Abyss' attacks.

" Nightmare?! Impossible," said Abyss looking at his leader spazzing out of control; hovering in the air.

" Plus I think you forgot about the other hero inside of you"

" Blessing Light!" shouted Solar Synthesis blasting energy of light inside of Abyss, destroying him from the inside.

" They were right always right about me…" said Abyss before disappearing into thin air.

" The students!" shouted Solar Synthesis blasting herself towards the students.

" I'll kill you all just like everyone else in my life!" shouted Rem rampaging around; throwing herself at the students. The students were getting cut by the blades and tools all over her body that Yaoyorozu couldn't fully block using her shield. Edgeshot quickly flattened his body and pierced through Rem knocking her unconscious.

" You guys okay?" asked Edgeshot who cut a bit while puncturing through Rem.

" Just cuts but that leaves one more," said RJ looking at Nightmare who somehow had an unconscious Uraraka grabbed by her hair.

" When did he…!" said Jiro who was holding Uraraka.

" You killed Abyss. I think we should make it even," said Nightmare putting his claws at Uraraka's neck.

" Let her go!" shouted RJ dashing towards Nightmare.

" Perfect…"

Nightmare threw Uraraka to the ground and grabbed RJ on his face before he could punch him. A void then formed around them.

" You heroes are a plague to society! You're no different from us villains. You only get praise for doing the minimal and killing people while we're shunned. We're two sides of the same coin!" shouted Nightmare who slashed RJ in the chest.

RJ struggled to get up as he was in extreme pain from Nightmare's claws cutting deep through his skin.

" Now stay there as my power source!" shouted Nightmare teleporting out of the void. " Now where were we?"

Nightmare turned back into his giant Hellish form and attacked the students and pro heroes. The students and pro heroes sent attacks at Nightmare but it had no effect on him as he kept growing in power.

' Not like this. I won't go down like this…' thought RJ trying to crawl out of the void.

All of a sudden he saw flashing lights of color appear before him with the previous holders of One For All standing before him. They released unknown energy into RJ as he slowly got back on his feet as he was feeling more powerful than before. Energy dispersed from RJ and destroyed the void releasing him. Nightmare took notice of this and sent a giant blast of hellish fire at RJ who covered in water all around him blocking the attacks. A panther's growl could be heard from RJ has the water and energy was spazzing out of control around him.

" PANTHER STYLE!" shouted RJ with a puma made of water forming around him and jumping towards Nightmare.

RJ rammed his new Puma Style attack into Nightmare making him stumble back and crashing into a building. The puma growled again with RJ in the center submerged in the water of Puma with his eyes glowing blue.

" You kids should be cowering in fear! Submit to me!" shouted Nightmare sending multiple beams of hellish fire around him.

" It's just like Tokoyami said!" said RJ looking at Tokoyami on the ground passed out.

" Fear!" shouted Edgeshot puncturing inside of Nightmare multiple times.

" Is!" shouted Solar Synthesis sending a huge blast of energy at Nightmare.

" What!" shouted Yaoyorozu sending cannonballs with two cannons.

" Makes a!" shouted Pony sending a barrage of horns.

" Hero!" shouted Jiro blasting giant sound waves from Yayorozu's stereos.

" Stronger!" shouted RJ leaping forward in his Puma Style. " Ahhhh!"

RJ sent a strong blast of water at Nightmare from the water Puma's mouth and Nightmare reverted to his original state in the air. RJ dispersed his water Puma and dove towards Nightmare at high speeds.

" I won't let you!" shouted Nightmare trapping RJ in the void again.

Energy and water was pouring out of the void and it quickly dispersed with RJ coming from above dropping a kick attack on Nightmare.

" CALIFORNIA… SMASH!" shouted RJ dropping a kick on Nightmare's head and sending him to the ground violently.

RJ landed back to the ground to regroup with the others who were looking at Nightmare submerged into the ground unconscious.

" … You're not the only one who grows stronger from fear…" said RJ panting.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. This concludes the Abroad arc and excited how it came out for an original piece. It would've been longer but I have exciting news to share we guys below. The next chapter will be a glimpse of how the Abroad went for the other students and how Todoroki is doing with his provisional makeup. After that, we'll go through a probable Lemon Chapter and then the Overhaul Arc for the last arc of this story and then more lemon just for fun. Now for the exciting news…. I will be making a completely new story with RJ still being the main character. This will be a completely new story so think of it as an AU to this story. Learning from my mistakes from this story, this story will be completely original with a new class. The characters that will be in this class will be RJ and Bakugo, who are on good terms in this story, Todoroki, Inasa, Hado, Yui, Pony, Kendo, Awata, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, and Sirius! Mirko will also be their teacher so this could be interesting. Still debating if I want to do lemons in this story also since it will be toned down. I'll probably post chapter one of that story in a few weeks and then continue with this story. I hope you guys look forward to it and see you guys next time!**


	47. Everyone Else's Trips-XXX

**Everybody Else's Abroad Trips**

 **Hospital**

" … Huh? What happened? Where am I?" said Uraraka waking up on a hospital bed.

" Uraraka! You're okay!" shouted Pony running to her and hugging her.

" You're choking… me…"

" Be careful Pony! She's not fully recovered!" shouted Yaoyorozu.

" Oh… sorry about that," said Pony bowing her head.

" So what happened?" asked Uraraka.

" We ended up defeating the villains and the police came to arrest them. One of them is missing however," said Jiro.

"... Where's Tokoyami?"

" He's still recovering in his hospital room. He woke up a couple of hours ago. We're all okay though if you were going to ask," said RJ showing bandages across his chest where he was sliced.

" Don't show her your chest!" said Jiro pulling his shirt down.

As they were talking, the doctor walked into the room catching everyone's attention.

" We have to do some more evaluations on Ochako. We will let you know when we're finished," said the doctor.

" Thanks, doctor. Let's go, everyone," said Edgeshot with bandages all over his body from getting cuts from Rem.

" Feel better, Uraraka," said Pony giving a thumbs up.

They all headed down the hospital lobby to go back to the hospital while Uraraka and Tokoyami stayed to recover in the hospital.

" You girls go ahead. Solar Synthesis is waiting outside for you. I have to talk with RJ for a bit."

" Don't keep us waiting," said Jiro walking to the exit.

' Is he getting scolded? For what?' thought Yaoyorozu.

" I'm guessing you got an upgrade from One For All again?" said to RJ.

" I saw the previous holders of One For All again and felt energy flow through me. I saw an image of a Puma and just activated my quirk. That's when the water puma appeared," said RJ with the puma on his arm at a small size.

" So it's like a companion of some sort. Interesting."

" Strangely every time I summon it now it just stays at this small size. It's cute but I can't get it to grow bigger."

" That just means you need to continue controlling your quirks. This seems to be more on side with Water Manipulation with One For All giving it a conscious."

" Maybe. I'll have to observe it some more," said RJ petting the water puma.

" Hmm… Let's get going. We don't want them to wait too long for us."

They all headed back to the hotel which wasn't too far from the hospital. The girls were playing with RJ's water puma along the way which was acting like a house cat.

' Mighty might be jealous of you,' thought RJ looking at water puma.

Hotel

" So still no trace of Abyss?" asked Edgeshot looking at news reports of the villain attack.

" No trace at all. We're believing he's dead but he had no human parts so it's hard to make a conclusion," said Solar Synthesis.

" Grr. I'm sorry I wasn't in condition to join you guys," said Discharge grabbing his stomach.

" Don't worry about it. Your recovery is more important. It's a good thing there weren't any casualties. Apparently, the bank that was destroyed was closed. What about the Nightmare guy. Any information on him?"

" The Nightmare guy has no records of his past at all but people are making connections to a house fire that happened years ago but they are still investigating," said Edgeshot.

" Rem and Johnson apparently just joined his "team" a couple of days ago. Rem has been wanted for years after going on a killing spree killing kids and her parents when she was younger. Johnson has no criminal records at all. Just a street performer. His pet "rabbit" apparently had a sickness that was rotting its body. It died due to shock during the fight."

" Do you guys think the hero society is failing certain people with quirks?" asked Discharge.

" What do you mean?" asked Edgeshot.

" According to reports, the Rem girl was bullied because of her quirk being classified as a quirk for a villain. I think we need to do a better job of inspiring the younger generation so they don't end up taking the path of being villains. They could be easily influenced. That looks like the case with the girl."

" Agreed. I'll bring this up with the others when we head back to Japan. We got some villains over there with the same situation. Toga and Twice from what we know so far."

" I wonder what the students are up to. I'll head to the hospital in a little bit to check on Uraraka and Tokoyami," said Solar Synthesis.

Girls Hotel Room- Bathroom

" Oh fuck, I needed this," said RJ thrusting Jiro from behind while fingering Yaoyorozu in the shower while both of them pressed against the glass.

" It's a… little crowded in here… Mmm," moaned Yaoyorozu with her big breasts pressed against the glass.

" That's the… best part… Ohh," moaned Jiro while pressed against the glass with Yaoyorozu's breasts pressed on the side of her face.

RJ continued thrusting Jiro from behind while Yaoyorozu turned around and start making out with him with the hot shower water running on them. Yaoyorozu then poured some body wash on RJ, Jiro and herself.

" We can't forget to clean ourselves," said Yaoyorozu rubbing the body wash on RJ's chest, with a noticeable scar on it, and Jiro's back.

" Keep fucking me… I'm close to…" moaned Jiro looking back at RJ and he continued to pleasure from behind.

" Me too…" moaned RJ grabbing Jiro's chin and bringing her in for a kiss.

RJ lifted Jiro up and sat her on his dick while he was still standing. Yaoyorozu kneeled down and started licking RJ's balls while his dick continued thrusting into Jiro from below. Jiro could feel Yaoyorozu's tongue hitting her pussy making her wet from the pleasure she was receiving.

" Jiro… I'm cumming," said RJ holding Jiro.

" Cum inside me! I want all your cum!" shouted Jiro nibbling on her earjacks. " Ohh!"

RJ cummed inside of Jiro and let her back on the ground. Jiro looked below her, seeing the cum drip from inside her pussy. Yaoyorozu bent over in front of RJ, spreading her pussy, waiting for her turn.

" RJ… Fill me up with your cum too," said Yaoyorozu with an innocent look on her face.

" Of course. I still got some energy left," panted RJ putting his still hard dick inside of her and thrusting into her.

" Oh… yeah! Keep thrusting into me. I love your cock, RJ!"

RJ thrusted even harder and faster and grabbed Yaoyorozu's big breasts from behind. Yaoyorozu's mind was going blank as she felt RJ's dick hit the deepest part inside of her. RJ continued to grab her breast with his right hand and started rubbing her pussy while thrusting into her and kissing her neck.

" Oh… just like that. Mmm… I'm cumming!" shouted Yaoyorozu squirting on RJ's dick while still getting fucked from behind.

" Me too, Yaoyorozu!" shouted RJ cumming inside of her pussy and still thrusting.

After a while, all of them were trying to catch their breaths as they were wiping themselves off with towels. Pony, who didn't join in, was in the room watching TV hearing the pounding, water, and screaming coming from the bathroom.

" Hey! Hurry up in there guys! I want to check up on Uraraka and Tokoyami," said Pony knocking on the bathroom door.

" Just a sec, Pony," said Jiro putting on her clothes.

They came out of the bathroom dressed and headed towards the door to head down to the lobby. Pony grabbed RJ's arm before he could head out with Jiro and Yaoyorozu.

" Tell Edgeshot that me and RJ are still getting "dressed," said Pony winking at the girls.

"... Fine. I still have to get used to this," said Jiro knowing what she meant.

" Let's hurry this up," said RJ unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down.

" Mmm… American buddy's dick," moaned Pony sucking on RJ's dick

' Jeez… I wonder how everyone else's trip went,' thought RJ grabbing Pony's horns.

 **Brazil**

" Ahh! Why did we come here! Where are the babes!? This is hell!" shouted Mineta throwing his balls and running from zombified heroes, civilians, and animals.

" Haha! Go my monsters! Turn them all! Haha!" shouted the villain named Sorcerer zombifying everyone and everything around him using is zombie turning gas.

" The distraction is moving. Let's go," said Iida in an alleyway with the other students in the Brazil group.

' Come on you guys! I'm bleeding from my scalp!' thought Mineta.

" Ashido! Now!"

" Slip and slide!" shouted Ashido spraying low acidic acid on the streets below the zombies running towards Mineta.

Iida ran and picked up Mineta and Ashido while Kaminari jumped in front of the zombies slipping on the acid.

" 1.3 Million Volts!" shouted Kaminari sending an electric current towards the zombies. " Wheyy…"

" You ready Mineta?" asked Kendo holding Mineta in her huge hands.

" Of course not!" shouted Mineta

" Well, it's too late to back down now."

Kendo launched Mineta to one of the many balls he placed around the city and he started bouncing off of each one rapidly. Mineta launched towards Sorcerer at high speeds and hit him with full force; knocking him back into a tape trap made by Sero.

" This won't hold me!" shouted Sorcerer freeing himself from Sero'stape using some burning chemicals.

" It's my time to shine!" said Hagakure reflecting light off of her body and flashing Sorcerer with a bright light.

" Ahh! My eyes!"

" Crushing Blow!" shouted Kendo punching Sorcerer with her huge fist and knocking him out.

All the heroes, civilians, and animals that were zombified turned back to normal, struggling to get up after getting shocked.

" What the hell was that for kid!?" shouted one of the heroes.

" Wheyy?" wheyed Kaminari giving a thumbs up with his brain short-circuited.

" You guys did well. I'm sorry I was careless back there," said Ectoplasm bowing his head.

" It was no problem sensei! This was a great learning experience for us!" shouted Iida hugging the other students together.

" You're crushing me, Iida. Chill out," said Sero getting crushed from the group hug.

" I don't mind this. Haha!" laughed Mineta pressed on Kendo's thighs.

" So when do we head back?" asked Kendo after knocking Mineta to the ground.

" Tomorrow morning so let's head back and get some last-minute teaching. We're done with the hero training for the trip," said Ectoplasm picking up an unconscious Mineta.

" Can't wait to see everyone else. It feels like it's been months," said Sero taking off his helmet.

" I'm sure they did well on their trips as well," said Iida looking to the sky.

 **Washington D.C.**

" Ahh… That was a nice trip," said Sirius drinking a soda.

" Nice? We didn't even fight a legit villain," said Bakugo laid out on the couch in the hotel lobby.

" We still learned some new moves faster than we would've before," said Kirishima pointing at Shoji duplicating his hands limitlessly.

" I guess. Hey, Hado! You talked to RJ?! What did their group do?"

" Oh! He said they took down four villains that were trying to destroy London! I was like, " That's crazy!" said Hado.

"... Cementoss! I'm ready to go back now!" shouted Bakugo jumping off the couch and back up to his room.

" You shouldn't have said that," said Shoji to a confused Hado.

Bakugo went upstairs to his hotel room to pack up his things out of frustration and then heard a knock at the door.

" How many fucking times have you lost your keycard, Kirishima!" shouted Bakugo walking to the door.

" It's Awata…" said Awata in a low voice.

" Ehh?... What the hell do you want?" said Bakugo opening the door.

" You…"

" How many times do I have to tell you… I don't…"

Awata leaned in closer and pulled Bakugo in for a kiss. She kept kissing him and close the door behind them.

" I can't hold back anymore with you denying your feelings!" said Awata grabbing on Bakugo's pants.

" Hey! What are you…" said Bakugo trying to keep his pants up.

" Do you like me, Kacchan!?"

Bakugo was looking at Awata looking up at him with tears in her eyes as she was kneeling down on the ground.

" I… I do…" said Bakugo.

" Then that makes me happy," said Awata pushing Bakugo on the bed.

Awata took off Bakugo's pants and underwear revealing his dick. Bakugo was hesitant but let her continue as he sat back and watched. Awata starting licking his dick, looking up at him as he was panting. Bakugo grabbed her short hair and she kept going down on his dick as it kept getting bigger.

" You should make that look on your face more," said Awata now licking his balls.

" S… shut up," moaned Bakugo.

" Kacchan… do you want to do it?"

" Yeah."

Awata stood up and took off the rest of her clothes, revealing her smooth blue skin and blue nipples. She leaned over on the bed and spreaded her pussy. Bakugo slowly put his dick inside of her as she was slowly bleeding from having her first time. She started to get used to his dick and he started to go faster.

" K… Kacchan! Keep fucking me! Just like that! Mmm…" moaned Awata has she was getting thrusted from behind.

" Fuck… this what it feels like?" said Bakugo slapping Awata's ass as he was thrusting.

Bakugo grabbed both of Awata's arms from behind and began to thrust even harder and faster than before while she was cumming on his dick.

" Fuck! Awata I'm going to…" said Bakugo thrusting inside of her.

" Kacchan!" shouted Awata.

Bakugo quickly took his dick out of Awata and cummed on her ass as she was laid out on the bed, trying to catch her breath. Bakugo laid beside her as he was trying to catch his breath too.

" I love you, Kacchan," said Awata looking at Bakugo.

" I know you do," said Bakugo with a smirk on his face.

" Hey! Say it back!"

" I don't feel like it."

" Still denying them, huh?"

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I just opened art commissions and have been very busy with those. The next chapter will be another Lemon chapter as everyone has gone back to U.A. and RJ has to deal with his "task" as the "sex-ed teacher." I am going to hold off on my second story for now and probably will take a long break after this story is done. I don't want to burn myself out because I've written like 46 chapters for this story alone which I'm proud of. Still want to make that story different with RJ not getting One For All and possibly All Might's death or something like that. Anyways thanks for reading and see you guys next time!**


	48. RJ's Deal and Mandalay's Debt-XXX

**Mandalay's Debt and RJ's Deal- XXX**

The U.A. abroad trips are done and the students are back in school to continue their hero work studies! The London group were the last ones back at the dorms, early in the morning, after getting off their flight.

" Ah. They're finally here," said Aizawa while drinking a mug of coffee still in his sleepwear.

" Morning Aizawa Sensei. Where's everyone else?" asked RJ with Water Puma on his shoulders in its small size.

" Everyone else is unpacking their belongings. ... is that a cat made of water?"

" It's water puma. I got an upgrade."

" I see…" said Aizawa petting Water Puma.

" Let's go say hi to everyone!" said Uraraka running up the stairs.

RJ, Jiro, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Pony, and Uraraka walked upstairs to meet up with the other students who got back from their trips abroad also. Everyone was hanging out in the common area talking and playing video games.

" The "master" is back! I'm on a winning streak right now!" said Mineta with a mouth full of chips and holding the gaming controller.

" You're on!" said RJ putting his backpack down.

" Aww! Look at the little kitty cat!" said Hagakure petting Water Puma who jumped into her invisible arms. " What's its name?"

" Water Puma for now."

" Oh, it's a puma."

" Looks like your quirk has grown from your trip," said Iida standing next to RJ.

" Yeah. I still need to study it a bit more. It can grow bigger than that," said RJ demonstrating with his hands.

" Bigger!?"

Bakugo caught a glimpse of RJ's Water Puma and blew it up using his quirk.

" Don't like it…" said Bakugo sitting on the couch after "killing" Water Puma.

" Water Puma!" shouted RJ, dramatically, picking up its remains in a water puddle.

" What the hell was that for, Bakugo?" asked Kirishima.

" It ain't dead."

" Oh it's back!" said RJ after Water Puma reformed itself.

" Dammit…"

After a while, RJ met with Hado, Jiro, Ashido, and Yaoyorozu outside the building to talk about what "happened" on their trip. Uraraka and Pony were trailing behind them sneakily.

" Ehh… All that happened?" asked Hado with a disappointed look on her face.

" Yeah. We got caught in the act and he has to pay for it," said Jiro twirling her ear jacks

" Why do you say that like I'm the only one guilty here?" said RJ slightly pushing her head down.

" Also… Welcome to the club Yao-Momo!" shouted Ashido hugging Yaoyorozu.

" Club?" said Yaoyorozu with a confused look on her face.

" I really don't want to do this. It doesn't feel right and I don't know how you guys feel about this," said RJ scratching his head nervously.

" … Do it. Get some more experience to please us," said Ashido booping RJ's nose.

' What the hell. Like some soul searching?' thought RJ.

" Well we don't want this to spread out to the rest of the school," said Hado.

" That's true…" said RJ.

" It's just for today and tomorrow, right? How can you do everything in two days?" asked Jiro.

" It should be fine. Just have to be sneaky about it."

" Well, it's a matter if you'll go through with it. We're fine with whatever you do," said Ashido.

RJ stood quietly thinking about what he should do whether that was having sex with the other girls in Class 1A or not, risking his relationship secrets being circulated to the other classes causing more problems.

" I'll do it… But I'll promise you four one thing for the future. I'll let you figure that out. It will happen one day after we graduate," said RJ giving a thumbs up.

" Ehhh?" said Yaoyorozu confused about what he meant.

" Ohhh I see! We'll hold you to that," said Ashido with Jiro and Hado agreeing with her.

" Ehhh?"

" We'll tell you later Yao-Momo," said Jiro.

Uraraka and Pony were hiding in a bush nearby eavesdropping on their conversation. As soon as they headed back into the building, they hopped out of the bush.

" I feel bad for him to go through with this," said Uraraka looking down. " But I love sex!"

" Same!" said Pony drooling. " But we do have to stop after tomorrow. Let's respect their relationship."

" Then. I'm going to have to find someone else soon, haha."

The first "scheduled" girl was Kendo and RJ headed upstairs. As he got to the top of the stairs, he saw Bakugo and Awata making out; surprising him.

" Woah! When did you two get together?" asked RJ with a smug look on his face.

" What the hell!? Don't sneak up on people!" shouted Bakugo pushing Awata away.

" You're making out in clear sight though…"

" Yep! He finally gave in for his love for me," said Awata hugging Bakugo making him irritated.

" You confessed to me! I didn't do shit!" said Bakugo.

" Well… you did fuc…"

" Shut up!"

"... Good luck you two…" said RJ sneaking by them having an argument.

" You too!" shouted Awata. " So should we add more girls to the group like RJ?"

" Arghh… You're lucky you're cute," sighed Bakugo.

RJ walked towards Kendo's room and knocked on the door nervously hearing loud music coming from the room.

" Give me a sec!" said Kendo walking to the door.

" Hey…" said RJ faintly surprising Kendo.

" Oh… that was t… today? Umm… come in," said Kendo with her face blushing red.

RJ went inside of her room, hearing rock music and seeing posters of motorcycles on the walls; all different kinds.

" I didn't know you were a fan of motorcycles. My dad actually works at a motorcycle shop," said RJ looking around.

" Your dad? Does he perhaps work at Yakindo Motorcycle Shop?" asked Kendo jumping in front of RJ's face.

" Uhh… yeah, that's the one."

" Me and my dad go there all the time when he needs to repair his. I've probably seen your dad there a couple of times."

" Should be pretty noticeable."

Kendo backed away again forgetting why RJ came to her room in the first place and started blushing again.

" Do we really have to do this," said Kendo, already taking off her leather jacket.

" Woah! Hey! It's up to you! I'm just doing my part of the deal," said RJ blushing.

" I… want to know what sex is like. Plus I want to pay you back for beating Shinso back at the Sports Festival."

" I'll teach you everything."

RJ pulled his pants down as Kendo took off her jacket and got on her knees. Kendo nervously started rubbing on RJ's boxers nervously. She could feel his hard dick getting bigger as she kept rubbing it. She pulled down his boxers and started stroking his dick back and forth. Kendo looked at him in his eyes and started sucking on his dick.

' It tastes weird, but I can't get enough of it,' thought Kendo while sucking on RJ's dick.

" For a first time, you're doing really good," said RJ stroking her long hair.

" What if I lick your balls?" said Kendo now licking RJ's ballsacks.

" Mmm. Even better."

After a while, Kendo got up and took off the rest of her clothes, revealing her clean shaved pussy and large breasts. RJ was in amazement of her incredible proportions as he went over and started sucking on her nipples. Kendo was getting turned on as he was sucking on her nipples; making them hard. RJ then laid her out on the bed and began to put his dick inside of her pussy.

" This might hurt a little so I'll be gentle," said RJ slowly putting his dick inside of her.

" Take my virginity," said Kendo, looking at his dick entering her pussy. " Mmm."

Kendo let out a loud moan as RJ's dick was deep inside of her as she was bleeding from it. RJ slowly began thrusting faster over time as she began to get used to his dick inside of her. Kendo couldn't believe how good sex felt even though she was slightly in pain. RJ, seeing her innocent look on her face, groped her big breasts and thrusted harder than before; catching her off guard.

" Wait! Mmm! Keep going! Ahh!" moaned Kendo before grabbing her bed sheets tightly as RJ thrusted into her. " I'm cumming."

Kendo cummed as RJ continued to thrust into her leaving her mind blank from all the pleasure she was receiving. RJ picked her from the bed and held her in front of him while standing. Kendo began bouncing on his dick while being carried with clapping sounds of her ass getting louder. RJ was close to cumming as Kendo was hugging him tightly while bouncing on his dick.

" Kendo. I'm going to… cum," said RJ setting Kendo back on the floor while she got on her knees with her tongue out.

RJ cummed all over her face; not a single drop on the floor. RJ got the rest of his cum out, slapping his dick on her tongue. Kendo swallowed the rest of the cum and stood up.

" Thank you," said Kendo kissing RJ on his cheeks.

" No problem," said RJ scratching his head.

RJ put his clothes back on and waved goodbye to Kendo who went back to listening to her music. He went downstairs to the next girl; silently.

' Hagakure is up next, huh? This should be interesting,' thought RJ thinking of the invisible girl.

RJ looked around before knocking on Hagakure's door. Before he could knock the door was opened with a floating T-shirt and sweatpants greeting him.

" Heya RJ! Come in!" shouted Hagakure opening the door.

RJ quickly, guessing, put his hands over her mouth and went inside her room. Her room had a girly vibe to it with pink colors everywhere and stuffed animals.

" How did you know I was the one outside?" said RJ with ears on the door trying to hear if people heard Hagakure.

" I saw you coming. I just couldn't wait for you!" said Hagakure flailing around with a stuffed bear in her hands.

" Well keep it quiet. We don't want to get caught."

" Then let's get started!"

Hagakure pulled her sweatpants down "revealing" her invisible legs. RJ stood there not knowing how this was going to work.

" I think keeping your top on will make this a little easier," said RJ while pulling his pants down.

" Okay! Let me see your little friend there…" said Hagakure getting on her knees and sucking RJ's dick.

' Sheesh. She's not nervous about this at all?' thought RJ looking down at Hagakure.

Because of Hagakure's quirk, RJ's dick was disappearing each time it went back and forth in her mouth. RJ was amazed by this as he thought that he would see it through her body.

" Mmm. That's cool," moaned RJ as he grabbed Hagakure's invisible hair.

" My quirk or the blowjob… mmm," moaned Hagakure.

" Both…"

Hagakure started to get aggressive and grabbed behind RJ's legs and deepthroated him for a solid ten seconds. Saliva was dripping down as if it was suspended in the air.

" Fuck me, RJ," said Hagakure getting on her hands and knees on the floor.

RJ stood above her and put his dick inside of her pussy after looking for it for a while. He thrusted inside of her with his dick disappearing and reappearing again. Hagakure was enjoying getting thrusted hard from behind as she felt no pain while blood was leaking from her vagina. RJ saw this as a "do whatever you want" and thrusted even harder.

" Your breasts are pretty big Hagakure. It's pretty hard to notice sometimes," said RJ grabbing her breasts from behind; fondling them.

" I'm practically always naked when we're doing hero training. I don't blame you… Ahh! Keep fucking me. Ashido wasn't lying," moaned Hagakure getting fucked from behind.

' This girl is high on adrenaline. Isn't she?' thought RJ.

" My turn!"

RJ laid on Hagakure's bed and she got on top of him, putting his dick inside of her. She started bouncing on his dick with her hands on his chest. RJ grabbed her invisible ass as she bounced on top of him.

" Ahhh! You're so big. It's hitting my spot!" moaned Hagakure.

" Fuck… you're good at this," moaned RJ looking at Hagakure's breasts bouncing in her t-shirt.

" Ahh! I'm cumming!"

" Me too!"

Hagakure cummed on RJ's dick while he quickly took it out and cummed on her ass. RJ could feel Hagakure twitching as she laid on top of him.

" Thank you! I'll make sure to pay you back another way!" said Hagakure hugging RJ tightly.

" Y… you're choking me," said RJ faintly.

" Hagakure! RJ! The Pussycats are here to visit!" shouted Uraraka knocking on the door.

" We're going to get dressed real quick!" said Hagakure getting off of RJ and putting her clothes back on.

" Was she eavesdropping on us?" sighed RJ.

Hagakure went downstairs first as RJ waited a little while by the stairs. After some time had passed he rushed downstairs to meet the Pussycats who were talking with the other students.

" Hey look Kota. It's your number one hero," said Mandalay teasing Kota.

" C… cut it out!" said Kota tilting his hat down.

RJ threw a water ball at his face like he did back at the training camp. Instead of getting mad like before, Kota laughed it off as he sprayed water in RJ's face.

" Long time no see. Thanks for the letter! I'll always keep it close to me," said RJ shaking Kota's hands.

" I… it was nothing," said Kota embarrassed.

" Look, Jamal. He was begging to get the same shoes as you," said Mandalay pointing at his basketball sneakers.

" You've got it all wrong!"

" We match with our quirks and shoes now," said RJ patting Kota's head. " Anyways what brings you guys here?"

" We wanted to see if you guys are doing okay after what happened," said Pixie-Bob.

" You too, Ragdoll? I heard your quirk…"

" Don't worry about it! I'll be supporting these three back at the agency! Call me the "Cat-ministrative assistant!" said Ragdoll pinching RJ's cheeks.

" We're going to stay the night after meeting with Class B," said Mandalay.

" Hey can I talk to you?" asked Kota tugging on RJ's pants.

" Sure. What did you want?"

Kota was spraying water on the floor, concentrating hard, making RJ confused.

" How did you turn your water black when you fought that villain?" asked Kota.

" Black water. I don't know what you're talking about," said RJ with a confused look on his face.

" But your water started spazzing out and turned black. Your eyes were glowing red too."

" Wait, you're serious!? Why don't I remember? Whatever it was I really don't know how it happened."

" Oh. I just wanted to learn how to do what you do with my quirk. They are not exactly the same but I still want to learn more about it."

" Hey whenever you come back here to U.A. again, we'll train together. Deal?" said RJ holding his hand out.

" Deal!" said Kota shaking his hand.

" Come on Kota. We need to meet the other class," said Mandalay.

' Black Water? Now that I think about it, My mind did go blank for a second before he defeated me. New power perhaps? I'll talk to All Might. Better take a shower too,' thought RJ.

RJ went into his room and got a change of clothes. He headed to the bathroom to take a shower with someone trailing behind him. RJ turned on the shower and someone opened the door behind him.

" Do you need s… someone to wash your back?" asked Sirius with only a towel over here.

" Ahh! You scared me. Also, this is the boys' bathroom y' know," said RJ getting up from the floor.

" I… I didn't want to keep you waiting."

" Then let's get started. I was going to go to your room after I showered."

RJ took off his clothes and got in the shower waiting for Sirius. Sirius saw his dick and knew that Ashido wasn't lying when she was bragging. Sirius dropped her towel down, revealing her slim figure and small boobs. Sirius joined RJ in the shower and pulled him in for a kiss. RJ lifted her up high and pinned her to the wall while eating out her pussy.

" Ahh! Your tongue is so warm," moaned Sirius with her legs spread; pinned to the wall with water splashing on both of them.

RJ brought her down a little lower and put his dick inside of her pussy with her still pinned to the wall. RJ began thrusting into her while sucking on her small nipples; leaving Sirius aroused.

' This is what sex is like… It's amazing,' thought Sirius looking down at RJ's dick going in and out of her.

" You're so tight. It doesn't hurt, does it?" asked RJ while thrusting into her.

" It's fine. Make love to me any way you want."

Someone else was at the door and saw RJ and Sirius having sex in the shower.

' Oh my. So this is what he's doing,' thought Mandalay looking at RJ thrusting into Sirius.

" Ahh! You're so big, RJ!" moaned Sirius.

" I get that a lot," said RJ before kissing Sirius.

" How about you show me too," said Mandalay who snuck behind them in front of the shower.

" Ahh! This isn't what it looks like!" said Sirius jumping off of RJ.

" Mandalay!?" said RJ, turning behind them.

" Let's spice things up a bit. I'll keep my mouth shut," said Mandalay, taking off her skirt and turtleneck sweater; revealing her huge boobs.

' Huge,' thought RJ and Sirius who was looking at her own small boobs.

" Now let me suck that big dick of yours. I want to pay you back for saving Kota.

Mandalay joined the two in the shower and got on her knees to suck on RJ's dick. Sirius joined her and started licking his balls. RJ couldn't believe that a pro hero was interested in him and stood there as Mandalay and Sirius were sucking his dick. Mandalay was helping Sirius give a better blowjob while RJ was moaning from the pleasure. Mandalay took both of them out of the shower and kneeled on the floor with Sirius. RJ began thrusting into Mandalay while fingering Sirius who was right next to her.

" Oh my! You're good at this. Mmm," moaned Mandalay looking back at RJ thrust inside of her.

" RJ. Don't forget about me," moaned Sirius.

RJ switched over and began thrusting into Sirius from behind. RJ was close to cumming and grabbed Sirius' ass and started fucking her harder and faster than before.

" I'm going to cum!" said RJ taking his dick out of Sirius.

" Cum on our faces!" said Mandalay, turning around with Sirius.

RJ cummed on both of their faces as both of them swallowing all of his cum. RJ was exhausted and sat on the floor gassed out.

" I'm finally done for today. This was more difficult than I thought," said RJ trying to catch his breath.

" Thank you, RJ. You taught me a lot," said Sirius, also trying to catch her breath.

" It's been a while since I had sex. You're the best I ever had," said Mandalay standing up. " Well let's clean each other up. We don't want to be smelling like sex out there.

" Sure. But let's keep it down this time," said RJ grabbing body wash.

 ** **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter! The next chapter will be the first chapter for the Overhaul arc which is the last arc for this story. Eri will appear in this chapter so look forward to that. Not much to say this time but RJ is going to happen a very cool and unique new quirk in my next story when this one is completed. Thanks for reading and see you next time.****


	49. Sir Nighteye's Internship

**Sir Nighteye's Internship**

It was early morning in the U.A. dorms on a Saturday morning. All the students were hanging out in the common area talking about what internships they were taking after getting experience with them during their trips. RJ was looking at a list of all the pro agencies accepting internships.

" You still haven't decided where you wanted to go, RJ? What about that Gran Torino hero?" asked Hado who was stretching on the floor.

" He's pretty busy right now so I have to find someone else," said RJ, still reading the list.

" Why don't you intern with me with Endeavor?" asked Todoroki who was eating breakfast.

" Seriously!? I wouldn't expect your father to accept anyone other than you. I forgot you did the provisional make up. Did you get your license?

" Yeah. Those Shiketsu students were there too. Anyways, if it's my recommendation I'm pretty sure he would let you in. What about you Bakugo?"

" Huh? Like I'd join… Well he is the number one hero. That means there's going to be a lot of fighting villains, right!? I'm in!" shouted Bakugo sparking his hands.

" Maybe. I'll let him know later today."

" The number one hero and the top three in Class 1A in one agency. That's a powerhouse!" said Kaminari.

" I wouldn't go that far…" said RJ before being interrupted.

" Hell yeah! The gap between these two and me is too large. I'll show everyone I'll be the next number one!" shouted Bakugo standing on the couch.

" It's too early for this…" said Sero with an annoyed look on his face.

RJ walked back to his room and saw Aizawa walking down the hall too.

" Jamal. About the internships. Mirio Togata wants to see you alongside All Might," said Aizawa.

" All Might!? But I kind of agreed to intern with Todoroki and Bakugo at Endeavor's agency," said RJ.

" Well go meet with them and hear what they have to say. Might change your mind."

" Yes, sir.'

Break room

" There he is! Problem Child! How was your trip!?" said Mirio was sitting in front of All Might.

" It was fun… and scary. What's going on?" asked RJ taking a seat next to Mirio.

" Togata here is currently doing his work-study under Nighteye," said All Might.

" Nighteye? Whose that?"

" You don't know who Sir Nighteye is!? He was All Might's old sidekick!" shaking RJ violently.

" Eh! You had another sidekick!? I thought David was your only sidekick!"

" I don't blame you for not knowing since he worked behind the scenes. I was hesitant to let you join at first but I think it would be good for you. What do you think, young Togata? Does RJ have what it takes to work with Nighteye?" asked All Might.

" Hm? Why me? You could talk to Sir Nighteye yourself y' know. He's always talking about you," said Mirio with his arm around RJ's shoulders.

" I have no right to face him. It's… complicated."

RJ and Mirio looked at All Might with confused looks on their face wondering what happened between him and Nighteye.

" Well then… What kind of hero do you want to be?" asked Mirio to RJ surprising him.

" … A hero who wants everyone to smile in the end. Not just me. The greatest hero to ever live," said RJ with a determined look on his face.

" That's quite a goal. I've got no reason to deny you!"

" Really!? Thank you! I have to go tell Todoroki I changed my mind."

As RJ ran out of the room with Mirio following behind him, All Might was thinking about the time he first met RJ and if he didn't meet him that day, Mirio would have gotten One For All.

' I don't regret it one bit,' thought All Might smiling.

U.A. Dorms

" Hey, Todoroki! I'm sorry but I had another internship opportunity pop up so I'm going to go with that one," said RJ panting for air.

" That's fine. Bakugo is still in," said Todoroki.

" Like hell! I'm not staying with Icy Hot alone!" shouted Bakugo.

" Weren't you just boasting about working with the number one hero earlier?" asked Kirishima.

" … Dammit! Next time don't make promises you won't keep!"

" I'll miss you too, Kacchan!" said RJ in a soft voice.

" Shut up!"

" That reminds me. I'm meeting with the pro hero Fat Gum tomorrow. Amajiki came to me to intern with him," said Kirishima.

" Amajiki? I'm surprised," said Ashido, thinking of the easily embarrassed student.

" Heh. To be fair I went to his room begging him to go today."

" I have to make a good first impression. I'm going to go train," said RJ running to the exit of the dorms.

" You're not getting ahead of me! I'm coming too!" shouted Bakugo running behind RJ.

 **Later That Night- Villains' New Hideout**

The villain Twice was driving a man named Chisaki, aka Overhaul, to their villain hideout to talk to Tomura Shigaraki. Twice spotted Overhaul at a commotion where some villains robbed a convenience store and somehow merged into their getaway truck which crashed. Overhaul agreed to meet with Shigaraki.

" This place is unsanitary. This is your place of operations?" asked Overhaul.

" This is the rendezvous point. We don't trust you enough that much," said Twice opening the door.

" Gimme a break. This place is dirty. I'm gonna get sick."

" Don't worry. Everyone here is already sick anyway."

Twice opened the door into the bunker with some of the members of the League of Villains sitting in the back of the building being Toga, , Shigaraki, Muscular, and Mustard.

" This guy famous or something?" asked Muscular who was polishing his fake eyeballs.

" My master showed me pictures a while back. He's Yakuza. The young head of the Shie Hassaikai," said Shigaraki.

" What makes him so different from us?" asked Toga.

" Sounds like just another villain to me," said Mustard.

Compress explained to the two about the underworld and how it was controlled by multiple organizations. As heroes came to the scene these organizations began to disappear. The remaining organizations are kept under strict surveillance so no problems would occur.

" So you barely scraping by? Why us? Shouldn't you be celebrating with All Might's retirement?" asked Magne.

" All For One's loss is a way bigger deal than All Might's. Emperor of the Darkness who ruled the underworld. He was like an urban legend to my generation. We thought he disappeared or died then shows up now, locked up in Tartarus. Both sides are leaderless now. Question is… who's up next?" said Overhaul catching Shigaraki's attention.

" Are you challenging me? You're asking the guy knowing damn well who his master is. That will be me," said Shigaraki.

Shigaraki gloated about having all the pieces to annihilate the hero society with the villains standing by his side. Overhaul asked if Shigaraki had a plan which set Shigaraki back a bit. Overhaul mentioned about Stain and Moonfish getting captured so easily by some high schoolers in their first year. Shigaraki was becoming irritated by Overhaul mocking him calmly and asked him and the rest of the villains to join him since he had a "plan" in place.

" Get the hell out. I work only for my master," said Shigaraki with Muscular pushing him to the side and forming his muscle fibers.

" Sorry mafia boy. You heard the guy. I'm here because I wanna live free! I had a talk with a friend about the chains of society keeping people down! We get to decide where we belong!" shouted Magne pulling Overhaul towards her using her magnetism quirk and hitting him on the head with her magnet.

Overhaul tapped Magne's arm and she started to swell up. Her upper body was blown up with blood spraying all over the place with the villains shocked at what they just scene in a blink.

" Just remember, you made the first move… Ugh… I hate this part with the filth," said Overhaul, rubbing the blood off of his clothes and Compress jumping towards him.

" No, Compress!" commanded Shigaraki.

" No! I have to seal this guy away!" shouted Compress who touched Overhaul but his quirk wouldn't activate after getting hit by a bullet. " Why isn't my quirk working!?"

" Don't touch me!" shouted Overhaul blowing up Compress's right arm.

" This guy is the real deal!" shouted Muscular before his muscle fibers went back into his body. " What the hell? My quirk."

Shigaraki dashed towards Overhaul and dodged a bullet that was coming his way. Overhaul noticed and called one of his guards to block Shigaraki's attack. Shigaraki touched the guard and immediately turned him into dust. The other members of the Yakuza gang burst through the building to back up Overhaul.

" That was a close one, Overhaul. Lousy shot," said Chrono with a magnum in his hand.

" I wanted this to be a peaceful conversation League of Villains. Looks like that won't happen right now. Both sides lost one today. Let's take five. We owe you an arm though," said Overhaul walking out of the building through the large hole created by the other members.

" I'll freaking kill you!" shouted Twice.

" Can I stab him, Shigaraki? I'm going to stab him," said Toga, holding up her knife to her neck.

' What the hell is this bullet?' thought Muscular taking the bullet shot into him out of his arm.

" Leave him…" said Shigaraki, not trying to cause any more trouble.

" No! He has to pay! I'll take responsibility!" shouted Twice.

" Twice! Calm down! You wanna die too?" shouted Mustard putting his gun away.

Overhaul threw a business card down on the ground as he exited, telling Shigaraki to meet with him when they all had calmed down. Shigaraki picked to card up and went out the back exit to look for another hideout for the League of Villains.

 **The Next Day**

" This is Sir's Agency. I forgot to mention that Amaya is interning here too," said Mirio pointing at the building.

" Amaya? Oh the masochist," said RJ remembering her introduction a couple of weeks ago.

" Now if you don't want to be turned away at the door you have to make him smile."

" What?"

" Trust me! First impressions are everything. Make him laugh or smile and you're in!"

' I'm a funny guy in the shower. That's about it,' thought RJ.

They walked into the building and headed to Nighteye's office. RJ was mentally preparing himself while standing in front of the door with Mirio right behind him. RJ opened the door and saw something disturbing.

" More! More! It tickles!" shouted Amaya getting tickled by a tickle machine in Nighteye's office.

" Looks like I need a machine that doesn't make her feel good," said Sir Nighteye.

" What the hell is going on…" said RJ looking at Nighteye and Amaya while rubbing his eyes.

Sir Nighteye turned around and looked at RJ with a hard glaze as if he was staring into his soul making RJ flinch.

' Sir Nighteye! All Might's sidekick. Humor? I got it!' thought RJ.

RJ summoned Water Puma who was still a small size and it jumped in front of Sir Nighteye.

" Water Puma. Form All Might!" shouted RJ.

Water Puma reshaped itself into a form of All Might flexing as if it was an action figure.

" What's this? Are you making fun of All Might boy!?" said Nighteye with a death glare in his eyes.

" Huh? No no no… I wasn't…" said RJ before being interrupted.

" This wrinkle is placed in the wrong spot you cat," said Nighteye picking up Water Puma who was still formed as All Might.

" Eh?"

Water Puma went back to its original form and dispersed.

" You're finally here. I'll look past your mistake behind me. I've heard a lot about you and watched your performance at the Sports Festival. I can expect you've grown since?" asked Nighteye.

" Yes, sir! I have been training both my quirks extensively since then and confident in my abilities," said RJ saluting.

" No need for that. I would like to talk to you alone. Mirio and Amaya can you excuse yourselves?"

" We'll be right out sir," said Mirio, getting Amaya out of the tickle machine.

" I wonder what other torture machines he has!" said Amaya.

" We need to help you with your "problem."

Mirio and Amaya walked out of the office so RJ and Nighteye could talk about the internships. RJ took the seat in front of Nighteye's desk.

" So you're All Might's successor?" asked Nighteye pouring a cup of tea.

" Huh? You know about All Might's quirk?" asked RJ.

" Of course. I was there at the… incident. When I heard that he chose a middle schooler to have his quirk, I was baffled and disappointed. Then I saw you at the Sports Festival and was surprised. I've heard a few things here and there of your improvements since then."

" Really? This is an honor to be acknowledged by two of All Might's sidekicks."

" Two? Oh, David. He told me a lot about him. Well then...about the internships. You will gain experience in this internship to strengthen both of your quirks but most importantly controlling One For All. You'll receive pay just like any other internship and you will also lose some class time so you will have to make up those.

" I will do any and everything you ask! I'll gladly take this internship!" said RJ handing over the internship form.

" I was pushing for Mirio to receive One For All, but I'm expecting a lot of things from you."

" Mirio?" said RJ with a confused look on his face.

Mirio and Amaya walked back into the office after hearing Nigheye telling them to come back inside.

" So RJ's in!?" asked Mirio.

"Welcome to the team!" said Amaya, shaking RJ's hands.

" I… I look forward to working with you!" said RJ still thinking about what Nighteye just said about Mirio.

" Now let's get business," said Nighteye, bringing out some files.

" Already!?"

Nigheye spread some papers all over his desk with pictures of people with plague masks.

" The Shie Hassakai is what we're investigating. Their young head, Chisaki, has been making some strange moves lately," said Nighteye showing a picture of Chisaki.

" Yakuza. I've heard of them. Are they like non-active?" asked RJ taking the picture.

" This Chisaki guy has been recruiting a lot of people recently. He even made contact with the League of Villains yesterday," said Amaya.

" We have no evidence of any wrongdoings so we can't label them as villains. We're here to investigate criminal activity. We don't want any attention coming to us. Mirio and Jamal will patrol this part of town while I and Amaya will investigate their actual gathering place. Change into your hero costumes! We move now," said Nighteye.

" Yes, sir!"

Mirio and RJ were patrolling and were catching the eyes of some civilians as they were wearing their hero costumes.

" Cool costume!" said a civilian taking a picture of RJ.

" Thank you!" said RJ. " This is different than it was in London."

" It's different because you're actually doing hero work as an intern. Teachers aren't holding your hands for this. This is the real thing!" said Mirio pumping his fists rapidly.

" That's an interesting dance you got there."

" Oh, that's right! What's your hero name? We have to call each other those names."

" Tidal Wave. You?

" Lemillion! I want to save a million people. I'm not there yet so it's Lemillion.

" That's very creative. I like it… Eh?"

" What is it?" asked Mirio after RJ stopped walking.

A little girl ran into RJ and fell on the ground after running out of an alley. A man in the shadows was walking behind her.

" Oh! Are you okay? You gotta watch where you're going little girl," said RJ reaching for the girl who quickly backed away. " It's okay! I'll pick you right up."

" Now you know you can't be giving the heroes problems," said the man known as Chisaki, aka Overhaul, coming out of the alley.

' No way…' thought RJ looking up at Overhaul.

" Let's go home, Eri," said Overhaul.

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait. It's been crazy lately with everything going on right now. Y'all stay safe out there. We're finally at the Overhaul arc. Hooray! I have a new cover art that features RJ and Eri in what happens in later chapters. I'm pretty sure you all already know. If you want to see more of my artwork you can check me out on Pixiv - RJamal. Next chapters will come out more quickly I promise. See you guys next time.**


	50. A Little Girl Named Eri

A Little Girl Named Eri

RJ saw Overhaul towering over him while Eri was hugging on tight to him as if she was in danger. RJ quickly put on his mask just in case he would recognize him.

" Sorry about that hero. She gets excited a lot and tends to hurt herself sometimes. It's a real problem," said Overhaul in a friendly voice.

" Uh… It… it's okay. I should have seen her coming," said RJ stuttering his words from fear.

" Woah! You know you have to keep your guard up at all times, partner. Woah that's a cool mask you got there. You must be with the Hassakai. You guys are famous around here," said Mirio trying to help RJ get out of this situation.

" Don't mind the mask. It keeps out the filth. I've never seen you two around here. Newcomers? You're both so young," said Overhaul.

" Yeah, we're just some newbies to all this. It's pretty nerve-wracking," said RJ with Eri still grabbing him.

" Which agency do you two work for?"

" We're just students actually. We're doing our internships right now. In fact, we need to continue our rounds around this neighborhood before lunch. Let's go!" said Mirio walking off.

" Yeah! Right behind you," said RJ trying to get up but still being pulled by Eri.

" Please don't go…" whispered Eri, making RJ even more anxious about the situation.

" Um… your daughter seems scared. She won't let go," said RJ shaking nervously.

" She just got a scolding not too long ago," said Overhaul.

" Yeah but these bandages don't look like something she would get from playing around."

" She falls a lot. Eri is a clumsy girl."

" I just don't think it's normal for a little girl to be trembling this much."

' What are you doing RJ!?' thought Mirio.

" Don't presume you know what's normal for other people's families," said Overhaul with a glare at RJ.

" No no no. I wasn't trying to say that. I actually work with kids from a kindergarten not too far from here. Stuff like this just catches my attention. Can I ask what you are doing to this girl?" said RJ with a fake smile on his face while sweating.

Overhaul stood silently for a while Mirio slowly crept to get RJ away from him and Eri.

"... Sigh. Heroes are sensitive to stuff like this. Very well. It's a little embarrassing so I don't want anyone to overhear us. Come this way?" said Overhaul walking into the alleyway.

" Uh… sure," said RJ picking up Eri with Mirio following behind him.

" I've actually been having a hard time with Eri lately. No matter what I say she fights back."

" Raising kids can be tough huh?" said Mirio.

" I'm never going to have one that's for sure haha," said RJ.

" That's what they always say. Children are very difficult. What will they become? What can they become? I always ask myself that…" said Overhaul almost taking his glove off with a glare back at Eri making her go back with him. " Done with your tantrum?"

" Um… Eri…" said RJ shocked at what happened.

" It's always like this. Sorry for having you listen to our problems. Good luck with your internships.

Overhaul and Eri disappeared into the dark alleyway while Mirio and RJ stayed back.

" That sudden bloodlust lured the child over. Right now let's report back to sir. But first… what is wrong with you! We're working undercover, remember?" said Mirio, surprisingly frustrated.

" What did you want me to do!? She was grabbing tight to me. What hero would let go of a frightened child!?" said RJ taking off his mask.

"... You're right. I'm sorry. Let's just hope he wasn't too suspicious. I'll call Amaya."

Amaya received Mirio's call and notified Nighteye who was staking out the Hassakai's base. They decided to meet nearby where they were staking out.

" So sorry. It was a complete accident," said Mirio.

" No. It's my fault. I should've used my foresight on you two," said Nighteye.

" We're just glad you two are okay. Must have been scary," said Amaya patting Mirio's back.

" No kidding. But he seemed… kind normal," said RJ.

" Well with a recent incident involving some robbers, there was an accident but no fatalities at all. Police believe that it was thanks to Overhaul quirk why the robbers were completely fine afterward," said Nighteye.

" So I guess he healed them somehow?"

" We started to track the gang, given how strange the story was," said Amaya.

" Oh! Sir! We got some new information. Chisaki has a daughter," said Mirio.

" A daughter?"

" Her name was Eri. Her arms and legs were covered in bandages. She was really scared and I couldn't do anything," said RJ clenching his fist.

" You're not able to save anyone whenever you want! Haste makes waste. Go after him haphazardly and he'll slip through our fingers. We're requesting other agencies to help with this case. Planning is the best way we can deal with this situation," said Nighteye.

" Sorry…"

" Don't be sorry. Just learn from this. You're still young. That will be all for today. Return to the office you three."

That was the end of RJ's first day of work-study and it left an unexpected feeling in himself that other young heroes don't get on their first day. RJ called All Might after leaving Nighteye's and wanted to talk to him. All Might told him to meet him outside of U.A. as if he expected the call.

" All Might!" shouted RJ running towards him.

" RJ… You know everything now I presume?" asked All Might.

" Why didn't you tell me? Was I your second choice? Did Mirio turn you quirk down?... I just want to know everything. Today's been... hectic." said RJ, still thinking of Eri.

" I didn't think you needed to hear it but… ok."

All Might explained his history with Nighteye being his sidekick after returning to Japan from America. After All Might's fight with All For One before then, they had an argument about whether All Might should retire or not. All Might didn't while Nighteye wanted him to after looking at his injured state. Nighteye informed All Might that if he continued down this path he would meet a gruesome death to a villain. They disbanded after this.

" Togata was recommended to me by the principal but I ran into you. Just so you know I don't regret giving you my power," said All Might rubbing RJ's hair.

" You're going to… die? How long did he say into the future it was going to happen?" asked RJ anxiously.

" Six to seven years."

" That's either this year or next. His predictions aren't always right. Right!?"

" They were always right but I create my own fate with this fist!" said All Might going into his muscular form. " After Kamino, I believe the future can be changed. So I'll keep fighting."

"... I'll be right there with you changing fate. Thanks for telling me, Toshinori," said RJ putting his fist forward too.

" Eh! Who told you my real name?!"

" I overheard Gran Torino, heh."

" That big mouth of his, haha."

Bakugo and Todoroki's Internship

"Move out of the way civilians! Unless you want glass pierced into you!" shouted a Villain whose quirk was glass manipulation.

" This guy is fast!" said Todoroki using his ice to protect the civilians while chasing after the villain.

" He's not faster than me! AP SHOT! AUTO CANNON!" shouted Bakugo sending multiple blast projectiles at the villain who dodged most of them.

" Bakugo. I'll flank around. Keep chasing him!"

" Don't tell me what to do IcyHot!"

Todoroki flanked around the corner and got in front of the villain with Bakugo still behind him leaving him no place to go.

" DIE!" shouted Bakugo blasting towards the villain.

" Too slow," said Endeavor tackling the villain to the floor.

" What the hell old man! I had him!

" He was luring you in. He was close to making his escape. Good job reading the situation, Shoto."

"... Whatever," said Todoroki, turning away from Endeavor.

" This is the fifth time you took a villain down yourself!" shouted Bakugo.

" … Is he really your friend?" asked Endeavor pointing at Bakugo.

" Yes…" said Todoroki.

" As if!" shouted Bakugo.

Endeavor received a phone call after turning the villain over to the police with Bakugo still throwing an angry tantrum behind him.

" Looks like you two will be doing some hero work that doesn't involve you being fast. We got a request from another agency," said Endeavor, hanging up the phone.

Hado and Ashido's Internship

" A fight has broken out between two villains with gigantification quirks! We need some heroes here asap!" shouted a police officer on his radio looking at the two giant villains fighting.

" Watch your step you two! The floor is slippery!" shouted Ashido sliding on her acid underneath the villains making them slip and lose their balance. " Hado!"

" Charging complete. Output thirty percent. Nejire Wave!" shouted Hado blasting the two villains with a huge blast of energy to the ground and knocking them unconscious.

The police arrested the villains after their quirks returned them to normal size.

" That was great Ashido! You weren't nervous at all!" said Hado, skipping towards her and Ryukyu.

" Your mobility is great. I see why Hado brought you alongside her this time," said Ryukyu.

" Aww shucks! You're praising me too much," said Ashido blushing.

" You two will be really useful for a certain case. All Might's former sidekick has requested help. Sir Nighteye."

The Next Day

" Kirishima! Check it out! Your name is in the news!" said Kaminari showing him his phone.

Kirishima defeated a villain last night who used a quirk enhancing drug on himself. Tamaki was hit with a quirk erasing bullet in the process making Fat Gum worry about what villains were working on.

" Bakugo and Todoroki are in the news too!" said Sero.

" Ashido and Hado too!" said Uraraka.

" Heh. Look like I'm in front of you again RJ." said Bakugo, mocking RJ.

"... Yeah," said RJ, who looked depressed, catching Bakugo's attention.

" How is it!?" asked Hagakure.

" It's great! It's like we're actually pros!" said Ashido.

" Bakugo. Endeavor said to meet at this location. Let's go," said Todoroki, showing his phone.

" No costumes. What the hell," said Bakugo.

" You're heading out too? I just received a message from Fat Gum to meet at that location too," said Kirishima.

" Same for me and Ashido," said Hado.

"... I think I know what's going on," said RJ.

" What are you talking about?" asked Bakugo.

" I'm part of Nighteye's internship."

The six students headed out of the dorms and went to the train station after being escorted by a hero. After their trip, they were in front of a building with the Big Three standing in front greeting them. They went inside and saw multiple pro heroes including Gran Torino and Aizawa.

" Now that everyone is here… Shall we begin?" said Nighteye.


	51. Operation: Save Eri

**Operation: Save Eri**

' They're so many heroes here. Top heroes and minor heroes," thought RJ looking around the conference room full of heroes.

" Aizawa Sensei!?" said Ashido walking towards Aizawa.

" Why are you here?" asked Todoroki.

" They suddenly called me. Must be important," said Aizawa.

" Ashido! Long time no see! How you been!?" shouted the pro hero Mirko hugging Ashido tight.

" G... great! You're killing me!" said Ashido trying to break away from Mirko's "hug."

"This is the real deal you two. No intervening from me unless it's necessary," said Endeavor to Todoroki and Bakugo.

" It must be really serious if they called you," said Todoroki.

" Let's go. We're starting," said Aizawa, signaling to the seats around the long table.

All the pro heroes and students sat around the table and listened to a briefing from Amaya. Amaya informed everyone about Nighteye's agency investigation on Overhaul's group. They took notice of Overhaul's meeting with the villain Twice. They were very cautious of people following them so we stopped the pursuit. It was later confirmed that an incident happened between the League of Villains and Overhaul's group.

" So it's related to the League of Villains. That's why you called me. Looks like you've been dragged into another annoying situation, Tidal Wave," said Gran Torino.

" You know him?" whispered Mirio.

" Yeah. From my work experience," said RJ.

' It's that old man from Kamino. He must know about RJ's quirk too,' thought Bakugo.

Amaya offered everyone to cooperate using HN that left the students confused about what she was talking about.

" Um… what's HN?" asked Hado.

" It's an internet service that only people with heroes license can use. You can see reports from all around the nation and can get help from heroes that are best for a situation," said Amaya.

" Hey. Even if they are UA students, what's with the brats? Can't talk for even a second with them around. We're wasting time here," said Rock Lock.

" Hey! These two are super important witnesses! So why don't you cram it!" shouted Fatgum presenting Tamaki and Kirishima.

" We have reason that this group has been distributing unlicensed goods as their livelihood. We requested heroes with expertise in that subject," said Nighteye.

" Yeah, I used to smash those kinds of things to pieces back then. During Redriot's debut, Tamaki was shot with a bullet. Not just any bullet. A bullet that erases quirks.

" What the!? Tamaki, you're okay right!?" shouted Mirio getting out of his seat.

" Yeah. A goodnight's rest did me good. Just look at this cow hoof," said Tamaki showing his arm being a big cow hoof.

" Good to know this stuff wears out. So this stuff doesn't erase a quirk for good?" asked Rock Lock.

" No. I'll leave that explanation to Eraserhead," said Nighteye.

Aizawa explained how his quirk doesn't attack the quirk itself but the quirk's genes. It doesn't damage the genes but stops it temporarily.

" Right after Tamaki was shot, we took him to a nearby hospital to get a look at him. Turns out his quirk genes were damaged but as he mentioned it recovered. Turns out the substance he was shot with literally only damaged the quirk genes. The guy who shot wouldn't talk but thanks to Kirishima stepping in to protect Tamaki, we got a sample of our own thanks to the second bullet being deflected," said Fatgum.

" What!? I did that!? Crazy," said Kirishima, confused about the situation.

" Heh. Finally did something useful, Spiky hair," said Bakugo with a grin on his face.

" Even here, you're going to be a dick?"

" When we analyzed the bullet, what we found inside made me sick to my stomach. It contained human blood and cells!" said Fatgum.

'... Don't tell me…' thought RJ after hearing what was in the bullet.

Both RJ and Mirio came to a realization and started sweating nervously. Todoroki took notice of RJ trembling from across the table and was confused. The heroes continued to discuss about how the substance has been distributed through multiple groups and organizations. They also talked about different occurrences of such substance being found from villains across the country.

" The head of this group, Chisaki. Quirk: Overhaul. It's a power that can disassemble and reassemble any target. A quirk that can dismantle. A quirk to destroy and repair at once," said Nighteye.

Both Mirio and RJ completely lost it and had looks of fear on their faces after remembering their encounter with Overhaul with a quirk that could've easily got them killed.

" Chisaki has a daughter, although she doesn't have a birth certificate. When these two encountered them, the girl had bandages wrapped around her arms and legs.

" No way someone would do something like that!" said Mirko, horrified by the thought of it.

" Well, we do live in a superhuman society. Nothing surprising," said Gran Torino.

" This is why we shouldn't have these students here. I'll say this one time. We're wondering if this Chisaki bastard is turning his daughter's body into bullets and selling it on the black market," said Rock Lock.

" No way…" said Ashido in disbelief.

" Let's find these bastards…" said Bakugo, sparking his hands.

" I agree with Explosion kid. Let's find these bastards!" said Fatgum clenching his fist.

" So you're telling me this whole situation could've been prevented if these two had got his daughter and booked it out of there?" asked Rock Lock.

" Hey! For a hero, you've been talking a whole lot of shit since we're here! Wanna say something to my face?" said Bakugo leaning over the table with Todoroki pulling him back.

" I don't think an amateur should talk to a pro hero like that."

" Hey! Bakugo! Calm down!" said Kirishima.

' He has a very short temper… Ironic for me to say,' thought Endeavor looking at Bakugo.

" I take full responsibility for what happened. Don't put the blame on them. They both tried their best to save her. They're the most frustrated here today," said Nighteye.

" We'll make sure to protect Eri next time. We won't fail this time!" shouted RJ and Mirio jumping from out of their seats and slamming the table.

" Correct. That's what we came here to discuss.

" That's big talk, but I respect that. What I'm getting from this is that the girl is the center of their whole operation. She escaped from Chisaki once and these two happened to run into her. Would he bring her back to the main hideout because I wouldn't? How do we know for sure where she will be?" asked Mirko.

" We have come up with a list with all the locations and organizations the Hassakai have come into contact with. I want each of you to search and investigate these areas for now," said Nighteye.

" That's not good enough. That girl is crying somewhere. Why are we being so cautious!?" said Fatgum.

" We must rely on analysis and precaution to have higher success at saving the girl.

" He's right. We shouldn't rush this. If we mess this up we would just be adding fuel to the fire. Just like how Stain's arrest helped recruitment for the League," said Gran Torino before being interrupted by Aizawa.

" I'm sorry but how does your quirk exactly work, Sir Nighteye? Why not use it to see our fates? That would make this whole situation easier," said Endeavor.

Nighteye explained how his quirk has a major limitation of only being able to look at only one person's fate each day because of a 24-hour cooldown. Images appear in his mind like a flashback of a person's life. Almost like watching an old movie on a projector. The reason he doesn't want to use it in this situation was the chance of seeing death in someone's future and not being able to do anything about it.

" Hang on. Death is still good information. If we know what's coming we can try to avoid it," said Rock Lock.

" There's no certainty that what I see can be prevented," said Nighteye.

" Bro is that the only reason!? Hell no! Just use it on me! I'll show you I can beat death!"

" I can't!"

Everyone was silent as Nighteye hung his head down not sure why he was hesitant to not use his quirk.

" Well, now that's over with. We got a job, people. Keep low and report everything you see at these locations. I'm heading out," said Endeavor walking to the door.

" Thank you for your cooperation everyone," said Nighteye.

All the heroes dismissed and all the U.A. students went into another room waiting for Aizawa to take them back to the school. Mirio and RJ hang their heads down knowing that Eri was out there waiting to be rescued.

" I could've saved her right there with force if I had to. She would've been safe," said RJ.

" So that's why you were looking like that earlier. Don't worry about it too much," said Bakugo.

" Don't feel down. You did everything you could," said Todoroki.

" We know you tried your best, RJ," said Hado leaning over to him.

" Yeah we'll save her this time!" said Ashido.

The elevator door opened, catching everyone's attention with Aizawa walking towards them.

" Is this a funeral or something?" said Aizawa.

" Aizawa Sensei!?" said Kirishima.

" Call me Eraserhead out of school. I was planning on talking to you all about ending your work studies today."

" What!? Now out of all times!?"

" You heard the League of Villains was involved in this. That changes everything... But Jamal you still haven't earned my trust back since that fight. You too Bakugo. If I stop you might take things into your own hands. I'll watch you. Make sure you do everything the right way. You hear me problem child number one?" said Aizawa fist-bumping RJ's chest with RJ holding back tears.

" Why is he number one!?" shouted Bakugo.

" Mirio. Keep your head up man," said Tamaki.

" You heard him. Feeling down won't do anything for you right now. Keep moving forward!" said Amaya lifting his head.

" What I do know is that you gave that girl hope. I bet she's just waiting to see your face again. This time saving her," said Aizawa.

" Right!" shouted RJ with a sudden burst of energy.

" However. The big three here are on the same level as pro heroes if not better. You six will have reduced roles in this. Kirishima, Bakugo, Todoroki, Hado, and Ashido. You five aren't here because you volunteered. What do you think?

" You know I'm ready to bash some skulls in!" shouted Bakugo sparking his hands.

" There's no way I'm backing down after hearing about that girl," said Todoroki

" If there's anything we can do to save that girl, we're in!" said Ashido with Hado and Kirishima agreeing. The goal is to save Eri. The League aren't active partners in this so the chances of running into them are low. If it turns out they show up, that's when your roles end. Got it?" said Aizawa.

" Yes sir!"

The next two days, the heroes were investigating in the areas where the Hassakai members were reported to be doing business. All six students and the big three, who were part of this rescue mission, could only think about it. They all trained the hardest as they were waiting for Eri to be found. Then the day came that night of the second day. They all got the text alert that Eri was found and the operation would begin tomorrow; early morning.

Nighteye's Agency

" What! You're telling me we wasted our time investigating all these areas!?" shouted Endeavor flared up in his flames. " All this time she was at the headquarters of this group!?"

" No. We gained new information as well. An Hassakai member was at a nearby department and purchased this toy made for little girls," said Nighteye showing the toy.

" Oh! My little sister has one of those," said Hado.

" Maybe the guy has a thing for cute things! People have different tastes! Why did you buy one too!?" asked Fatgum.

" No. He was acting suspicious for someone supposedly interested in the toy. I used foresight on him and saw Eri in the HQ in a room filled with toys and other kids stuff," said Nighteye.

" So you used your foresight!?" shouted Rock Lock.

" I believe I said I would use it once I'm positive of a situation."

" So we're ready to take the fight to them!? Let me at 'em!" shouted Mirko clenching her fists.

" We got the warrants so get ready everyone."

" RJ... Let's do this! Let's go save this girl!" shouted Mirio flailing his arms.

' Heh. He's back to normal,' thought RJ flailing his arms also; awkwardly.

" Now then. Let's begin!" said Nighteye.

The students changed into their hero costumes and all the heroes met in front of the police station to go over the plan and what was found out the past two days. The police gave a list to each hero of all the members registered quirks to have the upper hand.

" Everything's moving fast now!" shouted Kirishima.

" You're quite the morning person…" said Tamaki putting on his hood.

" Everyone! Come to me! I can put a small shield around your body to mitigate some damage. It's not a lot but it can help. You first Bakubae!" said Amaya whose costume was primarily blue and white with a high tech look. Skintight bodysuit with Hexagon shapes around the suit symbolizing a shield.

 **Amaya Mitchell- Quirk: Photon Shield- She can create energy shields from her wrists that can be as durable as obsidian. She can also shield herself and others by touching them. The shields can ricochet for offensive tactics.**

" Back off!" shouted Bakugo shoving Amaya away after putting a transparent shield around his body.

" A full-on police operation. This is different from those "capture a villain" work we did," said Todoroki while Amaya placed a small, transparent shield around his body.

" Psst. That old man from that meeting. He knows about your quirk?" whispered Bakugo catching RJ off guard.

" Gran Torino? Yeah. He was All Might's master back then. Speaking of him, where is he?" whispered RJ while looking for the old man.

" It turned out he couldn't come. The League of Villains are on the move again so he had the focus on that," said the head police officer.

" Maybe we'll get the League and the Hassakai in one go!" said Ashido tapping Rj's shoulders from behind.

" That would be huge," said RJ.

" Hey. I'm teaming with the Nighteye agency so follow my lead. Got it?" said Aizawa.

" Yes sir!"

" Hey!" said Bakugo, catching RJ's attention. "Don't let go of her this time. I'll watch your back."

The head police officer gave the signal and the heroes and police started to move out. They arrived at the Hassakai Headquarters and were waiting for the head police officer to show the warrant.

" Once I read off the warrant, we move immediately. Let's try to end this quickly," said the head police officer.

" What's with this guy? Got no trust in us pros?" said Rock Lock grumbling.

" You know what he meant, Rock Lock. Stop being a jerk," said Fatgum.

" Y'know, these Yakuza love to hide in the shadows. Once they see all these heroes and police, they'll disappear. That could be a prob…"

A hug, muscular villain, known as Rikiya, suddenly busted through the front gate and knocked multiple police officers and heroes into the air, catching everyone off guard.

" Wringing Wave!" shouted Hado using her spiral waves to catch the police officers alongside Aizawa using his scarf. " Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

" I'm fine. Thank you," said one of the police officers.

" What are you all doing here. It's too early for this," said Rikiya looking around menacingly.

" Crap! They already knew we were here!?" said Rock Lock.

" You got me all worked up. I think I'm awake now!" said Rikiya with his arm growing in size; aiming for a punch.

" Heh. This one's mine!" shouted Endeavor with his fist blazing with flames and getting in front of the police.

Both punches clashed with Rikiyu getting sent back from Endeavor's Flashfire Fist! Everyone was shocked that Endeavor endured the villain's punch.

" There's no sense in splitting the group any more than we have to! Shoto and Bakugo! Help out inside!" shouted Endeavor.

" Nejire! We'll help out Endeavor. Ashido! Your quirk should be helpful inside the building!" said Ryukyu while transforming into a large dragon.

" Yes ma'am!" said Hado and Ashido.

" You heard them! Let's get a move on people!" shouted Mirko already headed inside.

The heroes and police headed towards the building with some Yakuza members standing in front of the building. Mirko was heading towards them and one of them sent sharp leaves at her using a leaf manipulation quirk. Mirko tanked the sharp leaves and knocked the three members down with a single kick!

" Weaklings! Where are the big shots!" said Mirko, still running towards the building.

" She's a tough one alright," said Bakugo, blasting himself in the air.

" Quickest route! Let's go!" shouted Fatgum

" RJ! We got this!" said Mirio running alongside RJ.

" Right! This time, it will be different!" said RJ putting on his mask.

 **Long time no see. It's been what two, three months? I'm really sorry about that. I've just been drawing a lot lately especially during this lockdown. We're near the end of this story so I will hopefully get chapters out more quickly than before. I'm not sure if I want to do another fanfic story but if I do I might do an epic seven fanfic or the one I already have up which is likely not going to happen. Speaking of drawing, you can check me out on Pixiv at RJmal. I draw nsfw art of my hero academia mostly with other anime characters here and there. I was thinking about doing a Mirko lemon chapter since she's in this arc but I don't know if I should. Maybe. Just to refresh everyone's minds, the characters that are in this arc are RJ, Bakugo, Todoroki, Hado, Ashido, Kirishima, Mirko, Nighteye, Mirio, Amaya, Tamaki, Endeavor, etc. See you guys next time for a possible Todoroki and Bakugo team up! :)**

Pixiv Account


End file.
